Distractions
by You ROCK harder
Summary: What will two people who were forced together, and resisted, do when they are forced apart? Can anyone escape from Hell? Hey, with the Amazons involved, anything is possible! R
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimer applies.

And let me just say a quick thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last story, I was so happy I wrote another!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma, prepare to die!"

No, that didn't feel right.

How about "Ranma! I challenge you!"

That seemed better. It had more of a formal air to it, and formality was Ryoga's middle name. He hated disorder and chaos, even if most of his life was spent in one state or the other. But that was all going to change.

Smiling down at the ancient scroll in his hands, he pondered how to tell his long-time rival that their next fight would be the end. Ryoga was confidant this time would be his greatest victory ever.

At long last all would be repaid, and he would win.

Ranma watched disinterestedly as a plume of smoke wound it's way past the treetops nearby. He instantly put two and two together to realize Ryoga was back in town; no one else would be _camping_ in the school's field. Maybe this would be fun; he _was_ getting bored.

Nothing much had happened since the failed wedding fiasco, especially since Akane had finally had enough and told those who were involved what she really thought about them in less than polite ways. Since then there hadn't been many occurrences to keep Ranma busy as most of their old acquaintances were avoiding them, and his games with Akane were beginning to try her patience.

Hearing a twig snap below him brought a small grin to his face. 'Like a moth to a flame, my dear Akane' he thought, snapping his attention back to reality. Looking down, he readied his attack.

Nearly directly below Ranma, Akane crept silently through the yard. Stepping on a twig, she cursed under her breath at her clumsiness and tightened the grip on the handle of her water pistol. Moving like an assassin, she back flipped just in time to avoid a barrage of water balloons from above, courtesy of her fiancé.

Swiftly as possible, she leapt half up the wall of the Dojo, sprang off of a tree trunk nearby, and finally landed on the roof. Whipping her arms up she leveled her sites on Ranma, who was standing boldly on a tree limb, hands behind his head.

Narrowing her eyes, Akane asked, "Why didn't you move? You're quicker than this."

" 'Cause I didn't need to. Conservation of energy or whatever, y'know."

"You're not _that_ smart, Baka."

"Smart enough…Look up."

"Wha-?" She managed before getting a water balloon over the head.

Ranma stood with a broad grin plastered on his face for a moment before landing lightly next to Akane on the roof.

"C'mon, Akane, let's play a different game. Wet's not my color…but it looks good on you!" he said, bursting his last balloon over her head. With that he dashed back a few steps, readying for her revenge.

"So, what Ranma! You like to get me wet or something!!" Akane yelled as she began to advance.

Below, Nabiki just stifled a laugh while Soun's eyes grew wide as he spun to face his now sweat-dropping old friend.

"N-now Tendo. That was taken completely out of context, I'm sure! The boy doesn't have it in him!"

"Are you saying our son's not manly?" came a voice from the kitchen, followed by a tired "Oh my."

Back outside, Akane was sure she was going to get him this time. Pushing herself to the limit, she sprinted as close as she could get while shooting continuous streams of water at her target.

'If only he messed up, even just sometimes' she thought, watching him avoid every shot despite the fact that they were from behind. Finally out of water, Akane simply threw the gun at him.

"Argh! Why won't you ever take me seriously!" she huffed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Maybe if you gave me somethin' serious to consider, I would" he replied smugly, already looking too relaxed.

"Your attitude is going to get you into trouble one day, you know," she scowled.

"But my good looks will save the day!" he said while flashing her his best grin.

She turned her head away, but not fast enough for him to miss that she was starting to smile herself. He could play her like a fiddle, at least when it wasn't important.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked, feeling it was safe to come in closer again.

"I think the only thing we haven't done is 'Truth or Dare', and that doesn't seem like your style. After all, you can't annoy your way through it!" she giggled as she walked to the koi pond and sat on a rock.

"What, you didn't like our little training exercise just 'cause ya lost?!"

"No! It's because you won't be serious with me! If you'd just take me serious, than we'd both…Well, _I_ would be happier!"

Sitting down next to her he realized he wanted to do just that, make her happy.

"Hey, I do take you serious, Akane. We've had ta fight together a few times now, and ya always go all out. But that's what worries me; you don't stop an think of all your options. Ya go on your first impulse and nearly kill yourself! How'm I gonna train you not ta do that?"

She sat quietly for a moment before looking up at him. "I scared you this last time, didn't I?" She could see the fear flash over his face for a moment.

"You scare me all the time, Tomboy!" he chided, but she could see it was a lie.

"Honestly! When are you going to be truthful with me?" she said softly with a smile, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Whaddaya mean? _You're_ the only one who actually gets me, Akane. I'm always honest with you, just in my own special way." He smiled broadly again, the fear gone from his eyes.

They sat happily for a moment, just enjoying one another's company, when a voice from behind took them by surprise.

"Nihao, Ranma." Then a long pause before she acknowledged Akane with "Kitchen-destroyer. Great Grandmother send me to tell you urgent news. Is no good."

They both just stared at her. Akane's eyebrows went up, down, and now found themselves lost in between as she really had no idea what to make of the Chinese Amazon's presence. It looked like Shampoo but she was stiff, almost on edge.

"Well…?" Akane prodded, seeing Shampoo's reluctance to continue.

Rolling her eyes, she began once more.

"Great Grandmother hear from council elders that scroll is missing. Scroll with dangerous technique. She hear that boy with bandanna take it."

Now she looked more disgruntled than anything else.

"She want Kitch-" little cough, "She want _Akane_ to help get back. She say Ryoga take scroll and only Akane can get back."

The three sat for a moment letting it all set in. Akane slowly turned her gaze to Ranma who was, to her surprise, already looking at her. Opening her mouth to respond, he quickly spoke ahead of her.

"No." He rose to his feet to emphasize that there was no argument.

"If there's one thing I've learned, Shampoo, it's not ta trust you. I ain't lettin' you put her in danger. And besides, I always beat Ryoga. I'll just do it again."

"But…" Akane started, Ranma cutting her off once more.

"_I_" he shot her a penetrating stare, "can do it, Akane."

Her mission finished, and not wanting to seem like a third wheel, Shampoo shrugged.

"I no care either way. I just delivery girl." And with that she walked, surprisingly, out through the front gate and was gone.

"Ranma!" Akane glared once Shampoo was out of earshot, "Why won't you let me? She said only I could do it!"

"What if it's like that 'Fishing Pole of Love' thing or some junk? It's obviously not a good thing for you, Akane. It's some sort-a trick! She's already tried ta kill you more than once. Just let me handle it, I can take Pig Boy alone."

"We don't need to_take_ him, Ranma, just get the scroll before he uses it!" She paused, giving herself a moment to rein in her temper as best as she could. Breathing in and out once, she continued.

"Look. I know what you're doing, and I appreciate the concern, but I'm not some frail little weakling! If we both go, you can…help…if you need to. Then I can't really get hurt, not that I think Ryoga would try to hurt me."

Staring at her a moment, Ranma felt he needed time to think. He didn't want her there, he was certain it was a trap. He also knew she wouldn't care and would still try to get involved. 'Maybe this was Shampoo's real plan,' he thought dumbly, 'to get us to turn against each other without even getting around to Ryoga.'

Shaking his head, he tried to clear it of lame attempts to be insightful of Amazonian plans.

Looking back up, he realized he'd taken too long to come up with a retort.

"Fine. You can come too." He smirked. Losing without losing, a Saotome specialty.

She looked at him levelly, then a smile lit up her face.

"Oh thank you, Ranma!" she said too eagerly, putting him on edge.

Inching closer to his face with every word, she added, "It means a lot to me that you care so much. And trust," she was so close now that he could feel her breath on his lips. Not sure where to go, he began to lean backward.

"Trust is the most important. You trust me, right Ranma?" she said, making her lips a small pout.

He was right where she wanted him, and with a small tap, he splooshed into the water.

"I win" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers…are for cowards! I won't run, I'll take my curmudgeons like a woman!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm new to this, but man are they gratifying to see! It really does help to keep the story alive in my head when I see that someone cared enough to tell me about it. **wink, wink**

Now on with the show!

---

Distractions

Ch 2: Accusations & Apologies

---

'That's that' Akane thought to herself as she walked into the house. Not really expecting any further resolution to their conversation, she hadn't waited around for him to resurface from the koi pond. She knew what words she could expect to be coming out of his mouth after a trick like that, and he complained so much more as a girl.

Then she smiled. It had been worth it. She brushed a hand up her forehead, once more unsticking wet bangs from her eyes. Yes, it was definitely worth it.

Outside, a sputtering redhead broke through the surface with a mouthful of opinion to share. Seeing he was alone, he stopped midway through "Whadja do that for!" Really, he knew why he was dunked, and he deserved it.

He just loved to fight, and she was the only girl he loved to fight with. It was almost as if he knew he could win against anything else, but a verbal match with Akane was never so certain. Like right now, he could easily say he had lost. Just not out loud.

As he wrung out his shirt he smiled at the memory of her breath on his lips. Running his tongue over them slowly he though, 'It ain't so bad ta lose.'

After a nice bath, Akane headed back to her room to change.

"Your turn, Ranma" she called idly toward the sound of the TV, then made her way up the stairs.

Opening her door, she was surprised to see Nabiki lying on the bed reading a manga.

"Daddy didn't like your little comment much, Akane. You two should keep your bedroom antics a bit more discrete."

"What are you talking about? Why are you really here, Nee-chan? I don't owe you any money and if Ranma does that's _not_ my-"

"I'm not here for business, Akane" she interrupted. "I was just curious as to why Shampoo was here, and without any property damage. Usually she has a problem finding doors. Besides, you and she are even more on the outs with each other lately, now aren't you. So why would she be here and on good behavior?"

Akane began to slip into a loose shirt and shorts while listening to her sister make some very valid points.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't enjoy her visit, Nabiki. She was sent here by Cologne to tell me to get some scroll from their village back from Ryoga before something bad happens, is all."

"You…Not Ranma?" Nabiki raised one eyebrow over the top of her book. "It must be quite the scroll."

"Why do you say that? Is it really so hard to believe that I'd be a good choice?" Akane was getting tired of this conversation, again.

"Think about it, my dear little sister. Sending in his love interest means he doesn't try to use the scroll. What do you think would happen if dearest Ranma were to go, hmmm?"

"They would fight and 'something bad' would happen" Akane answered, plopping down next to Nabiki on the bed. "And I'm not his love interest. He has a girlfriend and _I'm_ engaged."

"So you're finally recognizing the engagement to Ranma? More must have happened in China than you two let on" Nabiki said, unable to pass such an easy target by.

"You really are infuriating" Akane huffed, getting off the bed. "Now, if you're finished, I'd like to go downstairs."

"I'm _not_ finished, actually" drolled Nabiki, still annoyingly behind her book. "Did dear Shampoo actually say what was so wonderful about the scroll? What makes it so dangerous?"

"Well, no. I guess she would have if me and Ranma hadn't started arguing. That doesn't matter though because the point is NOT to let him use it, remember?"

Just then there was a knock on her open window as Ranma hung upside-down from the roof.

"I just thought we aught ta set some sorta plan, Tomboy, before running inta this." He stopped, looking questioningly at Nabiki. For a moment he had to look around to be sure he had the correct window.

Akane sighed in relief as she heard his voice; somehow she was a bit uncomfortable alone with Nabiki. His presence meant a deflection of her sister's scrutiny, and it was always hot under Nabiki's magnifying glass.

"Come in, Ranma!" she said happily, spinning to catch his eye.

He realized she was using him, but he'd been through worse for her. Hopping down with practiced ease, he nodded in Nabiki's direction with a "Yo."

"Is this a common occurrence?" Nabiki asked, growing noticeably interested. Ranma looked at Akane questioningly, but she seemed to be just as confused.

"What are ya talking about?" he asked finally.

"Well, _this_, of course" she continued while slowly putting down her book, revealing a broad grin. "Coming into Akane's room through the window…"

She let the accusation hang in the air knowing that the two accused would dig themselves deeper if left alone.

"N-No! It's…it's…well?" Akane was at a loss for an explanation, so Ranma came to her assist.

"I use the door too! But there's this creaky board in the hall an' all…Besides, I'm usually over her room already anyway!"

Akane was staring at him, willing him to shut-up before it got worse, but his mouth wouldn't stop.

"What?!" he said at her. "You know we both like the window 'cause our Dad's won't notice!" Finally he clamped his lips shut before they dared to say another word.

Akane's eyes grew wide as her hand covered her face. She waited…and waited for Nabiki's retort, but it didn't come. Looking through her fingers at Ranma, she saw he finally had the sense to stare at the floor. She then slowly turned to face her sister, who was grinning evilly at them.

"It's not like all that, Nee-chan," she said with a smile. She was about to go on when Nabiki stopped her.

"Don't hurt yourself, or Ranma, trying to cover it up. I already knew what was going on, look who you're talking too!" She rose from the bed and sauntered to the door.

"Just find out all you can before rushing into this. And Ranma," she lost the smile for just a moment, "don't let her get hurt. Ta-ta!"

They watched in silence as the door closed behind her, Akane smiling softly at the concern she had allowed to show.

"So, the 'Ice Queen' shows her heart once more" said Ranma, breaking the moment.

"Yes. And if you don't learn to watch that tongue of yours you'll be showing yours too…Forcibly!" scolded Akane, again sitting on her bed.

"Let's start discussing our plan of action with Ryoga. Nabiki _did_ make some good points. We still don't know what to expect, so we should probably ask Cologne what she knows before tracking him down. What do you think?"

Ranma sat at her desk trying hard not to let-on that he was staring at her legs. The loose shorts she wore had gone up rather high in her present position, thus he'd only heard part of her speech. Not to raise any suspicions, he wrinkled his forehead as if in thought.

After a moment of silence, he realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"Sounds good" he tried.

"OK, let's get moving then. I don't want to drag this out, if possible," rising once more from the bed and striding to the door.

"Right," agreed Ranma, snapping fully back to attention now that the distractions had walked away.

"You're awfully agreeable suddenly," said Akane, stopping with her hand on the doorknob. "Were you actually listening to me?"

"Feh…Yes!" he rushed out, unable to meet her eyes.

"Then where are we going?"

Her arms were folded now, he noted, the first stage of an argument. He needed something more than an answer, especially one he didn't have.

"Ryoga's by the school!"

He looked almost as surprised as she did at the statement.

"What? How do you know?"

"Smoke from a campfire. I saw it before when I was kickin' your-"

"Then we'd better hurry," she interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. If anyone is waiting with bated breath, I apologize. I'll try to be faster on my updates.

Thanks again for the reviews!

**As always, the disclaimer applies that I don't own them. If I did, I would be a very successful Japanese woman!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 3: The Cat Cafe**

Outside the Cat Café both teens stood feeling rather awkward while staring at one another, neither wanting to be the first through the door.

"I _dare_ you," said Akane, hoping it would actually work.

"_You_ said that wasn't my style," Ranma smiled back. "Besides, ladies first."

She bit her lip realizing that any retort would only end in insulting herself and her femininity.

"You can at least get the door for me" she conceded.

"My pleasure" he said with a bow.

As he opened the door, however, Akane shoved him through ahead of herself.

Letting out a surprised yelp, he turned to glare at her.

"You shouldn't toy with a woman, Ranma," she grinned.

"Saotome?" questioned Mousse from nearby.

"That was dirty…_woman_," Ranma mumbled quietly to Akane.

Putting a hand on her back to be sure she would follow, they walked fully into the lion's den.

"Yes, Mousse. We were wondering if Cologne was here," Akane answered.

"I believe so, let me just check in the back" he said, readjusting his glasses.

Once he was gone, the pair noticed how quiet it was in the Café.

"I didn't know they had music playin'," said Ranma.

"Me neither" added Akane. "I guess it's a lot different when you're not being stalked or attacked!" They both smiled.

"Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane," came Mousse's voice as he walked back to the front. "Grandmother Cologne will be out shortly…some tea while you wait?"

He motioned to a table in the corner, and then produced two teacups and a steaming pot from his sleeve. Once served, he moved away to give them privacy.

"This is weird, Ranma. It's been a long time since I was treated like a customer," Akane said quietly.

"Tell me about it! Well let's enjoy it 'cause I don't have too good a feelin' about what's coming…" Ranma trailed off as Cologne hopped out on her staff.

Under the table he nudged Akane's foot to emphasize his point. She stifled a laugh with her teacup.

Cologne, however, looked all too serious.

"Akane" she began, bowing her head slightly and setting Akane on edge. "Shampoo's actions in China are a stain on our honor, and for that I am truly sorry."

"It wasn't her fault," Akane interrupted, "It was the eggs! You don't need to apologize." Cologne held up a hand for silence.

"Please hear me to the end, Tendo-san."

Ranma choked on his tea, he'd never heard Cologne show respect to anyone before. Akane leaned across the table, laying her hands in front of the elder woman.

"Please…don't call me that." She felt horrible to be the cause of such humility in someone so proud.

"There is still the matter of a debt to be paid, I cannot ignore that. I know that you wish to be a stronger fighter, Akane. I would like to train you."

Akane blinked, then blinked again. This certainly was a day for unexpected news, all of it feeding her ego. Slowly, she leaned back in her chair.

"Really?" she almost whispered, a smile like the sunrise lighting her face. Under the table Ranma's foot was nudging hers furiously, obviously showing his disapproval.

Not even sparing him a glance, Akane kicked him back, hard.

"Yow!" Ranma yelped, jumping to his feet. "Look" he said, not missing a beat. "This sounds real great an' all, but we've gotta get Ryoga before…well, _what_, exactly?"

Cologne looked up with a small smile. "You always were too impatient."

"Yah, I'm hearin' a lot about my shortcomings lately, Old Ghoul. But we ain't got the time ta waste on that. Ya gotta tell us what you know about the scroll."

"Very well," Cologne said with a waive of her hand, " just sit back down a moment."

He didn't.

Sighing, she went on. "It's an ancient scroll, from before _my_ time even. It was acquired from a neighboring village but was quickly deemed too dangerous for use. Because of that, it has been locked away for centuries. Unfortunately, very little is known about it past that it uses one's Ki."

Cologne then turned solely to Akane, "Do you still have the Battle Dougi?"

Akane was more than a little confused at the sudden change in topic, but quickly replied, "Well, yes, I still have it…"

"Good. If Ryoga's already used the scroll, be sure to get the Dougi and return here. You may need our assistance."

Akane sat confused for a bit longer before Ranma began to tug at her elbow. "Is that all ya know?" he asked impatiently.

Cologne nodded.

"C'mon then, let's get moving."

"O-OK," Akane said, rising to her feet. Bowing to the older woman she said "Thank you so much."

"Enough a that!" Ranma said, guiding her toward the door. Once she was through, he turned to point a finger at Cologne.

"If you're trickin' us in any way, an she get's hurt…"

"It's not a deception, Son-in…I suppose it's just Ranma, now," she ended calmly.

"It was _always_ just Ranma," he shot back as the door swung shut.

"Keep yourself together, Tomboy. She's never been too generous without some sorta pay-off. And her change in attitude gives my _teeth_ chills!" Ranma said as they headed toward the school.

"I know," mumbled Akane, her dreams of greatness taken down a peg. "It would be great, though, wouldn't it?"

She had such a lovely smile that Ranma couldn't resist an insult. It was his way of complimenting her, after all.

"Y'know, I _knew_ there was a reason that _you_ got picked over my obviously superior skills. That stupid 'Do-Chan' just keeps haunting me. First choosing your thick-wasted body, and now this!"

"Oh come off it!" she scolded, smacking him in the back of the head. Then she grew thoughtful.

"I wonder what the connection is though. It seems awfully strange that the Dougi and scroll would be linked."

"How'd she know about the Dougi anyway?" asked Ranma, rubbing his head.

Akane paused.

"How does she? Did you tell Shampoo?"

"In case ya hadn't noticed, I don't have deep conversations with Shampoo. It's more like dodging proposals and running for my life!"

"Do you think she knows about what Cologne just said to me, about the training?"

Ranma shrugged. "Maybe she don't like it and that's why she wasn't there just now."

"Good point," Akane smiled.

They came to a stop, the wall around the school grounds looming all too familiar in front of them. Akane noticed a ribbon of smoke, as Ranma had said, winding its way into the sky.

"Guess this is it. Just let me talk to him first, OK?" Akane said, being sure to catch Ranma's eyes. Despite the warm weather, Akane's shoulders shook with a sudden chill. She couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen.

"Sure," he said, nonchalantly shrugging. Then, looking away, gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Goosebumps?" he asked, his hand still on her skin.

"Just a feeling, but, do think something very wrong is over this wall?"

Feeling his hand begin to withdraw she quickly laid hers on top, suddenly needing him close.

Eyebrows mere centimeters from his hairline, Ranma stared at his hand. For all his boasting, he cursed how inexperienced with girls he actually was.

Feeling him freeze-up, Akane smiled. Lacing their fingers together she pulled him through the gate.

**Next chapter: Here's Ryoga! But it's not what you'd expect, so hold on tight!**

_A/N: For anyone who was unsure, the Battle Dougi is from the manga. It makes Akane stronger than Ranma, and that leads to a fun situation. It's one of my favorite stories too, so if you haven't read it, you should!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not yours, not mine, & not for money…but let's share!**

**This chapter brought to you by all those who were kind enough to leave a review, thank you so very much!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 4: Some Holes are Better Left Un-dug (aka: Don't dig your own grave)**

Feeling in good spirits was a rarity for Ryoga, but so was not getting lost, and here he was enjoying both. He had just finished mailing his letter of challenge to Ranma and was overjoyed to be successfully returning to camp. Leaving his campfire smoldering to follow the smoke back was the best idea he'd had in years.

Being in such a good mood made fighting seem childish, silly even. He knew Ranma's intentions toward Akane were sincere, and he certainly shouldn't hold a lingering attachment to her with Akari in his life. And hey, after all they had been through, he no longer saw him as an enemy but a friend. Maybe even his best friend, if not solely for lack of another.

He didn't need to_destroy_ him, just show that he had acquired a better, undefeatable move. Once he had his new move perfected, he could even show Ranma how to do it…maybe.

With a brotherly grin plastered on his face, Ryoga looked up to see none other than his new best friend. And Akane. And they were holding hands.

With that, all rational thought left him.

0

0

0

They both felt it at once, an ominous surge of energy grow behind them. Only able to turn slightly before Ranma pulled her to safety, Akane saw Ryoga standing with his eyes closed tightly as if in pain.

Then the earth shuddered as lightning radiated from his feet, leaving a smoking hole. Several seconds later debris fell from the sky.

"Shit!" was Ranma's educated response, whispered harshly from the tree he'd pulled them into.

"Did you see the, I think it was _lightning_?" Akane whispered back in awe. Standing as she readied to jump down, Ranma snagged her with one arm.

"Are ya crazy?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" he said, hugging her back to his chest tightly, arms firmly around her waist. "What are you doin'?"

"What we came to do," she replied matter-of-factly, struggling to break free. Realizing it was futile to continue, she hung limply in his embrace.

Huffing out a sigh, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to let me go?"

In his head a reply flashed, amazingly being screened before it reached his mouth, 'I don't want to.'

Her hair gently brushed his face and the feel of her stomach under his hands made his cheeks flush.

"I-I think he used the scroll," he croaked out through the overwhelming intoxication her closeness was creating.

Akane was not immune to him either, his breathe on her ear having made the hair on her neck stand on end. Her brain was slowly turning fuzzy and thinking about anything else was growing more and more impossible.

'This is why you push him away,' her inner voice scolded her, 'because when he's around, you're out of control.' Yet there she dangled, loving the feel of him and half out of her mind.

"We should move." Her response was just above a whisper as she tipped her head back ever so slightly, allowing her ear to graze his lips. She heard him swallow hard at the contact, but he held his position.

"Yah, I know," he breathed. Hardly able to open his eyes he spread his fingers, feeling more of her body while pressing his own impossibly closer.

She began to turn in his arms, Ranma loosening his grip to allow her more freedom. She felt his lips slide across her ear ever so slowly, making her breathe catch in her throat. As they traced over her cheek, she saw that his eyes were closed. The blood pumped loudly in her ears, drowning out the many reasons why this was not the time to be doing this.

Finally their lips brushed together, soft as a butterfly's wings. They were falling…they were falling? Ranma's eyes shot open as the tree lurched to the side, depositing them in a heap of broken branches on the ground.

Standing before them was an irate Ryoga.

"RANMAAAA!!!" came his war cry.

"WAIT! Ryoga!" Akane yelled, half leaping to her feet before being pulled back down. Realizing Ranma's arms were still holding her, she tapped at them for release as she continued.

"Ryoga, you have a scroll with you that we need to see. Please…" She looked down at her shell-shocked fiancé who still held her in his grip.

"Ranma," she whispered quickly, "let go! It's not helping."

"Uh-Yah…right!" He let his fingers linger as Akane stood, tracing over her hips before falling away.

Ryoga couldn't help but notice that she allowed Ranma these intimate touches without punishment, as well as the flushed faces they both shared. He fought with himself, knowing he couldn't be jealous over them. They _had_ nearly gone through with the wedding; it was inevitably going to happen some day. And he had Akari.

With the thought of Akari his anger was squelched, albeit grudgingly.

"I'm sorry" came his deflated reply, "I'm just so used to wanting to…well…_kill_ Ranma." He smiled sheepishly at them both.

Moving closer to him, Akane smiled. "That's OK, Ryoga."

"No it ain't!" came Ranma's shout as he rose from the debris.

"I'm apologizing to you!" shouted back Ryoga.

"That's not the way to apologize, Pork-Butt! For all that ya put us through over the past two years, you gotta get down on your hands and knees and-UMPH!" Ranma held his middle where Akane had helped to end his speech with an elbow.

She smiled her sweetest smile and held out a hand. "Ryoga, do you have the scroll?"

"Yes…but how did you know? I just sent my challenge letter a few minutes ago." He walked to his pack and began rummaging.

Ranma was getting annoyed with their pleasant exchanges. While Akane explained what had happened with Cologne, he casually made his way to the smoldering hole Ryoga had created.

'Not bad,' he thought, craning his neck to look deeper. Something seemed a bit off though, and a foreboding feeling hung thick in the air. He looked deeper, and deeper.

"Where's this thing end?" he mumbled to himself as he neared the very edge, still not seeing the bottom.

"Actually," drolled a voice from within, "it doesn't stop until one reaches Hell."

X X X X X

"AKANE! Get outta here!"

Ranma's shout pierced the air, causing her head to jerk involuntarily in his direction. He was looking at the pit, his posture tensed for a fight.

Ryoga, too, looked in his direction, the scroll clenched tightly in one hand. Neither made a motion to run, only stared in confusion.

"Dammit!" Ranma cursed under his breath after stealing a quick glance at the pair.

"Precisely," replied the voice from the pit as he slowly rose into view.

Akane watched in horror as a broad figure wearing an elaborately embroidered robe rose in front of Ranma, his long hair and beard moving only slightly in the hot rush of steam and smoke that surrounded him.

"Ranma!" she screamed, already running to his side as she came to the realization that he was not going to head for safety.

"No! Akane! What are you doin'? Why do you always do the opposite of what you're supposed ta do?!" Ranma berated her as she came to a halt at his side.

"You're one to talk, Baka! Honestly, did you think I was just going to run and leave you?!"

"HAHAHAHAH!" bellowed the figure in front of them. "This truly is amusing, and quite noble of both of you, but why are you before me and not the one who called me here?"

"_Called_ you?" Akane asked, the feeling of uneasiness growing.

"My apologies," laughed the figure again, "Where are my manners! I am Yan Lou, Ruler of Hell." He seemed quite amused by the situation. Ranma, however, was not.

"So we ain't the one's who 'called' you, right?"

"No, little ones. For now, at least, we were not meant to meet."

"Then who…?" Akane slowly turned around.

There stood Ryoga, the color draining from his face and the scroll still in his hand.

"This is your doing, is it not?" spoke Yan Lou, one powerful finger pointing at him.

"I-I thought it was a new technique," he said quietly. "It's all in Chinese. I couldn't read it…"

Appearing suddenly on either side of him were the guardians of Hell, one with the head of an ox and the other with the face of a horse. Both were muscle-bound and at least three to four times the size of a man, their skin a washed-out gray color. They each grabbed an arm.

Ryoga dropped the scroll as if it were on fire, wishing he'd never come to know of it.

"Wait!" he pleaded as they began to drag him away. "It's is a mistake! I was tricked into this…Please!" He continued to struggle but made no impact on their impenetrable grip.

"Silence!" boomed Yan Lou, suddenly growing serious. With a wave of his hand, Ryoga's lips were sealed.

"I would like to ask a favor before ya go" called Ranma, snapping Akane out of shock.

"I have no business with you," Yan Lou growled, growing impatient.

"But ya got a friend of mine, and that makes it my business," Ranma smiled cockily.

"What do you desire? I warn you not to waste my time, mortal."

"How long will this portal stay open?" Akane spoke-up.

"Until the sun sets," was his cold reply.

"Please allow us that time to try and find the truth before judging him. If we can bring that person before you, will _his_ life be spared?" Akane asked hopefully.

"Very well, I will allow it," Yan Lou said, turning toward the opening to Hell.

"Can't we talk ta him first?" asked Ranma, wanting any leads he could get.

"You have until you can no longer hear his screams," Yan Lou grinned, snapping his fingers and releasing the seal on Ryoga's lips. Then they disappeared into the smoke.

In an instant Ranma was calling out at the lip of the pit.

"Who gave ya the stupid scroll?"

"A Chinese girl, I didn't get a name. She translated it too," came Ryoga's fading reply.

"Why did you want it? Where were you?" Akane called down.

"I wanted to beat Ranma, I'm sorry." With that his voice disappeared into nothingness.

After calling to him several more times with no response, Akane wiped away a tear and stood.

"Come on, let's get the Dougi and see Cologne," she said quietly. Not getting a response, she looked back at Ranma.

He still knelt at the edge; smoke quietly blowing past him as it floated into the sky. Moving back to his side, she gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

She was more than surprised when he looked up with a grin.

"Ah, he deserved it!"

"Wh-What?!" she said, stepping back in shock. She was about to argue when he took her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"We'll get him back, Akane. Even if it is impossible, I've done _that_ before."


	5. Chapter 5

**MANY THANKS TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS, WHOM I LOVE LIKE DARK CHOCOLATE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**--- **

**Distractions**

**Ch 5: Hell hath no fury like an Amazon scorned.**

**--- **

After retrieving the scroll and Battle Dougi, Ranma and Akane returned to the Cat Café. Once again they were seated and joined by Cologne, but this time there were no other customers.

"Tea?" she offered, already pouring them each a cup.

"Arigato," bowed Akane.

Taking a sip she noticed Ranma sitting stiffly, arms folded, and scowling.

"Manners…" she whispered behind her cup.

"Yah yah, thanks a-lot," he mock toasted, downing his tea. Placing the cup on the table with a thud, he leaned across in toward Cologne.

"Now let's get serious here, this is in Chinese," he said, dropping the scroll in front of them. "Ryoga said a Chinese girl helped him read it." He leaned closer with a wicked grin.

"Know where we can find any _Chinese girls_, Old Ghoul?"

"What he _means_ to say is, do you know anyone who would want to do this to Ryoga?" Akane interjected, gently pushing Ranma back to a normal, seated position.

"I'd have to look into that, perhaps contact the Elders to see if someone is missing from our tribe," Cologne said with genuine concern in her voice. Then, ever so slowly, she slid her eyes to the box lying next to Akane.

"Is that the Dougi?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, yes. Just like you asked," replied Akane. "But why do I need this?"

"Such a good student." Cologne's words felt thick as used oil in Akane's ears, sliding to her brain. Blinking twice, she tried to shake the feeling and regain some clarity.

"How'd you know about this thing, anyway?" asked Ranma, also looking a bit off.

"That's not what's important, _Son-in-law_," Cologne drawled out. "Akane, why aren't you _wearing_ it?"

Akane's face flushed. Ranma looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"That's true. How come ya never wore that stupid thing again if you liked it so much?"

"Baka," she mumbled, but then her world began to spin. Shaking her head to clear it, she heard Cologne answer for her.

"Because her heart was stolen…by you."

Turning to Akane with a million questions, he was suddenly at a loss for words. Instead he sat like a fish, his mouth opening and closing several times as his brain unsuccessfully tried to grasp a clear string of thought.

"It's a situation I plan on rectifying right now," continued Cologne.

"You see, Ranma, I_ need_ her to wear the Dougi again. To do that, she has to forget about _you_." She smiled crookedly. "Akane _will_ go into Hell, but not for Ryoga. She will instead erase my name from the List of Judgment, and grant me immortality."

It was like being underwater. The images of his life were shattering and crashing into one another, leaving a white nothingness in their wake.

"You _will_ marry Shampoo and we _will_ go home to China, all debt's paid. It was unfortunate for Ryoga, but you can't expect to call on the Devil without paying a price. And how else does one open the gates of Hell?!" With that she began to cackle.

"But…I trusted you…train me…" Akane tried, looking at her half empty cup in a brief moment of clarity. "The tea…?"

"I keep my promises. I'll train you to be what the Battle Dougi says you are, better even, if you survive. After all, I owe you a debt of honor." Cologne smiled at her.

"And yes, the tea. They call it the Five Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness. It's a little secret, along with the scroll, from the deities of Hell. Not that you'll remember any of this!" She let out a peal of cackling laughter as she re-mounted her staff.

"I'll leave you now to say what farewell's you can," she said, hopping away.

"Dammit...aargh!" gritted Ranma between clenched teeth. Screwing his eye's shut he tried to hold onto a memory, but it was like trying to grab a drop of mercury. He could see images slipping away, tiny reflective drops falling through his fingers until there was only one remaining. Grasping his one last memory, he held it as tightly as he could.

Opening his eyes, he grabbed his teacup and smashed it on the table. Holding a shard, he carved into his palm the last word left in his heart, then slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Next to him, Akane hung onto consciousness with every fiber in her being. It was a losing battle that she could feel was coming to an end. In her last moment she reached out, searching for Ranma. Finding his hand she sank into a cool, blank oblivion.

---

_I know it's too short (SORRY), but I want the next chapter separate from this one. _

_Next chapter: The Awakening _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, they get better with each chapter!**

**---**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Like they say, if you love something, set it free.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 6: The Awakening**

Akane slowly opened her eyes. Nothing looked particularly familiar, nor unfamiliar, it simply existed in the same space as she did. Remaining motionless, she continued to scan the area with her eyes.

After several minutes had passed, an old woman on a staff hopped into the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake! We were getting worried."

Akane sat up, staring blankly at the woman. She was in a place called the Cat Café, according to a sign on the wall. Touching her forehead, she felt something crackle as her fingers moved. Bringing her hand into view she saw that it was covered in blood.

Eyes wide with shock, she quickly lifted her face to stare at the woman.

"Why is there blood on my hand?" she asked shakily, mentally checking herself for wounds but finding none.

"You haven't hurt anyone, if that is why you're concerned," the woman said, waiving her hand dismissively. "You were simply doing a training exercise and fell. How do you feel, my student?"

_Student? _Akane thought. _She's my sensei?_

"I _feel_ fine, thank you. But…_who_ am I?"

The old woman smiled. She had anticipated this and was prepared with a false background story, complete with a name change.

For an instant Akane saw a sinister glint in her eye, then it was gone.

"Oh my!" Cologne faked perfectly, taking inspiration from Kasumi. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought! Your name, my dear, is Akami. You have been a student of mine for several years and have become an honorary member of my tribe. We are Chinese Amazons."

Akane sat for a moment, taking in the news. Cologne moved closer, laying a hand on her arm. "Do you remember why we are here in Japan?"

Akane shook her head slightly.

"What I am going to tell you, then, is very important to remember."

Akane leaned in closer, growing anxious at the prospect that her missing life would reveal itself to be an exciting one.

"This is more than a simple test, Akami, my very life is in danger. You must go into Hell and remove my name from the List of Judgment. If you are successful you will be allowed into a higher echelon of training, learning advanced skills and the manipulation of ki. If you fail, we both could die."

A grin slowly spread across Akane's lips in disbelief. One eyebrow couldn't help itself and rose halfway up her forehead.

She almost giggled when Cologne continued.

"The most important part to remember is that this must be completed before sundown or you will remain trapped. Now, you were unconscious for a time so that leaves us-"

"Wait," Akane deadpanned. "Are you expecting me to just go along with this crazy story? Honestly now, who would _do_ that?! Go into Hell…really!"

The older woman was taken aback, not having expected Akane to resist the truth of her lie. Pausing only a moment, she changed tactics.

"What do I need to do in order to prove this to you? Our fates lie on a razor's edge, Akami. This was to be your final test and I have put my life on the line…all for _your _sake!" Akane still did _not_ look convinced.

Sighing in exasperation Cologne moved closer, knowingly invading Akane's personal space as she ground out, "We are running out of TIME!"

"If I must prove myself to you, so be it." Moving away, she continued, "Attack me. If I win, you will do as I say. If not, you are free to go."

Akane looked disbelievingly at her.

"I mean you no disrespect here, but I don't think I'd go around hitting old women. Even if I was some great fighter, picking on the weak is dishonor-"

In less than half the time it took to say 'honor', Akane was pinned to the floor with her arms and legs behind her back.

"Oh…" She hadn't even seen Cologne move.

"Now will you consider my story?"

"Do I have a choice?" Akane asked, untangling herself.

"My dear, you're 500 years too early for a choice!" Cologne cackled.

Once at the opening to Hell Cologne instructed Akane to wear the Dogi, explaining that it would return any skills lost with her amnesia. Feeling the strength it gave her, she was more than willing to start believing Cologne's story.

Looking over the edge of the pit, down into the unfathomable depths, her heart sank to her stomach.

"So this is really real," she said quietly, watching the smoke rise.

"I'm afraid so, child," Cologne said, handing her a watch on a chain.

"Take this, and be sure to keep track of the time. Do not take longer than three hours to return to the surface."

"Right! Don't worry Sensei, I won't fail," Akane said boldly, trying to harden herself against her fear.

Fastening a rope to a nearby tree, she wasted no time in lowering herself into the mists and out of sight.

Cologne stood for several minutes before letting a wicked smile spread across her face. Immortality, it was at her fingertips.

Hearing a sound behind her, the smile faded.

"Shampoo…what is it?"

The younger girl moved from behind a tree, noting that her Great Grandmother hadn't turned to face her when she spoke. She felt slighted by the woman's interactions with Akane and had been considering sabotaging the smaller girl once Cologne had left.

"Why you tell stupid girl she great fighter and part of tribe? Why send her and not me if this what you want?" She was getting angrier as she spoke, but knew she had to rein it in.

"Speak in Mandarin, your Japanese makes you sound stupid!" Cologne shot at her.

"Sorry, Great Grandmother," she muttered in her native tongue.

"That's better," Cologne said, turning at last to face Shampoo.

"The reason for sending Akane is because it is a fool's mission, but the Battle Dougi is the best chance any mortal has. Akane is the only one who can use it. If she succeeds, the worst that happens is I train her. If she fails she dies. We will still have Ranma and can finally go home victorious, something _you_ could not do on your own, apparently."

Shampoo had conflicting feelings about the plan, and was less than happy that her great grandmother had bypassed her altogether.

"It's one thing to fight and cheat, but sending an opponent to their death by another's hands does not seem honorable, Great Grandmother."

"But killing a rival for love is better?" Cologne glared, a strangely desperate look in her eye. "She is an obstacle to your honor, as death is an obstacle to me. At my age I can hear the end drawing closer with each heartbeat, but I don't have to. We are both playing at the same game, Xian Pu, to get what we desire at any cost! It is the way of our clan and the way of a warrior. Leave the moral implications for someone with a softer constitution."

She turned and began making her way home, adding "Stay watch. Let me know if she is successful, Granddaughter."

Shampoo watched her until she was out of sight. Looking one last time into the mists of Hell, she whispered, "We are still enemies, but for now…good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Well now, hope the plot's getting thicker in a good way! Why not let me know? _

_Don't worry, it's not going to take a sudden turn for the serious. I just don't see any reason to tamper with the Ranmaverse (I always thought that was a funny word) in such a way as to lose the playfulness of the original._

_That being said, sometimes the more serious parts are necessary in small doses. And if there's one thing learned from the whole last story arc in the manga, it's that Amazons have a darker side!!_

_This was an homage I had planned (before the fabulous reviews, thanks) to my favorite author here on FFN, Roja-Cyd. _

_The original line is from '_Hearts or Diamonds?' _and is a delightfully sassy Akane talking to Shampoo: _

_"I liked it better back when we were talking in English," I said. "You sounded so much more stupid then."_

_Who can't love that? I'll stop rambling now._

_Next Chapter: Hell_


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are like Christmas in March, which is when my birthday is, so…even better!**

**Disclaimer: C'mon!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 7: Hell**

It was hot and dry, hard to see, dangerous and inhospitable. It was Hell, plain and simple. Akane had known that from the start, but sometimes there is a large disconnect between theory and practice. This was one of those times.

Looking down for the hundredth time, she was surprised to finally see something through the haze, albeit briefly. Climbing down the last stretch, Akane touched down at last in a dimly lit cavern.

Keeping close to the wall and dropping to a crouch, she moved around a bend in the path. With each step the air cleared, until she could make out the form of a colossal gate rising from the stone. Two equally colossal guards flanked it, one with the head of an ox, the other with the face of a horse.

Pausing for a moment, her body moved of it's own accord and she performed a Umisen Ken. As she fazed out of sight she looked down in shock.

_What? I can do this?_ She thought, and then quickly focused on reality. _I HAVE to do this_.

She held her breath as she moved past the guards. Slipping through the bars of the enormous gate, she silently thanked the kami for her smallness.

Not risking a look back, she moved forward. There were places sectioned off, not unlike different rooms, all along the rest of the corridor.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," she mouthed to herself, craning her neck around the first entryway. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside was an assembly of viewers strapped to metal chairs, each with a hood and a large pair of goggles over their heads. Sporadically someone would start to scream.

The scene was not far removed from a sick-looking science experiment. Akane could only assume this was where souls came to review their past deeds in life.

At the end of the room were the new arrivals, being led to empty seats.

Suddenly a man next to Akane screamed, causing her to briefly lose her concentration and show herself. Across the room one of the new arrivals began to scream to her, he wore a yellow and black bandanna.

"NO! Akane, go back! You and Ranma need to leave before it's too late! Akane, please! You don't deserve this for my sake!" With that said, a hood was wrapped around Ryoga's head and he was strapped to a chair.

Akane recovered quickly and slipped back out of the room, apparently unnoticed by anyone else.

_He was talking to__ me__? Who was he…and…Ranma?_

Deciding to move on and think of those answers later, she moved through several more rooms. At what appeared to be the center of the labyrinth stood a large stalagmite that stretched up as far as the eye could see. Cascading down was an ancient-looking scroll with names written down its length, new names were being burned into it as the seconds ticked by.

Climbing up the stone, Akane set to work finding Cologne's name. After an hour or more she located it and hastily crossed it out, finishing her mission.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she smiled to herself. "I guess no one usually breaks willingly into Hell."

Her mission completed, Akane checked to be sure she had time left to safely pursue her own agenda.

Slipping back to where the boy had been, she quickly scanned the room to be sure he was still there. Seeing he was, she moved to his side.

"It's me…uh, Akane. Can you speak?" she whispered into his ear. He shook his head no.

Looking down she saw that his hands, although strapped at the wrists, were still free to move. Grabbing one she whispered, "Give me one squeeze for yes, two for no. Can you do that?"

He squeezed once.

"Good, thank you," she smiled.

Ryoga may have been in hell, but holding hands with Akane made it quite the contrary. He just couldn't understand why she was acting so strange.

"You know me, right?"

'Yes.'

"My name's Akane…"

'Yes.'

"NOT Akami?"

He paused, 'No.'

"You said someone else was supposed to be here with me, a …Ranma?"

'Yes.'

She stopped only a moment to mull the new information over before continuing.

"Do I train under the Amazon elder Cologne?"

He began to get excited, wasting no time in squeezing several heart-felt 'NO's.

"She's strong, though. Better than I expected…"

'Yes.'

"Then why wouldn't I train with her?" It was said more to herself than to Ryoga, but he was giving the thumbs-down sign as best he could.

"I'm sorry, I know you can't talk. Maybe I can help you! If these straps on your wrists would just break," she said as she began pulling on one.

Ryoga waived his hands frantically in an attempt to stop her, but it was too late. A moment later and he was alone again.

xxx

Akane found herself being dragged back to the gate by a grotesque demon, one hand over her mouth, several others holding her limbs. He…IT didn't speak a word, just plodded back to the entrance.

"You should not be tampering with things you do not understand, little human. My judgment is not yet fated for you, I suggest you do not _rush_ things," spoke a softly menacing voice from the shadows.

"You are not my concern as you are no longer in my jurisdiction, so I will not harm you. I cannot say the same for the guardians of this gate."

With that she was tossed unceremoniously to the ground.

Akane looked up at the looming bars just in time to see one of the guardians move. In a flash she dodged to the right, narrowly being bisected by a large sword.

"Shit!" she yipped as another blow came at her. _Keep your head, just keep your head_! She mentally chanted, trying to regain her focus and use the Umisen Ken once more.

Losing sight of one guard was a mistake she quickly regretted as she was backhanded into a wall.

Rising to her hands and knees, she coughed as she struggled to get air back into her lungs. Her nose was broken, she realized, as the stench of Hell mixed with the acrid scent of blood.

Rolling to the side, she dodged another blow from the sword.

_I have to do something,_ she thought_, I won't die here!_

Shakily she found her footing, standing with her back to the wall.

_Stone!_ She thought_, They __look__ like stone…_

"Let's see if you _break_ like stone!" she yelled, propelling herself at one of the guards.

She watched as cracks radiated from where her fist had landed, then the sword crashed to the ground with the dismembered hand still holding at the hilt.

"That's more like it!" she shouted, leaping triumphantly at the second guardian. With inhuman speed she pounded at his leg, smiling as a large chunk crumbled away.

Moving to the other leg she grinned with pride as that, too, fell away. She leapt out of the way as the colossal creature came down.

"Sorry, I didn't come here to fight," she said. Feeling her strength returning, she slipped into the Umisen Ken once more.

Creeping through the gate, she suddenly sensed an attack. Dodging quickly she realized her 'invisibility' wasn't what had saved her from the minions of Hell. They had known she was there all along, they simply didn't view her as a threat on her way _in_.

The guards, however, were to prevent souls from leaving.

Focusing on her attacker, she felt her heart sink. It was the first guard she'd fought, with his hand and sword once more attached. Looking past him she watched in horror as the stones from their surroundings reformed the legs of the second guard.

She was skilled, she had the Dougi, but the truth remained that she was mortal and they were not. Continuing to fight would be a waste of time and energy, so she focused on simply making it out alive.

Turning, she ran as fast as she could toward her escape. Rounding a corner she could see the smoke rising on a shaft of light from the world above.

Her freedom just a few hundred feet away, she pushed herself to the limit and beyond. Her muscles burned. The smoke and heat, mixed with her exertion, made her lungs ache.

But it wasn't enough. The first guard was closing in on her fast, and a moment later she was kicked through the air.

Somehow she managed to snag the rope she had descended on as she flew, immediately beginning to climb.

The guard was at the bottom of the pit in a flash and was about to continue his pursuit when a voice called out to him.

"Let her go. What she has done has been corrected."

The stone figure turned and hulked back to his eternal post.

xxx

Akane climbed with everything she had left, her body numb and her mind reeling. Halfway to the top her adrenaline rush began to fade, allowing her to feel some of her injuries.

With a grimace she noted that the last kick had broken at least one rib.

She needed to rest, but doing so would prove fatal as starting again would be near impossible. Focusing only on moving, she continued.

The pain was nearing its climax when she heard the sound of birds overhead. Looking up, she could see the sky.

"I'm almost there!" she breathed in triumph.

Screwing her eyes shut, she climbed until she felt the rope cut into dirt as it bent around the opening to the pit. Heaving with the last of her strength she cleared the opening, rolling onto her back.

Smiling up at the clouds, she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next Time: Akane's finally safe, for now, and Ranma's back! Be sure to tune in!_


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU if you sent a review my way!! I really do appreciate them ****very**** much!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't make money off'a ANYthing! **

**Distractions**

**Ch 8: Star-Crossed or Storm-Tossed?**

Shampoo watched Akane emerge from the pit not unlike one would an ant from an ant mound. And, nearly with the same indifference, debated stamping out the unconscious girl's life. 

On little more than a whim she instead chose to let her live, she just wouldn't make it easy for her.

Hopping down from her post in a tree, she stepped over Akane and made her way home.

Storm clouds gathered on the horizon as the sun set, staining the world in a temporary wash of red. Nearby the earth silently closed once more. The only evidence of what had occurred was a rope, still tied to a tree, running across the lawn and disappearing into the grass.

_**oooooo**_

Back at the Cat Café, Ranma paced like a caged lion. He had woken hours ago, unable to shake the feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere else, protecting someone. Looking out the window of the small room he was in, he asked for the hundredth time if he could leave.

Mousse, grudgingly following orders from Cologne, had been told to watch the impatient boy. He was to keep him inside the room, call him by a similar but different name, and all the while pretending to be his cousin. Needless to say, his mood was bleak.

"Luan Ma," Mousse began his answer once more, "we are leaving for China in the morning. Just rest for now." Again, he shut off the light in his tiny, now _shared_, attic space.

Ranma sat on the futon adjacent to Mousse, staring at the stranger beside him. He'd said they were family, but that didn't feel right. Rising to his feet, he continued to pace.

For reasons unknown to him, a shiver ran up his spine as he noticed it had begun to rain.

_**oooooo**_

The rain fell lightly, mercifully washing away some of the blood from Akane's face as she cracked open her eyes.

She passed her tongue over her lips with disgust, old blood and smoke turning her mouth sour. Making an attempt to sit-up, she quickly stopped as her broken ribs made themselves known.

_I have to go back_, she thought with a moan. Steeling herself for the pain, she rolled to the opposite side of her injured ribs and carefully made her way to her feet. Breathing out gently, she looked through the rain at the painful journey that still lay ahead of her and nearly cried.

"Just DO it Aka-" 

She stopped, unsure of how to finish. Was Cologne to be trusted or not? In that moment, she made up her mind.

"Do it…Akane."

_**oooooo**_

Ranma had stared out the window until he was certain that Mousse was asleep. Watching the rain had temporarily distracted him from wanting to jump out of his skin, but he still felt a longing to be away from the stuffy room.

Sighing, he looked over the horizon once more, this time a movement catching his eye. As it neared, the figure of a girl became apparent through the blur of rain. She was staggering as she made her way forward, looking to be someone who simply had too much to drink that night.

Ranma was ready to dismiss her when she stumbled and fell, crying out briefly as she went down. Her voice pierced through him in a way he never imagined possible, and an instant later he was by her side in the rain.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked, reaching out tentatively.

"Never better," Akane gasped, clutching her side. Looking up she added, "Could you give me a hand? My legs are a little shaky."

Ranma stared at the bloody and battered figure before him and felt his temper surge.

"Who did this to you?" he ground out through his teeth. "Don't worry, I'll make them pay."

Akane attempted a weak smile through her exhaustion.

"That's very sweet, but aren't you a bit small and underdressed to be boasting like that?"

Ranma looked at her, utterly confused.

"What-" He clasped a hand to his mouth, realizing for the first time that his voice was too high. Glancing slowly down, his eyes rested on the mounds of flesh that shouldn't have been there. His free hand cupped his shorts where, to his horror, a favorite part of his anatomy failed to present itself.

Breathing hard, he looked back at Akane and pointed at his breasts. 

"What the fuck are these doin' here!!"

"Ha-a-ow! Stop making me laugh, it hurts!" she said, clutching tighter to her side. "So, do I get a hand?"

_Right, she's hurt_, he thought, happy to hear a male voice in his head at least.

"Oh, here. Yah. I mean, yah, I'll help ya." He came at her, awkwardly attempting to pick her up before she stopped him.

"I think my ribs are broken on that side," she said. "Come over here and I can put my arm over your shoulders."

He nodded, moving around and helping to raise her to her feet.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened to ya?"

"It's kind of a long story," Akane said dismissively, unsure how to explain the last few hours of her life and not sound insane.

"OK," he replied slowly, but decided not to pry.

"So where are we goin' anyway?" he tried instead. 

"Do you know the Cat Café?" She looked at him as his head snapped up to face her.

"The Cat Café, really?" 

As their eyes met, Akane couldn't help but stare. There was something intense and familiar, yet so innocently beautiful behind their shade of blue that she found herself blushing. She looked away, unsure why the smaller girl's eyes would make her feel so strange.

"Um, yeah. I have to speak with an old lady who lives there," she said in a distant tone, her mind more on her thoughts than her words.

"The Old Lady, huh? I got a feelin' she gets into a lot of people's business," Ranma said, readjusting his grip on her arm.

"Do you know her?" It was Akane's turn to be surprised.

"You could say that," he laughed sourly, "I'm kind-a stayin' there tonight."

"Hey, that's great! I'm staying there too, and I don't really know anyone else. Wanna be friends?"

She was smiling with so much hopeful excitement it made him laugh.

"'Course we can, ya don't need ta _ask_ to be friends!" He flashed her a lopsided grin.

They came to a stop outside of the Cat Café, both hesitant to end their time together. 

"You know, I can honestly say that this was the happiest time I can ever remember having," Akane said. "I just wish it could last longer."

"You don't wanna talk to the Hag, do ya," he said quietly.

"She just seems, I don't know…dangerous? Whatever it is, I don't like who she makes me become. Does that make any sense?"

Her eyes looked at him in a way that made him want to take on the world, if only for her sake. 

"Can we be honest a sec?" he said, leading them further down the street and away from the door.

"I thought we were already," she said, looking at him in confusion. "Why, are you hiding something?"

He stopped two stores down under an awning, out of the rain.

"If I tell ya my secret, you gonna come clean with me too?"

She slid her arm off Ranma's shoulders and stared into a puddle.

"Fine," she sighed, "but it's _really_ crazy sounding. Promise you'll believe me?"

"Trust me," he grinned, "I'll believe _anything_ tonight!"

"I'll go first then," Akane said, beginning to relax. Starting from amnesia and ending at Hell, she told Ranma her tale. Once finished, she looked over at her companion.

"Still think you'll believe anything?"

Ranma looked up, determination in his eyes. "I'm really a guy."

"Your chest begs to differ," Akane blushed and looked away, "especially in that wet tank top."

"No, really! I _was_ a guy. Then, when I came out ta help ya, I was a girl! Sorry to one-up ya, but my story's got yours beat in shock value," he said cockily.

"Maybe you're crazy and you were always a girl," Akane said evenly.

"What!? You ask _me_ ta believe _you_, then call me a liar?" He looked at her in shock, unable to grasp where the conversation had gone wrong.

"No…but you're making fun of me. It really did happen," she said, not hiding her frustration, "or do you think I beat myself up?"

"It ain't that! Will ya just listen to what I'm sayin'!"

"I guess we should get back," Akane said suddenly, struggling to get to her feet without assistance.

Ranma watched her for a bit before scratching the back of his head and letting out a long breathe.

"Guess it can't be helped, it's too late now," he said while crouching down in front of her, elbows on knees.

"You said we were friends, so I ain't gonna just leave you…no matter how stubborn ya wanna act."

Akane tried to stay angry, but found herself falling into his eyes once more. Looking down she began to smile.

"I'm sorry, I just went through a lot today and the thought that the only person I felt I could trust was making fun of me…well, it really hurt."

Ranma's smile broadened as he stuck out a hand.

"How about a do-over, friends?"

"I'd really like that."

Taking his hand, Akane looped her arm across his shoulders and stood.

"So, what's your name anyway?" he asked as they began to move.

"I'm, well, I'm not so sure. Cologne said I was Akami, but the boy in Hell called me Akane."

Ranma froze.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I don't remember anything before today either. And under these bandages," he said holding up his left hand, "well, look."

Removing some tape, he lifted the gauze to reveal 'Akane' cut into his palm. Akane stared at it hypnotized.

"You're serious about being a guy, aren't you," there was no question in her tone.

"That's what I said. The name's Luan Ma, at least that's what they told me it was."

"The boy in Hell said I was supposed to be with a 'Ranma', that can't just be a coincidence."

"You got a point. We must-a known each other," he said, squeezing the bandages on his hand.

"And now we do again," Akane smiled, then let it slip a bit.

"Maybe Cologne shouldn't know about this."

Ranma looked at her and laughed. "Maybe? The Old Bat _definitely_ shouldn't! Which probably means I should leave ya here. You think you can make it the rest of the way in OK?"

"I'll be fine, thanks." Akane dropped her eyes, fighting off another blush at his concern. Knowing it was a 'he' and not the 'she' that was in front of her only helped to complicate matters.

He was about to jump onto the roof when he paused to look back at her. Leaping up, he called over his shoulder, "Hey Akane! Clean yourself up before ya go to bed, ya look like hell!"

"Well _you_ look like a _girl_" she retorted lightheartedly.

He flashed her a grin and slipped into a window over the Café, leaving Akane grinning in the rain.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_A/N: And so the story goes on, my friends! Hope you liked it!_

_**Next Time: "Yu or You?" **_

_We all needed a little bath time fun, after all! (And my cheesy attempt at humor, 'yu' on the outside of bath houses…them in the bath…get it? I know, it's lame!) _

_More Ranma and Akane moments are a comin', so buckle-up and wait a week for the ride!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, this really broke the mold in my attempt to update weekly. I see that the last time was 3/21 and, let's just say, a lot of things have happened since then. **

**On an upbeat, thanks again for the reviews, newcomers and faithful groupies! What author-wanna-be could ask for more!?**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Well, **_**it**_** is. They're not.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 9: Yu? No, YOU!!**

As Akane rapped her knuckles on the door, she caught her reflection in the glass. Moving closer, she cringed at the sight.

Aside from the various scrapes and bruises that littered the rest of her body, her face was the coup de gras. Her nose was slightly to the right, blood still slowly oozing from one nostril. Her lips were swollen and had at least one split each, while dark circles hung puffily under both eyes.

Although the rain had cleaned some of the gore, what was left made her wish she were someone else.

Staring at herself she whispered, "Who are you really?"

Inside, a light flickered on, breaking the illusion.

Cologne hopped to the door with a triumphant smile smeared across her withered face.

"You completed your task?" she asked as she led Akane inside. The younger girl only nodded briefly.

"Excellent! I knew it could be done!" Slowly it occurred to Cologne that Akane was quiet, and bloody. Knowing that she couldn't take her to Dr. Tofu if she intended to make it to China unchallenged, she turned to the girl.

"Come here, child. Let me have a look at you, are you seriously injured?" She spoke so soothingly that Akane wanted to believe it was genuine.

"My ribs and nose, I think they're broken," she murmured, her eyes never leaving the ground.

Cologne gently tipped Akane's chin up to see her face, knitting her brows as she did so.

"This will need to be set, can you take a little pain?"

Akane laughed. "This didn't happen at a picnic."

Cologne smiled at that, genuinely. Then, in a single, blinding move, Akane's nose was back to its original alignment.

"Ow…" she said slowly, amazed at the old woman's speed. "You're going to teach me some of those moves, I hope?"

"In time. For now though, you should get cleaned up. I'll get some bandages for your ribs when you are finished," Cologne said, turning to go.

Hearing that Akane hadn't yet moved she added, "The bath is upstairs at the end of the hall."

'_Upstairs,_' Akane thought with a faint smile, thinking back to Ranma slipping in through the window. _'I wonder what __**he**__ really looks like?'_

**00000**

Upstairs, Ranma had nearly strangled Mousse awake after sneaking back in.

"YO! Mu Tsu! What the hell is _this_!?"

"What?" Mousse groaned, reaching for his glasses. Looking at the pouty redhead, he put them back down again.

"It's your girl-form, Sao- Luan Ma."

Ranma looked at him, noting the slip but more interested in his indifference to the gender change.

"You _knew_ about this!?"

Mousse groaned again. "Let us call it a family trait. You change with cold water, and turn back with warm. Just go take a bath," he said, turning over.

Ranma snapped his fingers in a moment of insight, "The rain!"

When Mousse didn't answer, he rose and walked out of the room.

**00000**

Pausing for the second time, Akane clutched at the wall. One more step and she would be at the top of the stairs, then there was the stretch of hall.

Swallowing hard, she willed herself forward. By the time she reached the door her legs were shaking and her vision was beginning to blur.

'_If I can just make it to the bath I can relax,_' she thought, the image of soaking in the warm water driving her to move on.

Slipping into the changing room and out of her clothes, she dragged herself through the inner door. To her surprise a nude boy stood before her, staring into a mirror and dumping a pail of water over himself. Turning slowly, he held up both palms and began to back peddle away from her.

Akane, who had had far too much excitement for the day, dropped to her knees on the tiled floor.

Ranma quickly tied a towel around his waist, and then grabbed another for Akane. Looking the other way with a blush, he laid it over her back.

"Akane, what're you doin' just walking in here?"

"You know me too?" she asked wearily. Looking up, she recognized his eyes.

"Ranma," she sighed in relief, "I thought you were some pervert."

"Nope, just cleanin' up," he said, trying to act nonchalant despite the situation.

"Me too…I look like hell you know," she smiled, and then collapsed.

Catching her just millimeters from the floor, Ranma wasn't sure what to do next. His arm was across her bare collarbone, her head rolling limply on his forearm. If he sat her upright, the towel would certainly slip off. But leaving her naked on the floor, barely covered with a towel, wasn't an option either.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Akane, wake up."

The feel of his lips on her ear sent a flash of memory through her, her head jerking up violently. As the images faded she looked down, letting her reality seep in.

There was a man's arm across her chest, only a towel strewn loosely over her shoulders to cover her nudity. It certainly didn't seem to be a situation she had invited on herself, thus she could only assume she was being attacked.

"Good, you're up! Let's get ya in the bath."

Following the arm to the voice, she jabbed her attacker in the ribs.

"Ow, Akane! It's _me_ for Kami sake! We just went through this!" Ranma yelled as quietly as he could.

"Sorry, reflex action…or is it _re_action?" she pondered. At this point, blinking seemed to be using an awful lot of energy, much less rational thinking.

"Just, put the towel on yourself right, or somethin'. C'mon, Akane, try to focus," Ranma almost pleaded, hating the ride but loving the scenery.

She grinned bashfully as she readjusted the towel, keeping it on as she slipped into the water with Ranma's help.

He found a washcloth and began to gently wipe the blood off her face.

Turning her eyes up to him she said quietly, "Thank you, for being so nice to me."

He blushed a shade deeper. "Yah, well, Cologne certainly ain't doing you no favors. It only makes sense _somebody_ steps in," he smiled.

As he finished cleaning her face there was a knock at the door.

"Akami?" came Cologne's voice from the other side.

"Damn," Ranma swore quietly, "This ain't gonna help us out any."

Looking around, he spotted a small window over the bath.

"I'm goin' out there," he whispered, pointing above Akane's head.

"Uh, just a little bit longer!" Akane called back while giving a thumbs-up and a wink to Ranma.

He paused for a moment to take her face in. Despite the obvious beating it had taken, he found himself liking what he saw. Flashing one last toothy grin, he was gone.

Akane sank down until the water covered her ears, enjoying the calm. She stayed that way for some time, letting Cologne knock again before she rose.

After she was dried, bandaged and dressed, Cologne took her to a spare room. It was obvious that, until recently, it had been a large supply closet. There were shelves of jars lining two walls. Any objects that didn't fit in a small container were piled under a window against the far wall.

In the center of the clutter lay a futon, the only soft touch in the room.

"Here's where you will be staying. I'll check in on you in the morning," Cologne said, closing the door.

"What's next," Akane groaned.

**00000**

Ranma stared at the ceiling, unable to find relief from his thoughts. His mind was replaying Akane repeatedly, building an urge to see her to the point of near overflow in his soul.

'_Why didn't I tell her I'm leaving for China tomorrow_?' he thought, unsure of what the answer was.

Rolling onto his stomach, he jammed his head under his pillow in an attempt to find some peace. Letting out a long sigh, he realized the night was going to be longer than he had thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_And there it is, short and sweet. Hope you liked it!_

**Next time: Shampoo Redux**


	10. Chapter 10

_Reviewers…THANKS!! It's so good to see some fresh meat in with the old, tastes better that way! If this confuses anyone, I am saying thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!_

**Disclaimer: It IS mine. I won it in a game of Craps, go figure.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 10: Shampoo Redux**

The sun was already past its zenith when Akane opened her eyes. Her long rest, although helpful mentally, had allowed her body to stiffen in no less than a dozen places.

She was about to close her eyes and attempt to sleep-off a recovery when she remembered Ranma.

Whether a girl or a boy, she had to admit that there was something in his eyes that swallowed her whole. Feeling her chest tighten as the desire to see him again swelled, she decided to get out of bed. With a grunt of effort, (she wouldn't admit to the pain) she stood.

Opening the door, she looked out cautiously. Aside from the noises drifting up from the Café, she was alone. Spotting a familiar door down the hall, she made her way into the bathroom and, once inside, stopped to look in the mirror.

"Oh…my?" she finished, questioning the familiarity of the phrase. Focusing back on her reflection, she stuck out her tongue.

"Mwaagh," she teased. "If I keep looking at _you_, I'll just end up making myself depressed."

Walking back out she nearly bumped into a certain purple-haired girl about her age.

"Oh, sor-"

"Why clumsy girl walk into Shampoo?"

Akane blinked. "Do I know you?"

Shampoo looked at the beating Akane had taken and smiled, happy to feel she had been somewhat responsible.

"We met. You no remember Shampoo?"

"Sorry…Shampoo?" Akane had to wonder why anyone would want to be named after a bathroom accessory, much less make it a family tradition.

"I guess you didn't hear, but I must have hit my head while training. Now I don't really remember much, at least nothing personal."

'_I'm going to enjoy this,_' Shampoo thought, taking Akane's hand.

"It OK, we like _sisters_," she smiled, "Shampoo fill in blanks."

**xxxxx**

The two girls sat on Akane's futon as Shampoo retold the past, allowing many opportunities for history to see things from her side. After several tales were told in such a way as to paint Akane in a much dimmer light, she'd reached the threshold of her patience with the Amazon. Clearing her throat loudly, Akane stopped Shampoo before she could start yet another.

"So…" she began with a slap to her knee, "Who else, uh, lives here…with us?"

She was trying, ungracefully, to segway the topic to Ranma without letting on that they had met.

Shampoo eyed her suspiciously, but Akane was sure to keep her face innocent.

"Who you meet?" she asked too indifferently, eyes never leaving Akane's.

Akane stared back.

"There was your Great Grandmother, and now you. But last night there was a light on a floor up from this one," she said neutrally.

"That only Mousse, he gone to China now."

'_Mousse?_' Akane thought, confused. Then it hit her: his cousin.

"That's all? I swore I saw two shadows in the window," she said, exaggeratingly counting off 'two' on her fingers.

"You see a lot for injured girl," Shampoo retorted evenly.

"I'm nothing if not observant!" Akane fake-smiled. '_Why won't you just tell me!?_'

"Oh!" Shampoo exclaimed, smacking her palm with her fist.

"You must see too too handsome Airen. He gone now too. Shampoo see him real soon though."

Akane thought a moment about the new bit of information, digesting it slowly.

'_Gone? But he didn't say anything about going away?'_

Then something else caught her attention.

"Airen?" she asked, not liking the word as it rolled off her tongue.

Shampoo smiled triumphantly.

"It mean husband."

Akane's eyes bulged, then dropped to Shampoo's hands, looking them over for a ring. Seeing none, she looked back up with a questioning stare.

"Well, he no is yet. We get married when back in China," Shampoo replied, losing the edge to her voice.

"Oh." Akane had spoken quietly, but her world felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces, thundering as it crashed down around her.

Shampoo rose to her feet, a smile from ear to ear as she watched her rival come apart internally.

"I go now, let _best friend_ rest. I bring up food soon."

Waiting for the door to finish closing, Akane fell backward onto the futon and wished she hadn't woken up.

**xxxxx**

The hours passed quickly and, before she'd noticed, the room had grown dark. Akane had been tortured by her thoughts all afternoon, Shampoo bringing her dinner only worsening her mood. As the world outside grew quiet with the onset of night, Akane found herself unable to sleep.

'_Why didn't he say something? For Kami sake, he saw me naked! Yet he couldn't so much as share with me that he was engaged and going to China to get married!?_'

Her temper growing in a sudden burst, the room began to feel too small. She needed to get out, to breathe fresh air again.

Moving quietly through the building so as not to wake anyone, she found her shoes by a rear exit to the kitchen. As she lifted them, something fell to the floor. By the moonlight she could see it was a small triangle of paper, her name scrawled on one side.

Akane quickly shoved it into a pocket then looked around, breaking into a cold sweat. Once she was confident she was alone, she slipped her shoes on and moved silently out into the night.

Calmly walking down the street to avoid drawing any attention, her hand nervously felt the note through her shorts. After several blocks and a glance over her shoulder, she felt confident that she was Amazon-free and dove into her pocket.

Unfolding the note in a flurry she quickly scanned to be sure it was indeed to her and from Ranma, then she smiled.

The note was a mess. Most of it was crossed-out and rewritten, and what was legible was in the most atrocious handwriting. But, at that moment, it was the most perfect thing Akane had ever seen.

Smoothing out the creases, she began to read:

_**Akane,**_

_**It was real great to meet you. I know we don't really know each other **_

_**(crossed-out scribbles)**_

_**but you seem nice.**_

_**Sorry I didn't tell you I was going to China, (crossed-out)**_

_**(another line crossed-out)**_

_**What I'm trying to say is that I hope I can see you again. I also hope this doesn't sound too stupid (crossed-out).**_

_**How about this, WHEN I see you again we'll talk or something.**_

_**-Ranma **_

_**P.S. Did I mention I ain't no good with words?**_

Akane read the note twice before gently refolding it.

Not wanting it to be discovered or lost, she took off her shoe. Lifting the insole, she laid the triangle of paper underneath.

Making her way back with raised spirits, she realized he hadn't mentioned Shampoo.

'_Maybe it's crossed-out_,' she thought, creasing her brow as her temper began to flare.

'_I'll just have to try and read what else he's crossed-out and tried to hide!_'

Knowing she'd have to wait for better lighting before attempting to decipher the rest of the note, she grumbled to herself some more.

Walking past the storefront where she had been with him the night before, her anger began to subside.

"He didn't _seem_ like a Casanova. In fact, he was pretty awkward," she said aloud as she started to smile at the memory.

'_He doesn't know about her_.'

The thought popped into her head suddenly, as if spoken by someone else.

'_You aren't in any kind of relationship, so stop thinking the worst and trust him!_' her inner voice scolded.

Akane finished the rest of her walk calmly and crept up to her room, taking her shoes with her.

After a half-hearted attempt to read the blocked out parts of Ranma's letter, she settled for reading what she could several more times. For the time being at least, she would try to trust him.

Stashing it away once more, Akane curled up on her bed and found sleep as the sun began to light the sky.

**XXXXXXX**

**_And so another chapter closes. Don't worry; they do get longer in just a little more time. I really tried to get this out several days ago to make up for the long wait I put you through for the last chapter, so even I'm disappointed that this isn't the following one._**

_**Anyhow, I hope you're all enjoying it. It's nearly completed, just not typed, and **__**I**__** love reading it! I suppose anyone would say that though!**_** ;p**

**NEXT WEEK: (Going) Home, Home on a Plane!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Readers & Reviewers: Grazie! Molte grazie!**_

**Disclaimer: Still disclaiming**

**Distractions**

**Ch 11: (Going) Home, Home on a Plane!**

* * *

An airplane. A cramped, stuffy airplane full of recycled air, salted snacks, miniature refreshments, and one very discontented martial artist.

'_Why am I here?_' Ranma groaned to himself as they waited for take-off.

Truth be told, he'd almost attempted to run while still in the airport. For a brief moment he was certain he could grab Akane and make a new life somewhere. Then the reality of being tracked down by people they didn't know from a life they had both forgotten seeped in, and the idea suddenly sounded as crazy as trying to _swim_ to China.

So there he sat beside Mousse, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably until a better idea came along.

Forcing himself to look out the window, his thoughts drifted to Akane and the note he had left for her. Try as he did, he couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face at the idea of her reading it. Turning further toward the window in an attempt to hide his face from Mousse, he only succeeded in looking extremely awkward in the small seat.

Mousse had been trying to ignore Ranma for some time, but this even _more_ unusual behavior from the pigtailed boy had actually piqued his curiosity.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hoping to sound more annoyed than interested.

"Hmmm?" came Ranma's reply as he continued to stare awkwardly through his window.

"I asked what you were doing," Mousse repeated.

"Hmmm…" Ranma nodded. He knew he was irritating the Chinese boy, which felt oddly good.

"Fine, Luan Ma. I do not care. I'm glad to see you did not lose your ability to _irritate_ along with your memory."

He wished he could just fight like old times, not pretend to be family. Leaning back in his seat Mousse closed his eyes, deciding to go back to ignoring his rival instead of trying to talk. Feeling a pair of eyes staring, he let out a sigh.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes still closed.

Ranma jumped slightly. Not having spoken aloud, he hadn't expected a reply.

"Uh, I was just thinkin' back ta when you told me about, y'know…" he leaned in closer, "the _girl_ thing."

"What about it?" Mousse asked, turning to look at him.

"Well…you said it was a family trait. So you turn inta one too?"

If Mousse weren't trying so hard to hate the boy, he would have laughed.

"No, a duck."

"What?"

"A _duck_. _I_ turn into a duck."

Ranma sat quietly for a moment, looking at the armrest between them.

"Why ain't they the same? Forget _that_, why do we change at all?"

"It is a long story…Luan Ma."

"We got a whole trip ta China, I think you can find the time."

**xxxxx**

After a thorough question and answer session about Jusenkyo, Mousse wondered how much of what had been said was going to be detrimental to Cologne's plans. Smirking, he realized he didn't care.

Not a single one of either her or Shampoo's ideas had ever been in his best interest, and he could only assume the same for this one. They had purposefully been vague on any details, telling him only to take Ranma to China and act as if he were a cousin. What awaited them after that Mousse didn't know, and that made him uneasy.

He looked at his companion and wondered what had happened to cause his amnesia, but knew that it wasn't a question Ranma could answer.

For the remainder of the flight Ranma stared quietly out the window. Mousse decided not to rekindle the conversation, and so the plane touched down in China without incident.

Once away from the airport, the scenery was everything one would expect from a beautiful Chinese mountain vista: Sharply rising, yet gently rounded mountain peaks shrouded in mist and mystery. A river gently curled through the valleys, resembling a silver dragon taking flight as it faded into the horizon.

"Follow me," Mousse instructed, climbing onto a bus. Several hours and a long hike later, the two young men came to a mountain pass. Moving forward Ranma found himself standing in a village, several clusters of small dwellings littering the valley floor.

"We are home," Mousse said unceremoniously. "I will show you where you will be staying."

Despite his Chinese-style attire, Ranma stuck out like a sore thumb.

The villagers began to stare as he was led through the center of town. Several approached them, Ranma could only assume to welcome Mousse back.

The Chinese boy led him quickly to a building not far from the center of the village, eager to get Ranma inside.

"This is where guests stay," he began, "although I am certain that Cologne will have other plans for you. I will be upstairs."

As he turned to go, Ranma back flipped in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Hey! Why're ya so down about me bein' here?" He smiled lopsidedly, "If we're fightin' or somethin', I sure as heck don't remember it! And besides, I could really use a friend here 'cause, if ya hadn't noticed, I ain't got a clue what anyone's saying."

Mousse sighed. He really wanted to stay hating Ranma, he was comfortable there. But he was making it so hard to do!

"Let us just say we do not usually have much to talk about, Luan Ma."

"So? I ain't really a talker anyway. You can fight, right?"

"Yes…" Mousse eyed him tiredly.

"Well, let's go have some fun! I'm not sure what I got, but I'm sure as heck ready to get outta town. I can't put my finger on it, but it don't look like I'm totally welcome just yet."

Mousse smiled.

"Alright. Leave your pack here, I will show you a good place to spar."

**xxxxx**

Akane was growing restless; it had been days since she'd last seen Ranma. Shampoo had said that they would be going to China soon, but Cologne had insisted that Akane needed to stay inside and recover first. Until then, they would be staying in Japan.

Counting jars had stopped amusing her long ago, and she could only work out in very limited amounts considering her situation. Instead she'd become a voyeur, watching from her small window to the world as patrons came and left the Café.

On some particularly boring occasions, she'd count to be sure everyone who entered actually came back out again. As she began to wonder about number thirty-nine from the lunch rush, she saw Shampoo leave in a hurry.

"Now where are you scurrying off to, I wonder," she asked no one in particular.

**xxxxx**

"Nabiki, you have a visitor!" Kasumi called up the stairs. Walking calmly down to the door, Nabiki stopped and folded her arms.

"Yes? Now what do _you_ want?"

Shampoo stared, momentarily losing her nerve.

"I looking for Airen. You nosey girl, where he go?"

"Where he go indeed," Nabiki returned, raising an eyebrow.

"That what I ask."

"_Was_ it now?" Nabiki was sure to add a touch of suspicion to her voice.

Shampoo huffed through her nose.

"Stop answering question with question!"

"Oh sorry…was _that_ a question?" She smiled thinly at the Amazon.

"Shampoo no have time for games. If Airen no show up again, we go home to China. Then no have to see annoying girl and family again!"

"Won't that be lucky for both of us," she said, letting her tone drop to ice.

Shampoo balled her hands to fists, and then turned on her heel to leave rather than respond.

"Oh, and Shampoo…" Nabiki cooed, waiting until she had stopped fully to continue.

"Do play nice with my sister and brother-in-law, now. It's only a matter of time, you know…"

Nabiki watched as she got exactly the response she should from someone who knew too much; Shampoo stiffened, then hurried on her way.

Continuing to stand in the doorway until Shampoo was out of sight, Nabiki's smile faded to a scowl.

"That was nice of Shampoo to visit! Did she know where Akane and Ranma may have gotten off to?" came Kasumi's all-too-chipper voice from behind.

"She knew enough."

"Oh good, I worry about those two. If only they could find another way of settling things than fighting, especially Akane. It's just not lady-like!"

"Hmmm, I guess so," Nabiki said casually as she walked back into the house. "But just imagine how dull that would make things."

Kasumi smiled sweetly. "Well, I just hope they make it home soon."

"Don't worry, sis. If I have a say in it, and I always do, they'll be back soon."

"Oh good!" Kasumi said happily. Dusting off her apron she added, "Lunch is nearly ready."

"No problem, but I may be a little late," Nabiki smiled with determination. "I have a few calls to make."

**xxxxx**

Walking through the Café's doors was a very un-bubbly Shampoo.

"Great Grandmother, we need talk," she said briskly, making a b-line to the back of the restaurant.

"Shampoo-" Cologne began, hopping after the girl.

"I do just what you say, nosey girl _still_ know something not right! She no can be human!"

"Shampoo," Cologne tried once more, "It's all right. We have what it is we came for, and he's in China. She can't link us to him if _we_ are still in Japan. A few more days and we will leave, and then all of this will be behind us. Don't worry so much, granddaughter."

Shampoo still looked uneasy.

"But why I tell her anything? Now she think we do something with Airen."

Cologne began to laugh. "Do you really think we weren't already at the top of her list?! That you went to ask her about Ranma will only help us by causing her to show her hand early.

"And besides, who would she get to oppose us now? Ryoga's gone, and both Ranma and Akane are with us. Let her try to find someone worthy of being called an opponent!"

Shampoo began to smile, an easy laugh slipping from her mouth as she began to understand.

One floor up Akane was plastered to the ground, her ear pressed firmly to the tatami. She had realized that her room was above the kitchen, which proved extremely helpful in eavesdropping on private conversations.

'_Someone's looking for Ranma_,' she thought. '_He must have family nearby_.'

Looking around the room, she began to plot out a course of action.

**xxxxx**

Nabiki looked at her options and let out a long sigh.

Before her sat Ukyo, Konatsu, Kuno and Kodachi, her team of saviors.

"We can be 'The Five Fighting Fists'" said Kuno, boldly rising to his feet.

"There are ten fists, brother dear."

"Yes, but only four of us fight."

"WHAT?" Ukyo couldn't believe she was missing business hours for this.

"People, people," Nabiki called over the ensuing ruckus, "I don't exactly think of this as my most shining moment either, but I haven't got much to work with. I need help getting Ranma and Akane out of whatever trouble they're in, and I could use any help I can get.

I'm aware that you aren't first string, but you can all fight."

"I will only protect the fair Akane."

"And I only Ranma san," spoke the Kunos with their typical flair.

"Sorry, sugar. Maybe I would if we had a chance in hell," Ukyo looked at the Kunos again, "but we don't. And I've got my shop, I can't just leave. Why not call the police or something?"

"I find that the police aren't as helpful as you may think in these types of situations. Apparently Cologne has a bit of a reputation," Nabiki replied with a hint of dejection to her voice, "and so do I."

"Well look, if there's anything I can do on the home front, let me know. Other than that, I got a business to run," Ukyo said, patting Nabiki on the shoulder on her way out.

"Sorry Miss Nabiki," Konatsu smiled weakly as he followed.

Sitting with only the Kunos, she nearly lost hope when suddenly an eyebrow arched.

"Back me, Kuno Baby."

The two siblings stopped bickering to stare at her in confusion.

"_I_, back _you_? In what way?" Kuno questioned.

"In the only way you're useful…Financially, of course," she smiled.

"Brother, she is obviously using you. Would it be so wise to throw away our money on this conniving woman so carelessly?"

"You do pose an interesting point, sister."

Turning to Nabiki he added, "What reason so I have to help you?"

"First, let me make this perfectly clear before there are any misunderstandings. By help, I mean _only_ your _money_. The two of you tend to get…carried away, to put it lightly. And I don't need the kind of complications you bring."

"Secondly, without your backing I can't get Akane back safe and sound." She leaned toward him, "No Akane means no new pictures."

Leaping up with a finger pointing to the sky, Kuno exclaimed, "She shall have whatever she requires! Hers is indeed a noble cause!"

"Indeed…" Kodachi said resignedly.

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

**_I tried to make it longer for everyone; this is a small start I know. But I'm very conscious of chapter length now, so I hope I won't disappoint you! (It's all for you, JWG and Roja-Cyd!)_**

_**So we move onward, and the plot unfolds! **_

**Next Week: ****Meanwhile, Back at the Wrench in the Plan…**

_**See ya there!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Readers & Reviewers: I humbly thank you all!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: (purposely empty)  
**

**Distractions**

**Ch 12: Meanwhile, Back at the Wrench in the Plan…**

* * *

Akane looked down at a pile of objects that had seemed so promising just minutes ago, and cocked her head to the side.

She had collected screws and rubber bands, scraps of canvas, a measuring tape, and several other small odds and ends found within her room. Halfheartedly she began to assemble them into different arrangements, attempting to find an invention that worked. As with cooking, her style of creativity didn't prove itself an asset in inventing either, as each creation failed to serve it's purpose of actually relaying a message to the outside world. Several of which, to her surprise, failing with rather dangerous results.

"How is it even _possible_ to make a measuring tape dangerous?" she said, curiously turning over her most recent attempt which had nearly sliced into her fingers. She let out a deep sigh through her lips, ruffling her bangs.

"What would MacGyver do?" she muttered, looking around the room for any new ideas. Finding none, she threw her hands into the air.

"Honestly! I'm no good at this! But I doubt _he _can break stone with his bare hands, so I guess we're even."

Closing her eyes, she squeezed the bridge of her nose and attempted to clear her thoughts.

"Forget MacGyver, I'm over thinking this. How would _I_ pass a note?"

Opening her eyes with new determination, she looked again at the canvas scraps. Scanning the shelves quickly, she found a marker.

"OK! Now we're in business!"

That night she slipped out again, following Shampoo's path from earlier. Stopping where she had lost sight of the Chinese girl, she looked further down the street.

"Whoever made you so upset must be down this way."

Grasping a stone and locating a wooden fence, she tacked-up one of the canvas scraps with a screw. Smiling, she removed several more strips of cloth and went to work hanging those as well.

"Someone _has_ to see one of these and know what it's about!" Akane laughed, pleased with her handiwork.

Making her way back, a light breeze picked up a piece of litter, carrying it down the sidewalk ahead of her. She watched it flutter away, coming to a rest against the entrance of 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki'.

Looking up at the building a sudden surge of emotion hit her, a mixture of jealousy and friendship rolled together. Images flashed through her mind of Ranma, herself, a girl who preferred dressing as a boy, and a wedding (of sorts), but none of the memories were long-lived enough for her to grasp their meaning.

As sudden as the images had appeared, they dissipated, leaving Akane feeling dizzy. Bracing herself on the door, she pulled the marker out of her pocket and began writing on the glass.

**xxxxx**

Shampoo enjoyed making deliveries. It was a time during her usually hectic day when she wasn't taking orders, either from customers or revered elders. A time when she could kick back and just enjoy herself, do what _she_ wanted…like ride her bike on fence-tops and unsuspecting pedestrians' skulls. As her favorite victims were currently in her home or China, this special sliver of time could be used looking at the beautiful surroundings of her rout instead.

Noting the first strip of canvas, she hardly spared it a moment of her time and continued on her way unfazed. After the fifth, however, her interest was piqued. Snagging one as she rode past, she was abruptly yanked from her bike and tossed to the ground as the screw held fast to the wood of the fence.

Rising to her feet she examined the offending screw, noting that it was imbedded so deeply that several splinters of wood were raised like a crown around its head.

"Who use such brute strength..?" she wondered, turning the cloth around.

Instantly her stomach tightened, it read, _'Ranma is in China with the Amazons.'_

**xxxxx**

Walking briskly up the stairs, Shampoo wasted no time as she rushed to Akane's room. Flinging the door open, she threw the canvas scraps on the floor.

"What these?"

Akane was quick to carry over the shock of the sudden entrance, masking her surprise at seeing her message thrown back in her face.

"Geeze, Shampoo. You scared me there for a second! What's this?" she said, picking one up and looking the writing over thoughtfully. Then she turned her gaze slowly up to Shampoo.

"Who's Ranma?"

The Chinese girl eyed her warily, wanting her to slip-up and reveal herself. Wanting to fight so badly that she could taste it, but she wasn't about to give any information to Akane unnecessarily.

"He Shampoo's Airen," her words dripped with malice.

"Well, then what's the big deal?" Akane said with indifference, tossing the strip she held back to the floor.

"You're from China, he's _in_ China…it makes sense. Why are you so upset that someone would write it down?"

Taking a deep breath, Shampoo answered, "Is no upset about that. Had bad delivery is all." She waived her hand dismissively in the air.

"Well, I'm glad we could clear that up," Akane smiled, "buddy."

Shampoo walked out without another word.

The moment the door closed, Akane's smile dropped. Counting the strips, she found every note piled in front of her like a broken lifeline.

"I can't stand this any more!" she whispered harshly to herself. "I don't know if I have any family, have anyone to trust at all! And the only person I did trust is gone and I don't know when I'll see him again! I don't even know where to go if I wanted to go _home_!"

She dug her palms into her eyes.

"Now all I can do is follow these idiots to China, pretending to believe their stupid lies, and hope _someone_ comes looking for us!"

She briskly brushed away a tear of frustration and began throwing punches into the air.

**xxxxx**

Ranma looked over at Mousse with a lopsided grin.

"Not bad for a blind guy," he chided, "but I'm over here."

Mousse readjusted his glasses to see he was fighting a rock.

"I thought you felt more muscular than I had remembered," he said sheepishly.

"Well, let's go at it for real, then!" Ranma happily challenged, sliding into a loose fighting stance. Mousse found himself smiling at the younger boy's enthusiasm.

As they began, Ranma was more than impressed with himself. His body moved in such a way that every punch, flip or kick flowed seamlessly into the next, and always at the exact right time.

"Y'know, I ain't braggin' or nothin', but I'm pretty good!"

Mousse stopped his assault, retracting several chained weapons back into his sleeves.

"I know you are, Luan Ma. Unfortunately it's your skills that got you into this mess."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"Well, you _are_ good," Mousse cleared his throat, admitting the obvious wasn't always easy. "Nearly the best if you exclude the masters. I mean, you have defeated some _very unconventional_ opponents in your past. The Amazon Elders are always looking for strength from outside the village as a way to increase our own. And our laws…"

Mousse paused, wondering how much information was too much.

"Let us just say we have very strict laws."

"Anything I should watch out for?" Ranma asked, looking curious.

'_If only you knew how late that question was!_' thought Mousse ruefully.

"Why don't we take a break and I will tell you about some of the important ones, the ones that are punishable by death."

"Why do we gotta take a break?"

"There are a lot of them."

"Oh."

**xxxxx**

Ranma had been caught off guard by the number of laws linked to the death penalty, to put it lightly. It was disconcerting that, simply by being a male, so many of his freedoms were sealed away.

"You grew up here…like _this_?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"It was not as bad as it sounds," Mousse defended. "To someone with your lifestyle, I'm sure it seems as if it were Hell on Earth."

"And what is _my_ lifestyle, exactly?" Ranma said a touch sarcastically.

"Well," Mousse began carefully, "your life is very care-free. Whether it is where you live or whom you date, you do not like to settle down. You just run to avoid making any decisions."

"Sounds like I was livin' every man's dream!" Ranma laughed.

"Maybe," Mousse cut him short, "except for all of the engagements."

Ranma swallowed the rest of his laughter, hard.

"E-Engage…m-ment_**-s**_?"

As the word stuttered from his tongue, he had a flash of memory rip through him.

"That ain't my fault!! I didn't ask for any of this!"

He stopped, looking at Mousse in confusion having had no idea _why_ he'd just blurted that out.

Mousse just shook his head and laughed.

"It looks as though old habits really do die hard."

Scratching the back of his head, Ranma chuckled.

"I, uh…I guess. Did I use-ta say that or something?"

"A lot, but only when Ak-" he stopped before he said Akane's name, positive that leaking knowledge of her would land him in a heap of trouble.

Ranma stared at him.

"Only when…? You gonna finish that thought?"

"Forgive me, Luan Ma," Mousse cleared his throat. "I was, uh, distracted for a moment and forgot what I was saying. Well, we should be getting back!" he said, rising suddenly and beginning to walk home.

Rushing to catch up, Ranma spun him around.

"Yo! What's goin' on with this mysterious act? How come sometimes you tell me more than I wanna hear, and other times ya don't even finish a sentence?"

Mousse stared into his eyes, or what he hoped were his eyes. He never could be too sure of what he was looking at during any given time. Finally he sagged.

"Do you recall all of the laws I just went over with you?"

"I'd have ta be stupid not to!" Ranma replied, showing his annoyance and wondering what it was that Mousse was looking at over his shoulder.

"Well, sometimes answering one of your questions fully seems like it would result in me being …punished by one of them."

"Not if nobody finds out!" Ranma yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "I ain't gonna tell nobody!"

"Trust me, it would be obvious that you knew. Old Monkey Jerky would know just by your actions."

"Fine," Ranma sighed and began to walk away. Stopping after a few yards, he turned back to his companion. "You do know ya can trust me though, right? I ain't gonna just turn ya in or sell you out ta get something I want."

The words cut through Mousse like a knife. Given half a chance to impress Shampoo, wasn't that what he'd done on more than one occasion.

Bridging the gap between them in a single move, he tearfully stood before Ranma, a fist raised in determination.

"You are truly a good man, Luan Ma! I shall be sure to help you in any way I can!"

Smiling awkwardly, Ranma gave Mousse's shoulder a quick pat.

"Uh, yah. Thanks, I guess."

**xxxxx**

As Akane sat in her room, wondering what could possibly happen next, the door opened slowly to reveal Cologne.

"I am here to check your ribs, Akami."

"Oh…thank you," Akane said, motioning her in. She was sure to keep her guard up around the old woman, both physically and verbally.

After a brief examination, Cologne looked up at her happily, winding the bandages around her hand.

"It looks as though you've healed nicely," she smiled, "we should be able to head back to China tomorrow."

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

_**So…I'll come clean with you. I'm afraid the next chapter or so may be a bit off my already wishful schedule. But it's for a good cause; my sister's getting married! Yay!**_

_**I'm the Matron of Honor, so I'll have to be helping her a bit.**_

_**Then, about a week later, we go on vacation…yay!**_

_**Anyway, I won't forget about you, so don't worry!!**_

* * *

NEXT TIME: MIDNIGHT IN THE GARDEN OF THE GOOD HEATHEN


	13. Chapter 13

Readers & Reviewers: Thank you so very much for the well wishes, my sister thought it was really awesome of you to do so for a stranger! She smiled a smile for you! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Working hard, or hardly working…either way I'm not getting paid so don't sue!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 13: Midnight in the Garden of the Good Heathen**

* * *

He didn't burn in the fires of Hell, didn't boil in oil or receive lashes from a whip. In fact, Ryoga barely made it through a review of his life before he was pulled aside by an elderly woman who simply looked a bit cross.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, this was not meant to be your fate. However, you have already passed the time where we could return you and are, therefore, deceased."

Looking at her incredulously, Ryoga began to shake as an insane chuckle spilled from his mouth.

"_Inconvenience_!? It's a bit late to be calling _this,_" he motioned around them with his hand as another laugh escaped his throat, "an inconvenience!"

She turned her gaze up to look him in the eye, and all of his laughter left him.

Her eyes, or where they should have been, were empty sockets that somehow retained the ability to stare directly into his soul. Shrinking back, Ryoga prostrated himself on the ground.

"I apologize to you, oh deity of Hell! This whole experience has been…enlightening…and not the least bit of a bother to me at all! Forgive me for my rudeness."

As he groveled, her mood visibly lightened as she actually began to feel sorry for his plight.

"Rise, Hibiki Ryoga. It is time for you to be reborn."

His head jerked up in shock.

"R-REBORN!? I get to live again!?"

"Yes, but there will be some amendments."

He couldn't help but feel uneasy about what was to come next as she looked much more uncomfortable than he thought a deity should.

"Come with me. You will see all of what I speak soon enough."

**….**

There in front of Nabiki was a number on a check, followed by a LOT of zeros. She was certainly one for liking big numbers, and just then, a zero was a girl's best friend.

"Thanks, Kuno Baby," she waived, walking off his compound before he had a chance to open his mouth and ruin her moment.

On her walk home, after a quick stop at the bank, she came to Ukyo's restaurant. Pausing as she debated going in for lunch, the door abruptly swung open as a pair of hands pulled her inside.

"Don't worry, Shug, I copied it all down right here!" Ukyo spoke excitedly, tugging on Nabiki's arm.

"Whatever are you talking about?" came a none-too happy reply from a none-too happy Tendo.

"Look! It's from Akane, I think!" she said, shoving a piece of paper at Nabiki.

"It was on my front door this morning, so I copied it and cleaned it off before someone else had a chance to see."

She paused a moment, letting Nabiki look it over briefly before blurting out "It says Ranchan's in China with the Amazons!"

Nabiki looked at Ukyo, impressed that she'd thought to copy and destroy the message. Then she was back to business as usual.

"_Why_ would he be there?" Nabiki wondered aloud. "How could they possibly get him to go with them?"

Then the full extent of what Ukyo had said struck her.

"_Akane_ wrote this!? Why didn't you contact me sooner?" she yelled at the younger girl, who stood in shock over seeing Nabiki show so much emotion.

"W-well I called your house but you were out," she stuttered.

Nabiki flipped the sign on the door to 'closed', calling behind her "Come with me, Konatsu too. I can pay you for any losses." The door swished shut on a blinking Ukyo.

A moment later and she was tagging after Nabiki, her faithful kunoichi in tow.

"They must have her here," Nabiki said as they came to a stop in front of the Cat Café.

"Why? I can understand Ran-chan, but Shampoo hates Akane," Ukyo asked, looking up at the quiet building.

"_How_ is more the question on my mind," Nabiki grimaced in thought. "Why would Ranma and Akane cooperate? I know they couldn't get the two of them while they wee fighting back, otherwise they would have done something long ago."

They began checking through the windows for any movement. After only finding darkness, they moved to the back door.

'Don't worry Sis, we'll have you out in a sec,' Nabiki thought, motioning to the door.

"Konatsu, would you do the honors?"

"Wait!" Ukyo stepped in, "Let me. I always hated this place!"

Flattening the door with her huge battle spatula, she grinned wickedly. "Now, where're those Amazons…"

"You could have just knocked the doorknob off, Miss Ukyo," Konatsu mumbled, stepping over the splintered wood.

"Something's not right here," Ukyo whispered, "why aren't they open?"

Nabiki rushed past and through the kitchen, stopping at the base of the staircase. Climbing quickly, she began to fling open every door she saw, cursing silently as she did so. It was obvious that the Amazons had already fled.

The old woman had been Nabiki's nemesis from the start, always finding any surveillance devices, knowing if someone was attempting to spy…anything Nabiki had in her usual bag of tricks Cologne could sniff out like a bloodhound. They had played cat-and-mouse for years, but it was beginning to look as if Cologne had won, and that pissed Nabiki off.

Stomping back down the stairs she called out to her companions, "They left."

"Look, Shug, what I said before about not helping…I was just mad about the whole wedding thing, I didn't mean it. If you need us-"

Nabiki held up a hand. "I have some things I have to do. I think you two should go."

With Nabiki in her present mood, Ukyo decided to take the hint. She took one last look over her shoulder as she walked out.

Lifting the phone, Nabiki began calling several contacts to check passenger lists to China. Her worst fear come true, a match was found that confirmed Akane was already well out of the country, and without Ranma.

Walking back home miserably, she began to mutter to herself, "Where were you Saotome? You're supposed to be keeping my sister out of trouble. Now I have to find both of your sorry butts."

**…..**

Ryoga had followed the old woman for what felt like an eternity, navigating through so many twists and turns that he was afraid to blink for fear of getting lost. At long last they stopped, arriving at their destination.

"Here is where you will be reborn, it is the only way to return to the surface once you have been declared dead," she said, turning to face him.

Taking a step away from her with an awkward grin, Ryoga tried to mask his discomfort at seeing her sockets-rather-than-eyes yet again.

"Heh, heh," he laughed weakly. "So, why are you helping me get out of here anyway? That is, if you don't mind me asking…heh, heh?"

"There is no need to fear me, Hibiki Ryoga. I feel somewhat responsible for what has befallen you. My name is Meng Po, and it is I who make the Five Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness that was given to your companions. In part, because of my tea, you are here. Thus, I will send you back. Help your friends and your previous sins will be forgiven."

She smiled at him, a horrific woman-who's-been-dead-too-long smile, but Ryoga swore he could see sincerity in her eyeholes and relaxed.

"OK," he said, "but what do I need to do?"

"One moment, I will summon the Chamber of Decision. It shall decide on what and how you are to be reborn, you need do nothing but step inside."

Moving toward a large shaft, she flipped open a control panel to the side. Within were two buttons, one red and the other green. She pressed the latter.

At once there was an intake of air from the shaft as a large capsule slid into place.

Ryoga could do little more than stare. It was, for all intents and purposes, a large copy of a drive-through bank teller.

Meng Po slid the door open on the capsule then turned to him.

"Enter here, it will do the rest."

He looked skeptical, but did as he was told.

Once he was inside, she slid the door closed with a smile, saying "Remember, your soul is important to us, so do take care of it!" She hit the red button, "Have a nice day!"

Ryoga began to panic. A moment later and he was gone.

**...**

Nabiki sat at home that night thoroughly miserable at her oversights. She'd simply come to rely too heavily on Ranma to protect Akane, and therefore hadn't bothered to step in when they had gone missing. They were together, and it was a far cry from the first time they had been away for more than a day and in trouble.

Breaking the news at dinner had been all that she'd come to expect from her father and the Saotome's. Soun went into hysterics, Nodoka acted like an insane mother with a sword, and Genma watched the other two uncomfortably while blaming Ranma and anyone else but himself. Kasumi, however, remained unusually quiet.

After dinner had ended and the "adults" had left the room, she handed Nabiki a letter.

"This came for Ranma in the mail the other day, but I suppose we can open it since he's away on his trip."

Nabiki eyed her sister, noting that she'd given it to her to open. She suddenly felt as if she was holding Pandora's Box, and Kasumi was being careful to keep her own hands clean of any wrong doings. Shaking her head at her sister's innocent mentality, she slid her finger under the flap of the envelope.

It only took her a moment to scan it before she looked back to Kasumi.

"It's a challenge letter from Ryoga, seems he wants to fight Ranma using some new technique." She tossed the paper to the table and stood, "What else is new?"

Walking to the doorway, she looked out at the dark night. Clouds hung heavy overhead, lightning dancing across the sky as it threatened to rain.

Kasumi lifted the piece of paper thoughtfully.

"But they were going to help Ryoga. Why would he send this if he were the one in trouble?"

Nabiki turned slowly around.

"Why indeed...let's take a look at this again."

Moving to Kasumi's side, they both scanned the writing for answers. Pointing at one of the lines, Kasumi got a sleight crease to her brow.

"It says the new technique is called Atsui Ashi...'Hot Foot'?"

Nabiki looked up, then back down in more confusion.

"Whatever were you up to, Hibiki?"

**...**

Outside, the lightning flashed, the rain poured, and Ryoga found himself breaking through the ground at last.

The Chamber of Decision had apparently decided several things for his fate; firstly that it would only take him partway to the surface. He discovered this when it suddenly stopped, spit him out in the darkness, then promptly disappeared. Using his Bakusai Tenketsu he'd managed to get out alive, only to break ground in the rain.

Surfacing as P-Chan, he'd run into another of the Chamber's decisions.

'_Even death can't break this damnable curse!_' he thought, gritting his little piggy teeth. Turning around he saw his salvation as he recognized he was in the Tendo's back yard.

Prancing inside, he began to make his way to a bath.

Nabiki sat at the table, eating crackers and trying to think of a suitable way to get to China and defeat an Amazon leader. On top of that, she still didn't quite understand where Ryoga fit in to the whole situation.

Snatching up another cracker, she watched as a dirty little pig walked past...the answer to all her problems.

After watching for several minutes as he failed to find his way through her home, Nabiki lost patience and stepped in.

"Just come here. I won't pretend to like this, but I don't have all night," she said while tossing him into the kitchen sink and turning on the hot water. Letting a moment pass with no effect, she shut it back off.

"Hmm. You didn't change, now did you?" she said half interested, half annoyed. "_Now_ however am I going to interrogate you, do you suppose?"

Several images flashed through Ryoga's mind at the mere thought of how Nabiki would go about interrogating him, or anyone, all of which made his blood run cold. Then he realized what she had said, that he was still a pig.

With one last squealed curse at the Chamber of Decision, Ryoga slumped limply to the bottom of the sink. Nabiki raised an eyebrow at his theatrics, and then lifted him out by his bandanna.

"Oh please. Try being a little quieter, P-Chan."

Slowly raising his eyes to hers, he was sure to make them as large and pathetic as possible.

'_Maybe she doesn't know who I really am! I'll try to appeal to her better nature,_' he thought with a tiny grunt.

Nabiki laughed, a short but loud burst of hysterics before her smile dropped like a stone. Lifting him to eye level, her voice turned carelessly menacing.

"I _have_ no better nature, so cut the act. This is business."

Placing him on the counter, she turned her back and took several steps away.

"Now...You're Ryoga, aren't you?"

He balked; suddenly Hell didn't look so bad.

"And _you_ are somehow involved in this mess..."

He noted that everything said lacked the tone of a question. If he had been an observer, the whole situation of a pig being questioned would have been humorous. But he wasn't, and laughing was the furthest thought on his mind.

"Where's my sister, Hibiki?" Her tone had somehow gotten colder.

He stared at her back helplessly, unsure of how he could physically answer if he _had_ known what to say.

Turning suddenly, she closed the distance between them and slammed her palms on either side of him. He let out a soft "Bwee?"

Nabiki blinked, and all of the anger and frustration was erased from her features. Ryoga had to marvel at her ability to control her emotions, something he greatly lacked.

"Well then," she said indifferently, righting herself fully. "Hope you're packed. We'll be leaving for China tomorrow, so don't run off now."

**...**

Ryoga had spent the entire night on the counter, too afraid Nabiki would skin him alive (or blackmail someone else to do it!) if he'd moved and gotten lost.

She scared him on a good day, but last night had him convinced that she could read minds too, which just plain freaked him out. Hearing footsteps moving toward the kitchen, he began to cower behind the rice cooker.

He was relieved to see Kasumi walk in, a smile on her face as she began to ready the household's breakfast. Her eyes falling to the tiny piglet, she let out a short cry of surprise.

In an instant Nodoka was by her side, katana in hand.

"Kasumi, dear! I heard a scream!"

Realizing it was only P-Chan, Kasumi took the trembling animal up into her arms.

"It's alright, Auntie. I was just surprised to see him on the counter, I hope I didn't bother you."

"Who is this?" Nodoka said, leaning in to better see the little, black ball.

"This is Akane's pet pig, P-Chan!" Kasumi said brightly, holding him up to give a better view.

As the two smiled and fussed over Ryoga, Nabiki strolled in, disheveled from sleep and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sis, what's with all the yelling so early in the morning? Some of us _enjoy _sleeping in, you know."

Kasumi and Nodoka, both fully dressed and ready for the day, quietly exchanged looks of disapproval. People should be up and going by 5:30 after all!

Nabiki's eyes scanned the counter top, then locked on Ryoga in Nodoka's arms.

"You moved."

Putting as much distance as possible between them, he began to press back into Nodoka's chest.

"That's Ranma's mother, by the way," Nabiki said lazily. "I don't think he'd like you getting so personal with _another_ one of the women in his life."

Ryoga, realizing where he was firmly pressed, quickly began struggling to get out of her grip.

Feeling him panic, the older woman looked up sternly at Nabiki.

"He's only a pig, dear. You shouldn't frighten him like this."

With a yawn and a stretch, Nabiki turned to go back to bed.

"Trust me, your son would mind," she said over her shoulder. "P-chan's really Ryoga. And you're right, he is a pig."

The motherly hold on him tightened as he watched Nabiki's back disappear around the corner. Nodoka spoke quietly, her hand reaching for her weapon, "What did she just say...?"

"Oh my! No, Auntie!!" Kasumi shrieked, snatching Ryoga out of harms way just before he was sliced in two. Bunting him through the door before judgment could be passed, she stepped in front of the irate woman.

"He's gone now!"

Nodoka held her katana bravely.

"That will be the last time he haunts _this_ house with his perversions!"

Genma, who wa about to enter the kitchen to see about all the commotion, spun on his heel. Nearly bumping into Soun as he made his escape, he warned his friend.

"Now is not a good time, Tendo. Seems my wife has the situation under control."

Understanding what Genma's statement implied, the two crept silently away to the furthest corner of the house.

**...**

Ryoga ran as fast as his little legs could carry him up the stairs, to the only place his poor sense of direction always led him back to; Akane's room.

Scurrying onto her bed, his escape was cut short as a familiar voice drolled out, "Predictable as ever, Hibiki, but it took you long enough. I hope we're on the same page now."

He looked up to see Nabiki sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What were we not on the same page about?!" he squealed angrily at her.

She looked down at him, uncaring that she didn't understand a bit of what was said to her.

"Yes, well, I had to test you to be sure what side you were on. After that nasty little note you sent, how was a girl to be sure?"

He let out a 'haruumph' and sat, deflated, on the bed. Much to his chagrin, she was making sense.

Sliding onto the floor, she waived her hand carelessly in the air.

"Try getting some real rest, we'll be leaving this afternoon. I'm going back to bed."

She didn't bother turning around as she called out a last "Ta!" and shut the door.

Ryoga burrowed under the covers and didn't come out until it was time to leave.

* * *

_A/N: Well, thanks so much for waiting for me. I hope the double-length chapter makes up for it a little bit!_

_Actually, the chapters are all a little longer from this point on, so enjoy! _

_(And not to worry, the next one is chock full o' Akane & Ranma.)  
_

**Next time: The Trouble with Fiance's, Betcha can't have Just One!**

* * *

P.S. Anyone who was reading Inu Yasha, what did you think of that ending? I liked it and all, but it just made me feind for Ranma for some reason. I actually went back to re-read the last two volumes! I'm not trying to start a discussion, but I just thought I'd share;P

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**_Readers & Reviewers: Thanks as always! Hopefully I thanked everyone already, sorry if I missed you!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Raspberries  
**

**Distractions**

**Ch 14: The Trouble with Fiancés, Betcha can't have Just One!**

* * *

A breeze blew through the village, pushing the heat of the day out across the fields. Reclining on a rooftop was a pigtailed martial artist, lazily watching a dragonfly repeatedly circle the limits of its territory. Following with his eyes, he lost focus as it hit the zenith of its flight, his eyes refocusing on the scenery beyond.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized he was staring at Akane. He didn't register her two companions until he was nearly off the roof, coming to a grinding halt at the edge.

The time apart had let Akane heal, her face no longer bearing the visible repercussions of losing a fight. And she was more beautiful than he'd imagined.

Unable to tear his eyes away for fear that she was a figment of his imagination, he watched until the trio made their way inside one of the buildings across the street and out of sight.

His heart was jack hammering inside his chest as he tried to clear his head. He had to come up with a plan to see her without being seen. He was concentrating so intently on this thought that he didn't notice as she looked out at him from her room window.

…

Akane had spotted him immediately, stretched across a rooftop in the afternoon sun. She knew that allowing the Amazons to see that she'd recognized him would seal away any chances of them seeing one another again, and so she'd forced her eyes away from meeting his. Deliberately keeping them moving as if she were taking in the sights, she kept him in her periphery while praying that Cologne had missed her initial surprise, although she doubted the old woman missed much of anything.

Once she was inside and had been shown to her room, she wasted no time in running to look out the window. Locating him across the way, she smiled at how visibly shaken he was at her arrival.

To her mild amusement she realized he hadn't noticed her yet, that he was still lost in thought from seeing her on the street. Seemingly in slow motion, his eyes lifted to meet hers. She had to giggle at the wonderstruck look on his face.

…

He still couldn't believe she was here in China, but she was. And she was smiling at him, no, _laughing_ at him. At that point he realized he must have had on quite a dopey expression…so much for trying to keep a cool impression.

…

Akane leaned on the ledge of the window, mouthing to him 'Meet me here tonight, we can talk.'

Ranma looked at her confused, so she decided to try acting out her message. She pointed first to him, then herself, then finally down at the windowsill. 'Later tonight,' she mouthed slowly.

He still looked back blankly, then shrugged and smiled apologetically.

'_Paper_,' she thought, '_I'll write it down._'

Holding up a finger for him to wait, she ducked back inside.

Rummaging briskly through her meager pack of belongings, she only found a ballpoint pen to write with. Searching for something to write on, she noticed a mirror hanging on the wall. Turning it over, she smiled to see that her assumption was correct; it was backed with a piece of cardboard.

As she hurriedly began to scribble on the back, the ink ran out.

"Oh, come on!" she grumbled, tossing the pen to the floor.

"You expected me ta see that all the way over there?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Spinning around with a broad smile, Akane paused, and then tilted her head to the side.

"Do you always hang upside down from girl's windows?" she asked smugly.

"Hey, I thought you'd be impressed!" Ranma said, feigning hurt. "This is really tough ta do with a straw roof y'know."

"Well then, I am…a little," she smiled warmly at him, a glint of mischief in her eye. "Now get in! It's broad daylight!" she added, waiving her hands about.

Swinging down effortlessly into the center of her room, he bowed deeply, keeping eye contact through his bangs.

"Anything for a lady," he paused, and then rose to his full height. Scratching his head, he contemplated the ceiling before continuing.

"You're a little rough around the edges, but I guess I can still kinda call ya a lady."

Akane's smile held fast.

"For some stupid reason, I'm still happy to see you, Baka." She poked him in the chest for emphasis. "And stop trying to sound smart, it doesn't suit you." Spinning on her heel, she began to walk away from him.

He watched her body move as she walked, a longing growing from the point on his chest where she'd touched him. Unconsciously his hand rose, fingers brushing slowly over the spot. Akane turned around at his silence, seeing his hand linger over his heart.

Clearing his throat he spoke quietly, "Yah…I'm happy ta see you too."

They stared at one another, faces flushing lightly. Ranma's smile dropped awkwardly, one corner remaining raised in an uncomfortable grin.

"I, uh…I really did miss you, sort-a a lot." His eyes suddenly found the floor rather interesting to look at.

Akane's eyes dropped as well.

"Really?" she asked, rubbing her arm shyly. Moving forward a step, she reached out tentatively toward him.

"R-Ranma, the note…I-"

The door suddenly swung open, startling the two teens to opposite corners of the room. Cologne, despite her small stature, filled the doorway with her presence, an easy smile spreading over her face.

"Here you are, Son-in-law! Come now, Shampoo is waiting downstairs."

He looked to Akane, confused, but she had looked away at the mention of Shampoo's name. Looking back to Cologne, he asked, "Who's Shampoo? And what's with the 'Son-in-law' exactly?"

"Oh dear, you don't remember Shampoo," Cologne's smile deepened, "your fiancé?"

Ranma's eyes went wide, "Fian-_what?_ I don't remember no fiancé, so ya ain't gonna go getting' me ta marry nobody, that's for sure!"

From the hall came a sniffle as a purple head poked around the doorway.

"Someone on street say they see Airen go here, to ugly girl's room. Why you no love Shampoo anymore?" She added an extra pathetic sniffle to the end.

Ranma, as always, couldn't bear to make a girl cry. Looking to Akane once more, he grimaced as she still stared at the floor sadly.

'_Two girls miserable and I ain't got a clue what ta do about it!_' he thought helplessly.

Seeing his indecision, Shampoo decided to play-up the sympathy a bit more, tears welling up in her eyes. Not getting a response, she followed his line of sight back to Akane.

"You no love Shampoo because of _her_?" she asked, reaching behind her back for a weapon.

"No no no!" he called out quickly, leaping forward and grabbing her wrists. To him it was a way of stopping a needless attack on Akane, to her it was a first move. Rising to tiptoe she kissed him soundly, Ranma freezing at the contact.

Allowing it to drag out, Shampoo wrapped her arms around his neck before breaking the kiss, tears instantly gone.

"I forgive. You no need to say sorry, kiss tell me all."

Akane continued to stare at the floor feeling sorry for herself while Shampoo snuggled Ranma's chest. Slowly, beginning somewhere deep inside, a familiar anger began to grow at the sight. Pushing the last of her misery aside, she looked up with fire in her eyes.

"That's enough!" Staring daggers at Ranma, she continued, "I don't care what you do, just not in my room!"

Looking down, she was mildly surprised to see a mallet appear in her hand. Placing it aside, she decided it might turn out to be useful later.

Coming to his senses, Ranma matched Akane's stare, shrugging out of Shampoo's embrace.

"Hey! I didn't do nothin' wrong! What are you so mad at anyway?"

Shampoo watched the two fight like old times, disliking everything about what she saw.

"You know Airen?" she asked, taking Akane aside by the shoulder none too gently.

The two stared at one another, searching for a suitable answer.

"No…" Akane said slowly, her eyes dragging over the room to land reluctantly on Shampoo.

"Then why you fight, and why Airen here in _this_ room?" she asked, spinning to face Ranma.

"I, uh…" he faltered. Deciding to fall back on his charm, he blurted out "I heard there was a cute girl in here!"

In horror he watched Shampoo turn to Akane with renewed fury in her eyes, while Akane reached for the handle of her mallet.

"I got the wrong room!" he shouted before there could be bloodshed.

"What?" the two girls said in unison, turning to face him.

He looked briefly at Akane before turning his gaze to Shampoo.

"I got the wrong room," he repeated mechanically. "I was, uhm, looking for yours, Shampoo."

His heart nearly broke as he saw the look of pain wash over Akane's face, a stark contrast to Shampoo's as she happily forfeited the fight to glomp onto him.

'At least she ain't hurt,' he thought with some relief, trying to ignore the stranger hanging from his neck.

Cologne, who had purposely stayed on the sidelines, watched Ranma's interactions between the two girls with plenty of interest. Hundreds of years experience wasn't needed to see that there was still an attraction between him and Akane, despite the change in circumstances.

"Akami, please get settled then meet us downstairs," she instructed, breaking some of the tension in the room.

"Come Granddaughter, Son-in-Law," she motioned out of the room, "we have much to discuss in the meantime."

Watching the entourage leave her room, Akane grumbled miserably while unpacking her small bag. An all too comfortable feeling of anger settled into her heart, dispelling the despair Shampoo's involvement had planted there.

…

Ranma sat with Shampoo on his lap, looking uncomfortable and repeatedly glancing at the stairs. Akane's descent was both anticipated and dreaded, but he needed a chance to explain that it was all an act to keep her safe.

Cologne had wasted little time in turning the conversation into wedding planning, and Shampoo had gleefully joined in. Taking a nervous look around, Ranma decided that he needed to be as far away from them as was possible.

"A-Ahem," he tried to nonchalantly interrupt, "where's the bathroom?"

"Down there, on right," Shampoo beamed, pointing down a hall.

"Thanks," he smiled, trying his hardest not to sprint out of the room to freedom. Marching purposefully down the hall, he slipped inside the bathroom and took a long breath. Seeing a window above the toilet that was large enough to fit through, he locked the door.

…

Akane had finished unpacking, but found that she lacked the desire to rush back into the Amazon's presence once more. Instead she sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking bad thoughts.

'_She can have him, for all I care! He's an idiot for wanting her anyway_!'

A light thump on the floor made her eyes jerk involuntarily to the side, only to rest on another jerk standing in her room.

"Ugh, what now?" she said, throwing a hand over her eyes. "Didn't get enough time to think of a good insult before, so you decided to come back?"

Ranma held a finger to his lips to shush her. "I can explain all that, but ya gotta be quiet! They think I'm in the bathroom."

"Right. Well, I can see that since you're full of crap."

Swallowing his retort, he reigned in his pride to avoid a fight.

"I deserve that, I guess. But listen, if ya go fightin' Shampoo, it'll end real bad. They got these stupid laws that she either beats ya, or hunts you down and _kills you_. So-"

"So _what_, exactly?" Akane interrupted, rising from the bed. "The two of you find various ways of ticking me off, then tell me not to let it get to me? Please!"

"No, and keep it down! What I was gonna say was that I should just stay with Shampoo so she don't try an kill ya! Then _we_ can still be friends, an nobody's gotta die."

"Friends," Akane repeated slowly, wondering why the word hurt her so much. "She wants to marry you, you know. I don't think you can fake that, or maybe you wouldn't be faking."

"Look, I ain't happy about that part either, but I'll figure somethin' out. Until I do, just leave us alone, OK?"

He hadn't intended it to sound as cruel as it did. In fact, he thought it was rather chivalrous of him to be so concerned about her well-being.

"Leave the two of you alone?" Akane bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Fine, I will…starting now," she said darkly, then walked out.

"Damn, do all girls gotta be so confusing?" he muttered as he ducked back out the window.

…

Cologne looked up as the room took on a sudden chill. The Ancient Amazon was mildly shocked to see that it was Akane who had caused it, standing in the doorway with a neutral expression on her face.

"Akami, I take it you're settled in?" Cologne smiled.

"Yes, thank you," she replied coolly.

Shampoo remained fixed on reviewing plans for her wedding, ignoring Akane's entrance altogether. As Ranma returned from down the hall, she once again happily jumped into his lap, being sure Akane could see.

Uncomfortably he glanced over his 'fiancés' head at Akane, but she was being sure not to let her eyes wander to his half of the room.

"Sensei," Akane began, bowing in Cologne's direction, "when does my training begin?"

Cologne raised an eyebrow. "What about your wounds? You must still be in pain."

Akane's jaw muscles flexed. "I'm fine. I would just like to move, work off some energy. I'll be all right."

"If that is what you wish, you may start tonight by cleaning the stables. When that is done, give the horses fresh hay and water."

Shampoo smiled at the thought of Akane shoveling manure.

"Thank you," Akane bowed once more. Sighing, Ranma watched her leave the room.

He didn't care to listen as the two women resumed their conversation, instead his thoughts drifted to Akane and how angry she was with him. Waiting until the sun had set completely, Ranma rose, peeled Shampoo from his front, and announced he was feeling too tired to continue with the wedding plans. Excusing himself with a bow, he left the room.

Walking to the stables he found Akane inside, anger embedded into her every movement as she raked away the old straw. Taking a moment to enjoy the calm before the storm, he watched her from the door. Even angry and dirty, he couldn't deny she was cute.

"Hey," he called to her, breaking out of his daydreams, "ya didn't let me say much before."

"I think we can both agree that you said enough," she snipped at him, not wasting her dwindling patience to look him in the eye.

"Why d'you gotta do it like this?" he asked. "Don't ya get tired of bein' mad at me?"

"Yes, I do," she said, spinning to face him, "So maybe you should just leave me alone…from now on."

Ranma was taken aback; he could understand her being mad at him, but staying away was something he didn't want to consider.

"No."

"NO!? _Now_ you can make up your mind so easily? You're an idiot, you know that?" She threw a punch his way, but he caught it and held tight.

"Stop actin' so uncute," he said gently.

Akane answered by swinging a rake at his head. Snapping out a quick jab he disarmed her, then pushed her to the wall by her wrists.

She was furious, yet found herself getting excited at their exchange, making her face flush in frustration. Staring defiantly into his eyes, she didn't bother trying to fight.

"Let me go, Ranma."

His breathing was faster than she had anticipated, and his cheeks mirrored her blush.

"You know I ain't gonna," he said barely above a whisper. His breath on her cheek washed over her in a wave of heat.

"I don't know what ta say to make it right but, I-I can't stop thinkin' about you, Akane."

She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to gain some sanity. She could feel he was too close, the heat between them growing too intense for her to handle. Without thought, Akane tilted her head up ever so slightly, almost daring him to make the next move.

He looked down at her and gulped. He knew what she wanted, what they both wanted, and he was sure he was never so afraid of anything in his entire life.

Awkwardly he moved forward, eyes glued to her mouth to be sure his aim would be true. He was thankful her eyes were shut so she couldn't see how nervous he was, his hands tightening around her wrists to keep from shaking. Passing his tongue over his lips, he took a deep breath and closed the gap between them.

For one full tick of the clock the two stayed connected but frozen. Ranma stared at Akane, eyes unable to shut. Feeling him hesitate, she leaned into the kiss, pushing it further. Her lips sliding over his, Ranma's eyes finally shut, his whole world ending where Akane's touch began.

She resisted his hold on her, trying to gain leverage and push off the wall. Ranma smiled, playfully keeping his hold while she struggled. Feeling his confidence grow at her actions, he took a step forward to press her against the stable with his chest while releasing her hands.

Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him to her tightly. But a moment later, she tipped her head down again, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"We…we can't do this." She gently released him and turned away.

"What? Why're ya sayin' that?" he asked, voice strained with emotion.

"This isn't something I should be doing," she said, "I barely know you…and you're engaged to Shampoo." She couldn't manage to look his way, knowing that if she did she would lose her conviction. "It's not right."

Turning her slowly to him, he slipped a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to his.

"I don't even know her."

"You don't know me either."

"Well, I _feel_ like I do," he insisted. "And besides, I like _you_, Akane."

She began to look uncomfortable, turning out of his grip. "You said _she _was pretty, not me."

"Ta save your life! You don't really think I'm like that, do ya?"

She rubbed her face in her hands. "Ugh! I don't know! I really want to like you, a lot, but you _must_ have some feelings for Shampoo or you wouldn't be marrying her."

"I DON'T!" he yelled, reaching out for her hand, and pulling her to him.

"I don't like her, and I'll bet it's one-a her laws that's got me marryin' her. Like there's this thing about fightin' one of them, that if you're a guy and win-"

"Stop, Ranma," Akane said sadly. "As good as this feels, I have to do what's right. Stealing someone else's fiancé isn't what I'd call the 'moral' thing to do. I'm sorry."

Quietly she walked outside, lifting a set of pails to resume her chores.

Running after her, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her until she was putty in his hands. Hearing the pails drop, he knew he'd won.

"For all the nonsense that comes outta you, it's a wonder your name's not 'Baka-ne' instead of Akane…I ain't lettin' you go that easy." He stared into her eyes, happy to see her looking dreamily back at him.

"I'll see ya later, Bakane," he whispered in her ear before kissing her again.

Releasing her he began to walk away backwards. "_Later_," he emphasized, pointing a finger at her, "so don't go getting' all sweaty or nothin' 'cause I already know you're a macho chick."

Sobering at his comment, Akane looked down at the empty pails and grinned.

"Could you help me then? My side hurts a little from raking."

"Course I can! I knew you'd realize how much ya needed a big, strong man like me around!" he gloated as they walked to the river. A moment later and he was a sopping wet redhead.

"What will I do now? I hope there's a _man_ around to help us weakling girls," she grinned. "You really do make it too easy!"

"Aw, whatever!" Ranma complained, walking off. "I'll just have ta get ya _later_," he called, promise in his voice.

Akane watched him go, her heart fluttering at what that promise could mean. When he was out of her sight she turned back to the pails, surprised to find them full and in the hands of a tall Chinese boy in a white robe and glasses.

"I heard you needed a man, which is an unheard of request in a tribe of warrior women."

Walking past Akane, who could do little more than stare after him, he began to make his way back to the stables. Wondering if it was wise to follow, she heard him speak.

"I am Mu Tsu, Luan Ma's cousin. I only wish to discuss a matter that concerns him and you."

Blushing furiously she ran to catch up. "Wh-what do you mean? There _is_ no me and him, he's engaged to Shampoo!"

"Yes, I know…" he said sadly.

Hearing the misery in his voice Akane hesitantly held up a hand to comfort him, but felt awkward and let it drop before she spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way, but you really have the wrong idea about us."

His shoulders began to twitch, a queer chuckle emerging from deep in his throat. Shaking his head, he turned to look at her.

"Are you two just _destined_ to be this stubborn?"

Akane pulled back in confusion, feeling there was an insult in what he'd said.

"Just listen, Akane Tendo, I am on your side. Nothing would make me happier than to have the both of you together and far away from my Shampoo. But she has chosen him, and your lives could be in danger if she discovers that _he_ has chosen otherwise. Do what you want, I only warn you to be more discreet."

He set the water down and turned to go, pausing when Akane touched his arm.

"You said my name, my real name. How do you know me?" she whispered.

"I have known you both for several years, but we have been rivals." He smiled wryly, "I suppose I could have been blind as to where his true feeling lay."

Akane couldn't help but blush deeper.

"Me and him…did we know each other?"

Mousse laughed, "Probably better than you'd care to remember."

She was about to continue when he held up a hand.

"That is all I can tell you for now. But please listen when I say to be quieter about your true feelings, Amazons do not forgive and forget."

He waived as he attempted to leave, walked into one of the walls, tripped over a water bucket and fell out of sight.

Akane rushed over to help, only to find a rather angry duck on the floor. Crinkling her brow she looked closer, noting a pair of Coke-bottle glasses hanging from his bill.

"You change too!?" she breathed, amazed at the transformation. "Is there, um, anything I can do to help?"

Grumbling, he shook his head 'no' and waddled off into the night.

Akane chuckled softly, then sat down.

"It's not going to be easy, but at least it will definitely be interesting!"

* * *

_**A/N: So, hopefully you've enjoyed this little drabble! Let me know if you did! (wink-wink, nudge-nudge)**_

_**NEXT TIME: Spring is for (pig) Lovers**_


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews are awesome fodder for wanting to continue, so thanks to those who reviewed!

_(Everyone else, I'm running low on fodder)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't sue. All I've got left to give are my kidneys.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 15: Spring is for (Pig) Lovers**

* * *

There were never any corners cut when it came to traveling in style for Nabiki Tendo, and a rescue mission was no exception. After a brief disagreement about a pig in a purse counting as carry-on luggage, both Ryoga and Nabiki sat comfortably in first class.

"I'll have a dry Martini, two olives," she instructed the steward. Ryoga looked at her with a disapproving frown.

"Funny thing about China," she smiled, receiving the glass and regally swirling it's contents, "no legal drinking age."

After taking a sip, she lifted the tiny sword, which had impaled both olives. Removing one she flicked it to Ryoga, who caught it in his mouth reflexively, then blanched.

"It's an acquired taste, I suppose," she said, removing the second olive with her teeth. "Kind of like myself, eh Hibiki?"

He stopped fussing and looked at her, but she had already turned away.

'Is she trying to be friends? I've never seen her like this before,' he though.

"I will definitely help in any way I can!" he bwee'd at her, one hoof raised in determination.

Nabiki slowly looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, when will you learn? I haven't the foggiest _idea_ what you're saying."

He let out a deep sigh and lowered his hoof.

"You need a thicker skin, P-Chan. Not everything in life is an insult."

Removing some paperwork from a bag she added, "If it's all the same to you, I'll be ending our delightful conversation here. I have some…_things_ to go over."

Not caring any longer, he lay down in his seat and sulked.

…

Awakening with a start, Ryoga was shoved into a bag once more.

"We're about to go through customs, do try to play the part of a pig," Nabiki smirked.

After several minutes of poking, prodding and searching, the two were welcomed to China. Nabiki wasted little time locating a travel company, tucked into a dimly lit wall of duty-free shops in the airport. Inside, a middle-aged man sat at a folding table, which acted as a desk, a clutter of papers surrounding an ancient computer and his lunch.

"Do you speak Japanese?" she asked in Mandarin. He nodded.

"Well then, I need to go here," Nabiki continued, removing a strip of paper from her pocket and placing it in front of him. After looking it over, the man's eyes rose lazily to hers.

"Would you like a guide, or a GPS?"

"I'll take both, if you don't mind," she smiled shrewdly, slapping several large-denomination bills on the table. "And make them attached to four wheels and a leather interior."

The man's jaw dropped as his hands shakily counted the money.

"Do be a dear and remember the cup holders, women just _love_ cup holders."

"A-Anything you would like, Miss!" he said, springing to his feet. As he rose, Nabiki snatched the money from his hand.

"Now really! Letting you run off with all that money would be foolish…Service before payment, after all. Do a good job and we may both be surprised."

"Right, Miss!" he said, rushing to a back room where he hurriedly began making calls to arrange her trip.

Nabiki watched with a touch of amusement, and then sat down with her only bag of luggage on her lap and her purse-pig beside her. Calmly she removed a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

The man returned shortly, explaining that everything was taken care of and her car would be arriving in half an hour. Slipping him another piece of paper and one of the bills she added, "I'll also be needing these. Do you understand?"

He looked up after reviewing the list and smiled. "Yes, I do, ma'am. And is the young Miss meeting someone special?"

"No."

The man's smile faltered for a moment, then he simply looked confused and left.

Just as promised, their car was ready within half an hour, as well as the additional items Nabiki had requested. The guide handed her an unmarked brown bag that had Ryoga wondering what it was that she had requested. Being unable to ask, he simply went along for the ride.

The 'ride', as it were, was an extremely well equipped SUV, decked out with a plethora of extra features that made Ryoga's head spin. Being used to sleeping in a tent and traveling by foot, he was extremely unprepared for how quickly and comfortably destinations can be reached by car.

Within a matter of hours the vehicle came to a stop, a familiar voice at the driver's window.

"Welcome, honored guests!"

Ryoga sat up immediately, looking around to confirm what he'd just heard. In the distance a number of small pools could be seen, each with several bamboo poles rising from their surface. They were in Jusenkyo.

He turned to Nabiki with eyes as round as saucers. His little body shaking with a blend of anticipation and unanswered questions, he opened his mouth.

She held up a finger, "Hold that thought," then stepped outside of the car.

Turning to the Jusenkyo guide she asked, "You've located it now, right? There's no question it's the Nannichuan?"

"Oh yes, honored customer! There is no question now that waters recede. I draw up new map of springs myself!"

"Excellent," she said without sounding impressed. "Come on, P-Chan. It's time we talked." With that Nabiki grabbed the unmarked bag and followed the guide, Ryoga scurrying behind.

Stopping beside a pool that lay just on the outskirts of the rest, the guide turned to them.

"Here Nannichuan. Very tragic legend of-"

"I know," Nabiki cut him off, and then booted P-Chan into the water.

A moment passed before Ryoga surfaced from the water, looking utterly awestruck.

"I-I…am a MAN!" he proclaimed, leaping from the spring.

"Here," Nabiki said, tossing him the bag. "Fill those bottles with water, and put on the clothes." Before he could be embarrassed she had turned and begun walking back to the car.

Looking in the bag he found three water bottles and the clothes she had mentioned. He happily did as he was told, despite that the outfit was a far cry from his style of dress.

Carefully he made his way back, being sure not to lose sight of the car or accidentally fall into any springs this time around. Nabiki had to stifle a laugh as she saw him approaching; the outfit that the tour guide had chosen was, indeed, not his style.

More appropriate for Kuno's father, he was clad in an orange Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, topped off with a pair of bright red Converse sneakers.

"So, it would appear that this is your cursed form now, P-chan." She dramatically rested her chin in her palm, "Why is that?"

He smiled awkwardly, embarrassed by his answer.

"W-Well," his voice cracked. "I, uh, got mad and tried to kill Ranma using an ancient, forbidden Chinese technique. But it wasn't what I thought and I got taken to Hell…Akane tried to save me, but couldn't. Then I got sent back up by the Chamber of Decision, which apparently decided it would be better if I were a pig rather than a man and…Um, are you OK?"

Nabiki was nearly unreadable behind her dark glasses, but her mouth had fallen open a crack.

"Akane…was in _Hell_?"

Ryoga began to feel uneasy.

"She got out, right? I mean, Ranma was supposed to be with her and he's always …saved her…before?" He didn't like the way the conversation wasn't going.

"So," Nabiki spoke after a long pause, "Because of you, my little sister could still be in Hell."

She let a moment of awkward silence pass before continuing.

"Normally I would ruin you for less, Hibiki. But seeing as you've already been dead once this week, I'll assume that the afterlife already took care of that for me. Come on," she said, climbing back into the SUV, "we have a search-and-rescue to continue."

Ryoga stood in the graying light of dusk, wondering if he should press the matter and ask the next question. Following her in, he scratched his head and smiled a toothy, awkward grin.

"Ah, excuse me, but is Akane all right?"

Nabiki sat in thought, then replied darkly, "I'm not sure, but you had better hope that she is."

…

Ranma waited, and waited. After what felt like an eternity had passed, his heart ticking off each second in agony, he couldn't sit still any longer. Peeking across a rooftop he'd made his lookout, he could see that her room was still dark.

"Oh man!" he breathed, rolling onto his back and slapping a palm to his forehead, "What is she doin' ta me?!"

His patience finally giving out, he rolled off the roof and landed softly on his feet, then began making his way back to the stables.

Once the building was in sight he scanned the exterior, being sure they were alone. Satisfied, he moved along the wall, coming to a stop at a small window. Inside was Akane, held in the flickering orange light of a lantern, her body flowing through several katas with relative ease.

Ranma watched her as she moved, seeing areas for improvement but wondering why the katas themselves didn't change to better suit her she was so beautiful. Continuing to blatantly stare, he didn't realize he had risin to his full height and was no longer out of view. He also didn't register that she had stopped moving and was, in fact, staring back at him. As his eyes locked on hers, a (thankfully empty) pail smacked him square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow," he groaned, rising to his elbows.

"Whoever you are, I-I have a rake!" she said, quickly grabbing one from nearby. "Stand up where I can see you!"

"A rake, huh? Didn't stop me last time, Baka-ne."

"Oh no!" she gasped, realizing her mistake and rushing to the window. Sucking air through her teeth as she winced, she flashed him a pathetic smile.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"If I were a weaker man," he said, checking to see if his nose was broken. Happy to feel that it was still in the right place, he looked up with a sideways grin, "luckily I ain't."

Why did you sneak up on me like that, Ranma? What if I'd done something worse to you?"

Climbing to his feet and through the window, he shrugged.

"Aww, ya don't gotta worry about me, Akane. After watchin' you do a few of those katas, I ain't got nothin' to worry about from _you_."

She pursed her lips, anger rising at his callousness. If he wanted a fight, well, he'd picked the right girl!

"Baka!" she shouted, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, attack me an' I'll show ya," he replied slyly.

"What? No!" she refused, simply because he'd asked.

"C'mon, I won't hurt ya."

"Ranma, I said I don't want to."

"Well, if you're too afraid 'cause I'm so much better than you…"

"That's not why," she said quickly. He could see she was fuming, and only a few nudges away from snapping, which would give him what he wanted.

"Then why? Afraid a couple punches will shrink your chest even _further_?" For some reason, he was starting to have fun.

"Stop…" she warned, but it was too late.

"Your thighs could sure use it though!"

"That's enough, you JERK!" she shouted, launching an attack. He smiled.

She began with a series of punches, which he easily avoided with his hands behind his back. Growing angrier she lashed out several kicks and sweeps, which Ranma danced around playfully.

"Y'see, Akane, it ain't a big problem," he said while moving around and through several more attacks, "You know _what_ you're doin', just not how ta do it right."

He suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her outstretched arm and twisting so that her back was against his chest.

"Just change this a little," he said, readjusting her elbow, "and don't put so much brute strength behind _everything_ ya do."

Akane stood motionless as he released her, too stunned at the sudden change in moods to react more than a blush.

"Uh-OK," she said lamely, feeling surprisingly cold as his body moved from hers.

"So go ahead, try throwin' a punch usin' what I showed you."

He moved in front of her, relaxed but ready. Akane followed him with her eyes, her arm never moving from it's extended position. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, she let it fall to her side.

"You said all that…to help me throw a better punch?"

"Sure!" he grinned, "You know a better way?"

"Yes. It's called 'Tell me what you're doing and I might just agree'!"

He laughed. "You make it sound easy! I bet ya wouldn't of wanted my help, that you're too proud or stubborn or _uncute_ ta just give in like that and admit you're doin' it wrong."

Her eyes stayed fixed on him, hoping they didn't give away that he was exactly right. If she'd been told, even nicely, that she was wrong, she would have fought him tooth and nail.

"So, you want to spar with me to help me get better?"

"Uh, yes and no." He folded his arms across his chest, "I think ya could more training, especially with all these crazy chicks around tryin' ta kill everything. But _we_ ain't gonna fight, I don't fight girls."

"What?" Akane asked, completely in awe that he'd carry chivalry to such a sexist extent.

"But you know what I've been through, I fought the _undead_ and _lived_! I can certainly take whatever you think _you've_ got!"

He refused to look at her. Torn between what his heart felt and ego wanted to say, he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Look-"

"No, Ranma, _you_ look! I'm pretty sure that all you're doing is talking big because, aside from that little punching demonstration, I haven't seen anything too impressive!"

By now she'd gone into full hissy fit mode, her fists balled tightly at her sides. Stepping nose-to-nose, Ranma stared down at her.

"LOOK," he repeated forcefully, "I _do_ know what you've already been through, and I can't say that I like it much. So, if ya don't mind, I'd like ta try an keep you safe from now on."

The two remained face-to-face, both stubbornly doing their best to keep from showing their true emotions to the other. Finally Akane swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke quietly.

"Thank you for that."

"Normally I wouldn't-"

Quickly she laid a finger over his mouth. "Don't say something stupid again, Ranma. Just take my gratitude graciously."

As her finger fell, an image of him holding her lifeless form flashed before his eyes, leaving him in its emotional wake.

She saw the change in his eyes, opening a part of his heart and giving her a glimpse of the depth of his feelings for her.

"A-Akane…?" he spoke slowly, letting his lips feel each syllable of her name. His arms circled around and pulled her tightly against him.

"Thank goodness you're safe! I almost didn't make it in time with that one," he murmured into the crook of her neck.

"Hmm?" she questioned, her mouth muffled by his shirt. It was nice to be held so close, but she was a touch smothered. Trying to push away, she realized just how incredibly strong he was as he resisted letting go. Slowly he released her, the pain fading as the memories began to slip away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked when he finally pulled back, keeping his head down and their hands linked.

"I-I'm definitely gonna say I knew you before, 'cause what I just saw was…I don't know how to explain it. It was just really hard ta handle, and I wish I could go back to not remembering."

He couldn't lift his eyes as he was using every ounce of strength to fight the tears that burned at their corners. Instead he stared at her soft hands, so small within his own, hoping their touch would be enough to lift the burden on his heart.

"You just saw something right now? Was it like a quick flash of memory and feelings…almost like déjà vu? Because I keep getting them too, I think it's our past trying to fill in what we've forgotten."

She began to get more excited as she continued. "Maybe we should start telling each other everything we see when that happens, maybe it'll fill in some of the blanks. Oh Ranma, won't it be great if we get our old memories back! Then we can get out of here and go home!"

He looked up with so much despair that she almost couldn't bear it.

"Hey, you're supposed to be happy," she smiled gently, squeezing his hands.

"I _am_ happy, ta be here with you _now_." Looking into her eyes crumbled his last defense, allowing several tears to break free of his lashes and slip over his cheeks.

"Damn!" he cursed quietly, dabbing his face on his shoulders while still clinging to Akane's hands.

Letting him have a moment, she cautiously asked, "So, uh, what was it that you just saw? It can't be _this_ bad!" she chuckled dryly.

His eyes dropped back to the ground as he whispered his answer, "You were dead."

Akane felt her heart hitch in her chest; it certainly wasn't what she'd expected him to say. Blinking back to reality, she laughed, "But I'm here now, so how could I have possibly been dead?"

Laying a palm on his cheek, she lifted his face to hers. "Really, don't worry about it…or about me."

"How can you say somethin' like that?!" he growled, wiping furiously at yet another unwanted tear. "You're the only thing I _do_ worry about! I think I always have, and I _know_ I always will!"

His head was still a mixture of emotions, the old mixing with the new. Despite not knowing the specifics, he knew that he'd tried to protect her and failed. Burning inside was an overwhelming desire to scream out that he loved her, but he was just sober enough to keep his mouth shut.

His cheeks were burning as he pulled her arm around his neck, his free hand clasping just above her hip. His mind had lost control of his actions as his body simply wouldn't take no for an answer any longer.

Crushing their lips together, he had to marvel at the intensity of the attraction between them. His despair dissipated as he felt her melt in his arms, so warm and soft and alive.

"We shouldn't…" she gasped out between kisses.

"Tell me ya want me ta stop, Akane," he said, moving down her neck, "'cause I can't unless you make me."

"No, not that!" she breathed, her head throwing back involuntarily under his lips. "There's a hay loft, we shouldn't be down here where someone could see us."

His head rose, a smile under his hazy blue eyes. "You were _thinkin'_ about this?!"

She blushed harder than she thought her capillaries could take.

"You said you would get me later…I was only thinking about it because of what _you_ said!"

He swept her into his arms and walked toward the ladder to the loft. "I'm just glad I wasn't the only one havin' perverted thoughts." Resuming the kiss, he lifted them up and out of sight.

In the darkness, Akane felt more of her inhibitions disappear. The connection between them grew as he instinctively touched her how and where she wanted to be touched. Ranma was feeling as if a dam had broken in his brain, allowing all rational thought to be swept away by his desires.

Slipping his hand under her shirt she let out a moan, which he captured with his mouth. Reaching around to the clasp on her bra, he opened it with a flip of his fingers.

"That was impressive," Akane whispered, then nibbled on his ear.

"Must-a picked it up bein' a girl."

"Better have!" she said playfully harsh, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt. "Just as long as it wasn't with Shampoo."

"Ah! Akane! Why'dja even bring her up?"

He sat up, his hand sliding over the skin on her bare ribs and sending shivers up her spine.

"Hey," she pushed his shirt open to his shoulders, "I was only kidding."

"Wait…d'you hear somethin'?"

Akane sat up as well, shaking some of the straw from her hair. Clearing the fog from her brain she could hear it, the rhythmic tapping of wood hitting earth. And it was getting closer.

"Oh no! It's Cologne!" she hissed in a panic, smoothing down her clothes and attempting to shake free any remaining pieces of straw.

"You have to stay here, or leave…I'm not really sure which is better, just feel it out!" she said in a rush. As she turned to go, he grabbed the back of her pants and pulled her onto his lap.

"Calm down, Baka. You ain't in trouble yet, ya know."

"Hmmmm…" she agreed, the feel of his bare chest on her palms making her thoughts hazy. Passing her tongue over her lips in anticipation of what she'd like to do to his newly exposed skin, she had to muster every bit of rational thought to keep from giving in. Swallowing hard, she pushed away.

"What IS this!? Why can't I control myself whenever you're involved?"

She could just make out a lopsided grin on his face in the dark.

"I know what ya mean," he said. "I didn't even know I knew _how_ ta do half a' what we just _did_!"

Akane let a giggle slip before remembering Cologne, quickly touching Ranma's lips closed.

"We need to be quiet," she whispered. They both went rigid as they tried to locate the old woman's whereabouts, a sense of dread settling on them in the silence.

"Maybe she wasn't comin' here," Ranma barely whispered.

"Somehow I doubt that. I'd better go down there," Akane answered reluctantly, grabbing a quick kiss.

Trying to feign obliviousness while keeping her every sense peeled was difficult, but Akane thought she pulled it off well enough as she descended the ladder.

Turning around she let out a quick scream of surprise as she came nearly nose to…staff with Cologne.

"You-I didn't even know you were here! How did you do that?" Akane asked sincerely.

"I erased my presence, something all warriors must learn," Cologne answered, then turned an eye to the top of the ladder. "What were you doing up there? You're taking a very long time to finish the chores you were so eager to do."

"I was getting hay…and thought it would be a good place to practice and loosen up!" Akane said, rolling her shoulders for emphasis. As she did so she came to the horrifying realization that her bra was still undone, held loosely in place by her breasts. She promptly crossed her arms and prayed that she was the only one to notice.

"Well, everything's done, so…" Akane chucked a thumb toward the door, "guess I'll be getting to bed now." She turned and moved quickly into the safety of the night.

"Good night, then," Cologne called after her, "your real training begins tomorrow." She laughed quietly as she watched Akane flinch.

Waiting until Akane was out of sight, she hopped up the ladder and into the hayloft. Looking over the stacked bails and loose hay, all she could make out in the poor light was a body-sized indentation on the floor.

Silently watching from the rafters was Ranma, tucked away just beyond the ring of light from below. He'd known she would look for him and had wasted little time finding a place to hide once he was sure Akane was safe.

'_You ain't the only one who can sneak around, Ghoul_,' he thought as she turned to leave.

Allowing several minutes to pass for safety, he, too, made his way home. Removing his shirt and pants in the dark, having purposely left the lights off to keep his absence unnoticed, he was quite pleased with himself for having made it out to Akane and back without complications.

Climbing into bed with the memory of Akane on his skin and lips, he let out a contented sigh as his covers settled softly around him.

A sense that something was wrong slowly worked its way up his spine, causing the back of his neck to prickle. Turning his head to the side, he found himself being smothered by a face full of hair.

"Wha-?" he choked in confusion.

"Where you go? Is no polite to keep Shampoo waiting."

* * *

_AN: There we go! Hope it was good for you! Just off topic a bit, but try watching Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. It was fun to watch and the songs will stick with you until you go insane!  
_

**Next time: Sleeping is such Sweet Sorrow**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Xie Xie, that's "Thank you!" in Mandarin. It's pronounced "shee YAH, shee YAH."

Now we've learned something!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off of it.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 16: Sleeping is Such Sweet Sorrow**

* * *

"Shampoo! Why're ya in my bed?!" Ranma squeaked out, clutching the covers to his chest.

"What you talk about?" Shampoo asked sleepily. "You is Airen, why I should sleep somewhere else?"

"W-Well, we ain't married yet so…"

He was having trouble thinking as she moved closer, reaching out to take hold of his arm and pressing it to her chest. It was then that he realized she was naked.

"LOOK, Shampoo, I…we, no _I_-I gotta go!" he yelped, jumping out of bed and through the window. Shampoo smiled and yawned.

"He is shy as before, he be back." Pulling the sheet over herself, she snuggled back into his bed.

Ranma ran. Not bothering to think, his legs carried him to the same place they always did to escape from one of his fiancés.

"Yo, Akane," he whispered from a shadow outside her window. When he didn't get a reply, he weighed his options:

1)Sneak in and probably get the pummeling of a lifetime,

-or-

2) Run back to his room where a hot, naked girl was willing and waiting for him.

"Somethin' ain't right with me," he laughed quietly as he moved through Akane's window. Beginning to call out once more, he was cut short as a mallet whizzed past his head, missing him by a hair.

"Akane?" he managed, narrowly avoiding another face-altering blow.

"Ranma?!" Akane whispered, flicking on a small lamp.

"It is you! Why are you back here…in my room," as she spoke, she readied her trusty mallet between them, "…_in your underwear_?"

"Hey, no! It's nothin' like that," he said quickly, holding his hands up innocently. "You ain't gonna believe this, but there's a naked girl back in my room that I'm tryin' to get away from."

"I see," she said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "So you decided that taking off _your_ clothes was the best way to show her you weren't interested."

"Huh-NO! I was getting' in bed when I found her! I was already undressed 'cause I was goin' to _sleep_!"

"Sleep he says," Akane mumbled, and then looked up as a sudden thought struck her.

"This girl wasn't Shampoo, was she?"

Looking at her desperately, Ranma noted that the mallet had gotten markedly larger at the mention of Shampoo's name.

"Yes," he admitted nervously, "but would you of rather there was a third girl in the mix? I mean, think how much _that_ would-a complicated things!"

Akane looked at him skeptically, but lowered her weapon.

"I guess you're right, and I'm glad you came to me instead, so…" As her sentence hung unfinished in the air, the mallet disappeared.

Letting out a long breath, Ranma looked up at her and smiled. "What's up with that mallet thing anyway?"

"I know, isn't it weird?!" she laughed. "It only happens when I get really angry, it's like the Incredible Hulk!"

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, you shouldn't compare yourself ta that kind-a thing," he stepped closer and dropped his eyes, "you're too cute for that."

Akane felt a flush burn over her, "But I thought Shampoo was the cute one."

Scratching his cheek he said quietly, "It was always you, Akane."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," she answered, unable to stop smiling as she settled cross-legged on her bed.

"You don't gotta tell me! I mean, with _these_ goods," he motioned over himself boldly, "I'm an easy sell."

Despite his words, his eyes gave away his anxiety as he moved to the foot of the bed.

"So, ummm, mind if I sit with ya? Y'know, on the same bed?" He added quickly, "I won't try nothin' or anything!"

Akane laughed as she met his gaze, her eyes melting his heart as they rose. "I trust you," she said slowly.

He was like a deer in headlights, all thoughts congealing into a mushy clump of incoherence. Realizing that now was not the best time to attempt any form of speech, he couldn't help but say something as he began to feel smothered by the pregnant pause of Akane's simple response.

"Yah?" he nodded, only half aware that his mouth neglected to close. Never breaking eye contact, he eased himself onto the very corner of the bed.

"I do," she said, leaning forward, "but I can't trust…myself."

Ranma caught a glimpse of it just in time: a glass of water. If his every sense hadn't been on overload, he may have had the _good_ sense to sit still and be doused. Unfortunately for him, his brain wasn't what was in control at that moment.

Reacting with lightning reflexes, he avoided every drop as Akane emptied the contents of the glass in a graceful arc across her room. When the last drip fell, he simply stared at her.

"I can't believe you did that!" he said angrily.

"I can't believe I missed," she mumbled, contemplating the bottom of the empty glass.

His mind was reeling as he looked at her, unsure if he should stay or go. He quickly found that his body had chosen the latter as his feet would not move, no matter what arguments his brain struggled to create.

"Well," she whispered, putting down the glass, "guess we'll just have to try and be on our best behavior."

He stood across the room, the water on the ground marking the line he knew he shouldn't cross. Lifting a foot, he battled internally over which side it should fall on before finally stepping backward.

"Akane, nothin' would make me happier then ta try an be, well, _behaved_, but I don't think I can promise nothin' if I stay."

She smiled up at him with hazy eyes. "I didn't say promise, Ranma…I said _try_."

His mouth fell agape as she turned off the light.

**……****.**

Ryoga sat so deep in thought over the possibility that he may have caused a horrible fate to have befallen Akane, he'd hardly noticed that several hours had passed in total silence. Finally looking up, he attempted to glance at Nabiki without her noticing, and failed.

"What is it?" she asked in her typical flat tone, causing him to jump.

"Uh, well, I just thought that we should assume that Akane was all right. After all, it _was_ a deity form the underworld who sent me back to help her, and who would know sooner then a _deity_ whether or not someone was dead?! Right?" he laughed nervously. As the silence stretched he added, "Why else would she waste her time sending me back?"

Nabiki never turned away from the dark glass as she answered, "It was to help her. Which means she's in some sort of trouble, right?"

Ryoga was beginning to wonder why he opened his mouth at all. Just then, the driver came to his rescue as the car pulled off the road.

"Miss," he called back, "I believe we should stop here for the night."

Nabiki looked around at the wilderness with a scowl. "Where, exactly, are you referring to? Typically I try to sleep in a bed. So unless there's a Hilton tucked away in those trees, I suggest you keep driving."

The guide laughed, incorrectly assuming she was joking. When he saw the look in her eyes, he quickly realized his mistake.

"Uh, Miss, I'm afraid the closest village is still a few hours away. If the young Miss or her friend can drive, by all means take over. But I am too tired."

"It should be fine!" Ryoga said in an attempt to cut some of the tension. "I'm used to sleeping outside all the time."

"Fine, but I sleep in here," she said tersely, turning to Ryoga, "alone."

He stepped out of the car without another word.

"Tomorrow we will be there," the driver said reassuringly, getting comfortable in his seat. Nabiki met his gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"Did I stutter? I said ALONE."

"But Miss…" he began to protest before catching sight of Ryoga shaking his head 'no'. With a long sigh, he rose and left the car.

"It's best not to argue with her," Ryoga said quietly once they were alone. "She has ways of getting what she wants. Horrifying, terrible ways…"

The driver looked behind him at the SUV, and then leaned in close.

"Is she…Yakuza?"

"Worse."

**……****.**

Ranma stood very still, working hard to keep his breathing under control. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was surprised to find that he stood alone.

"Uh, Akane?" he whispered nervously.

"Hai!" she called pleasantly from her bed across the room.

He looked around in confusion. Scratching the side of his head he asked, "W-What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" She began to smooth the sheet under her palms.

Ranma was starting to feel stupid. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this.

"What d'ya think I mean?" he said meekly.

"Oh-HO!" Akane laughed, sitting up. "Did you expect something _lewd _when I shut off the light just now? Honestly Ranma, what kind of a girl do you think I am?"

"W-What? That ain't what I meant, I think. It was just that-"

Akane was suddenly beside him, a finger to his lips.

"It's OK, I thought that way for a moment there too," she purred into his ear. "But there _is_ still a lewd girl, and she's waiting in your bed. I think you should set things straight with her before you even think of trying anything with me."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held and smiled.

"Just when I think I know what you're thinkin', ya go and flip it all around on me, and usually it's for my own good!" Looking down, he scuffed his foot on the floor, "Ya saw through me, didn't ya? You could tell I was real nervous."

"When you freeze as much as you do, and it's summer, I can usually catch the hint," she giggled, giving him a peck on the nose. "Don't worry, you're not the only one…now go man-up and tell Shampoo to leave us alone!" she said, pushing him toward the window.

"Yah, yah. Got any Ideas on how ta do that?" he stalled.

She thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"Not a clue."

He face faulted to the floor.

"Sorry, all of my ideas come back to beating the stuffing out of her," she let out a small cough, "I don't think we got along well in the past."

"Well, thanks a lot for your help!" he said sarcastically as he climbed onto the windowsill. "Hopefully we'll all be alive ta meet again in the mornin'!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

"That's only 'cause you don't gotta do it," he grumbled.

"WAIT!" she suddenly exclaimed. Rummaging in her room for a moment she returned with a small, folded piece of paper.

"A makeshift good luck charm…just in case."

"Wow, tha-anks Akane. Surely now I ain't getting hurt." Pressing it to his forehead, he stuck out his tongue, "It stops weapons, right?"

"Yes, but watch out for fists," she said, taking a swing at him.

"I got the hint," he laughed, leaning out of her reach. "No _kiss_ for good luck?"

"Now you're just _pressing_ your luck. Good night Ranma, come back an honest man!"

"'Night, Akane," he muttered like a scolded child, pushing off into the night.

Stopping on the roof above his bedroom he thought about all the things that could go wrong if he didn't say exactly the right thing to Shampoo, most carrying a heavy price for both Akane and himself. After pondering several probabilities and various outcomes, his brain cried out for a break.

'_I'll just shut my eyes for a sec_,' he thought, laying his back against the soft roof. Moments later he was out for the night.

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter actually has a little more to it, but I'll have to just group it in with the next. I DESPERATELY apologize for the delay, I had an important test to study for that was sort of sprung on me. To sum it up, I had 1 month to memorize all of Earth/Space Science! Sounds like a long time, it's not._**

**_So again, I apologize for that, and also for not responding to the reviews, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THEM!! You know I love you all!! _**

**_ The next chapter will be typed-up much sooner, I promise!! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**I simply **_**love**_** my new reviews!**

**Thank you to all who donated! We'll be having another Share-a-thon soon!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Alms for the poor! Well, I didn't get rich off of this like some people.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 17: Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Waking with a start, Akane looked around the room in confusion, noting grumpily that it was still dark outside. Unsure why she was up in the first place, she turned over to go back to sleep. A moment later, another bang on the door snapped her fully awake.

"Whaaat!?" she yelled, throwing a pillow over her head, "It's too early, Nee-chan-"

Her eyes flew open, "Nee-chan?"

The door gently creaked as Cologne looked in from the hall, "What was that, Akami?"

Lifting the pillow from her face, Akane yawned dramatically.

"Hmm? I'm not sure, must have been dreaming. Were you trying to wake me up?"

"Yes, it's time to begin your training. From today onward, I would like you to run ten times around the village every morning. It's only about a three-mile run so come see me when you're done, there will be plenty of extra time and energy for chores."

Akane smiled weakly, looking at her window. "Could this wait until morning? At least the kind where the sun is up?"

Cologne cackled. "Morning is morning, and thanks to you I have many more to see! Consider this to be my way of paying you back, by treating you like a true Amazon…and that means training you hard. This'll be a good start."

"Hai, Sensei," Akane croaked, sliding herself out of bed.

"Good," Cologne smiled, closing the door.

Akane began her run deep in thought about what she'd said earlier, the idea of an older sister playing tantalizingly close to an answer about her past. When she'd left the message about Ranma back in Japan, she'd only known that someone was looking for _him_, which had torn at her heart. It was agonizing to think that there was no family waiting and wondering about her.

"There must be someone, why would I have said that otherwise?" she thought aloud.

Looking up she was startled to see something, no, some_one_ move on a nearby rooftop. Planning on stopping a panty raid, she moved to intercept.

Scrambling onto the roof with less grace than she would have liked, Akane caught sight of the shadowy figure just ahead. As she moved closer, she could see he was lying flat on his back, and only in his boxers.

"Ugh! Pervert!" she muttered quietly, taking another step forward. Suddenly he moved, sweeping her legs out from under her and sending her flying backwards. As she landed he sprang on top of her, pinning her to the roof.

"Thought you'd get the drop on me, eh jerk?" Falling silent as his eyes focused, he pulled back, releasing her. "…Akane?"

The moment her arms were free she was swinging.

"Dry up and die, letch!" she gritted out, getting more and more angry as he avoided her blows. "Stay still and take your punishment like a man!"

"For what? I didn't do nothin'!" he cried, jumping off of her.

"Wait. You called me Akane…"

"It's your name, ain't it!?"

"Ranma!" she laughed, "We have to stop meeting like this! What are you doing on the roof? Don't tell me you still haven't gone inside."

"It wasn't like I had a bed ta go to," he huffed. "And now I guess I don't got a roof either."

"Well, if you're already awake, do you want to run with me? I need to finish my three-mile morning jog," she grinned evilly at him, "then I get to do _chores_!"

"Ha! The Old Bat's got ya awfully busy today!" He looked over the edge of the roof with a frown. "My stuff's all inside. I'd join ya, but I don't really feel like runnin' three miles barefoot and half naked."

"Oh, come on, Shampoo won't wake up," she said, punching him playfully in the arm. "And if she does, you can tell her to leave, it's a win-win situation!"

"You're funny," he deadpanned, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Please try, for me." Her eyes locked onto his, growing serious. "I know it's going to sound stupid since we just saw each other a few hours ago, but it feels weird not to have you around. It's like you're supposed to just _be_ there and, well…I miss you."

Hanging his head in defeat, he let out a deep sigh. "Damn, Akane. Hold on a sec," and with that he slipped over the edge.

She looked down after him, but he had already vanished silently inside. Moving back again she began to think about what she had asked him to do, wondering if it had really been such a good idea to make him come along. If he woke Shampoo it could become a problem, and if they were seen running together it would be worse. Realizing her mistake she looked urgently over the edge, but there still were no signs of Ranma.

Rocking back on her heels in thought, she had little time to react as a hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Gotcha!" Ranma laughed in her ear. "Ya didn't even see me comin' or nothin', right?! Look," he released his hold on her, "I can do this neat thing where…" Before her eyes he vanished, then reappeared as he slipped in and out of the Umisen Ken. "Pretty amazing, ain't I?"

Annoyed that he'd surprised her, Akane felt the overwhelming need to wipe the cocky grin from his face.

"Hmph. Oh please, I've seen _that_ before," she waived a hand between them, "when _I_ did it. First." Walking to the end of the roof, she flashed him a playful smile.

Ranma opened his mouth, but his retort dissolved on his tongue as he took in the sight before him. Her face looked positively angelic as she turned, the wind lightly playing through her hair while the sun tinged the horizon as it began to rise.

"Cute," he smiled dreamily. Arching an eyebrow he added "_Really_ cute!" and began to close in on her.

"Stop it, Baka!" she blushed furiously, "We're right on top of Shampoo!"

"No we ain't. Besides, I wouldn't be on top of that psycho if ya paid me," he grinned, sliding his fingers along her jaw and into her hair. Shaking her face from his grip, she pulled away.

"Be serious for a second, she's really not down there?"

"That's what I said," he shrugged. "She musta got tired of waitin' and left, 'cause she wasn't in _my_ room."

"I guess that's a good thing," she said, looking down, "but I think I liked it better when I knew where she was."

Laying an arm across her shoulders, he gave her a squeeze. "Relax, just enjoy this."

She looked up at him warmly, then nuzzled into his chest. They watched in silence as the sun rose over the treetops, setting the horizon ablaze with orange and pink light.

* * *

_**A/N: Things are unraveling fast now, and it'll be getting faster! **_

_**Stay tuned for next time: **_**Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Litter Box**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading everyone! Here are some more untimely updates!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I like to dream that I'm rich enough for someone to **_**want **_**to sue me.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 18: Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Litter Box**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the colors of sunrise faded into the new day, Akane let out a contented sigh.

"I guess this means I'd better finish my run, before Cologne comes looking for me."

"All right," Ranma agreed, beginning to stretch.

"Uh, actually," she began playing with her nails uncomfortably, "I think I should go alone."

Ranma's head lifted in confusion. "Wha-? But I just got my stuff an all…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I wanted you to come, but I thought about it and if someone sees us we'll be in a lot of trouble." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm really sorry."

He sat quietly for a moment, and then snapped his fingers, "What if I do that invisible thing? Then I can do all sorts-a things with ya and they won't know!"

"_Really_!" Akane balked, attempting to look taken aback.

"Honorable things!" he quickly amended, "All sorts-a _honorable_ things!"

"Let's go then," Akane giggled, "before you back yourself against another wall without thinking, Baka."

Turning to make her decent, she awkwardly gripped the thatch roof and nearly fell. Another maneuver and her feet slipped out from under her, leaving her dangling in the air. Ranma easily swung upside down next to the floundering girl, his feet finding a hold where her hands could not.

"You sure you made it up here without a ladder or somethin'?" he asked, making a show of folding his arms behind his head. "I ain't so sure you're as good as ya say. I mean, what kind-a wimps do they got in Hell if _you_ could take 'em?"

She turned her head away in a huff.

"_Big_ ones!" she yelled. Then, catching herself, lowered her voice.

"Big, ugly, horribly powerful _wimps_ that nearly killed me, that's what kind! And if you'll remember correctly, it was only because of the Battle Dougi that I made it out alive. So, if you'd like to see what my full potential is, I can put that on and give you a taste!"

"Hey, calm down Kujo, I ain't gonna fight ya. It was just a joke."

"Well, next time make sure it's funny." She let out a long breath, "I just get really mad when you say that sort of thing about me. It's bad enough that I already feel that way, I just don't want everyone else to think I'm totally helpless and weak."

Ranma scooped her up and leapt the rest of the way down.

"I don't think you're helpless and weak, and neither should you. But it ain't a bad thing to know what your limits are, Akane."

As her feet slid down to touch the ground, he felt her arms tighten around his neck.

"Thanks," she said meekly. "Usually you come out with the worst thing possible, but sometimes you actually know just what to say."

"Uh, sure. No problem, I think," he smiled, scratching the back of his head as she released him.

"So, shall we," she said, turning and sprinting toward the tree line that circled the village.

"Yah…Wait! I gotta be invisible, wait a sec!"

"Ca-atch me if you ca-an!"

Smirking crookedly at the challenge, he vanished from sight.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her, but he wasn't about to let her in on that fact. After a short time passed in silence, Akane glanced behind confidently, then grimaced in confusion. As was expected, there was no sign of him.

Slowing to a halt, she looked around and called out quietly, "Psst! Ranma, where are you?"

"Close your eyes an' see if you can find me," he answered unexpectedly close to her ear, giving her a sudden chill.

"What do you mean? You just…" she paused, turning to empty space, "gave yourself away?"

"Just try it," he urged from another direction.

She spun again, finding that she still could not pin him down. Calming her easily flared temper as it began, she squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

"Fine, I'll try. But, uh, what do I have to do, exactly? I'm not too sure how."

Ranma smiled at her reluctant honesty.

"Just sort-a open yourself up. Like when ya breathe in, don't just suck in the air. Ya wanna kind-a feel what's around you more than see it."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, but her eyes remained closed.

"I know it sounds corny," he huffed, "but it's true!"

"I don't care how it sounds, you haven't actually told me anything yet! You're saying not to breathe in the air or see with my eyes, but what else is there? I don't care how stupid it is, Ranma, I won't make fun of you. So stop worrying about how it sounds and spit out what you really want to say!"

Listening to her made him think that he must have always been in love with her as much as he realized he was right then.

"You're really hotheaded, y'know that?" he whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes to object just as he closed his mouth over hers. Smiling in a small triumph, she saw that he was visible.

"Got you…" she murmured against his lips, then laced her fingers with his.

They kissed a sweet, slow kiss. When their lips finally moved apart, he brushed a finger over each of her eyes.

"Don't open em yet. Ya feel that buzz in your chest?" She nodded. "Use that spot, but open it up ta all the stuff ya can hear and smell…just sort-a feel it. It's kind-a like seein' something in your head, only someone else imagined it for ya. I mean, does that even make any sense? If it don't-"

"Shhh! I think I see what you mean," she said slowly, worried that speaking would break her concentration. "Move somewhere else, I'll see if I can find you."

"Count ta twenty, you're it!" he teased, poking her ribs.

Squirming in his grip, she laughed out, "Stop it, Baka! You're ruining my training!" then shooed him away. After regaining her composure she breathed in and out slowly, visualizing her surroundings as best she could with what she'd learned. To her surprise, she felt a mental pull to her left.

Cracking her eyes she moved to where she'd sensed a presence, allowing the feeling to guide her to the base of a large cherry tree.

"You're here, aren't you?" se asked, keeping her voice quiet enough that he wouldn't hear if she were wrong. Hearing a noise on the other side of the trunk, she moved cautiously around.

She thought she had felt Ranma, overflowing with machismo. What she'd found was a cat, overflowing with rage.

"Whoa!" Akane exclaimed, jumping back as it took a swipe at her.

"Well, ya found _something_ all right! Not bad for a first try, Tomboy!" Ranma laughed, leaping down from a nearby tree.

"I knew I felt you close to here," she grumbled back, checking her arm for blood.

The cat looked from one to the other, then back at Ranma who still had his sanity and smile intact. Beginning to purr, it wove through his legs, looking surprised as it made contact.

"It sure likes you," Akane said dryly, stepping back as it took another swipe at her.

"Well, I'm a likeable guy!" he grinned boldly.

"Let me see something, could you pick it up for a sec?" she asked, eying it suspiciously.

"OK…" he said with a hint of a question, lifting the animal for her. After a quick glance, Akane looked at Ranma with a wicked grin.

"Here's why, it's a girl! Just some more pussy for your collection."

The cat crossed its legs and let out a low growl at Akane, who had to resist the urge to stick out her tongue.

"I think ya pissed it off, he said, dropping the wriggling animal. It immediately ran out of sight in the undergrowth.

"Aww, too bad," Akane said sarcastically, "now we'll never see that nasty thing again!"

"I kind-a liked her, she made me feel sort-a excited," Ranma grinned, running his hands over his chest.

"Come off it! What are you, some interspecies playboy?" she said hotly, deliberately snapping a branch at his face as she started back to the village.

"Are ya really gonna be jealous of an animal?!" Ranma laughed, blocking the branch with his hand and failing to notice he'd sliced it to ribbons.

Watching from nearby was a pair of very interested purple, feline eyes.

**…****..**

Nabiki awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Thoroughly uncomfortable in her position across the back seat, she scowled deeper as she began to move. The fine leather interior, cup holders, all of her luxurious accessories, _everything_ was coated in a wet layer of condensation as she had forgotten to crack a window the night before.

Wriggling upright, she passed a hand over a fogged square of glass and looked outside. Ryoga looked up, smiling back and proudly holding several fish on skewers.

"We caught them!" he said happily, motioning to himself and the guide.

If she'd had a shade to close, she would have. Instead she rolled her eyes and climbed out using the other side of the car.

"Hibiki!" she yelled, "Where did you _go_ this morning?"

Ryoga peeked around the SUV in confusion.

"I thought it was obvious, we went fishing."

"I know where you _went_, dolt. Where did you go to the bathroom?"

"Oh!" he squeaked with a flush. "Um, _that_. Heh, there's, uh, a nice spot over there…" he pointed, then watched as she went in the opposite direction.

"That's the wrong way!" he called after her.

"Yes, it is, for _you_. Which means it's the safest way for the rest of us normal humans."

Plopping back down beside the fire, Ryoga grumbled under his breath. He was finding Nabiki to be more than a little difficult, with her sarcastic double-meanings and animosity toward him. This left him actually missing his trips with Ranma, which was an even more conflicting emotion to handle.

Sitting beside him, the guide smiled and removed two fish from the fire. "So I take it she is always that way?" he remarked, beginning to eat.

"She _is_ always like that," Ryoga agreed, "and now she hates me, making this worse than usual."

"Why do you stay with her then?"

Ryoga looked up thoughtfully, "Well, I don't really have a choice if I want to do what I was sent back for." Taking a deep breath to explain, the guide immediately cut him off.

"It sounds complex," he said disinterestedly. "A young man should not waste his time explaining women."

Ryoga smiled awkwardly, unsure if it was meant as a joke or actual advice. It sounded too much like something Genma would tell Ranma, so he desperately hoped it was meant to be funny. His curiosity was redirected, however, when a shrill screech rang through the air.

As Ryoga's head snapped up, the guide took another calm bite of fish. "I believe that was our young miss. She may be in need of help."

Not bothering to ask the older man anything further, Ryoga bounded off.

"Other way, sir!" the guide laughed, watching him run frantically past a second time.

Pushing through bushes and trees, he prayed to all that was holy that he was headed in the right direction for once.

"Nabiki!" he yelled out, adding a "san," as an afterthought. "Are you all right?"

"Over here, Hibiki," came her monotone reply, surprisingly from directly behind him.

Turning on his heel he spotted a patch of dirt that was freshly disturbed, giving way to a short, but steep embankment. On further inspection, he discovered Nabiki flat on her back at the bottom. Lying across one leg was a large, mossy log, pinning her to the ground.

"Congratulations, you found me before the wolves," she said sarcastically, adding a finger twirl for flair. He quickly skidded down the slope.

"A-Are you OK?"

"Do you mean _aside_ from the large chunk of natural scenery in my lap, or should I include it on my growing list of why I don't go camping?" she quipped, folding her arms in a failed attempt to look nonchalant.

"I guess you'd like me to help with that?" he grinned sheepishly, lifting the log clear of her leg.

"Thanks," she said slowly, rising to her feet and looking herself over for any damage. Finding none, she locked her eyes on Ryoga.

"I suppose this means I owe you one…How about I show you the way back and we call it even?"

Turning quickly, she began to clamber up the slope, making less than a little progress.

Ryoga watched her struggle for a full minute before he began to laugh.

"You aren't so tough outside of civilization, _Tendo_."

She turned around with a scowl. "Don't get too confident, _Ryoga_. Eventually we'll all be back in Tokyo, after all."

"Not without my help _you_ won't. I'll get there eventually on my own."

She glared daggers at him. "What do you want?"

A tight-lipped smile crept over his face at the power he held, his memories of Hell quickly erasing it.

"Actually, I just wanted you to stop blaming _me_ for everything that's happened. It wasn't because of me that Akane got mixed-up in all this, I'll have you know. And if Ranma was half a man, he wouldn't have allowed it to happen in the first place!"

He stood with his fist clenched tightly between them in rage, until Nabiki began to laugh. Unsure what to do about it, he scratched his head.

"Did, uh, did I say something funny?"

Wiping away a tear, Nabiki regained her composure.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself after you said 'if Ranma was half a man', although I should have expected a phrase like that from you. You _are_ aware that you tend to be a tad overdramatic, aren't you?"

"It's not me, it's this cursed existence I'm forced to lead!" he said with a hurt expression.

"Of course it is," she mocked, "I agree to your terms, now get me out of here, Hibiki."

"Agreed," he smiled. "I'd stand back if I were you!" he called to her, moving to another portion of the hill. "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Nabiki ducked for cover. After the rubble had finished falling, she peeked up to see Ryoga holding out a hand.

"Come on, we can get up through here."

"Why didn't we just _climb up_, or jump?" she asked, still partly shell-shocked. She stood without his assistance.

"Well, this is more my thing. Sorry if it was a bit too _intense_ for you," he said smugly, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the debris.

Once they had made it safely back to camp, Nabiki turned to Ryoga, her mask re-affixed.

"What happened out there, _stays_ out there, got it?"

"Well, we're partners now, right?"

"You!" she called to the guide, deliberately ignoring his question, "I'm not paying you to relax. We'll be arriving today or it will be you paying me for this vacation you're on."

She turned then, almost smiling as she pointed to him, "And _you_…sure, whatever."

With a wave over her shoulder she disappeared into the car, taking the remaining skewers of fish with her.

Ryoga went to work snuffing out the fire happily, until the guide slid up beside him.

"I see you and she are on good terms, something interesting happen while you were alone?"

"Not what you're _thinking_!" Ryoga blushed hotly. Wanting to remove himself far from the subject he blurted out, "The, the village! Will we really be there today?"

Disappointed by the deflection, the guide let out a huff. "It should be no problem, we will be there by midday. But, Sir, why _that_ village? You already have your hands full with one bossy woman, why invite more problems into your life?"

"Problems are my life!" Ryoga laughed. "Besides, she's only bossy because she knows what she wants and how to get it. You shouldn't misjudge her for that."

"Then, Sir, I suppose you _do_ know what village we are headed for?"

"Unfortunately I do, and everything that comes with it."

**…****..**

Ranma watched Akane's body sway as she moved ahead of him, direly needing her to know that she was _his_, that he was the best choice for _her_. When these thoughts clouded his mind to the point that he found himself licking his lips hungrily, he realized something was wrong.

"…Are you even listening to me, Ranma?"

She'd stopped and was talking to him. No, she was unhappy with him. He had to fight back the urge to pounce, nuzzle and lick her and-

Blinking several times he looked down at his hands, which felt…tingly?

"Ranma?" Akane asked, stepping closer.

"A-Akane, somethin' ain't right."

"What do you mean, are you sick?" She laid her palm on his forehead. "Sleeping on the roof probably wasn't the best idea, you know."

He closed his eyes, her scent wrapping around and pulling him down further. Taking hold of her wrist he dragged her hand along his face, tracing over his lips and down his throat. Coming to a stop over his heart, his eyes flew open.

"Do you love me, Akane?"

"Wha, w-what!? What are you talking about?!" she stammered in shock.

Stepping closer, he stared down at her with a feral look in his eyes. His breath rolled over her in hot waves, his pulse beating his excitement under her palm.

"Somethin' ain't right in my head, Akane, and it's 'cause of you. It's not just the way ya look or smell sexier than anything, it's all of you…and it's drivin' me crazy."

He bit his lip, pressing her hand tighter to his chest. "Sorry ta be like this, but I need to know. Do you love me?"

"You're acting insane," she whispered, unsure if she was unable or just _unwilling_ to break free of his hold.

He stepped forward again, causing her to stumble back. Another foot and she'd be against a tree, her route of escape blocked.

Dipping his head down, he let his lips graze over hers as he spoke softly, "This ain't scarin' you, is it?"

She closed her eyes, her breathing uneven, "I said it before, Ranma. I trust you."

"What about the rest?" he asked, releasing her hand. "Just say ya do," he whispered, sliding his hands to her hips and pulling her against him. He began to kiss behind her ear, then made his way down her neck.

"I-I don't _hate_ you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good enough."

The moment the words were spoken, his lips were on hers. Sinking to the ground, he draped his body half over her. One hand gripped her by the back of the neck, gently pulling her hair and tipping her head back. The other flowed over her every curve before resting on her breast, causing her to writhe in his grip.

Pulling away to see her face, he smiled a predatory grin as she gasped for breath. Tugging her head back further, he exposed more of her throat before leaning back down and sucking just below her ear.

Shaking free of his grip, Akane flipped him to his back. Straddling his hips she pushed his shirt up to expose his chest, her fingers lingering on each contour as they moved. Leaning down, she licked up his abs to his nipple, nipping gingerly with her teeth.

Sucking in a breath, he flipped her onto her back. While he stared down at her, she finished removing his shirt.

"Dammit, Akane, ya can't do this! I don't know what I'm doin' or how ta stop."

"Then don't," she whispered seductively with a smile.

Pushing off the ground, she straddled his lap once more. Pulling his face to hers, she crushed their lips together. Breaking free, he ran his tongue along the length of her neck, his hands feeling down her side to the hem of her shirt.

Slipping underneath, he gripped her bare skin in ecstasy.

"Aah!" she cried, pushing away. "Something just…on my side?"

He looked down in horror, his fingertips smeared with blood.

"What the Hell? Akane, are you all right?"

"I, I think I'll be. But what's going on? Where your hand was, it hurts."

Pressing his shirt to her wound, he crinkled his brow in concern.

"I'm not sure what happened. There, there's blood, but I ain't got a clue why you're bleeding."

Then he noticed it, a flicker of aura extending from his fingers. Clenching his fists closed, he lifted her into his arms.

"Hang on, I'll get ya some help."

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN [almost]!!**

_**A/N: Yes, it was wrong of me to make you wait. But just look how fun and long it was! (Everyone with a dirty mind, slap your wrist!) **_

_******A special, and belated, group THANK YOU to all who took the time to review!! I really do love them!!****  
**_

_**Next Time: Duck, Duck…Mousse?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I have a job, temporarily, so blame the economy for the delayed update.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I didn't steal it! I swear I was gonna put it back! **

**Distractions**

**Ch 19: Duck, Duck…Mousse!**

* * *

"Ranma…Ranma? HEY!" Akane yelled, smacking him on the head, "Will you listen to me?"

"Ya need help, you're bleedin'," he said hurridly, rushing back to the village.

"I'm fine! Honestly, I can walk!" she huffed, struggling against him.

'_It was me_,' he thought morbidly, '_I was the one who cut her somehow_.'

His emotions and senses were still on overdrive from the nekoken, making it a muddle of what he felt needed to be done conflicting with what he still wanted to do. His desires, however, were being overridden by his guilt.

Akane looked up at him in a huff, "This is getting old, Ranma. Really, it hardly even hurts. Just let me walk, please." Finally, he came to a stop.

"I think it was somethin' I did ta you, Akane," he said in a hushed voice, setting her gently on the ground.

Twisting to look herself over, she shook her head.

"It's bleeding, but this is hardly worse than a bad scratch. And you don't have claws, last I checked, so why are you blaming yourself? I probably just hit against something is all."

"Ever since we saw that cat I felt funny, and there's somethin' weird with my hands. I, I don't think it's safe ta touch you right now. I mean, all this aside, I'm havin' a real tough time with how I feel about ya too."

"How you feel about me?" she asked with a touch of worry to her voice.

Groaning, he shook his head. "It's hard to explain, an it's takin a lot not ta show you…_exactly_ what I mean." Screwing his eyes shut, he suddenly punched himself in the jaw.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, reaching out toward him.

"This ain't like me, Akane! It's like there's something else in my head that's tryin' ta make me do stuff…" He looked her up and down, "Stuff I wanna do…but I wouldn't 'cause I ain't a pervert!"

He began to advance on her again, a predatory smile creeping across his features, "But man, do I wanna…"

She roundhouse kicked him to the ground. "Did that help?" she asked timidly. He gave a thumbs-up, his face planted firmly in the dirt.

"Good. Now come on, I'll help you back."

"But I'm supposed ta be helpin' you," he moaned, rising to his feet.

"Seriously, Ranma, I'm fine. Besides, now _you_ look worse than me."

"Great."

…

Nabiki looked up as the car came to a halt.

"Sir, Miss, we are here."

"Here _where_?" Nabiki asked, checking out both sides of the car, "There's nothing here."

"Not here, no. But the village is just ahead, an hour's walk, maybe two, so good luck! Is my company, and company policy is not to die, so I stay here."

"I suppose you would be useless anyway, but this counts as a pay cut."

"Not a problem, no one spends money dead," the guide smiled.

"How true!" she smiled back. "This should go on your tab. Saving lives is so much more expensive, after all. Don't you agree, Hibiki?"

Ryoga, caught off guard by the sudden involvement, looked between the two with a blank expression. Then Nabiki arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said weakly.

"There you have it!" she grinned, sliding on her sunglasses. "I'll send you a bill when this whole mess is over." With a waive she stepped out.

The car door closed, leaving Ryoga alone with the guide. "I'll, uh…Probably should follow her," he smiled uncomfortably.

"Of course, Sir. She does hold your testicles, after all."

"My manhood is not at question, here!" he shouted. "See, she gave it back to me with this!"

Ryoga began to reach down for a bottle of Nannichuan, but the guide misinterpreted where the conversation was headed. He quickly turned away, crying, "She is leaving you!"

"Oh," Ryoga's head snapped up, "I'll be going then, as a MAN…I only need to follow her because I'll get lost otherwise."

"Please, Sir, just go!"

"Right."

Moving at top speed and being sure not to let her slip out of sight, Ryoga caught up to Nabiki with a frown.

"You can't just leave me like that! You know how difficult it is for me to find where I'm going with this damned sense of direction!"

She breathed in and out, readjusted her sunglasses, and turned to him.

"_Why_ are you saying this now? Did you miss me getting out of the car? Really, the way you complain I wonder if you want Akane back at all, and after what you did to her…"

"O-Of course I do! How can you even say that?!" he balked.

"So you do want what's best for her?"

"What? Yes!"

"Then leave her alone."

They both stopped walking, Nabiki turning to him with a serious look.

"What was it that you were planning, exactly? Returning from the dead, coming to the rescue where Ranma couldn't, it plays out rather romantically, now doesn't it?"

"Heh, I hadn't thought of it that way," he blushed, laughing quietly but with a hint of guilt.

"And you still won't, will you, because you know Akane's engaged to marry Ranma."

Ryoga stopped laughing and stared back at her. Seeing his reflection in her sunglasses allowed him a better perspective on things, and there was nothing romantic about what he saw.

"Did…did you pick this ridiculous outfit on purpose? You wanted me to look like an idiot in front of Akane?" he asked, the realization hitting like a ton of bricks.

Nabiki allowed a smile to touch one corner of her mouth.

"Well, looks like you figured me out."

"That's not really fair, Nabiki-San," he sulked, "it's not like I could carry my normal clothes out of Hell with me."

"Yes, well, maybe you'll feel better after our two hour hike. You can just walk it off."

Some time later they crested a hill, the Amazon village coming into full view before them. Having regained some conviction on the walk, Ryoga turned to Nabiki with a goofy grin.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"I don't have a watch."

Ryoga let out a long sigh. "Why can't you just respond like a normal person and say 'I don't know, what time is it?'"

"Fine, what time is it, Hibiki?"

"It's almost time to eat, and I know who'll be having some unexpected guests for dinner!"

Nabiki allowed a moment of silence to pass, then looked at him.

"Ranma was right, you talk too much."

…

"Go, Ranma! I told you I'm fine!" Akane huffed, pushing him away from her front door.

"No, I'll come in with ya an help-"

"Stop," she said forcefully, "I can do this myself! I'm going inside now…alone, please."

"Oh, OK. Just make sure ya take care of that cut. Put whatever medicine they got on it," he called out as she slowly closed the door in his face. Resting his forehead against the wood, he began to mentally berate himself for hurting her.

"This ain't right," he groaned, "she can't ruin the rest of my day just 'cause she got hurt!"

Slipping inside he quickly got his bearings. Noting a light on down the hall, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yo, Baka," he whispered, Akane's head snapping up at his voice. As she turned, her hand hit into the faucet, arching a stream of water onto him.

"Cold!" he yipped, looking down, "And I'm a girl again, thanks," he groaned.

"Well, don't surprise me then! What did you think would happen?" she asked, turning away and readying a bandage.

"How're ya gonna do that, exactly? You can't even see what you're doin'," he said gently, taking the gauze and tape from her hands.

"I can too…sort of!" she snapped, awkwardly twisting around to prove that she could. Being extremely conscious of his fingertips he spun her around, stopping with her back to him.

"Lemme just take a look, OK?" he asked in a quiet voice, slowly lifting her shirt. Frowning with guilt at the blood, he asked, "Got anything at clean this off?"

"Uh, over there, I-I guess," she stammered, feeling overly self-conscious as Ranma looked her over.

"Well here, hold your shirt up," he said, beginning to dab at her skin. "This don't hurt, does it?"

"Not really."

"Think ya can take some antiseptic?"

"Of course! I'm not four, Ranma!"

Shaking his head, he tore open an alcohol pad, "It'll probably sting…"

She turned to look at him. "Honestly! Give me this!" Swiping the cloth, she slapped it on her back, her eyes instantly going wide. As her mouth opened, Ranma clasped a hand over it to keep her quiet.

"Shhh!" he whispered harshly, "Ya gotta be quiet, no one's supposed at know I'm here, ya four year-old! Sure you can do this?"

Grabbing his upper arms she squinted against the pain, mumbling a weak "Hai," under his palm.

"I think that's enough antiseptic," he laughed, removing his hand. "Now turn back around so I can finish."

"Fine," she conceded, turning and planting her elbows on the sink. Raising her shirt higher than it needed to be, he lay his hand on her bare side while pressing the bandage in place on the other.

"What do you think you're doing, Ranma?" she asked, feeling him move further up her side.

"Just holdin' ya steady," he lied, curling his fingers around and grazing her stomach.

"Isn't this how we got into this mess?" she breathed as Ranma pressed against her.

"This is your fault for lookin' so damn good," he said in as sexy a voice as he could in his girl-form, sliding his hand further around her waist.

"Hmmm…" she moaned, rolling her head before clasping a hand over his. "Wait! How do your hands feel?"

"You tell me-"

"No, I'm serious," she said quickly, turning his hand over in hers. Looking into his eyes, she stared a long moment.

"You don't look like you've lost half your mind anymore, and these," she held up his hands, "haven't scratched me once. I think you might be cured!"

He looked down, "That weird aura's gone! Now that I think of it, things are makin' more sense since I've been a girl."

"About that," Akane smirked, spinning on the hot water.

"Hey, you're right! I forgot about changin' back." He winked at her, "Guess I was distracted by an uncute Tomboy or something."

Dipping down he splashed hot water over himself, hitting his head on the faucet as he grew. 'Ouch' he mouthed while rubbing the top of his head and standing. Hearing a noise just outside the door, Akane grabbed him and pointed at the sound, whispering, "Someone's there!"

He immediately made a dash for the window, getting halfway through before Akane started to laugh.

"It's that nasty cat!"

Dropping back to the floor, Ranma turned to where the cat was, "Hey, ya think she followed us?"

"I'm sure it's only a coincidence," Akane said, eyeing the cat suspiciously. "Anyway, you should go, and I need to see Cologne." Kissing him softly, she added, "See you tonight?"

"Count on it," he grinned, pulling her into his arms, "'till then…" Bending her backwards he kissed her passionately, leaving her flushed and breathless as he left.

Staring a full minute at the closed window, Akane slowly came to her senses. As she leaned over to shut off the water, the cat leapt onto the counter and hissed in her face.

Jumping back, she watched in horror as it stepped into the sink, coming out a very angry, naked Shampoo.

"I try to be friend, but stupid girl just no can get out of Shampoo's way!" she growled.

"Does everyone have one of those curses?!" Akane cried, throwing her hands up. Seizing the opportunity, she moved quickly, pushing Shampoo off balance and causing her to step back into the toilet. They both froze, staring dumbly at her foot in the water,

"Not enough to change you back, huh?" Akane asked weakly.

"You go too far! This I no can forgive!" Shampoo cried in rage.

"I'm not asking you to," Akane smiled, then turned on the faucet, spraying her with cold water and turning her back into her cursed form.

"Hah, cat! Let's see you turn on the hot water without thumbs!" she laughed triumphantly, until the cat leapt at her with fangs and claws bared.

Catching Shampoo mid-flight to her face, Akane attempted to land a safe grip, but momentarily fumbled the feline. Twisting around, Shampoo sunk her teeth into her opponent's arm.

"OW! You little…" Akane gritted out, grabbing the animal by the scruff of the neck and prying its teeth free of her flesh. Holding it at arms length, she took a step toward the toilet.

"So help me, Shampoo, I am not above shoving you in there and sitting on the lid!"

Shampoo took another swipe at her attacker, Akane retuning the favor by bringing her to the toilet.

"I'm serious," she said calmly, lowering Shampoo's paws below the rim, "unless you like toilet water…"

The cat stopped struggling, letting out a low growl.

"Good, let's have a little chat then. But first, promise that you're not going to try anything stupid again if I let you go."

Grudgingly, Shampoo nodded.

Akane sat her on the counter, releasing her grip as if she'd been holding a live grenade, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"OK, first off, I'm going to assume that I wasn't really living with you, since I only seem to have one change of clothes. Am I right?"

Shampoo pointed a paw at her mouth, then shrugged. Looking incredibly cute and sincere, she nuzzled the hot water dial.

"Aww, did you calm down enough to be human again? Well here, let me get that for you," Akane smiled, reaching toward the faucet. At the last moment she flicked Shampoo's forehead instead.

"Do I look stupid to you? I can still see the crazy in your eye. Maybe you can fill me in some other time, if we ever meet again."

Adding another flick to the stunned feline's head, she walked out, closing the door between herself and Shampoo.

Trying her damnedest to slip out of the house unnoticed, she cursed mentally as a floorboard creaked underfoot just outside the kitchen. Squeezing her eyes shut Akane held her breath, hoping Cologne had missed the sound as she'd somehow done with the rest of the mornings ruckus.

"Is that you, Akami?" came Cologne's ancient voice from within, Akane slapping a palm to her forehead. "H-Hai, Sensei," she called back, quickly thinking of a better plan than simply running away.

"Uh, Sensei, I was wondering if we could start to train a little more formally. Something that would take us far away from the house for a while, maybe?" 'Before that stupid cat acts up,' she thought with an evil grin.

"Would you like to come help with the food preparations?" the old woman asked with a strangely amused expression.

"I'd love to help!" Akane answered without thinking, wondering why she was so overwhelmingly excited by the invitation. Smiling ear to ear she lifted a cleaver out of a wooden block, Cologne gently rested her tiny hand over hers.

"Why are you grabbing that?" she asked with the utmost patience.

Akane shrugged matter-of-factly, "To crack the eggs."

"The rumors are true!" Cologne laughed. "I'd thought my granddaughter was simply exaggerating your cooking abilities. Perhaps we should move this training outside after all."

"Training?" Akane asked, still eagerly eyeing the eggs.

"Yes. There is an ancient set of skills that would be ideal for someone with your … _talents_. For the time being, let us forget about breakfast. Come along, Akami."

At the mention of 'Akami', Akane's face cringed. It had been brief, only a flicker of an emotion, but Cologne had caught it.

"Hai, let's go! Do you want me to carry anything for you, Sensei?"

"That will not be necessary, today we will only be focusing on your movements."

"Uh, sure, OK," Akane said distractedly, listening down the hall for any signs of Shampoo. "Let's get going then, far away outside! I can't wait to learn!"

"I'm sure that's true," Cologne said quietly.

…

Several hours later Mousse knocked on Shampoo's front door. Getting no response, he began to wonder if something could be wrong as he'd not seen his beloved all morning. Slowly he opened the door, letting himself in.

Despite his poor eyesight, his hearing was acute, and it only took him a moment to realize all was not well in the bathroom down the hall. Nearing the door, it sounded as if a small cat-typhoon was raging on the other side.

"Sh-Shampoo?" Mousse called out, turning the knob. As the door clicked open, Shampoo leapt to the sink, meowing for him to turn on the water.

"Why are you locked in the bathroom?" he asked as he turned the dial.

Dashing under the stream, she instantly changed into a human, giving Mousse a massive nosebleed.

"You're naked…" he squeaked, falling against the wall. Stepping over him, she moved down the hall.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked as he tried to keep up.

"Go away," she snipped, the only thing on her mind being revenge as she headed for the front door.

"You can NOT go out like _that_, you're naked! Please, Shampoo, at least take my robe," he pleaded, pinching his nostrils shut with one hand and reaching for her shoulder with the other. At least, that was where his true intentions lay. His hand, however, lay on her bare breast.

'_Soft?_' was the last thought that ran through his mind before Shampoo pummeled him unconscious.

Catching a slight chill, she looked down at herself, "Hmm, stupid Mousse have point. I no can go out like this."

Turning back, she hurried to her room.

…

Ranma nuzzled into his pillow, happy to be resting in bed rather than on the roof in his underwear. Closing his eyes, the sounds of the new day floated in, gently annoying him awake. Shoving his fingers into his ears, he found the sun was too bright to ignore.

Rolling over in a huff, he pulled the pillow over his head. "At least I don't have ta share my bed with-"

"Nihao, Airen!" came a chipper voice, his door flying open with a loud bang.

"-Shampoo," he finished in defeat, tossing the pillow aside and sitting up.

"What d'ya want?"

"I just want to talk, we no get time alone anymore," she pouted.

"Yah, well, it's just that I get sort-a smothered by the small amounts of time I _do_ spend with ya," he said tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face. Being that he was sure she was not about to let him get any more sleep, he rose from the bed, before she proposed any alternative ideas.

"You is dressed for day," Shampoo said evenly, "You already see her this morning."

Ranma went rigid.

"What are ya…? _Who_ are you talkin' about?" he babbled nervously, unable to meet her eyes.

"Akane not what you think," she said, stepping further into the room. "If you is smart, you listen to Shampoo and stay away."

"What?" he breathed, shocked to hear her say Akane's name. Shampoo moved beside him, lifting Ranma's hand and gently tracing a finger over the scar on his palm.

"She give this to you. You can no remember but Shampoo do. You fight violent girl in cursed body, she loose and give you 'kiss of death'. You run, but she find you and try make you pay. She bring many warriors to ensure victory over you, but Shampoo save you. I say I marry you to save life, but she no can let go. She let you live, but carve name in hand to mark you as property. Now she pretend to love you to steal you away from Shampoo. If she do, you die."

She moved closer, nuzzling his hand to her face, "Shampoo do you great favor, so now you no can live without me, is law."

He looked at her angrily, but held his temper in check. Pulling his hand away, he asked, "Why should I believe what you're sayin', Shampoo?"

She folded her arms. "If you no believe me, ask Great Grandmother. Akane still have blood on hands when she find her…she no love you."

Giving her a long look, he brushed past her and left the room. On his way through the kitchen he passed a wildly flailing duck tied to a chair.

"Why would someone tie a duck…?" Ranma wondered aloud, moving closer. "Glasses? MuTsu, that's you, ain't it?"

Calming, the duck quacked and nodded it's head.

Ranma untied the ropes then filled a large glass with hot water and doused the duck. Noting a long, white robe nearby, he tossed it to the newly transformed blind boy.

"C'm here, I gotta talk to you," he grumbled, grabbing Mousse by the collar and pulling him outside.

"What is this all about?" Mousse complained, "And what did you do with my Shampoo?"

"Yours?" Ranma grimaced, "You can have her, for all I care! But I gotta ask you, how far would one of these chicks go ta win a fight?"

Mousse readjusted his glasses as if he were reading his answer in the air.

"Losing is considered dishonorable. An Amazon would not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to regain their honor."

"So she really might be lyin' to me?" Ranma mumbled.

Mousse, thinking the conversation was all in reference to Shampoo, quickly drove the point home.

"Isn't that obvious?! She has used these tactics on you for years! This is all because you defeated her, Luan Ma. If it weren't for that, she would be free to be with the one she truly loves."

"There's someone else, are you sure?" he asked weakly, feeling his stomach begin to turn with a mix of being furious and sick.

"I am positive."

"Where's Akane at?" he grumbled at Mousse, his emotions in turmoil just below the surface.

"That is it Cousin, no more indecision! Go make your feelings known!" Mousse goaded excitedly.

"Oh, I will. Where is she?"

"I have not seen her yet today, but there will be a ceremony for her this afternoon."

"Even better. I'll wait 'till then."

* * *

_A/N: Well a great big 'SORRY' to you all for the delay, I thank you for waiting!!_

_Anyone who celebrates it, Happy Thanksgiving! Everyone else, hope you had a great dinner!_

_**Next Chapter: 'Even the Best Laid Plans can be Undone by One Lame Duck'**_

* * *

Don't forget to review!! Thank you to those who did!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

_**I would like to take this time to thank those who DID review. Remember, we don't get paid, so if you like the story you read, REVIEW! This way the author can learn to live on praise and criticism, rather than food and money.**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer: I am not a crook! **_

_**Distractions**_

_**Ch 20: **__**Even the Best Laid Plans can be Undone by One Lame Duck**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nabiki and Ryoga stared at one another.

"So, how shall we do this?" she asked, ducking behind some underbrush.

"ME?!" Ryoga choked, "You're asking ME for a plan?? But, you're the one with all the schemes."

"Yes, but you're the one with actual battle experience."

They stared again in silence.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere," Nabiki said in monotone. "We need to move closer if we want to see anything, you know."

"Too bad we can't just get a break," Ryoga sulked. "My life is always like this."

"Hey, is that Mousse?" Nabiki smiled disbelievingly, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Where!?" Ryoga jumped, looking around wildly.

"You might want to be more discreet. You aren't exactly wearing camouflage, if you'll remember."

"Right," he grinned, crouching down. "What should we do?"

"Call him over," she shrugged, cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting, "Hey, Mousse!"

He looked around bewildered, trying to locate where the shout had come from.

"Four eyes, over here!" Ryoga added.

Following the sound to a bush, he stopped several feet away, eyeing it cautiously.

"Yes…? Who are you?"

"God," Nabiki grinned, "I come to you today in the guise of a bush."

"It's us, Mousse!" Ryoga interrupted, "Ryoga and Nabiki-San. Is anyone else around?"

"Hibiki?! Is it really the two of you? Why are you here?" he asked in shock, adjusting his lenses to confirm their story.

"Really, Mousse. Why would you _guess_ that we're both here?" Nabiki answered with her usual flair. "I'll give you a clue, we didn't win a cruise."

He let out a short laugh. "No, I suppose that you did not…Although Hibiki looks as if he were on one."

"It doesn't matter what I look like!" Ryoga said hotly, "Just tell us if it's safe to talk or not."

"I do not _see _anyone," Mousse said confidently, looking from side to side.

"Wait," Nabiki said, grabbing Ryoga as he began to rise. "No offense, Mousse, but that doesn't really mean much coming from you. Next I'll ask Copernicus here the way back home."

"I know a place where we can talk," he replied.

Several minutes later all three were safely tucked away in a secluded patch of bamboo forest, Mousse willingly telling them all he knew.

"So you're telling us that all you really know is that they've lost their memory?" Ryoga asked.

"Is that not all that you know as well?" Mousse snipped back, "You should be grateful that I have said this much!"

"Please, gentlemen, we're all on the same side here," Nabiki soothed.

"There is one other thing," Mousse added, " Ranma will be making his true feelings for Akane known this afternoon. He has decided to make it a public announcement, so if you were planning a rescue, immediately after would be best if you would like them both alive."

"Really…" Nabiki grinned, moving in eagerly. "Those two lose their memory and _then_ decide to finally get together? Really, this is just too much!"

"But they can't…they don't," Ryoga stammered.

"Apparently they _do. _And the sooner that this is settled, the sooner I can pursue my darling Shampoo without Saotome's interference!" Mousse proclaimed with a faraway look.

Sitting between the two boys, each lost in his own world of unrequited love, Nabiki began to feel a touch uncomfortable.

"Yes," she said slowly, "How about we stay focused on reality, people. Hibiki, we're here to rescue my sister _and_ her fiancée. And Mousse," she frowned. "I'm not entirely sure _why_ you're here, but help us and you'll definitely have Shampoo all to yourself. So, where's Ranma right now?"

Mousse shrugged. "I am afraid he walked off alone a short time before you called to me."

"So," Ryoga frowned, "This ends this afternoon whether we like it or not."

Cologne lifted her staff as a warning, lowering it as Akane quickly corrected herself.

"You are too eager," the old woman croaked. "Think about the outcome of your action before you move. Rather than trying to imitate what you saw, work toward your own conclusion. In this way, even a poorly executed maneuver can be successful."

"Hai!" Akane called out. Closing her eyes and finding her center, she focused her thoughts on what it was that she wanted to do.

'_Slice the radish, peel the potato…_' she thought, fighting to maintain self control. With a deep breath she opened her eyes, then began to move.

"Excellent!" Cologne laughed. "It is rare to find a student who is able to learn a skill so quickly, the last was my soon to be Son in Law."

At the reference of Ranma as 'Son in Law', Akane fumbled, quickly earning herself a rap on the head.

"Ouch!" she yipped. "Sorry, I lost my concentration for a moment."

"I understand," Cologne said slyly, "It must be difficult to stay focused while thinking of him."

Stiffening in shock Akane quickly regained her motion, but there was little she could do to hide the blush that crept across her face. Cologne moved around her, circling like a buzzard as she looked for a weakness.

"This afternoon will be your induction ceremony, welcoming you officially into the Tribe. It will not be too dissimilar from an adoption in your culture."

"That would be great!" Akane smiled happily, looking to deflect the course of the previous conversation. "I'll be able to learn so much, I promise to do my best!"

"I don't doubt that you will," Cologne said, her eyes narrowing. "After today you will be one of us, subject to our laws, and punishments, like any of your sisters. This includes those which govern our men…especially husbands."

Akane tried to stop her face and neck from going a shade deeper, but the older woman's scrutiny was making it near impossible.

"W-Why would you tell me all of that?" she laughed, attempting innocence. "I'm sure there are plenty of other, _more important _laws we could be going over."

"Perhaps you're right," Cologne blinked, leaning away suddenly. Akane continued flowing through her movements, hoping she was in the clear. Then Cologne's withered face turned up into a smile.

"If you would like, Akami, you may even change your name during the ceremony. Perhaps…_Akane_ would be more fitting?"

Akane swallowed hard, playing dumb was beginning to feel like playing with fire.

"That's a nice name too. If you think it would be better, I mean, I guess I could."

Spinning around on her staff, Cologne was suddenly inches from her face.

"I don't believe you to be stupid, please show me the same respect. Training is over for today."

Moving several feet away, she continued, "If I see you this afternoon, it is because you have accepted our rules and traditions willingly and knowingly. Just know this; there are heavy consequences to your actions from this point forward, so do be careful as to what risks you are willing to take."

Akane waited for her to leave before she dared take a breath.

"This afternoon, huh? What am I supposed to do now?"

…

Ranma sat high in a tree near the center of the village, glowering at the platform where he planned to publicly crucify Akane's heart. He was enraged that he had been strung along by her lies, and all the while she had been in love with another man. He was nothing but a game to her.

Only his pride as a man kept his tears in check. Instead he balled-up his fury and pain, pushing it to the pit of his stomach while he ran through what he would say and the look on Akane's face when he said it.

A crowd began to form below him, the knot in his stomach tightening, _'She's gonna be there soon.'_

For a moment his anger slipped to sadness, a part of him still wanting to believe everything she'd ever said to him. Wanting desperately for all of the lies to be forgiven, and for her to love him and only him.

'_Wonder where she is now…probably with the other guy.'_

Folding his arms tighter across his chest, his heart turned to stone. Staring down menacingly, he muttered, "Soon. She's gonna be there soon…"

…

Moving back toward the village, Nabiki, Ryoga and Mousse paused beside a large rock. Patting the boulder, the Chinese boy turned to his companions, "You should stay here, it will give you a clear view without putting you in harms way. I will bring them to you after the ceremony…or before if Saotome does something stupid."

"So we'll be seeing you soon," Ryoga grinned, "This _is_ Ranma we're talking about."

"Hope that it is not too soon," Mousse grinned back. "Just be sure to keep a low profile until then, I will tell them that you are here."

Shortly after returning, Mousse spotted Akane walking back to her room.

"Akami?" he squinted, trying to be sure she was who he'd thought he'd seen, "Are you alone?"

"MuTsu?" she said questioningly, wondering what he could possibly have to say to her this time. "I'm pretty sure no one's around," she answered, looking over her shoulder to be sure.

"Good." His voice dropping to a whisper, Akane took a step closer to hear.

"Saotome, uh, Ranma is planning to publicly announce his feelings for you during the ceremony today. I will do all I can to hold Shampoo back while you two leave directly after."

Akane looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "He's doing that? He really feels that way about me?"

"That is what he said, and once you have become an Amazon, that will be seen as a proposal of marriage. His choice made public will effectively cut-off Shampoo's claim on him…So please be prepared to run."

"For that, I'd do more than just run!" she beamed, overjoyed.

He moved even closer, dropping his voice even further before continuing.

"Also, your sister has come to help you. She is waiting in the forest behind a boulder that is just beyond the platform your ceremony is to be held on."

"My…sister?" she breathed, then leapt at the blind boy, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"You have to tell me about her! No, take me to her! I can't believe-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Please, Tendo Akane, you cannot let this conversation be heard. Shampoo would kill us!"

Looking around cautiously as she slid her arms from his neck, he lay a finger over her lips.

"_Quietly_ I will tell you that I cannot take you to her yet. You must attend your celebration and become an Amazon first, or Shampoo will hunt you both to the ends of the Earth. I have not been able to tell Ranma yet, so if you see him please tell him."

"Thank you so much! She beamed giddily, "I have to get ready! Oh, this is great!!"

"Yes, good luck!" he smiled, giving a waive as she ran inside.

"Once he confesses, my sweet Shampoo will see that I have been the one to always love her, not Saotome!"

"You see Airen?"

Mousse's smile froze. Turning around he squeaked, "Sh-Shampoo?!"

From inside, a peal of Akane's laughter rang out, Shampoo instantly balling-up her fists.

"Stupid girl…I KILL!"

…

Ranma watched as Shampoo screamed, Mousse stepping in her path and earning himself a tongue lashing in Mandarin.

He'd seen Akane and Mousse together and come to the wrong conclusion, now believing Mousse to be Akane's other man.

Dropping from the tree, he made his way to Akane's front door, scowling menacingly at Mousse.

"Let 'er go. Shampoo, I gotta talk to you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, leaving Mousse staring in confusion.

"But Cousin…?"

"Shut up." Still gripping Shampoo by the elbow, Ranma led them several paces away before muttering, "Wanna get back at her?"

"What? Airen want help Shampoo get Akane?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"You believe what I say, that she liar?" Shampoo asked eagerly.

"It's kinda hard ta argue with the truth, I just didn't think Mousse would be in on it too."

"Mousse?" she asked, her head spinning around. "What you talk about?"

"I just saw it, she was hangin' all over him."

Shampoo stopped walking, creasing her brow as she looked back to where Mousse had been. "But…Mousse only love Shampoo," she said weakly.

"I guess he had a change of heart. I guess they both did," he frowned.

"Shampoo no can take stupid home wrecker any longer! I kill, NOW!" she swore, ready to do just that.

"I got a better idea," he said with a dark expression, " ya in?"

Shampoo began to smile.

…

An elder tribal leader waived both Akane and Cologne onto the small stage, beginning the ceremony. Hesitating slightly, Akane knew she had to pull-off Ranma's declaration both in public and as an Amazon, or Shampoo would forever be in their periphery. Quietly she did as she was instructed.

Looking into the forest beyond, she could just discern the outline of the boulder which Mousse had mentioned, but it was impossible to see much else. Focusing her attention back on the crowd, she noted that there was no sign of Ranma.

'_He'll be here,'_ she thought nervously, '_He won't let you down.'_

As the ceremony progressed, Akane was given a chalice to drink from. The momentary pause made way for a new voice, breaking through the silence.

"My name is Luan Ma, and I got somethin' I wanna say."

Nearly choking on her mouthful of sacred wine, Akane lowered the cup. Biting her lower lip she closed her eyes, attempting to contain her excitement as she slowly turned around.

"Durin' my time here, there was only one person who was really on my side," Ranma continued, his eyes locking on hers. "She didn't let me down in any way, so I just wanted everyone ta know that I wanted ta stand by _her_, like she does me."

Akane lifted a foot, beginning to move to his side when he suddenly held a hand out to the crowd. As another reached back, she stopped cold. The excitement and blood drained from her face as Shampoo rose, immediately melding herself to Ranma's side.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked quietly, tears beginning to sting at the corners of her eyes.

"You ain't the only one who can play games," he shot back, his words like ice.

"Maybe I fill you in, if ever meet again," Shampoo mocked with a cruel smile, "Now we even."

Akane's head was reeling, the ringing in her ears near deafening as she turned to Cologne.

"I'm sorry," she said, mustering all of her remaining dignity to find the strength to speak. "Thank you for all that you did for me, but I don't want to be an Amazon. I don't want to be ANYTHING NEAR what SHE is!" she ground out, turning back to Shampoo.

Looking at Ranma, she clenched a fist over her heart. "And YOU…You sexist, playboy, jerk! BAKA! Baka, BAKA!!"

She backed off the stage, still glaring in his direction, then stormed off.

Cologne watched for only a moment before happily turning to the crowd. Finally, she had what she wanted.

"Well, it seems that one celebration has ended and another begun! Welcome to the family, Son-in-Law!"

X:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::X

* * *

_**Thank you all who read, reviewed, and simply enjoyed! Hope all are having a happy New Year!!**_

_**NEXT TIME:**__** Meeting Again, for the Very First Time**_


	21. Chapter 21

'_**How did this story get so long?' **_**is what I think every time I start a new chapter. Then, secretly, I giggle that I've managed to pull-off writing it.**

**(To be honest, if I didn't have all of you reading, I never would have kept with it!)**

**THANKS!! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Hey! This is the 21st chapter, get this story a drink!!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 21: Meeting Again, for the Very First Time**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Akane was hurt, which made her mad, which caused her to get annoyed with herself for getting hurt in the first place. Shoving everything she had into her bag once more, she lifted the straps to her shoulders. A barrage of memories, each only a flicker long, flooded her head as she turned to go.

"No," she ground out, fighting against the onslaught, "I don't want to remember him anymore!"

Bracing herself against a wall, she made her way out of the building.

Walking toward the forest in hopes of finding her sister and leaving, a length of chain suddenly lashed out, pulling her leg out from under her.

"Tendo Akane! You cannot leave like this!"

Sprawled on her back, she rolled her eyes.

"Mousse, I am MORE than finished with this whole experience. Just let me go." Reaching down, she began to tug on the chain.

"He was not supposed to say that, he must have misunderstood! He was supposed to confess to _you_, and leave Shampoo to me!"

Freeing her ankle, Akane stood, silently resuming her departure.

"W-wait! What about Saotome?"

"Heh…what about him?" she answered ruefully, continuing to walk away.

He needed her if he was ever to be rid of Ranma, and he _needed _to be rid of Ranma.

"Uh, excuse me!" he shouted in desperation.

She stopped, turning ever so slightly to call back a flat, "What?"

"Uh…You called me 'Mousse' just now, you did not pronounce it as MuTsu. Does this mean you have more of your memory back?"

Letting out a deep sigh, she finally turned fully around.

"Unfortunately. I guess a fabulous experience like this does wonders for bringing up the past."

"But, do you not feel as if those memories show how unlike himself Ranma's actions were??"

"I don't know. What I saw was like flipping through a book without reading any of it, I guess I picked something out…Just not a lot. I don't know why I called you Mousse and I certainly don't want to try and figure _him_ out. I've wasted enough time here, I just want to go home."

Knowing that he couldn't win the argument, he decided instead to leave it to someone with more experience.

"Your sister is this way."

**…**

Spying over the boulder for a moment, Ryoga sat back down in a huff.

"Where's Akane? Everyone's leaving. This is infuriating! Why couldn't that idiot have chosen a spot where we could actually _hear_ what's going on?"

"Because," replied Mousse calmly, "perhaps that _idiot_ has better hearing than someone who's main technique is to blow things up in his own face."

Ryoga smiled sheepishly, "Oh, you heard that?"

Nabiki shook her head, "Nice one."

"Well, if he wasn't always sneaking around," Ryoga contested.

"You wouldn't have gotten caught," Nabiki and Akane said in unison.

Nabiki looked up, confused. "What was that?"

Stepping out from behind Mousse, Akane answered quietly, "It was me, Oneesan."

"Akane!" Nabiki genuinely smiled, "You needn't be that formal, you know. I'm not Kasumi."

Akane blushed and looked at her feet, "Okay."

"I don't normally do this sort of thing, but," Nabiki said, moving tentatively forward and wrapping Akane in an awkward hug. "I was worried about you," she whispered.

Akane closed her eyes and squeezed her sister tight, "Thanks for coming to get me, Neechan."

As they embraced, memories of her childhood drifted softly into place. Different from the previous memory flashes, these left her feeling warm inside. Her life wasn't in pictures, but full memories with meaning and feeling behind them. And best of all, they were permanent.

Opening her eyes, she pulled back with a smile, "I remember you…and Dad and Kasumi, even the Dojo! I remember it all!"

"What about me?" called Ryoga happily, "What do you remember about me, Akane-San?"

Squinting her eyes, she looked him over thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugged. "Have we met? I'm sorry, but I don't…Wait! You were the boy in Hell, weren't you?!"

He sagged, "That's all you remember?"

"Is there more? How did you get out, anyway?"

"That, Sis, is a long story that we don't have time for," Nabiki cut in. " So you don't recall Hibiki, do you remember Ranma?"

Her face going red, Akane's anger made itself tangible as an aura of flames rose around her, "What about him?"

"I see they've met," Nabiki said to Mousse, not making any attempt to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Yes, we did. And if I _ever _see him again in _this _or the next lifetime, it will _still _be too soon!!" Akane growled.

"Now, now, Sis, do try to keep that temper in check. I was only trying to get a gauge on what you could and couldn't remember. If you know your family, what about…your fiancée?"

Akane's aura flickered out instantly, "I-I have a fiancee?"

She blinked several times as Nabiki's words hit home, her heart letting out a pang of regret as they did. '_We were never meant to be from the start.'_

"Good," she murmered quietly, "It serves him right that I have a fiancee! I-I didn't need him in the first place."

"Whoever could you be speaking of?" Nabiki asked sarcastically, folding her arms with a grin.

"No one important. And we certainly don't need to talk about _him_ anymore. So tell me, what's my fiancee like?"

"Oh, he's someone you really have to _meet _to appreciate, I believe," Nabiki grinned, having fun with the new situation.

Mousse looked between his three companions, growing nervous that they might just decide to leave Ranma in China.

"Excuse me, but you _are _still planning on taking Saotome with you, correct?"

"Yes, Mousse," Nabiki replied with a small huff, annoyed to end her game.

"_Why?_" Akane demanded. "If he's so tough , why can't he just find his own way out of this mess? It's all his fault anyway!"

"I agree with Akane-san," Ryoga interjected.

"If you value your soul, you'll leave the decisions to someone who doesn't," Nabiki said evenly. Turning her attention back to Akane, she let a calculated smile stretch over her lips.

"Akane, Daddy and Ranma's father are good friends. We can't come all this way and simply leave without him, now can we? Besides, he's saved your life more than once, so even if you don't want to help, it's the _honorable_ thing to do."

Akane folded her arms.

"Honestly, Nabiki, it's only the last couple of years that I'm forgetting. I certainly remember enough to know when I'm being manipulated by my own sister."

"Hmm, either way," Nabiki shrugged, "you can't turn your back on doing the right thing, can you."

Akane frowned at her, then threw up her arms. "Whatever! It was never my choice to begin with, was it?"

"Oh, Akane. In life, there is always a choice…I'm glad you've made the right one."

"But, I never-"

"Okay, people! Let's move along!" Nabiki happily cut in. ""But first, Mousse, I need you to do me a favor."

Akane watched her sister, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach as to what the next few days had in store.

**…**

Downstairs a party carried on to celebrate Ranma's consent to marry Shampoo, a party that the groom himself had no desire to be a part of. He sat upstairs, alone, and brooding miserably . Staring out the window, he half hoped to catch a glimpse of the very girl who had caused him his pain in the first place, knowing full-well that he'd shove his pride aside in a heartbeat to get a second chance. "I'm an ass," he mumbled, running a hand over his face.

It had all happened too fast, everything about their relationship had. But to toss her away like that…

He thought it was the revenge he'd wanted, but now he wasn't so sure he'd even wanted revenge at all. He needed to hear her side of the story, even if it wasn't the truth. As long as she kept it going for the rest of their lives, he could be happy living her lie. Silently, he cursed himself for needing her so badly.

Hearing the celebration grow louder as the door opened, he buried his face further in his hands. Whoever it was, he was sure it wasn't the one person he wanted it to be.

"Saotome, there is something I need to tell you," whispered Mousse urgently, silently closing the door behind himself.

In a flash Ranma was in motion, kicking Mousse to the floor and pressing a knee to his throat.

"Save your breath, _cousin._ You'll be wishin' you had more of it when I'm through with ya."

"S-Saoto-me," Mousse choked , attempting to knock the other boy off. Realizing it was futile, he stopped struggling. He'd known Ranma was strong, but he'd never fought him when he was truly angry before; now he didn't stand a chance.

"P-please! You have to l-listen to me!" he gasped.

Ranma eased off Mousse's neck, but just slightly.

"Well ain't you demandin' for someone who's about ta get a _real _close look at an ass-kickin'."

He smiled cruelly, pressing his knee down harder, "How 'bout this; you tell me your story, then I tell ya I already know the truth."

Mousse looked confused. "What? I-I have no idea w-what you are talking about!"

"Like Hell ya don't!" Ranma growled through his teeth, "I _saw_ the two of you!"

Beginning to panic, Mousse gripped Ranma's knee in an attempt to get more air. All he needed to do was get Ranma to leave, but that plan was quickly getting as muddled in confusion as his last encounter with the pigtailed-boy.

"W-who are you referring t-to?"

Ranma laughed, a hollow, angry hiss. "AKANE! Ya don't gotta act like I ain't supposed ta know, I _saw _you!" Clenching and unclenching his fists, he finally let out a sigh and lifted his knee from the other boys throat.

Coughing as he rose from the floor, Mousse readjusted his glasses to glare at him. "WHAT is this all about?? First you insult Akane rather than tell her you love her, and now you attack me for no reason!"

"No reason?! Quit actin' so innocent!"

"I am not…forget it. This is an argument that you need to have with Akane-San, whom, by the way, has been kidnapped."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Like I'd ever wanna talk ta that uncute…Kidnapped? Wait, what? By _who_?"

"I only have this," Mousse said, removing a slip of paper from his sleeve, "it is a map of where you must go. They want to speak only to you, Saotome."

Ranma took the paper, looking it over briefly before his head snapped back up, "We ain't finished yet, but I don't got time for you right now."

Mousse stepped in his path and folded his arms.

"Whatever it is that you think happened, you are mistaken. She is in love with you, so stop being an idiot."

"How do I know you ain't just lying?" Ranma asked tensely.

"You don't," Mousse smiled, "but Akane-San _could_ be at the end of that map."

Ranma's jaw muscles worked under his skin as he debated trusting or punching Mousse. Deciding against the latter for the time being, he moved toward the window.

"Hey Duck-Boy!" he called out with a lopsided grin, "If you're not lying ta me, you ain't such a bad friend…but you really suck as a cousin."

"_You _are no good at either," Mousse grinned back. With a small waive over his shoulder, Ranma rushed headlong into Nabiki's plan.

**…**

Akane stared at Nabiki in disbelief, "So I should go back _why,_ exactly?"

"Because, little sister, you can finally beat Shampoo using the Dougi," Nabiki answered tiredly. Convincing Ryoga to intercept Ranma had bee so simple, she should have known Akane would prove to be the stubborn kink in the plan.

"Can't we just go home? I don't want to think about Shampoo or Ranma. Let them be together for all I care!"

Nabiki let out a sigh, '_Time to reverse tactics.'_

"You're right," she said calmly, watching Akane's reactions carefully as she pushed forward. "She's a better cook than you, and she acts so much more feminine. And, of course, who could forget her figure? I suppose you're right after all, she's better left forgotten."

Seeing Akane tense to the point of snapping, she put in the final blow, "You probably couldn't have beaten her in a fight anyway, now could you?"

Akane rose, Nabiki immediately answering her unspoken question, "The dougi is in the car."

Starting toward the SUV, Akane paused, "This isn't for him, you know. Shampoo had this coming."

"Obviously," Nabiki smirked. Once her sister was out of sight, she let out a long breath.

"Well, _that_ took longer than usual. I do so hate getting off schedule."

The guide, who had thought it best to remain silent until now, moved closer, "She is your _sister,_ correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I am just surprised to see you treat her the same as you would anyone, is all, miss."

"What can I say, I'm an equal opportunity employer," she answered dryly, rising to her feet. "It's been a while, I'd better check on Hibiki." Mulling over a thought, she lifted Akane's pack and started out.

"Be sure she doesn't come back until _after_ we do, got it?" Then, softening for a moment, she added, "And tell her 'good luck'."

"Of course, miss."

**…**

Ryoga crouched in the dark, his senses piqued to every sound and movement. If all was going well, Ranma would be passing this very spot at any moment, and he would be ready for a classic sneak attack. Hearing someone approach he sprang, grabbing at his victim's arms and pinning them to the ground.

"Hibiki," Nabiki mumbled against the dirt, "this is strike two."

"Oh, it's you! Sorry about that!" he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Just get off of me already."

"Right, sorry!"

As he stood, he found himself suddenly flying through the air, landing several feet away.

"Get away from her!" Ranma shouted, immediately launching into his next attack.

"Ranma? Dammit! I wasn't ready!" the lost boy called out between blows, trying his hardest to get back on the offensive. In the end he was simply too slow and Ranma too angry, his undoing an all-out barrage to the skull courtesy of the Chestnut Fist.

As Ryoga fell, Ranma crouched beside the small figure still lying on the ground.

"Hey, you okay, Akane?" he asked softly, lifting her into a gentle embrace. "Ya had me worried. He didn't hurt you or nothing', right? 'Cause if he did, he's got more comin' to him than that!"

Slowly lifting her face into view, Nabiki grinned mischievously. "Now I see why my sister always get's herself into trouble. It's the only time you say what you mean, it seems."

Ranma quickly dropped her, "You ain't Akane."

"And _you're_ not as slow as I give you credit for," she said, brushing herself off.

"Tell me where ya got her and I won't have ta take _you _out too," he said with a nod in Ryoga's direction. Nabiki simply smiled.

"Nice try, Ranma, but you make it a rule not to hit girls. Besides, we didn't kidnap Akane, she is my sister after all."

"Y-your sister? So then why'dja do all this, and where is she?"

"Come now, if I told you everything then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?"

**…**

Ryoga blinked his eyes open slowly. With his thick skull it had been quite some time since he had last been knocked unconscious. As his eyes focused, he could see Nabiki and Ranma talking.

"Dammit, Saotome," he grumbled, rubbing his head gingerly as he got to his feet.

"Well look who's alive!" Nabiki beamed at his expense.

"Sorry I hit ya so hard," Ranma smiled awkwardly, "guess I got pretty mad back there."

"Yeah, well, if it'd been a fair fight, it would have been a different story," Ryoga scowled, moving his jaw from side-to-side painfully. "So, did Akane-San get back from fighting Shampoo yet?"

"WHAT?" Ranma jumped up, looking down at Nabiki, "Why didn't ya say she was with Shampoo?"

She shot a look at Ryoga before answering, "This is the only way, Ranma. Once she wins, Shampoo will stop hunting you down. She's only cleaning up your mess."

"Mine...? This is stupid! I ain't waitin' around for Akane ta get herself killed!"

"You said she wouldn't get hurt, Nabiki-San. She's got the dougi, right?" Ryoga asked, growing concerned.

"Yes, yes, boys…relax. Need I remind you both that you are dealing with a professional here?" she answered with an even stare. "Have some faith, Akane can do this."

"No, I couldn't," came Akane's voice from the darkness, turning all heads her way. "It isn't right, Nabiki. It would be one thing if I was fighting her honestly, but with this on," she tugged at the dougi's sleeve, "it's not the kind of victory I'd want."

"So _nowD _you're worried about what's right and wrong?" Ranma quipped coolly, not ready to concede just yet.

Akane staggered backward, more than a little shocked at the voice she knew she shouldn't have heard. Squinting in the dim light, she searched frantically over his features.

"Ranma…" she said softly, her emotions saturating her voice, "Why are you _here_?"

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's it for now, kiddies! I actually had some extra time, so I added a little more to the chapter than was originally slated. I was happy with the results, and hope you are too!**_

_**I was ecstatic to see more reviews on the last chapter, so thank you all for taking the time to tell me what a schmo Ranma was! I will thank you individually soon, but I thought you'd enjoy a new chapter more!**_

_**NEXT TIME: Flip-Flops and Flounders, but it's no Day at the Beach!**_

**_p.s. Don't ignore that cute little green button...go on, give it a try and review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Once again I will try to keep my updates on at least a semi-regular schedule, let's see what curveballs life wants to throw at me to screw that idea up!_**

**_(Life, that was NOT a challenge!! Really!)_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Like a tiny seed that has landed on soil, this story, too, shall grow to be a mighty tree…just not a money tree, so don't sue! **

**Distractions**

**Ch 22: Flip-Flops and Flounders, But it's no Day at the Beach!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ranma…Why are you _here_?"

Akane's question hung like lead in the air, her eyes unable to stop staring in disbelief at the boy she had left just hours ago. She thought she would never have to see him again, and now he was confusing things.

" 'Cause some stupid tomboy was supposed ta be in trouble-OW! HEY!" Ranma began, quickly being silenced by a smack to the back of his head.

"Idiot!" Ryoga hissed, "Why won't you just say what you actually feel for once, Ranma?!"

"Why is he _here_?" Akane demanded again, trying desperately to tear her eyes away from his. Despite his harsh words and their mutual anger, she still loved him. Therefore she needed him as far away as possible.

"You…_you_!" she spat, pointing her finger angrily at him, "You aren't supposed to be here! You're supposed to be back there, you chose to be back there, with her. It would have been better if you'd just stayed, Ranma. Better for both of us."

Her head felt light, as if it could just float above the problem of Ranma to find a solution. Then, quite out of the blue, she had one. "You're too late, anyway. I have a fiancée, Ranma."

The words flowed like lava, burning a slow, easy hole through his heart. She could see that much from the look in his eyes, and she wanted it. She wanted him to hurt like he'd hurt her. Wanted him to realize the mistake he'd made and how it was too late to win her back, no matter how many sweet words he used to beg her forgiveness. But, oh, she needed to hear those words…

"No," he said simply, his eyes still holding her in place. Akane sagged as her imaginings were smeared on the windshield of reality.

"_You_ can't say _no_, Baka!" she shot back, " It's _my_ decision to make!"

Nabiki arched an eyebrow. Watching them argue before had been amusing, but to see them fight as a couple was a whole new ballgame.

"Well where _is_ this great guy?" Ranma shrugged, overstressing his movements as he looked from side to side. "If he's so hot for ya, why'd he send your sister out ta get you alone?"

Then it hit him; Nabiki wasn't alone. Ever so slowly Ranma turned to stare daggers at Ryoga.

"HIM, Akane? What makes _him_ better than me ?!"

Akane looked wide-eyed at Nabiki, her words a near whisper as she asked, "Wait…_is_ it him, Neechan?"

At the thought of being engaged to Akane, Ryoga blushed from head to toe. "Tell them, Nabiki-San! Before this get's worse!"

"But Ryoga-Chan, isn't this what you've always wanted?" Nabiki grinned wickedly, "And I didn't even make you pay."

"What the Hell, Akane?!" Ranma shouted. "First you're with me, then you're messin' around with MuTsu," he pointed at Ryoga in disgust, "and now you're engaged to HIM??"

"I'm not a whore, if that's what you're implying, thank you very much!" she yelled back. "I just found out about the engagement myself, and I haven't got a clue what you mean with Mousse! Honestly, you're impossible to understand sometimes!!"

"_I'm_ impossible? I SAW ya hangin' on him! How're you gonna explain your way outta that?!"

"Hanging on Mousse…?" Akane repeated, trying to think of a time when she'd even touched him, let alone hung off of him. "Wait, the hug from earlier today? You're mad about _that_? Baka! That wasn't because I liked him!"

"I'm not the baka, baka!" he cut-in defensively. "And I know all about your Amazon plans, by the way. Ya ain't catchin' me in anything just 'cause I beat'cha in a fair fight!"

Akane scoffed, "What? How is it that in the short time I _wasn't_ with you , you've managed to go completely insane?"

"MuTsu an Shampoo told me all about it, how you've been an Amazon the whole time and you'd do anything ta get back at me! That's why you put your name on my hand," he said, pointing at his palm furiously, "you were marking me for revenge!"

"Oh come off it!" she laughed. "I _was_ angry, but now that I see how stupid you are, I only feel sorry for you."

He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Ranma," she said calmly, "if I was already an Amazon, why would they be holding a ceremony to make me one? And I was hugging Mousse because I was excited about my sister being here, and about what you-"

She stopped, recalling how far off the mark Ranma had been with his 'proposal', "… about going home," she ended quietly. "Besides, you can't trust Shampoo. She saw us kiss and now I'm fairly certain she wants to kill me."

He remained silent for a long moment, then locked his eyes onto hers. A mixture of longing and guilt, they caught her off guard with their intensity.

"I…I wanted ta believe you, but it hurt so damn much. To be honest though, when I left ta come here, I really would've believed anything you said."

She moved closer, lightly touching his arm, "So you trust me?"

"Wouldn't matter if I didn't, I'd still need you."

She smiled, slipping her arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"That really sucked, you know, what you did."

"I know, I'm real sorry 'bout that. Whatever I can do ta make it up to you, just let me know." He pressed her head to his chest, "Won't happen again, I promise."

Punching him lightly in the gut, she added, "Just be sure to talk to me _first_, before jumping to conclusions."

"Impressive," Nabiki said, eagerly leaning toward them, "You've finally learned how to properly end a fight. Now, however will you sort-out that pesky fiancée issue, I wonder?"

Ryoga's head nearly did a 360. "What are you _doing_?" he squeaked, "How'd I get dragged into this, and why aren't you telling them the truth?!"

"Shhh, I want to see what they'll do next," she whispered back.

"Well?" Ranma questioned, boyishly kicking at the dirt, "Whadd'ya think about that?"

"About having a fiancée…or about us?"

He flashed her a smile that made her knees weak.

"Us first, I guess. I just need ta know how ya feel, Akane. You still haven't actually said it."

She shook her head, "Not before you, baka."

"C'mon, I already _showed_ you," he grinned mischievously.

"Yes, you did, but you were acting weird so it doesn't count," she said quickly, beginning to examine her nails to indirectly goad him on.

"But it was still the truth, why don't ya return the favor?"

Cocking her head to the side thoughtfully, she smiled. "Okay… _I don't hate you_."

"That ain't gonna work this time, Tomboy," he said huskily, tipping her chin up with just the tips of his fingers.

"You'll just have to wait until next time, then," she winked.

"You sayin' there is one?" Ranma dipped his head, stopping moments from her lips.

"Have I ever said no to you before?" she purred, seductively quiet. Laying a hand on his cheek, she began to pull him to her.

_"You always managed to find a way to say it before!"_ Ryoga blurted out, finding it near impossible to stay quiet a moment longer.

Shocked frozen by the outburst, the two stared wide-eyed at one another.

"Kuso, your fiancée! I forgot you had one!" Ranma whispered against her lips.

"YOU have one too, remember," Akane whispered back.

"What'll we do?" He dropped his eyes, "I didn't like the idea of you with some other guy, think we can _not_ do that ever again?"

She smiled, dipping her head into his line of vision. "I think I could try, but maybe we could discuss this when we aren't right in front of him…or my sister?"

"Good point," he smiled softly. Going on tip-toe she hugged him tight, Ranma pressing a kiss into her hair.

"NO NO NO!" Ryoga shouted, stomping up next to them. "YOU'RE supposed to call her an 'uncute tomboy' , and you should be malletting him for saying everything wrong!"

Ranma pushed her protectively behind himself, "What d'ya mean by 'uncute'? If ya got a problem with _her_, ya got a problem with _me_."

"I could never have a problem with her," Ryoga scoffed. "I have taken long training journeys just to build up my heart to the point where I can be a strong enough man for Akane-San. I have written her countless letters professing my feelings for her, each an improvement on the last and a work of art unto itself. And, one day, I hope to be courageous enough to send one of those letters. I have been through He-" he stopped, deciding to rethink his choice for a favorite phrase, "I have been through a LOT, just to finally be worthy of her, unlike you, Ranma. You and your dumb luck…it really isn't fair."

Ranma leaned toward the melancholy boy, his face contorted in confusion, "If you're her fiancée, how'm I the lucky one?" Akane simply shrugged.

"Now just look what you've done, Hibiki, you ruined the whole mood. Did you also train in how to be a buzz-kill?" Nabiki said darkly, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you know how long I had to wait for them to get this far?"

Looking down with remorse, Ranma let out a bitter laugh. "You know, you're right, it ain't fair. No matter how we feel here, now, when we go back ta our real lives it'll all change. I wanna be with her, but she's got you, and Shampoo's after me ta marry her…I don't see how it could get much more complicated than that!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Nabiki grinned, leaving her sister and Ranma looking perplexed. After a pause, Akane stepped forward.

"Why? Do you know something, Neechan?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Ryoga gushed out. "It's not me or anyone else, you idiot, it's YOU! You're Akane's fiancée, Ranma!"

Neither looked at the other, their faces going crimson in unison.

"But…when did, how?" Akane managed to get out, wishing desperately that she could recall the missing years of her life.

"So when'd we meet?" Ranma wondered aloud.

Nabiki folded her arms. "About two years ago. Your daddy and our daddy decided that the two of you should get married. It's a good old-fashioned arranged marriage, something about uniting the Schools, and such."

"Wait, why us?" Akane frowned. "Why would Dad marry off his youngest daughter first? I don't see how that even makes sense!"

"And yet, such is the way of the world, little Sis," Nabiki grinned. "You two were a better match, after all. You both like fighting, don't you?"

"More like you and Kasumi didn't want to do it!" Akane mumbled, giving her sister a sideways look. Suddenly her head began to spin, the world tilting out from under her. If it hadn't been for Ranma's quick reflexes she was certain that she would have hit the ground.

"Are ya okay, Akane?" Ranma asked quickly, settling her into his lap.

Pressing on her temples, she screwed her eyes shut. "The tea…I barely drank any, but you," she squinted up at him, "you drank it all in one shot."

"What are ya sayin'? Who cares how much tea we drank?"

"No, it wasn't just tea." She looked around in thought, her eyes lingering on her shoes.

"What did you do to her, Ranma," Ryoga demanded, "why did she collapse?" Pushing forward, he came to an abrupt stop as Nabiki pressed a hand against his chest.

"Knock it off, Hibiki," she said evenly, never taking her eyes off her sister.

"Your note, Ranma," Akane said quietly, removing her shoe and tapping the heel against the ground. Reaching inside, she lifted out a small triangle of paper.

"Ya kept that?!" he blushed, then leaned close to her ear, "Ya ain't gonna read it to them, right?"

"No, silly," she giggled. Unfolding and then turning it over, she held it up, "Can anyone here read Chinese?"

Nabiki blinked, "The guide, I'd assume."

"Then let's get him and-"

"I can."

All eyes turned to Ryoga, who still held a finger in the air, "At least I can read _that_. Guess I can read Chinese now, sure would've been helpful a few weeks ago. "

"Do tell? And where does one pick up such talents without even trying?" Nabiki smirked curiously.

"It must be a side-effect from being dead, and having gone through Chinese Hell, then reborn with the help of the creator of the tea herself, Meng-"

"So you can read this?" Akane interrupted, shaking the paper for emphasis.

"But you said ya wouldn't," Ranma complained through his teeth quietly.

"Not your _note_, Ranma, the other side. I saw the kanji for 'tea' on the back, could that have something to do with our memory loss?"

Ryoga took the paper from her hand and began to look it over. Shaking his head with a smile, he looked up at Ranma.

"Only you would accidentally use your cure as a love note…Sometimes you're too damned lucky, Saotome."

"Oh shaddup, I couldn't find any other paper," Ranma grumbled, blushing deeper. "I shoulda hit you harder before."

Ignoring his words, Ryoga set to work examining the directions on the 'Five Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness' wrapper. After a minute had passed, he sat up. "Hey, I think I might have something here, but can I talk to you a moment alone, Nabiki-San?"

"Now wait just a minute! If it's about us, why do we gotta let you talk ta her?" Ranma asked, growing increasingly agitated by Ryoga's involvement. For some reason, he just didn't like the boy.

"Why don't you two go have some 'alone time', process all that new information. And Akane, be sure to use _small_ words when you explain it to Ranma," Nabiki smiled broadly.

Akane's gaze lingered on her sister. To the untrained eye she seemed sincere, but Akane knew better than to believe what she could see when it concerned Nabiki.

"Okay, Neechan," she said slowly, looping her arm with Ranma's. "Just consider my temper, and how much I don't like secrets," she called back as they walked off.

Letting them get out of earshot, Nabiki looked over Ryoga's shoulder, "Whatever did you find, Hibiki?"

"Well, I think I know why the tea didn't work like it was supposed to." Crinkling his brow as he translated, he continued, "It says they have to be 'dead or near-dead' for it to work right."

"I see, and obviously they were neither," she said, smirking at the thought that Cologne simply didn't read the directions. "Can it be reversed?"

Ryoga pulled the paper closer to scrutinize the fine print. "I think so. It says if it was done incorrectly it'll happen slowly over time, but a shock to their systems could speed things up."

Looking up with a crooked grin, he cracked his knuckles, "I think I can figure out a way to _shock_ Ranma's system, but Akane-San…"

"Put your fists away, I'm not looking for blood. When they come back, I have a few ideas that just might

work."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, well, well, here we are again. The next chapter looks a bit longer than usual, so it may be just a tad slower than my recent pace of 1 ½ -2 week releases. _**

**_As always, thank you for my lovely reviews!! And if I haven't heard from you yet, let me know how I'm doing! Go ahead and give it a try, that button won't bite!_**

**_NEXT TIME: Kiss the Cook _**


	23. Chapter 23

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**_

_**Ta DAA!!**_

_**Our story thus far!!**_

**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: It's not the lottery, it's non-profit. **

**Distractions**

**Ch 23: ****KISS THE COOK**

* * *

Taking Ranma by the hand, Akane led them through the dark.

"So…Looks like it was you all along," she said with a gentle smile.

"Me _what?_" he asked , looking around distractedly. Something about the night was nagging at him, he just couldn't seem to put his finger on what. None of the insects had stopped their songs, and no shadows were moving when they shouldn't be, yet he felt uneasy.

"_Me what?"_ Akane mocked, "You my _fiancée_, that's what. Here you were getting so worked-up about losing me, and you had me all along. Just think, soon we'll be married!"

"Yeah, married," he repeated automatically before he could realize what he was saying. As his lips closed out the word 'married', he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"F-Fiancée, heh," he tugged at his collar nervously. "Wow…Really? You want that? I mean, it's great an' all but…_Really? _Married?"

He looked down at their hands, hers now feeling like a tiny, lead weight within his own.

"Aww, are you getting nervous?" she asked playfully, beginning to swing their arms though the cooling air.

"When do you think we should do it?" she began to wonder. "I know, I'm a girl and this should be my big dream, but I don't see myself dwelling on this sort of thing. I suppose a spring wedding would be best, so we don't need to worry too much about the heat or the cold. What do you think, Ranma?"

At her question, he came to a rough halt. "Don't ya think we're goin' a little too far?" he asked, swallowing hard.

Akane looked around in confusion. "I don't think so. I mean, we're following the road so I don't see how we'd get lost."

"N-Not that! The wedding thing! Are ya _sure_ you wanna go through with an arranged marriage? It ain't like we chose it, ya know."

"I see," her grip tightened. "And you _chose_ it with Shampoo."

"What? No! I never said I'd marry her, they just got all excited and blew it out of proportion."

"You're right. What you said was just meant to hurt me, not marry her."

"Exactly! Wait, no! It…it was a misunderstanding!"

"Why did you have to say that, anyway?" she mumbled, letting his hand fall from hers. Turning away, she took several steps before stopping to lean against a tree, a sniffle shaking her shoulders.

"Akane, c'mon. I was just mad an' all, I didn't mean nothing' by it."

He moved beside her, reaching tentatively out to rest a hand on her shoulder. She abruptly shrugged it off.

"I thought I forgave you, Ranma, but what you did was just so _horrible!_ How can I possibly go back to feeling the same way about you as I did before?"

She wiped away a tear, looking angrily at the wetness on her hand. Holding it in his face she yelled, "Now I'm _crying_…this is all your fault!"

He stared at her, the fire in her eyes dangerously inviting.

"So, so what? You wanna fight or something'? 'Cause I'll win if we do, you know."

Wiping her cheek against her arm she leveled her gaze with his, accepting his challenge.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Ranma. I'm still wearing the Battle Dougi, you know."

"I know…"

"Okay then."

"But I don't hit gir-"

She swept out his legs. Continuing her rotation, she caught him in mid-air and flipped him facedown, straddling his back. Pulling his arms up behind him, she had him pinned to the ground before he even had time to blink.

"You don't do _what_, hmm?" she asked. "As a rule I don't pick on the weak, but I'll admit that that felt pretty good!" she smirked, dropping his arms.

Rolling over suddenly, he reversed their positions and captured her under him. Bringing her arms up over her head, he loomed inches from her lips.

"I think that was the dougi talkin', _you_ wanna forgive me."

Pulling her knees up between them, she vaulted him over her head. Keeping his hold on her wrists, he rebounded off his toes to land back in his position over her, this time being sure to also pin down her legs.

"I ain't gonna say I'm sorry again."

"I'm not asking you to say _anything_, baka," she sighed. "Look, we can keep this up all night and get nowhere, why not just let me go?"

He had a sense of déjà vu at her words, a familiar thought drifting through his head. "I don't want to," he said quietly, a memory of holding Akane close while Ryoga opened the pit to Hell flashing through his mind. Squeezing his eyes shut he mumbled, "That _idiot!_"

"Oh, so I'm an idiot now too? Where do you think you can get away with saying the stupid things you do?"

Ripping her hands free of his grasp, she was about to pummel him when he fell on top of her. His breath in her ear sent a shiver through her body as he slowly lifted himself to his elbows. Looking down he realized that she was right, their argument could last through the night and they still wouldn't have a resolution. Giving up on trying to explain himself any further, he let out a long breath.

"Look, I lo… I l-love _you_, Akane. I ain't afraid ta say that getting married kinda scares me, but if that's the only way you'll believe me again, then I'd do it tonight. I just don't want it ta have to get to that point before you'll trust me again."

Below him Akane's face softened, her lower lip thinning as she pulled her eyes away from his.

"I'm still _so mad _at you…but I don't want you out of my life. I mean, if you could just do that so easily with Shampoo, how do I know you won't change your mind about me?"

He laughed gently, his breath spreading its warmth across her cheek.

"I'd fight princes, monsters, deities and kings, and I'd still find my way back to you, Tomboy."

Taking his face into her hands, she hesitantly ran her fingers along his jaw line.

"But why _me_? My temper's always out of control, supposedly I can't cook, I'm not really that graceful when it comes to acting feminine…I'm just not so sure where my selling-points are."

"Those _are_ your selling points!" he laughed. "Besides, if you'll have me with a sex-changing' curse, bad manners and a mouth that says everything wrong, how can ya even see yourself as havin' any faults at all!? I sure don't."

She smiled, pulling him closer, "Your mouth doesn't say _every_thing wrong, so thank you." Giving him a quick peck on the lips she whispered, "I, I love you too, you know."

A smile spread across his features, his pulse quickening at her words, "'Course ya do, I knew I was irresistible!"

"Enough talk," she purred, giving him a playful smack before pulling him to her.

The kiss began gently, Ranma breaking away to look at her with hazy eyes as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Leaning down a second time, his lips lingered before he pulled away. By the third time their lips met, Akane had his shirt half off his body.

"What's…mmm…wrong with me? I can't stop!" she gasped, pausing to tear his shirt the rest of the way off. Unable to resist the urge, she began to kiss down his throat and over his chest, needing to feel more of him.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he trailed his fingers down her sides, stopping to fumble at her belt, "How d'ya get this thing off?"

She kissed back up his neck as she answered, "The buckle…push it."

The moment the button was depressed the dougi fell loose on her body, a seam opening down the length of her back. Kissing her deeply he moved his hands under the fabric, slowly pulling it down over her shoulders. Pulling her to her feet he turned her back to him, kissing the nape of her neck as he slid his hands over her, tugging the material down to her waist.

She let out a small moan as her bare breasts touched the night air, her head rolling back to rest on his shoulder. Looking down with a predatory grin, he took in the sight of her before moving his lips close to her ear, "You're freakin' gorgeous."

Reaching back she grabbed both sides of his head, pulling his lips to hers as his hands moved over her chest. Unable to take the sensations, she turned in his arms, sucking on his skin while pressing herself tightly against him.

Slipping her thumbs under his waistline she quickly undid the tie, leaning away just enough to allow his pants to fall at his feet. He smiled under her lips.

Kissing over her cheek and throat, he continued to move down her body, slowly trailing his fingers along her back as he went. Pausing at her chest, he dropped to his knees, bringing a hand around to fondle one breast while he sucked the other. His free hand slid further down her back, slipping under the dougi once more and pushing it past her hips and to the ground.

"No underwear?" he murmured against her ribs, "I didn't expect that…but I ain't complainin'."

Akane's eyes shot open in shock as she realized she was now nude before him, her fists tightening in his hair to keep him from moving any further.

"It's not like that…The Dougi, it shreds your clothes when you put it on. I don't have a lot of things with me so it's not like I could afford to have my stuff ruined. I, I didn't _plan_ something like this."

She looked down, their bare skin suddenly reflecting all-too brightly in the light of the moon. Pulling his face against her stomach she cried out, "Close your eyes, baka!"

"Okay…" he said slowly, "You ain't gonna get all kinky on me now?" he joked.

"Wha- NO! Pervert!" Clamping her hand over his eyes to be sure they were closed, she asked shakily, "You, you didn't _see_ anything, right?"

Rising to his feet he pulled her against him, temporarily blocking her nudity before he tugged her hand from his face. "You were there, Akane. How d'ya really expect me to answer that question without gettin hit?"

"I was too impulsive! You make me _want_ to do things that I can't even imagine _me_ doing…but I, I'm not ready for this yet," she said, her body shuddering against his.

"Guess you're right, this is kinda weird," he laughed awkwardly, feeling his own insides give a small, nervous shake. "Look, I'll turn around an' you can get your clothes back on, okay? It's no big deal, we'll just wait like, two, three years or so. You can smack me around a little if I try anything, keep me in line."

She smiled as he made a big show of covering his eyes again, giving her a quick kiss before turning away.

"Ya know, what I _didn't _see…it was pretty damn amazing."

She blushed while reaching down for her clothes, "Thank you. Really, thank you for everything. I don't think I'd have made it through this if I hadn't met you."

He smiled as he readjusted his pants, "Yah, well, it's worth it if it's with you. You know, actin' like a nice guy an' all."

"Oh, it's just an act?"

"Yep, I used to be a real jerk."

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" she grinned, struggling to get her arms into her sleeves. Somehow she was getting the feeling that the dougi didn't want her wearing it.

"Hey! That was low," he grumbled, reaching around blindly for his shirt.

"Hmmm…" she replied distractedly, tossing him his shirt before resuming the battle with her own clothes. Unfortunately for Akane, it was a battle she was losing. Growing increasingly desperate as she struggled to keep herself covered, she realized there was no winning. Even if she managed to get herself back into the suit, there was no telling how long she'd be able to _stay _in it.

As her arms were rejected once more, she looked up at Ranma's back. "Uh, Ranma? Without looking, could I get a little help?"

**…**

It had been several hours since Nabiki had told her sister to take some time alone with Ranma, and now she was beginning to regret having said it. Unsure if they were safe, and unwilling to interrupt anything that may be occurring, the situation left her with a few too many variables that were out of her control.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ryoga asked, looking up innocently.

"I'd rather not try to imagine it, if you don't mind."

He sat quiet for a moment, the concepts of 'Akane' and 'indecent' not meshing in his mind. Then his eyes went wide.

"N, not Akane san! She'd never do anything like…_that!" _

As he spoke, Ranma stepped out of the shadows, a mix of pride, lust and guilt etched on his face.

"Yo…we're back from our, uh, _walk_." He gave a small salute with his right hand, his left pulled unnaturally behind his back.

"Where's Akane san?" Ryoga asked, a hint of anger tainting the concern his voice.

"Um, I'm, I'm right here," Akane said timidly, poking her head out from behind Ranma. She gave a quick waive with their linked hands.

"Something wrong, Sis?" Nabiki smirked, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"N, no, Neechan…but, could you get my bag?"

Nabiki lay a finger against her cheek, "I _could_, but why not you, or Ranma? It's right over there, you know."

Akane stared daggers at her sister. "Fine, I will." Softening her tone, she turned to Ryoga, "Hibiki san, could you please look away for a moment?"

Shooting one final glare at Ranma, Ryoga turned away.

"For YOU I will. But if this is because of something Saotome did, please let me know. You go too easy on him for the things he puts you through."

"Thank you," Akane smiled, then sprinted out wearing only Ranma's shirt and boxers, both of which were several sizes too large for her small frame. With one hand she gripped her waistline to keep the boxers in a modest position, and in the other she held the now-useless Battle Dougi. Nabiki could hardly stifle her laugh as she watched.

"Not really your usual style, sis," she grinned, "really pushing that 'Tomboy Chic' look. So…something happen?"

Akane finished rummaging through her belongings, then darted back behind Ranma to change. Ranma, surprisingly, remained quiet, taking his clothes as they were handed to him. Once Akane was dressed, he pointed lamely to the side.

"I'll, uh…yeah. Be right back." Pecking a kiss on Akane's cheek, he ducked away, leaving her in plain view of Nabiki's scrutiny.

"You can turn around now," Akane called to Ryoga, ignoring Nabiki's stare with some difficulty.

"Did I forget to mention that the Dougi can't be worn by someone who had their heart taken by another?" Nabiki said with mock-remorse, smacking her hand, "_Bad_ me."

"You could at least mean it when you apologize," Akane huffed. Feeling Ryoga's stare, she turned to him, "Hibiki san, you seem kind of pale. Are you all right?"

"You…didn't…?" he trailed off, looking as if his world had just turned upside-down, which it had.

"We took a walk," Ranma answered, tightening his belt as he rejoined the conversation. "Then we talked about stuff an' she forgave me."

"That's right!" Akane added brightly, not missing a beat with his story. "And, like my sister just NOW explained, despite it being so much more useful to have known _before_ we left, once I forgave Ranma the suit rejected me."

"So there ya got it, Pig-Boy!" Ranma smiled, laying an arm possessively across Akane's shoulders. "And, by the way, she's MY fiancée. What we do ain't none of your business."

Not wasting another breath, Ryoga quickly moved to Nabiki, angrily whispering, "Whatever your plan was to shock him, do it. Do it NOW!"

Akane looked up at Ranma once Ryoga was out of earshot and asked, "What was with that 'Pig-Boy' thing?"

"Don't know, it just came out…I almost called him P-Chan first, actually."

"…P-Chan…" she said quietly, a flicker of memory sparking to life then burning out. A single image of Ranma awkwardly sprawled on top of her in bed remained, causing her cheeks to flush.

"Let's head back to the car, everyone, we'll be leaving in the morning," called out Nabiki. "And Akane, why not whip up a special dinner when we get there?"

Akane's face lit up immediately, "Really?! But I thought I couldn't cook."

"Nonsense!" Nabiki shot back, a hand dramatically over her heart. "In fact, why not make something _special _just for you and Ranma, really get creative. He'll appreciate it when he tastes it, he's always loved your cooking, right Hibiki?"

Ryoga nodded ever-so-slightly, hoping to all that was holy to remain under Akane's 'Food-Victim' radar.

"Okay!" Akane beamed, turning to Ranma, "I'll do my best!" He smiled back, wondering why a sudden chill ran through his body.

Looking thoughtfully at Ryoga, Akane asked, "Are you both sure you don't want anything? I'm sure it would be easy enough to double any recipe."

Ryoga smiled weakly, a tear of joy and pain coming to his eye, "Nothing would make me happier."

"-Than to see you make food for _Ranma_," Nabiki quickly amended. "JUST for the two of you. Come on, Hibiki, let's lead the way back to home base, shall we."

"Yes, Tendo San," he mumbled, looking chagrin.

Allowing a few paces to fall between them and the new lovebirds, Nabiki whispered calmly to Ryoga, "Do calm down, Hibiki. Akane's cooking _was_ my plan to shock their systems, idiot."

Ryoga began to smile. "Well, it serves him right for taking a walk with Akane like that!"

"…Right," Nabiki drolled, deciding that now was not the time for correcting him.

After a short time had passed they reached the SUV, Akane blissfully delving into her task of making dinner. With her head in the supplies she asked, "You two are definitely sure you don't want anything?"

Ryoga gave another quick nod of affirmation.

"So," Nabiki began, sauntering beside her sister, "don't either of you have any questions about all of this? I find it hard to believe that anyone would be less than curious in this type of situation, even you two."

"M, maybe you should let her concentrate on what she's doin'," Ranma interjected, a sense of fear settling into the pit of his stomach.

"Not to worry, Ranma dear, she's very skilled at cooking and…making noise of some sort."

"Talkin' ain't the same as screaming."

"That all depends on the message."

"Actually, Neechan," Akane interrupted before it took a turn for the worst, "I was wondering what the tea had to do with all of this, and why did they choose _us_ in the first place?"

"Hibiki," Nabiki gave a small nod toward him, "Would you care to explain the tea?"

"Uh, sure," he said, clearing his throat. "The tea was originally intended for those who had died, to make them forget their time in Hell. Cologne used it on the both of you to erase your past instead."

"Ranma," Nabiki chimed back in, "you had a little run-in with Shampoo in your cursed form a few years ago, ending with her giving you the Kiss of Death. Once she found out you were actually a boy, that turned into the Kiss of Marriage."

She turned to Akane, "You and my sister were already engaged by our parents, but such little technicalities don't seem to matter much to the Amazons. Getting you to forget all about our poor little Akane here would work well with getting her what she wants, don't you agree?"

She paused, taking a moment to consider Akane. "I'm not sure what her reasons for dragging you into this mess were, and taking you to China was a stupid move. Probably something to do with _honor_ or whatever."

"So, I beat _Shampoo?_" Ranma asked slowly, untangling the lies he had been told, "And _she_ gave me the Kiss of Death?"

"Try to keep up, Saotome, I do hate to repeat myself," Nabiki answered, smirking as she watched Akane lift an unknown item, sniff it, wrinkle up her nose then add it anyway.

"But Shampoo said I fought Akane, an that's why I got this," he said, holding out his scarred palm for Nabiki to see. Looking it over, she began to shake her head.

"Ranma, Ranma…it seems you liked Akane more than you let on."

"What d'ya mean?" he asked, retracting his hand.

"Well, it's your left hand and the handwriting's sloppy, even for something carved into your palm."

"He did it himself?" Ryoga said in amazement, "Because he didn't want to forget her."

Akane suddenly looked up from what she was doing, "On my hand when I woke up, there was blood., but no one was cut. Maybe it was yours…and I was holding your hand."

As warm smiles reflected in each others eyes, the faint smell of smoke wafted through the air. Moments later and their 'dinner' spontaneously combusted.

"Whoa! Now how did _that_ happen?" Akane exclaimed, jumping back from the burning pot. As Ranma began tossing dirt over the flames, Ryoga looked nervously at Nabiki.

"But, how could it light up like that? We never started a fire."

"I know," Nabiki said casually, grabbing a bag of crackers and popping one into her mouth. "It's too bad, that would have worked."

Slowly turning back, Ryoga watched as Ranma finished snuffing out the flames. The fire handled, he immediately moved to Akane's side, checking her over to be sure she was unharmed.

_He's completely unfazed by this, _he thought, watching the two and realizing that this was why they were together. Ranma's life had always been one unrealistic event after another, making it second nature to calmly handle any of Akane's overreactions or deadly mistakes.

And Akane, she willingly allowed her life to be turned on its head just to stay by Ranma's side. Seeing them together in this new light, he knew for certain that his place should not be between them. It was time to makeup for past mistakes.

"Uh, the car would probably be too crowded with all of us in there," Ryoga mumbled uncomfortably at them, "So, if you want…I saw a tent…"

Ranma looked up, "A tent, huh? What's the catch P-Chan…an' why do I wanna call you P-Chan?"

"Ranma's right," Nabiki added, "I do hope you aren't planning on doing anything indecent once _we're_ alone."

Ryoga's mouth fell open, his eyes darting between his two interrogators.

"W-Wha…NO! Why would I do something perverted to _you_?"

"You're right, Hibiki, it wouldn't be the same as when it was with my sister, now would it?"

"What'd you do ta Akane?" Ranma threatened, his eyes narrowing.

"Wait! You've got it all wrong! I'm here to help you, the past is in the past! I won't turn into P-Chan anymore so you don't need to worry."

"Turn into…" Ranma began.

"…P-Chan?" Akane finished. Both were simultaneously hit with a flood of memories that sent them to the ground.

Akane lay motionless, then opened her eyes. "My pet pig, with a little bandanna around his neck," her eyes drifted to Ryoga's headband, "just like that."

Rising to his feet and helping Akane up, Ranma stepped up to Ryoga with a smile.

"Ryo-ga, _pal,_ how could I forget YOU, buddy?" Draping an arm across the other boys shoulders, he jerked him in close.

"Y'know, outta all the stuff I DO remember about you, why I let ya get close to Akane without beatin' the tar out of you…That's something' I _don't_ remember."

Jamming his elbow into Ranma's gut, Ryoga replied calmly, "I'm not here to fight you."

"Like fun ya ain't!" Ranma yelled, his arm pulling back to strike.

"THE TENT, Hibiki san!" Akane screamed, stopping Ranma's fist cold. Stepping between the now glaring boys, she continued softly, "Why don't you get us the tent."

"Not that HE deserves it," Ryoga fumed, "but I want to make you happy, Akane San."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Ryoga began looking through the packs in the back of the car, triumphantly lifting the tent once he'd found it.

"I'll help set it up!" Akane called to him.

"Why're you helping him?" Ranma nearly screamed. "After all that stuff he did with P-Chan-"

"Ranma," she interrupted, "from what I recall, it was _you_ who always picked on poor little P-Chan…I hope Kasumi's taking good care of him."

"…" her companions said in unison. Nabiki crunched another cracker, breaking the silence.

"My sister's incredibly stubborn when she wants to be, Ranma. Just let this one slide."

"But Akane," he said in disbelief, "his bandanna, for cryin' out loud!"

Looking over her shoulder at him, Akane arched an eyebrow. "I know, isn't it cute that it's the same as Ryoga san's? Maybe that's why I feel like I can trust him."

Nabiki laughed, turning quickly to munch another cracker. "Let it go, Saotome. That's some free advice you really should take."

He paused with his mouth agape, then shook his head. "Got anything else ta eat?"

Attempting to be discreet, he kept Akane and Ryoga in his peripheral while they worked on the tent. Nabiki grinned as she tossed him a cup of ramen noodles, noticing his obvious, overprotective display.

"Aw great, noodles! I'm starved! Got a pot or something' for hot water?"

Nabiki blinked.

"Don't _you_? The way water always finds you, I assumed you always had one handy."

"Well, I don't. Can I borrow one?"

"Borrow?" she laughed. "Dear, naive Ranma, you may RENT one for 50,000 yen."

"Too steep."

"40,000."

"…"

"The ramen and advice were free, don't get stingy on me now."

"But I don't got it."

With a crooked smile, she handed him a kettle. "We can work something out later, don't worry."

A sense of dread began to spread inside him as he touched the handle, an eerily familiar spark of triumph lighting Nabiki's eyes.

"Don't exploit him, Neechan," Akane said warily, moving protectively to his side.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "I promise not to take anymore pictures of him in his cursed form, if _that's_ what you mean."

Ranma looked confused, "Wha'dja want pictures of me as a girl for?"

"Cash," the older girl answered easily. "You were especially popular in Germany. It made for quite the profitable side-business…too bad."

Without another word she ducked into the car.

"SIDE business?" Ranma chuckled nervously, "Wonder what she does for her _main_ business."

"I think if we knew, she'd have to kill us," Ryoga said only half-joking.

Nabiki suddenly re-appeared, tossing a bottle of water at Ranma.

"What's that for?" Akane asked, looking at her fiancée's hands.

"Insurance to keep me honest. That, sis, is water from the Spring of Drowned Man, and the cure for dear Ranma's curse."

Ranma stared in wonder, a grin stretching from ear-to-ear, "No more…girl-side?"

"Hurry and use it, Saotome, before I change my mind about losing a profit."

Taking Nabiki's words to heart, Akane nearly spilled the nannichuan as she hurridly dumped it over Ranma's head.

Ranma began to laugh maniacally through his sopping bangs, his hands running down his all-male body. Grabbing Akane, he twirled her in the air.

"This is great, this is GREAT! He heah!! Where's some cold water, I gotta see for sure if-"

Ryoga dumped a bucket of water over his rival, in a good-natured way, of course.

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane beamed, "I'm so happy for you!"

"More, I need more water ta be sure! Where's a lake or somethin'?"

"There's a stream that way," pointed Nabiki rather helpfully, plucking the last cracker from her bag.

Ranma shook out his hair and grabbed Akane's hand, "Wanna go for a little midnight swim?"

Blushing, Akane barely nodded before she was yanked away.

"You're just going to let them go off alone?!" Ryoga whined at Nabiki, watching them disappear into the shadows once more.

"Really now, what would we be stopping that hasn't already probably happened? Besides, we have a more pressing matter to worry about."

"Like what?" Ryoga wondered, still staring after them.

"Like, what's happened to our guide?"

* * *

_**A/N: I would like to say a BIG GINORMOUS thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**_

_**Sakura Jade, JWG, uzukun7, jdcocoagirl, O'Donoghue, and My-name-is-foxglove**_

_**NORMALLY I respond to my reviews, this time I just didn't get a chance. But I certainly want you all to know that I am very very thankful to have them!! I love to see that some of you are really getting into the story, I do so love those good, long reviews!!**_

_**OK, on with the show!!**_

_**NEXT TIME: The Truth hurts, but the Past tries to Kill You**_

_**See you there!**_

_**(On a quick side note, my computer's spell-check has no problem with the word 'GINORMOUS'…does that seem right? Ha, computers!) **_


	24. Chapter 24

**SUMMARY**

**_2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons_**

**_{mix well in China}_**

**_Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…_**

**_Ta DAA!!_**

**_Our story thus far!!_**

_**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: If I was making money off of this, may a comet come whizzing ultra close to the planet and let us all see just how fragile our lives are on a cosmic level. Hmm, what's that? Oh, it DID?…Uh oh…_ Where's my money_****?**

**Distractions**

**Ch 24: The Truth Hurts, but the Past tries to Kill You**

* * *

Ryoga looked around in surprise.

"Hey…you're right, the guide's gone!"

"I know," replied Nabiki with a hint of suspicion.

"What do you want to do? Should we go look for him?"

Nabiki cracked a bitter smile. "Something tells me he isn't lost, Hibiki. He _is_ our guide, after all. We'll sleep in the car, with the doors locked."

"Why not leave tonight?" Ryoga asked, "Wouldn't it be better to get out of here as soon as possible?"

"We don't know how to drive and we don't know the roads. I, for one, don't wish to learn both in the dark."

He smiled, a fang tip poking from one side, "Heh, good point. Tomorrow it is! Guess I'd better get rid of _this,_" he said, eagerly beginning to tear down the tent.

"I know _that_ will break your heart," she said dryly.

"HEY!" came a shout from behind, "Is this normal?"

They spun to see Ranma running toward them, Akane's body limp in his arms.

"She jumped in with me an' nearly drowned herself in only three feet of water! I kept telling' her ta just stand up, but she wouldn't listen. I got her breathin' okay, but she passed out right after sayin' she was gonna be fine." He looked at Nabiki, "Is she??"

"Akane has problems with water," Nabiki answered casually. "You did say she's breathing, correct?" He nodded. "Then let's get in the car and call it a night. Hibiki, you have first watch."

Ryoga pulled his eyes away from Akane to look pitifully at her sister, "What? Why me?"

"You said yourself that it would be too crowded with everyone inside, now didn't you. And we can't very well put one of _them_ out in harm's way."

"Fine," he conceded, "When should I get you for your turn?"

"After the sun comes up," she smiled. "Oh! Be a dear and heat some water for these ramen cups, no one's eaten dinner yet."

"I don't know why I'm listening," he began to complain under his breath, setting the kettle over the fire. Once it began to boil, he knocked on the window.

"It's done, Nabiki San."

"Good," she said, tossing him a cup and a spork, "For your trouble."

"How generous."

"I thought so."

Stretching out by the fire, Ryoga settled in for a long night.

…

As the sun broke the horizon once more, Akane began to stir in an unusually warm bed. Cracking her eyes, she found herself staring at the back of Ranma's head.

Her mind whirled as she leaned away, her path of escape blocked by yet another warm body snuggled close behind. Turning, she found it was her sister, which sent a wave of rage-calming relief through her.

'_Okay. I didn't just spend a night I can't remember alone in the back seat of a car with Ranma,' _she thought, struggling to catch her breath.

Maneuvering her way out from between the two, she quietly slipped outside.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," said Ryoga sleepily, "Glad to see you're awake…after Ranma nearly drowned you last night."

A smile lit her face at his voice, happy for the moment to have one more person between herself and her fiancée.

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?"

"Your sister wanted me to keep watch in case Cologne came looking for you two," he yawned.

She stared at him dumbly, "Why would she do that?"

Looking around, it began to dawn on her that she wasn't in Nerima anymore. And, for the life of her, she had no clue why she would be sleeping in a car.

"WHY?" Ryoga laughed, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I-I think so…But, maybe not," she said quietly, her hand rising to her temple. "Ryoga…what's going on?"

She looked so utterly lost that it nearly broke his heart. He, of all people, could sympathize with the feeling.

"Akane San, you don't remember why you're here?"

"Here _where_?"

It was an unnecessary question as she'd already recognized her surroundings. She was in China, the very place she'd cheated death. And now, she feared, Death had come to collect.

"R, Ryoga…did I…am I dead?"

He began to waver, the look in her eyes seemed to beckon to him. He wanted to close the gap between them, wrap her in his arms, and make her feel more alive than she could ever question. But, as was his lot in life, he was too late.

"Hey," Ranma said smoothly, slipping himself around her, "I think you get cuter every time I see ya."

Akane went rigid as he pressed against her, her voice coming in a strangled growl, "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

He smiled and held her tighter. "Ah, c'mon, Akane. Don't go getting' all shy about what happened last night."

Her eyes went wide, something inside telling her to hold-off smashing him until after he'd explained himself. At least until she could discover what was going on.

"What…what are you talking about?" she squeaked.

Ranma leaned closer, whispering his answer into her ear. Immediately Akane's face flushed red.

"How _could_ you?!" she screamed, breaking out of his hold and malletting him into the dirt.

"PERVERT!" she spat as she stepped over him.

"But I thought it was just a walk," Ryoga said questioningly, staring at his rival's flattened form.

"_It was_," she said sourly.

Throwing open the car door, she stormed inside. "Nabiki! What did you let me do last night?"

Cracking her eyes, Nabiki glared at her younger sister, "You don't recall? Well, all I heard was that you took a walk."

"You and I both know that wasn't all! You're my older sister, for crying out loud! You're supposed to protect me from things like this!"

"From _what_?" Nabiki said, a hint of annoyance touching her voice. "Going off alone with Ranma? You're both eighteen, he's your fiancée…Grow-up already, Akane. Did you really think he'd wait forever?"

Akane gritted her teeth together, "If he'd cared how I _felt_, he would have! At least until I was ready!"

She turned to storm off only to find Ranma, fully recovered, standing in her way.

"Are you sayin' I _forced_ you ta be with me, 'cause ya seemed pretty willing last night!"

"Everyone's talking about last night like it was so important," she yelled, "Why?!"

"Why?" he breathed, his temper growing faster than he could control. Pointing at her angrily, he threw his hands up and turned away.

"I don't get you, it's all just some game, ain't it? Well I'm done."

He began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "I wouldn't wanna do anything with a sexless, uncute girl like _you_ anyway!"

She silently watched him go, then fell across the backseat with a huff. "Good! Now things can be _normal_ again!"

Nabiki shook her head, "Really? _This_ is the kind of relationship you want? I see you're back to your old self again."

Akane propped herself on her elbows, rolling to face her sister. "Don't belittle me, Nabiki. You don't know what he just said to me! It, it was…"

For a moment her eyes lost focus, a scene playing before them that made her _blush_ blush. There was skin and lips and intimate touches her body couldn't deny remembering, and she had wanted it. And at the center of it all was Ranma. Shaking her head, she fought to push the memories back down into her subconscious.

"I…I think I need to go now," she said softly, following Ranma's path away from camp.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Nabiki looked up to see Ryoga leaning against the door, following Akane with his eyes.

"You really shouldn't be yelling at her like that, Nabiki San. I don't think she remembers what happened to her."

Nabiki cracked a smile, "You don't think so? Care to place a wager on that?"

He looked down, folding his arms across his chest, "Against _you_? No."

"Coward."

"Scheister."

They both grinned as he walked away.

…

Akane ran until she came to a stream, dropping to her knees at its edge.

"That didn't really happen," she breathed, scooping up a handful of water and splashing it over her face. "What I saw was probably just some half remembered dream that felt _very_…real. But, hey, at least I'm alive." She tried to smile, but felt too shaky to muster more than a pathetic grin.

Burying her face in her hands she murmured, "Why did I follow him out here anyway?"

Looking up in alarm, a sense of danger jerked her head around as a sudden chill ran through her. Scanning the forest, she began to cautiously move in the opposite direction.

Keeping herself open to her surroundings, she felt a tug toward something warm and familiar, instinctively wanting to be near the source…Until she discovered who it was. Resting her head lightly against a large piece of bamboo, she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Of _course_ it would be Ranma, what else could it have been? Why does everything take me back to him when all he does is confuse me?"

Banging her head several more times against the bamboo, she took a deep breath and lifter her eyes. Gasping in shock, she found he was staring back at her. Not having anticipated him noticing her so soon, a goofy smile spread uncontrollably as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Found you," she said lamely.

"I kinda noticed."

'_THAT'S the best you can come up with, Akane??' _she thought angrily at herself.

Trying to act as if nothing were wrong, she grappled for a conversation starter.

"Nice weather?"

Mentally she screamed.

He looked up, noting several storm clouds, "Not really."

Following his lead, she glanced skyward. "You're right, the weather's lousy." Dropping her eyes to his, she stepped closer, "Look, Ranma, I'm sorry. I may have overreacted a smidge."

He cocked a condescending eyebrow, "A _smidge_?! You malletted me, Akane…INTO the GROUND!"

"Well, why did you lie?"

"I didn't!"

She folded her arms, "Honestly, I'm not some horny little tramp, Ranma!"

"Oh, but I am?"

"YOU are the one who always has girls hanging off of you saying they want to marry you! So, if the shoe fits…"

"Yeah, _you'll_ find a way ta shove it in MY mouth!" He turned away from her, but then slowly turned back as her words struck a chord. "Akane, what girls?"

"Oh come ON! I really need to name them?" she asked in a huff. She thought it was strange when he nodded 'yes', but no more unusual than waking-up unexpectedly in China. Holding up her hand, she began to tick-off the names on her fingers.

"Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodatchi slip your mind?"

"Who?" he asked, his voice softening, "An why didn't ya say your name?"

"Why would I include myself with _them_?" she said, rolling her eyes impatiently.

"I can't say much for the other two, but Shampoo's pretty serious about me. And, well, you're my fiancée, so it kinda goes without sayin' …"

She laughed. "Goes without saying _what_?! That I'll just fall under your spell too? Please!"

"What the hell, Akane?" he shouted, "Did'ja come to apologize or what?"

"Yes. And I did, so I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

She turned, "What now?"

"You're actin' like an idiot, but I don't think you should go like this."

"Thanks for your _opinions_, Ranma, but I'm a free woman. I'll do what I want."

He squared his jaw, then grabbed her arm.

"Look, I didn't wanna play this card, but you're _my_ fiancée. I'm the guy in this relationship, so that means ya gotta listen to me."

"What is _with _you? I didn't think it was possible for you to get _more_ stupid than usual!" she yelled, struggling to break out of his grip.

Instead , he pulled her to his chest, "Did I ever tell ya I love how you get so hot-tempered over me? It's nice ta know you care."

She pulled her head back, trying her best to look up at him in defiance.

"I'm not angry because I _like_ you, baka! I'm angry because you're stupid!"

He tilted his head to the side, flashing her a cocky grin. "D'ya wanna stay mad at me forever? Personally, I'd rather be makin' up."

"Wh-What, what are you doing? Why are you acting weird?" she struggled to get out as his lips inched closer, making him laugh lightly.

Bringing a hand to her face, he brushed his thumb over her cheek, "It ain't weird if I love the person I'm with."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Love…?" Then he leaned down and kissed her.

At first, Akane was too stunned to react. His actions were the furthest thing from what she was expecting him to say or do, and too many unanswered questions swirled in her head as to why she was in China in the first place. To suddenly have Ranma professing his love, his lips on hers…it was more than her poor mind could handle.

'_Oh…_' was the only coherent thought she could muster before she realized she was kissing him back.

Smooth as silk her missing memories began slipping back into place, beginning with the previous night and working back to the Amazon tea party. Not willing to miss a moment of her current situation, however, Akane kissed her way through each one.

Reluctantly breaking away, Ranma held her as they took a moment to catch their breath. When he opened his eyes again she stood grinning before him, her eyes still closed lightly.

"I know you, I remember now," she said quietly. "I know why you're being weird," her eyelids fluttered open, "and I love it."

"So ya don't think I'm some pervert?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Ranma. You're a boy, so it can't be helped," she said calmly. "But, just so long as it's only with me, I won't mind."

She covered her mouth with both hands, looking down with a blush, "I don't believe I just said that to you."

"Why?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You don't need ta be embarrassed."

"Trust me," she giggled, "If you knew our history together, you'd understand."

"Our history? Does that mean-"

She felt him go rigid suddenly. "Akane," he whispered, "get behind me."

Then she felt it, the sense of danger she'd felt before, only stronger. Much stronger.

Turning slowly as he pushed her back, she watched as a group of Amazon warriors emerged from the forest. As they circled around the pair, Shampoo stepped forward.

"Airen…you lie. That no was good idea."

In the distance a peal of thunder signaled the coming storm.

* * *

_A/N: I have decided to put my THANK YOU'S here once more 'cause, let's face it, we all like to see our name up in lights!! (And I'm a slacker by nature!)_

************************************MANY THANKS TO************************************

*** JWG, O'Donoghue, King Sparky, Carnath, beladonna1,uzukun7, piccolabimba, ***

*** My-name-is-foxglove ***

*************************************FOR REVIEWING!!************************************

_P.S. Guess who's **BIRTHDAY** is on the **6th of March**…**YES** IT'S **MINE**!! HAHAHA!! On the down-side, my health insurance told me that now I'm old and they're raising my rates, and I'm not old! Only one thing to do: Goodbye Dental!_

_**Next time: Sure it Hurts, but That's the Price of Trying!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**_

_**Ta DAA!!**_

_**Our story thus far!!**_

**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer? I hardly even **_**knew **_**her!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 25****: ****Sure it Hurts, but That's the Price of Trying!**

* * *

Staring at her rivals, Akane stepped ahead of Ranma, "I see you brought a few friends, Shampoo, I guess you're not looking for a fair fight."

"No is time talk about fair!" Shampoo shouted back.

Akane laughed, "YOU want to say what I did was unfair! I only did what you all did to me for _years_! The only difference was that I _won_!"

"Just get behind me," Ranma said through his teeth. "You're makin' things worse, let me handle it!"

"You and your stupid machismo, Ranma. I can fight too, you know. And, if you don't hit girls, how are you planning on doing this?"

"Akane," he said, trying to get into her line of vision, "I don't think ya know how serious this is."

A raindrop made it's way through the forest canopy, landing lightly on Akane's arm.

"We can argue later, for now just listen to me!" Ranma finished, again pulling her behind himself.

She looked curiously at the drip of water, wondering why it nagged at her.

_He's cured, it's not a problem,_ she thought. Blinking slowly, her hand moved to her bandaged side, her eyes focusing on Shampoo.

"Neko…ken," she breathed, realizing why she'd been cut.

"WAIT! Shampoo, get out of here!" she screamed.

Shouting in unison, the Amazons attacked.

…

Nabiki and Ryoga looked up at the war-cry that rang through the forest, chilling their blood to ice.

"They must have already found them," Ryoga said grimly. "Dammit! I have to try and help!"

He paused, then pointed a finger at her, "Get in the car, Nabiki San. The last thing we need is you as a hostage."

Rushing past, Nabiki called out, "Other way, Hibiki." Reversing direction, he pointed again at the car and then was gone.

Feeling more vulnerable than she cared to feel, Nabiki scanned the surroundings as she backed into the car, locking the door.

"Whatever should I do with myself now?" she wondered aloud, looking over the scattered packs and supplies that littered the floor.

…

Cologne's withered face turned up into a grin as she watched Ryoga race to his friends' side, leaving Nabiki a sitting duck.

She and several others had spent the night dotted throughout the forest, following Ranma's every move. When she'd heard of his interlude with Akane, she was less than pleased.

Akane had been warned several times, yet she still pursued him. It was a foolish move, but one that was better left to Shampoo for revenge. Cologne, after all, had her own vendetta's to fulfill.

Silently, she leapt to the ground.

…

"Oh come ON," Akane muttered to the fates as an Amazon fist whizzed past her nose. Grabbing Ranma she spun him to face away from Shampoo, pressing her back to his in order to keep him that way.

"Okay, Ranma, you can't look at Shampoo," she said, blocking several kicks thrown her way. "You have this little _quirk_ with cats. And judging by the weather, Shampoo should be changing to one soon enough."

"I got _another_ thing wrong with me aside from that stupid curse?" he moaned.

"Heh, yeah, that's the funny part. The curse was the only way I knew of that could turn you back to yourself, aside from being unconscious, but that's not really a good option right now."

Ranma flipped a girl over his head, tossing her as far away as possible, "I don't believe this! So what do I gotta do?"

"Just don't look at-Ak! Shampoo!"

Feeling her suddenly torn away from him, he spun around. Akane was struggling against four opponents, and winning, until Shampoo slipped her into a headlock. The other girls quickly grabbed her, two to an arm.

"You both is too too stupid, Airen no can run forever."

"Shampoo," Akane said angrily, quitting her struggle, "it's starting to-"

Shampoo tightened her hold on Akane's neck to silence her, "Is no time for obstacle be talking. Airen, you marry now or Stupid Girl die."

Akane stared boldly at Ranma, doing her best to communicate with her eyes not to agree.

After a moment of thought, he looked back to Shampoo, "What's gonna happen to Akane if I say yes?"

Shampoo smiled slowly, "She go free, you have word."

Akane's mind was screaming. If only the rain would just pick-up, if only things had gone a little differently, if only Ranma wasn't so stupid!

Using the pent-up anger from years of frustration, she pushed off the ground with all of her might, butting her head into Shampoo's lower jaw and sending her opponent staggering backward.

Barely taking a moment to breathe, she leapt spread-eagle into the air, kicking her attackers clear of her arms and tearing herself free.

"Run!" she screamed, grabbing Ranma as she moved past. Looking back, she saw that Shampoo was still on the ground.

"By the way, his answer is NO!" she called out with a smile. Pulling on Ranma's arm, she looked up wondering why he wasn't moving.

"Go, Akane," he said calmly, never taking his eyes away from the Amazons.

"What?" she squeaked, her voice finding his answer as hard to believe as she had. "This is no time to be a hero, so stop talking like one!" she yelled, swinging her foot up toward his face.

Ducking easily under her attack, he grabbed her ankle and held her suspended in the air. "Akane, I hope ya can forgive me for what I'm about ta do."

Looking past her for an instant, one corner or his mouth pulled up, "Tell Pig-Boy I said hi…an don't worry 'bout me."

With a wink he hoisted her over his head, tossing her away from Shampoo and out of harm's way.

…

Ryoga was closing in on the battle, happy to see he had managed to get there on his (mostly) first try. Looking into the distance he could just make out Ranma amongst a crowd of angry women.

_Nothing new there,_ he thought wryly as something caught his eye from above. He was more than a little surprised to have approximately one hundred pounds of fury fall into his lap.

"Akane?! What…?" he struggled to ask, peeling himself from the ground.

"That idiot!" Akane fumed, blinded by her temper. "Always being the hero! Stupid, stupid, STUPID RANMA!"

"Uh, Akane San…my face," Ryoga mumbled under her hand.

Looking down, she pulled her hand up in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry Ryoga! I didn't mean to land on you!"

"Heh, it's all right," he chuckled, scratching his head, "you can do it anytime, I don't mind."

All she could do was give him a queer look.

As the seconds ticked past uncomfortably, Ryoga broke the silence with a peal of nervous laughter.

"Ha! That probably sounded pretty weird, didn't it?"

"…Yes, it did," Akane said questioningly, "but don't worry, Ryoga, it's okay because I'll always consider you a good friend."

"THAT…makes me so happy!" he said through clenched teeth, masking his broken heart.

"Good!" she smiled, reaching out to help him up. "Now let's go get Ranma!" she declared as she began to backtrack her flight path, stomping as she went.

"What happened to Ranma?" Ryoga asked, catching up to her.

"Shampoo," she grumbled.

"So how did you end up here?"

"He _threw_ me, and he said to tell you hello."

Ryoga paused, looking in Ranma's direction, "So Ranma threw you to _me_, purposely?"

Akane let out a huff and stopped. "Yes, but he isn't thinking straight. He actually believed Shampoo when she said I could go free, like she'd just leave me alone and _not_ try to kill me after all of this."

Ryoga gently took her arm, "Akane San, he's trying to protect you."

"What is WRONG with you two? We're wasting time talking when he needs us!" She tried to pull away but he held fast.

"We can get him later, he knows what he's doing."

"Let me GO!"

"AKANE! TRUST HIM FOR ONCE!" Ryoga shouted, jerking her arm back. He watched as her shoulders slowly sagged in defeat, instantly making him regret his actions.

"I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far, Akane San," he said quietly, releasing her arm.

She shook her head, staring at the ground.

"I do this all the time, don't I? I rush in before seeing things from more than one angle." Keeping her back to Ryoga, she lifted her eyes to stare after Ranma.

"When I get involved, it only makes things harder for him."

She watched Shampoo glomp onto him, the whole group heading back to the village, prize-in-hand. Biting back her jealousy she balled her fists, her nails pricking her palms.

"He'll be fine," Ryoga reassured her gently.

Then, in a brief moment when the attention was off of him, Ranma turned to flash Akane a quick grin over his shoulder.

"I know he will," Akane whispered, watching until he was out of sight.

Ryoga waited, letting her have some time to herself, sure that she would turn to him for some awkward comforting at any moment. Instead she spun on her heel, a look of determination lighting her eyes.

"Okay, let's head back. We have to come up with a plan before dusk."

Ryoga pulled away, "But…I thought we just agreed to wait for Ranma to make the first move?"

"Ryoga, you should know me better than that by now," she said with a wink, "I'm not that kind of girl."

…

Cologne hopped closer to the SUV, overly confident that she would soon be rid of Nabiki Tendo, one way or another.

Her intentions weren't to hurt her, certainly it would be nobler not to. However, she needed to show the girl that the Amazons were not to be toyed with, and that it was time that their paths split. For good.

With this on her mind, Cologne stretched out one tiny arm to throw open the door. To her utmost surprise she found that no one was inside. Tipping her head back she let out a peal of cackling laughter.

"Oh, Nabiki dear, you're three hundred years too early to play this game. Don't you know, when the chickens play with the fox, the fox wins."

An instant later and her staff was knocked out from under her. Landing nimbly on her feet, she came eye-to-eye with Nabiki, and a gun.

"Now really, bringing a stick to a gun fight, where's the sense in that, hmmm?" Nabiki grinned from behind the barrel.

Cologne stumbled back a step, not losing her guard, but still surprised.

"Oh, _this_?" Nabiki cooed, rolling out from between the wheels. "I suppose it may have looked a tad different when you were young, but I assure you, it _is_ a gun."

"So it is," Cologne said calmly, remounting her staff.

"I just wanted to be sure you understood the situation. You know how it is with the elderly and technology, they just don't always mix well, do they now?"

"And _what_, precisely, would that situation be?" Cologne asked in a smug tone.

Nabiki let a predatory grin curl her lips, "You're old, Cologne, not stupid. All the skills in the world won't stop a bullet. And if you _were _to get lucky, I have five more."

"Having the most power doesn't win the fight, Dearie. In this battle I don't believe I'll have to worry about bullets so much as your wit."

"Whatever happened to our guide, oh wise elder?" the younger girl almost taunted, "It isn't nice to play with other people's toys without permission you know."

"He was never on your side, child. He was ours from the start."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes, "How did you know I would choose him? There were others, after all."

"Yes, but he was the cheapest," Cologne grinned.

_Damn my thriftiness! _she cursed at herself, tightening her grip on the gun.

"And now," Cologne continued, "you can't just run off with my Son-in-Law because I have the keys to you're lovely car! All the money in the world, my dear, and you can't buy your freedom. You've been outmatched, cut your losses with Ranma and go home before you or your friends get hurt. Akane has other prospects, I'm sure Ryoga would be more than happy to fill Ranma's shoes."

The two sized one another up in silence, then Nabiki squinted an eye shut as she leveled her sites on Cologne.

"I think it would be in your best interest to let us go home _with_ Ranma."

Cologne looked amused at her brassiness. "A gun doesn't fire itself, the holder must be ready to kill…I, for one, believe you are bluffing, Miss Tendo."

Nabiki cocked the hammer with a loud click, "I never bluff."

Cologne's smile faded as she looked into Nabiki's cold, unreadable eyes. For the first time in a long time she wondered if this was actually going to be a challenge.

* * *

**_A/N: MANY THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READ, ENJOYED and especially REVIEWED THE STORY THUS FAR!_**

**_*************************MY SUPERSTARS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE*********************_**

**_piccolabimba , JWG, uzukun7, My-name-is-foxglove, & jdcocoagirl_**

**_And thank you, too, MJ5000!_**

**_**********************************THANK YOU!!!!!********************************_**

**_I apologize for the delay. As I told my pal JWG, my son was sick with a stomach flu, which set me back a bit. Obviously he took precedence over this._**

**_And don't worry, the next chapter is longer. I also really like it, so stay tuned for…_**

**_Next Time: I Think I Ken_**

**_See you there!!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**_

_**Ta DAA!!**_

_**Our story thus far!!**_

**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood. - Marie Curie_**

**Distractions**

**Ch 26****: ****I Think I Ken**

* * *

Aside from all the talk about Ranma, the walk back to camp was more than Ryoga could have hoped for. Having spent so much time with Akane during the last day and a half, he felt confident that he could die a happy man…Well, _re-_die.

Another crash of thunder brought he and Akane to attention. And then it began to rain.

"That's right!" Akane snapped, looking at the sky, "I almost forgot about the rain! We have to go warn Shampoo!"

"We can't," Ryoga said, smiling at his private joy of being human, "your sister shouldn't be left alone for this long."

"Nabiki's alone?!" she cried, immediately calming as she realized how obvious the revelation was. "Of course she is. Okay, let's get her, then go to the village…to…get…"

She stopped, emerging from the forest only to see something she didn't think was quite possible. There stood Nabiki and Cologne, and a gun. It took her a full moment to grasp the situation, her brain not believing her eyes.

"Nabiki, NO!" she screamed, rushing between the two. As her fingers brushed against Cologne, she heard the sharp pop of a gun being fired, then landed on the ground.

Ryoga began to rush to her side, but was cut-off by Nabiki as she roughly grabbed her sister.

"Your arm, you dolt. You let me shoot you in the arm."

Akane looked quizzically at the dark patch oozing through her sleeve, marveling at how _un-_painful it was.

"Ryoga," Nabiki continued, "get her into the car, there's a first aid pack under the front seat."

"R-Right!" he rushed out, scooping Akane into his arms and carrying her away.

Nabiki turned her attention back to Cologne.

"You owe her," she said, waggling the gun in the old woman's direction. "I believe you would refer to it as a debt of honor for saving your life."

Cologne smirked. "So it would appear," came her calm reply, "Why not bring her to the village where we can better care for her?"

"I think you've 'cared for her' enough already, don't you?" Nabiki said, her tone like ice. "You'll be seeing us again soon enough, I believe. It looks as though we may have a few things to discuss about Ranma, seeing how he never made it back."

The old woman's smile broadened, "I'll be waiting."

"I'd expect nothing less."

Watching until Cologne was out of sight, she turned and strolled back to the car.

Inside she found Ryoga furiously pressing on Akane's upper arm with one hand, while attempting to unroll a strip of gauze with the other. Akane looked up with desperate eyes at the sound of her sister's arrival.

"Will you please tell him I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt!" she begged.

Ryoga glared at Nabiki, "You SHOT AKANE! What the hell did you think you were doing out there?"

"This," she replied simply, squeezing the trigger in Ryoga's face.

Time froze as he looked down the smoking barrel of the gun. Then, slowly, he lifted a hand to his forehead, feeling for a hole between his eyes.

"Nabiki!!" Akane yelled, then turned to scream, "Ryoga?!"

Nabiki carelessly tossed the gun to the floor, shaking her head. "Really, haven't either of you noticed that you're not shot? It's a fake." She sat down and began to snack on a bag of crackers.

Ryoga tentatively lifted his hand from Akane, looking at the unusual 'blood' underneath. It didn't take long to see that there was, in fact, no bullet hole.

"But…t-the blood?" he stammered, staring at his hand.

"Is fake too," Nabiki grinned, tossing a packet of iodine at him. "I got the idea while looking through the first aid pack. After I shot poor Akane here, I slapped a broken packet on her arm." She crunched a cracker, "Sorry about the shirt, sis. That'll stain."

"Where did you get the gun?" Ryoga asked, still staring at Akane's arm.

"Oh, the gun is real. It seems our guide had a few tricks up his sleeve, too. I emptied a few bullets, used some old tin foil and a few ingredients from a ramen packet, combined that with some medical supplies and made a pretty convincing bang, don't you think?"

Ryoga's jaw dropped, "You, you're _amazing_, Tendo San!"

"Aren't I though?" she winked.

"No," Akane said, nudging the open gun-case on the floor with her foot. Inside was a well marked box of blanks. "Honestly, Ryoga, when will you realize she's playing with you? You're too gullible."

"Oh," was all he could muster in response.

"That was stupid, Nabiki!" Akane scolded, "You shouldn't play around with the Amazons like you do with everyone else, they're dangerous!"

Nabiki took her time selecting and eating another cracker before lazily looking up.

"Really, Akane, you must do something about that temper of yours."

Akane squeezed her eyes shut, "Aargh! You…you!" Letting out a deep breath, she asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Because, dear Akane, now Cologne thinks you saved her life. And that means she owes you, now doesn't it."

The younger girl examined the ground for a long moment before answering. "No, actually. When she sent me to Hell it was to erase her name from the List of Judgment. Technically speaking, she's immortal now."

Nabiki choked.

"Guess I forgot when I saw the gun and just reacted. Well, what did you _think_ I did down there!?"

Recovering quickly, Nabiki sat deep in thought, murmuring, "So, she knew this but still followed my lead…Well played old woman."

Raising an eyebrow, she snapped off another cracker between her teeth, "I do so love a challenge, let the games begin!"

…

Ranma turned his face to the sky as it began to rain, happy to feel the drops hit against his skin without a transformation.

The downpour had come on quickly, just a crash of thunder and it was upon them, drenching everything in sight.

Feeling an unusual sensation, he looked down to see that Shampoo was no longer there but a purple cat that clung stubbornly to his arm. It turned it's face to him and meowed questioningly.

Inside his head he heard a click as another piece fell into place, a slow, cruel smile curling his lips as he realized the implications.

The fear of the Nekoken was there, but he was able to control it now. It was no longer an untamed and irrational feeling from childhood, but something lost and re-found by a rational, adult mind. Giving an abrupt jerk he sent Shampoo to the ground, continuing to follow the Amazons as if nothing had changed. He would simply bide his time; Revenge, after all, was a dish best served cold.

As they neared the village, Shampoo wasted no time dashing ahead to retrieve hot water and return to her usual, womanly glory. Emerging from her front door, she greeted Ranma in a short, tight, red Chinese style dress, the slits on either hip rising well above the line of decency.

"Welcome home, Airen," she purred, running a fingertip over his cheek, "I fix you special room inside."

To her surprise he didn't act flustered or stupid, but smiled as he said, "Why don't you show it to me, alone."

She let her hand drop away, taking a step back, "What you say?"

"You heard me," he stepped closer, closing the gap she had just made. "You ain't too scared to show a guy his room, are ya?"

He laughed, his eyes cold and emotionless, sending a chill down her spine.

"I Amazon warrior, I no afraid of stupid _man_! Room is this way, but I show you is all…I tired."

"Ya got some funny lookin' pajamas, but that's fine. I ain't lookin' for nothing more from ya _right now_."

The way he said 'right now' made every fiber in her being want to be far, far away from the situation at hand. Stepping back, she motioned for him to go ahead, not comfortable with the thought of him behind her in the state he was in. He shook his head and laughed as he began to climb the stairs.

"I swear," he chuckled, "you're ridiculous. Ya spend all this time tryin' ta get me ta want you, then freak out when I act like I do."

Shampoo guided him to Akane's old room, moving back as he stepped inside.

"That's how people get _raped_, Shampoo."

Without a word she slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside. As the deadbolt clunked into place, she heard him laugh from inside, "That ain't enough ta stop me, ya know."

Her face burning, she yelled, "You no can hurt Amazon in own village! You pay too too dearly!"

His answer came from directly behind the door, causing Shampoo to stumble back against the opposite wall.

"I think I can, Shampoo, and you're the one who invited me in."

Feeling behind herself, she made her way to the stairs, keeping her eyes locked on the door to be sure it was still closed. Descending backwards, she wondered where her grandmother could possibly be. She would know how to deal with this new, horrible Ranma.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she mulled over his threats, wondering how she could possibly sleep in the same house as him tonight. Nervously chewing on her nail, she began to pace. Hearing a board creak overhead, she nearly screamed. She was at her limit, honor be damned! Biting her lips shut, she dashed out of the house.

…

Ranma sat cross-legged on the bed, watching the sun slip down the sky. The Nekoken was growing stronger as the night came on and, in an almost unhealthy way, he found himself enjoying the sensation.

Wrapped in the lingering smells of Akane which still hung in the room, he knew she would be coming for him soon. Closing his eyes and breathing her in, he smiled. But waiting patiently wasn't his style.

Several hours passed before he heard someone struggling outside, a crooked grin spreading over his lips. Wiping his hands over his pants, he rose from the bed and strode to the window. Above him Akane dangled from the roof, attempting to get a foothold.

"What's hangin'? Oh right, you."

Looking down in surprise, she yelped, "Ranma! I _knew_ she'd put you in my old room, just to rub it in! Are you alright?"

"_I'm_ fine," he smiled enigmatically, helping her down from the roof. Climbing in she noticed the state of his window and gasped.

"What happened _here_? Why is this so…broken?"

He examined it for a moment, plucking off a stray piece of wood that dangled from the obliterated hole in the wall. Flicking it carelessly over his shoulder, he flashed her a toothy grin.

"Akane…they thought they'd won. Heh, they thought that this," he spun with his arms outstretched, "_this_ could hold ME! I had ta show 'em they were wrong."

She began to feel uneasy, asking quietly, "What did you do?"

He chuckled, sending a chill through the air.

"It's funny ta think I didn't like this Nekoken thing before. Now it just feels better an better every time I slip into it." He pulled his head sharply to the side, cracking his neck, "Bet you'd feel the same way."

"You looked at Shampoo," she said as calmly as possible, trying to steer the conversation to safer ground.

"Yeah, and I remembered a few things too," he smiled, reaching out to touch her chin. She resisted the urge to flinch.

"Like how mad ya got when I did this," he leaned down and kissed her.

To her utmost surprise it was sweet and gentle, completely unlike his previous actions would have suggested. He pulled back without a fight, laying his hand lightly over her injured side.

"I'm real sorry about that, but you don't gotta worry. I can control it now," he said quietly, holding up his hand for her to inspect.

As it met the moonlight, Akane could see that there were no ki claws, just soft, rounded fingertips tinged with blood.

She swallowed hard, trying to keep under control. Never before had she been truly afraid, not when she was threatened, kidnapped, locked away as bait…_never_ because she knew Ranma would be there to save her. Now he was the one on the other side, and she was unsure if she needed to save him or be saved _from_ him.

'_It's just you now, Akane,' _she thought desperately,_ 'you have to think this through for yourself.'_

Taking a deep breath, she covered his hands with hers and forced a smile. He smiled warmly back.

"Ya got a knack for calmin' me down when I'm like this, Akane, y'know that?"

"Just lucky I guess!" she said, still tightly holding his hands.

'_Think of something…he's a cat. Cat, cat, Shampoo! You're in Shampoo's house…'_

"Ranma, are you hungry?"

"A little," he replied carelessly, leaning down to rub his head against her hands, "How 'bout you?"

"Very," she blurted out, staring at him in awe. It seemed ridiculous, but he was starting to look adorable despite the fact that he may have just murdered a village.

"Ranma," Akane began cautiously, leading them to the door, "where _are_ Shampoo and Cologne?" Turning the knob it failed to open.

"Oh, let me get that for ya," he said quickly, rushing ahead and slashing the door to ribbons. "They added a lock to the outside."

"I see," Akane whispered, stepping through the shreds. "Um…so, so about everyone, where do you suppose they are…exactly?"

"They're probably hiding or somethin', I think I put a little fear of ME into them! Ya really shoulda seen 'em, they didn't know what ta do!"

Akane flicked on the kitchen light, finding herself unable to pull her gaze away from the blood on his hands.

He followed her eyes, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Ha, _this?_" He turned them over, "Looks pretty bad I guess, but no one's _dead_, baka! Some of 'em might have ta make a few different lifestyle choices, but they're all mostly still _alive_."

She turned away before her face could play out her true emotions. "Well now, wasn't that good of you," she mumbled weakly, throwing open a cabinet to look inside. Feeling his breath in her hair she spun around, instantly becoming trapped in his arms.

"They were gonna hurt you, Akane," he breathed, his hands sliding over her back. "Now they ain't gonna lay a finger on ya…at least some of 'em cant."

She closed her eyes tightly, praying that she'd simply misunderstood but knowing she hadn't.

"Why, why don't you sit down, silly!" she tried to laugh, cringing at the quiver in her voice. He glanced back at the table and chairs.

"Why? I like it better here by you."

"But…how will I surprise you if you see what I'm doing to the food?"

He eyed her suspiciously, then smiled. "Okay! I'm sure I'm gonna love whatever you do!"

"Me too!" she said cutely, poking him in the nose. Once he was away she resumed her search, perusing several cabinets before coming across a rack of vials.

'_All right, pay dirt! I never thought I'd be so happy that Shampoo enjoys drugging people!'_

Unable to read the labels, she paused over one with a small drawing of a figure sleeping, at least she hoped they were only sleeping. Quietly she slipped it from the rack.

Opening the fridge, she smiled at a platter of pork buns.

"So, Ranma, you never told me what happened to Shampoo," she said, dumping what she hoped would be the right amount of the vial onto his food.

"I dunno, guess she left. The Old Crone never showed up neither. Maybe they finally got smart-Hey! Pork buns!"

"Just for you!" Akane said, lifting the drugged bun. "Say ahhh!"

Taking a large bite, his eyes lit up, "Hey, these ain't bad!"

"Honestly, Ranma, Shampoo ran a restaurant! How could she not know how to cook!?" she shot back.

He pushed the other half of his meal away. "You're right, bet yours would taste better." Clasping her hands in his, he pulled them to his lips to kiss.

"Th-that's right," she stuttered, "but no sense in wasting it!" She lifted the remaining bite to his mouth, but he pushed it away once more.

"No. If it makes ya mad, I won't eat any more."

She looked around in a panic, trying to come up with a less desperate way to get him to finish than begging.

"It doesn't make me mad, I like Shampoo," she lied.

"No ya don't."

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the ground. Moving to the counter, he set her down, running a hand up her back to the nape of her neck.

"I, I do a little," she pleaded, keeping her palms on his shoulders to hold him at bay.

Pushing steadily against her defense, he stopped an inch from her face, "You're really cute when you're scared."

"I am _not_-"

Her words were lost to his lips.

She needed to fight against him, that's what kept screaming through her mind, but she couldn't resist the way he kissed her. Slowly, her nails began to dig into him as she pulled him closer rather than push him away.

He trailed his hands down to her waist, tugging her sharply to the edge of the counter and forcing his hips between her knees. Her eyes opened wide as she felt his body press against hers.

"Wait…" she breathed, regaining some control and struggling lightly in his embrace.

He didn't pull back, but answered her while still moving his lips over her skin. "Now might be all we got, Akane. After what I did tonight, who knows what'll happen tomorrow."

She stared ahead as he kissed her throat, her eyes glassing over at his words. She had been so consumed with getting through the moment that she had failed to realize the true scope of the situation. Or perhaps she simply hadn't wanted to.

Tears began to well-up in her eyes, her hands grasping either side of his face to lift him to her. As their eyes locked, she could see that he was still the same insensitive jerk she'd allowed herself to fall in love with, only part of his normal confidence was missing. It left him looking lost, as if he were clinging to her to keep a hold on his humanity.

"Oh, Ranma, why did this have to happen?" she nearly sobbed. Looking at him clearly for the first time she saw that his clothes were torn and bloody, the Nekoken lighting his eyes in a frighteningly feral way. It was a miracle that he wasn't more severely injured given the state of his appearance.

"You're a mess!" she tried to laugh through the tears, wiping a smear of mud from his cheek.

"Then don't look at me!" he shouted angrily, lashing out to shatter the light bulb that hung overhead. The room fell silent as the darkness enveloped them, only the sound of his breathing and the sway of the darkened lamp drifting through the air.

Gently Akane pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't care about what you look like _or_ what you did…I'm not leaving your side."

His shoulders sagged as a weight he hadn't realized was there lifted from his chest, his body sinking into her embrace.

"Akane," he whispered, "It's so hard like this. My head's all messed-up inside."

"It's okay," she smiled sadly, brushing his bangs from his eyes, "I won't lose you to anyone, not even yourself."

"Akane," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her once more. This time when their lips met, it wasn't overbearing and sexual, but soft and unsure. She was his lifeline, the only thing keeping his soul from tearing itself apart.

As the kiss deepened, they sank to the floor, Ranma sliding a hand under her shirt and over her ribs. Feeling for the clasp of her bra, he unhooked it with a flick of his thumb, grazing over the soft flesh underneath. With a moan she accepted him, arching her back to allow him to move further down her body. Their actions growing more intense, he pulled back to gaze at her questioningly, "Are ya sure?"

"Ranma," she said, running her hands down his stomach, "whatever happens from tomorrow on, I want to be sure we don't have any regrets."

"I ain't never gonna regret a single moment I ever had with you," he murmured, then slumped lifelessly onto her chest.

Akane rolled him gently onto his back, maneuvering herself out from under him. Gazing at his sleeping face she wondered if she'd made a mistake by drugging him, he seemed so peaceful now.

"Oh Ranma," she whispered, running the back of her hand over his cheek, "I just hope I don't regret _this."_

Re-clasping her bra and pocketing the vial she'd used to knock him out, she hoisted him onto her back. Cautiously she poked her head through the door to see if all was clear. Aside from the crickets, not a single sound could be heard anywhere in the village.

Akane instantly went to high alert. Considering the beating the Amazons had just taken, an eerie silence couldn't be a good sign. Readjusting her burden, she silently made her way into the night.

* * *

_**A/N : For whatever reason, I actually felt really on edge while writing this chapter. It was so out-of-character for Ranma to be so aggressive I began to feel a little like I'd lost control of him, but it was exciting to write and see how the two girls reacted. Just goes to show who really cares!**_

_**Now show me that YOU do and leave a review! HAHAHAHA!!**_

_**NEXT TIME: KNOW WHEN TO WALK AWAY, KNOW WHEN TO RUN**_

_**(10 friendship points to anyone who can name that song!)** _


	27. Chapter 27

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**_

_**Ta DAA!!**_

_**Our story thus far!!**_

**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: That's right, it's a Kenny Rogers song! And I don't own the rights ****to that either! You may redeem your friendship points at the nearest end of the rainbow for a complimentary pot o' gold!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 27****: ****Know when to walk away, Know when to run**

* * *

Nabiki turned over in her sleep, the absence of her sister's body shocking her awake. Scanning the interior of the car to no avail, she looked out through the glass at Ryoga, alone and asleep by the fire.

"And then there were two," she muttered dismally before stepping outside.

Standing over the sleeping boy she let out a soft cough, "Some watchdog _you_ turned out to be."

"Hmm?" he moaned groggily, his eyes in slits. "What are you doing, Nabiki-San? It's still dark."

She folded her arms, "You know how I feel about sleeping on the job, Hibiki."

"In all fairness, I haven't slept in two days," he said with a yawn, "and nothing happened."

"Oh, is that what you think?" she replied, summoning her flattest tone of voice. Looking from side-to-side, Ryoga confirmed his statement.

"Yes…? Obviously nothing's wrong, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal? Well, let's ask Akane, shall we?" she said, turning to the empty space beside her and snapping her fingers. "Oh darn! Now where did I leave her again? That's_ right_, being guarded by _you._"

Ryoga closed his eyes, "I don't think I get this game."

"There's no _game_, you idiot, she's _gone_."

He slowly reopened his eyes to glare at her, unsure if she was just toying with him as usual. "So, so nothing happened, she's just gone?"

Nabiki nodded.

"Oh no!" he gasped, leaping to his feet as the realization struck, "You don't think she went back for Ranma? But we all agreed to go together in the morning."

Nabiki folded her arms, "I guess she decided differently."

"She's putting herself in danger for that…fool! But, how could she do this?"

"Really, Hibiki, is this the first time you've dealt with my sister? She's worse than Saotome."

"…Well, what now?"

Nabiki looked at the glow of sunrise just touching the horizon, in a few hours it would be well into the new day.

"I told Cologne I'd stop by, and in the morning I'll be doing just that. Let's just hope Akane didn't do anything to mess this up, I do so hate to lose my bargaining chips."

"Hai," Ryoga muttered half-heartedly. "Sorry I fell asleep, Tendo San."

She shook her head slightly, eyes still on the horizon, "It's in the past. There's no reason to dwell on your mistakes, so just drop the pity party Hibiki."

He had no response this time, opting instead to stare into the dying fire. Beside him, Nabiki ran a finger across her lips.

"Nice one, Sis. You really do pick the worst times to be stubborn."

…

To her amazement, Akane had cleared the village without any problems, the utterly eerie absence of life working to her advantage. A few hundred feet into the forest, however, and she began to feel as if her good fortune was only temporary.

Pausing for a break, she slid Ranma down her back, gently setting him on the ground. She was strong, but he was nearly twice her size, making her quickly realize that she had no idea what to do if they _did_ come under attack. Opening her senses, she scanned the area as best she could.

One by one she began to find the missing Amazons, hidden in the trees and not far behind. She swallowed hard as her stomach turned over, then realized they were keeping a deliberate ring of space around them.

"But, why not just get us?" she wondered, looking down at her helpless fiancée. "If I can sense them, they certainly know we're here." Then she smiled. "It's that crazy aura of yours! They can't tell you're not awake and it's too dark to see!"

Wiping the sweat from her eyes she looked at the horizon, noting that it wouldn't be much longer until the sun _was_ up and they _would_ see, clearly, that he was no longer a threat. With a deep breath she hefted him up again, quickening her pace. Hopefully Ryoga would be strong enough to hold them off until Ranma awoke again.

…

Allowing as much time to pass as they could bear, Nabiki and Ryoga stared at the sunrise. The moment a sliver of light slipped over the trees, they simultaneously turned to one another, "Let's go."

…

Akane struggled through the forest, her grip on her unconscious fiancée slipping with each step. Looking down in dismay, she paused to attempt a better hold, but only succeeded in dropping one of his legs. Somewhere behind her a twig snapped.

"Sorry, no time to stop," she apologized, moving ahead with his foot trailing on the ground.

The sky was growing brighter by the minute. Just ahead she cought a glimpse of two silhouettes, and they were moving her way. Steeling herself for the worst, Akane quickly ducked into a nearby patch of ferns, covering Ranma beneth the thickest part.

…

Sprinting ahead of Nabiki, Ryoga suddenly looked around in shock. Slowing to a halt, Nabiki watched as he narrowed his eyes at their surroundings.

"What is it, Hibiki?" she asked in a whisper.

"Somebody's here…and I think I know who."

…

Holding her breath as the two shadows moved closer, Akane began to pray harder than she's ever done in her entire life. With wide eyes she watched as they drew closer, then paused nearby.

The light was still too dim to make out their identities, especially under the cover of the forest canopy, but she could assume from the height difference that it was a male and female standing just a few feet away.

'_Neechan?'_ she thought desperately, then they began to speak in Mandarin.

Her heart fell from her chest as she recognized Shampoo's voice, and judging by the rout she'd been taking, she would be walking over Ranma at any moment.

Leaping to her feet, Akane boldly stepped forward and blocked their path.

"Shampoo!" she shouted, stopping the pair mid-step.

"Tendo Akane?" questioned Mousse's voice from beside Shampoo.

"Yes," she answered, a grin pulling at her lips as she watched the Amazon girl step behind him at her reply.

"W-Where is he?" Shampoo stuttered in a small voice, grabbing a fistful of Mousse's robe for support.

"Wasn't he with _you_? Isn't this what you wanted, Shampoo?!" Akane demanded, her temper flaring as her emotions began to release.

Mousse held out a hand to silence any retort from his partner, then said quietly, "He has done something, Akane San."

"Of course he did!" Akane yelled, "I tried to warn you about the Nekoken, Shampoo, but _you_ were too busy trying to make me feel miserable to listen!" A tear slipped over her lower lashes, streaking to the earth like a falling star.

"If you'd just left us alone, this wouldn't have happened. It's not fair to punish him…If anyone's to blame, it's _you, _Shampoo!"

Mousse felt the grip on his robe tighten, a small voice squeaking out from behind, "Why Stupid Girl defend him?"

"How could I _not?_!" Akane spat out, "Why wouldn't _you _if you supposedly love him so much?"

"Have you seen him?" Mousse quickly interjected, not wanting to be in the middle of a fight.

Akane paused, caught off-guard by the question. _If they know he's here, they'll take him away._

"…Maybe?" She was a terrible liar.

Shampoo blinked, "How you no can tell?"

"Well, do you _see_ him now?" She hoped they wouldn't look too hard.

"Where was he last, Tendo Akane?" Mousse asked eagerly.

Akane swallowed, "Oh, in the forest here, leaving the village."

"He could be anywhere…" Mousse muttered before Shampoo stepped forward.

"You is liar. Ranma lose mind and hurt many Amazon warriors, but you is fine? I no believe you." She turned away and folded her arms, ending her argument. Akane didn't see it as a loss.

"That is true," Mousse said slowly. "Why is it that you are unharmed?"

"I have a calming effect on him when he's like this," Akane smiled, "I'm really the _only one_ he trusts." She shot a glare at her rival.

"Then you are the one we need!" he said happily. "When Shampoo came to my house to tell me that Saotome had been acting strange, I did not realize it was as bad as it turned out to be. I was unsure if we would be able to save him, but you are the answer, Akane San!"

"Ran to Mouss's house, did we?" Akane grinned evilly at Shampoo. The Amazon simply threw her nose into the air and huffed, "Great Grandmother no was home, Mousse last resort."

"Will you help?" Mousse pressed on, grabbing Shampoo by the hands.

"I no is one to ask, stupid Mousse," she turned him to Akane, "you really is blind."

"How do you want me to help?" Akane asked hesitantly, "You aren't planning to take him _back_ to the village again, are you?"

"He has to be tried for his crimes in order to be absolved. Once they see that he was not acting as himself, I am certain that you will all be allowed to go home safely," Mousse smiled.

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No…but the Amazons have also never been defeated before."

Akane let out a sigh, "I'll help if it helps Ranma, but why do _you_ have a sudden change of heart? You've never gone out of your way for him like this before."

Mousse looked up at the sky, pondering who-knows-what-he-saw in the atmosphere. "For the short time I had to know his true self, I found that Ranma was harder to hate than I at first thought. Besides, it is as you said, Tendo San, if you had been left alone this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with my own point," Akane muttered, pulling her eyes up before they stole a look at Ranma. "So…what's the plan?"

"We keep searching and hope that we are the first to discover him. We should begin where you saw him last, can you lead us there?"

Akane looked around slowly, reluctant to leave Ranma vulnerable, but not too eager about putting him on trial with the Council of Elders.

"He was heading this way," she said at last, pointing them in the opposite direction of his hiding place.

In horror she watched Shampoo step forward, looking down curiously at her foot as she did. With a strange expression, she lifted her eyes to Akane and grinned.

"We split up, cover more ground that way."

"I don't trust her," Akane shot back, "so I'm with Shampoo."

"I do not understand the logic of a three-man team splitting in two," Mousse said before realizing his position between the two girls. Stepping out of the line of fire, he chuckled, "but perhaps this is because I am only a man."

His companions hardly took note of his departure, continuing instead to stare daggers at one another. Once they were alone, Akane spoke first.

"See something interesting, Shampoo?"

"Why Airen on ground?"

"He's NOT your Airen!"

But he _is_ on ground. What you do, make him eat horrible food you make?"

Akane wanted to kill her. She wanted to jump on her stupid bimbo chest and pummel her stupid bimbo face into the mud. But _she _couldn't afford to act stupid at a time like this, no matter how stress-relieving it may have been.

Letting out a controlled breath, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the half empty vial she'd used on his food.

"I drugged him with this…Is he going to be all right?"

A grin lit Shampoo's eyes as she focused on the small glass tube, a mix of condescendence and pride playing over her features.

"Maybe Great Grandmother right when she say you could be Amazon."

"I'm not proud of what I did," Akane said in a hushed tone, repocketing the remaining drug. "You have to tell me though, is he going to be okay?"

"He fine, just sleep for a while is all. Violent girl no use enough to kill," she huffed with disinterest.

Wrapping her fingers around the vial in her pocket, Akane nudged the cork off with her thumb as she smiled warmly down at her fiancée.

"Thank you, Shampoo, you don't know how much of a relief it is to hear that."

Suddenly she leapt to Shampoo's side, clamping a hand over her mouth and pulling them both to the ground. "Shh!" she hissed, "I think I heard something! The forest back there was just crawling with your friends."

Shampoo abruptly pushed Akane's hand away and stood. "Why you so stupid? I can tell if sisters close by or not, is only squirrel!"

"Heh, so it was," Akane grinned, running her hand over Ranma's cheek. Above her, Shampoo sneezed.

"So, Shampoo…Who's side are you really on? If we run into anyone, am I on my own?"

The other girl rubbed furiously at her nose, unable to relieve the tickle inside.

"What you talk about? You tell Mousse you take Airen back to Village." She sneezed again.

Akane remained on the ground, gazing longingly at Ranma, "About that…I lied."

"What?" Shampoo breathed, her eyelids growing heavy as she staggered backward. Wiping a hand over her face, she looked down at a white powder that clung to her fingers, "What you do?"

Akane dusted off her hands, blowing the remaining sleeping powder away before lifting Ranma onto her back once more.

"I'd get comfortable if I were you. Even if it's only for a few minutes, I'll take any lead I can to get us out of here alive. And Shampoo, thanks for putting my mind at ease. For a second there, I thought I'd killed him."

Shampoo could do little more than watch as they walked off, a moment later and she was unconscious on the forest floor.

…

Nabiki stepped closer to Ryoga, "Who's out there, Hibiki?"

"Them," he said, inclining his head toward a group of ancient, shriveled Amazons emerging from the shadows.

"How cute, Cologne has a fan club," Nabiki smirked. None smiled back.

"We are the Council of Elders, great Amazon warriors who have seen many battles and gained much knowledge. What business do you outsiders have here?"

Nabiki eyed the little prune speaking before her, nearly identical to Cologne save a sweep of curiously still brown hair that fell down her back.

"We're here toe make a deal with Cologne," she said calmly. This time, the elder _did_ smile.

"My dear, you're three hundred years too early to make a deal with one of us."

"Oh, are all of you over three hundred? No one looks a day past four," Nabiki quipped. Watching each face turn more sour, Ryoga took a step back, "Nabiki San, what are you doing?"

"I do not pretend to know what dealings you had with Cologne, but she is no longer a member of the Council. Address us with your request or step aside."

Nabiki looked surprised for only a moment at the news, "Kicked out, hmmm? Whatever could she have done to deserve that?"

The miniature group stirred uncomfortably before answering, "She brought great harm to our village. As such, she must be punished."

"This 'great harm' wouldn't happen to have been named Ranma, now would it?" Nabiki asked, glancing at Ryoga. "If it was, we may be able to work out an arrangement where we take him off your hands."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" one old woman croaked, thumping her staff on the ground for emphasis. "He must pay for what he did with his life!"

Ryoga looked between them curiously, then stepped forward, "Uh…What exactly did he do?"

None so much as spared him a glance, but scowled collectively at Nabiki, "I suggest you teach _him_ when to and not to speak."

"TRUST me, I understand your sentiments completely, ladies." Nabiki threw a smirk his way, "He's just _terrible_ at learning new tricks."

He shot her back an angry look, to which she winked and turned away.

"So," she began slowly, "the question _does_ still remain unanswered, no matter who asked it. What could it be that happened to have you all so riled up?"

Letting out a sigh, the brunette spoke, "It is this 'Ranma' that has caused us so much pain and humiliation."

Ryoga laughed, "He has that effect on women." He was silenced with a single stare from the matriarch before she continued.

"Last night he rampaged through our village, mutilating and injuring any member of our tribe that he came across and hunting down the rest. Curiously enough, Cologne and her granddaughter were spared the fate that has befallen so many of their sisters. Therefore they must _all_ be found and dealt with accordingly, attacker and traitor alike."

Ryoga and Nabiki remained motionless for a moment, the thought of Ranma actually going on a bloody rampage seeming so frighteningly out of character that they almost didn't believe the story. Their eyes still locked on the withered face before them, they had little more to say than, "Oh…"

…

Akane trudged tiredly up a hill, the heat of the new day stirring a warm breeze through her sweat-soaked bangs.

She wasn't sure _why_ the Amazons had chosen to stop following her just before she'd come across Shampoo, but she hoped her luck would continue to hold until she was safely back in Japan. Pausing to catch her breath, she propped Ranma against a tree.

"You're really still unconscious?" she asked, giving his shoulder a quick shake. His head gently rolled to the side.

Watching his hair ruffle loosely in another breeze, she ran her hand through her own matted bangs.

"This is ridiculous! The way you jump around like an idiot, who knew you'd be this heavy!" Reaching out, she gave his face a tap.

"Ranma. Ranma, wake up! This would be so much easier to get home if I wasn't carrying you!" She smacked him a bit harder, then tried shaking him again.

"Honestly! I've seen you survive worse than this! Open your eyes, you coward! This is all so you don't have to make a decision between me and Shampoo, isn't it? Quit running away and act like a man!"

She waited for a response, but he remained silent.

"Okay, so you're not faking. I just wish you were…I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Leaning back against a fallen log, she let out a tired sigh. Hearing a faint voice, she looked up expectantly at Ranma, but his posture was still slumped and lifeless. Hearing the sound again she began to follow it cautiously, discovering the owners just at the forest's edge on the other side of the hill she was on.

"The Council of Elders?" she whispered to herself in awe at the sight, "That's why we weren't being followed, they were coming to finish the job. The others were just tracking us."

Watching a moment longer, she realized that they were growing quite agitated by something in front of them. Shimmying closer, the full scene quickly came into view. They weren't excited by something, but _someone._

"Nabiki!" she gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth to regain control. She could see that they were in negotiations, usually a time for her sister to enjoy herself. Judging by her body language, however, it didn't look to be gong so smoothly.

Crawling away on her elbows, she quickly moved back to Ranma's side.

"I think Nabiki needs our help," she whispered furiously, "you need to wake up NOW!"

Still not getting a response, she tried one last thing. Lifting his head gently, she turned his face to hers and gave him a gentle kiss which, unlike in fairytales, did not revive him.

"I tried to be nice," she said with regret, "but you never do understand me when I'm nice to you. Sorry about this…"

With a quick peck on the lips she socked him clean in the jaw, sending him soaring.

"I'll be ther in a minute," she sighed, tiredly rising to her feet, "and you had _better_ be awake!"

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I am a delinquent for disappearing for so long and not saying my usual proper thank you's for the reviews. THANK YOU 1000 TIMES OVER, BY THE WAY, I LOVED THEM ALL SOOO MUCH! You all have my HUMBLEST apologies! I got sick shortly after Easter, and it was absolutely miserable and still hasn't gone away completely yet. It was to the point that my Aunt actually said, "Maybe it's the Swine Flu," to which I replied, "Are you crazy?!"_

_Needless to say, it wasn't. I think it was some other flu, though, because it was a REALLY cruddy time!_

_So, as retribution, I am including here a_

_**TRUE RANMA ½ GHOST STORY!!!**_

_A few days ago, me and my sister were doing a video chat on our computers using Google. My son loves this, but get's really crazy around my sister. As a result, I sent him to his bed for a time out, a whole whopping 3 minutes to think about what he'd done!_

_She had us using the phone for sound rather than the computer so we wouldn't bother her husband, so when I went to get my son I just left my laptop sitting alone on the couch and took the phone._

_When I came back, in the text box below the video was written, (and I DIRECTLY copy and pasted this):_

**me: oi,Shampoo's**

**on**

**Sent at 5:49 PM on Saturday**

_At first I thought SHE had written it, and asked her why she was speaking like she was British and what the heck did it even mean. Then I realized it was in my text box, UNSENT to her yet. It happened while I was away, and she never saw anything on the video. Also, it tells you when someone's typing, and it never said anything like that to her!_

_We came up with various reasons why this could have happened, like my son hitting the key command to paste something (nothing was saved in the paste, I checked) or my friend somehow having my sign-in info and messing with me (I checked the history, all activity on the video chat was from MY computer), plus she didn't see anyone on the video and *gulp* hopefully no one was in my house!_

_And to top it all off, it doesn't make any sense! If I'm getting a message from beyond, WHY this cryptic one! I'm glad my ghost likes Ranma, but weeeiiirrrd!! This had me paranoid for the rest of the day, I couldn't stop looking over my shoulder! Aack!_

_**NEXT TIME!! RANMA'S BACK IN ACTION, BUT WHAT DOES HE REMEMBER?**_

_**REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO…WEIRD **_

_**SEE YOU THEN! **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**_

_**Ta DAA!!**_

_**Our story thus far!!**_

**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nothing lost, nothing gained, unless you have good insurance or double indemnity!

**Distractions**

**Ch 28****: Reunited and it feels so… Weird? **

* * *

Ranma awoke abruptly, and rather unhappily, to find himself soaring through the air with a near-broken jaw.

'_Akane,_' he thought, rubbing his chin, '_What'd I do ta that macho chick THIS time?'_

With the force of her punch he had plenty of time to pull off a perfect ten-point landing. To his surprise, not five seconds later Akane came running to him, stopping for a moment to smile when she saw he was awake and standing.

"Oh Ranma, thank goodness!" she beamed, crushing him in a warm embrace. "I didn't hurt you too badly I hope, I just couldn't think of anything else to do," she murmured into his chest. Realizing he wasn't returning her affections, she slowly craned her neck to look up at him.

He stood frozen, eyes widening as he felt her slide her arms across his sides before pulling fully away. Swallowing hard, he began to breathe again before blinking back to reality. Several seconds later, he looked around in confusion as his surroundings seeped through his shock.

"Are…are we back in _China?_"

"Yes…?" she answered slowly, putting two and two together. "You don't know why we're here, do you."

"Not really…"

"Ranma, what's the last thing you _do_ remember?"

Still looking around, he replied, "That thing with Ryoga we had ta do."

"Oh. A-anything about, uh, _us?_" she asked hopefully.

"Whadd'ya mean…Our Pop's didn't pull nothin', did they?" he asked, nervously checking his hand for a ring. His eyes stopped in shock as they landed on a scar he didn't recognize having on his palm. Realizing it was Akane's name, he clamped his fist closed to block her view.

"Akane, why _are_ we here?" His eyes suddenly couldn't seem to find hers.

"Cologne, actually, she took us both back with her. Nabiki's here too!" she added brightly, as if that news had ever made Ranma's life easier.

He looked at her, his face clearly showing the dread at his next question, "I, I'm not married, to _any_one…right?"

Akane shook her head no, just barely mustering a small smile as she did so.

"Whew! Ya had me worried there for a sec!" he grinned broadly. "Next time I wake up an' don't know what's goin' on, just open with that, okay Tomboy!"

'_The old Ranma's definitely back,'_ she thought dryly. Her heart let out a pang of regret that he didn't recall all that had happened between them, but neither had she at first. _'He remembers his past, that's enough for now.' _

Clapping her hands together, she snapped herself out of her mental torment and back to the present situation. "We need to get back to Nabiki, see if we can help with the Amazons."

Ranma shook his head in a double-take, "Nabiki…and the _Amazons?_"

"For now just come on," she said, turning to go, "questions will just slow us down."

He started to laugh as they broke into a run, "ME! _I _ain't the one who's slow, y'know!"

Akane knitted her brows together, then pushed herself to go a bit faster than him. Turning triumphantly over her shoulder, she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, not bad!" he called to her, "Ya finally found a good use for those thick thighs of yours!"

"If I wasn't worried about Nabiki…" Akane all but growled. Noting her distraction, Ranma made his move.

Leaping into the air he vaulted over her head, being sure to add a flick to the middle of her forehead as he cleared her. Landing safely in the lead, he flashed her a cocky grin.

"I had ta give you _something_ ta look at! This 'natural scenery' stuff ain't half as good as a natural stud like me." He added a few arm flexes for emphasis while dodging her fists, laughing like a maniac all the while.

As her temper flared she gained a burst of speed, giving it her all as she lunged and tackled him to the ground. The two tumbled into the undergrowth, coming to a stop with Akane straddling Ranma triumphantly.

"Ha!" she smirked, waiving a fern away with the back of her hand. A familiar buzz pulsed through her head as she leaned closer, stopping a hairs-width from his lips.

"That will teach you not to underestimate me, Ranma," she whispered slowly, sending a shiver through his entire body, "and _this_ will tech you not to make fun."

Closing the micro gap between them, she kissed him slow, hard, and everything he never realized he'd wanted. And he froze.

Feeling that he wasn't kissing back, she broke away to stare questioningly down at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What's wrong?" she breathed, her hands already gently pulling at his hair to continue.

"Aka…ne?"

Her eyes shot open as she sat up, '_Duh, Akane, OLD Ranma!'_

"Oh, Nabiki!" she exclaimed, leaping off of him and out of sight.

Ranma stayed a full minute longer just to feel the Earth move beneath him. When that finally slowed, he punched himself to be sure he was awake.

"Ow…but that's good," he murmured, dreamily rubbing his now-sore leg. Slowly he went over the last thing she had said.

"Nabiki?" he repeated, his mind needing a moment to change tracks. "The Amazons…? Oh shit! Nabiki and the freakin' Amazons!"

Scrambling to his feet he rushed after Akane, meeting up with her at the crest of the hill. As he looked over the edge he saw that Nabiki was, indeed, standing before a group of old Amazons.

"It looks like she has it under control now," Akane whispered, "she had me worried before."

"Yah, well, she _is _usually pretty good at talkin' her way out of a tight spot. Can't hurt ta stay here an see if she'll need our help, though."

Akane smiled as she noticed his blush. _'He's cute like this,'_ she thought, looking back at the scene below.

"So…Akane…what exactly happened back there?" he asked quietly, his blush growing to nuclear levels.

"Oh, heh…_that!_" she laughed, not sure how to explain her previous actions. When a few seconds ticked by with no further elaboration, he threw up his hands and spun to face her.

"Yah…THAT! Whadja _think_ I was talkin' about?!"

"Well…" she stalled some more while pushing her index fingers off one another, "what do you _think_ happened?" She tried to smile cutely, but only succeeded in looking constipated.

His eyes dropped away as me stammered, "I, uh, umm…_we_ kissed. Well, what I mean is…_you_ kissed me and-"

"I don't believe you!" she interrupted angrily. "_I_ kissed _you_? Why is it that every time _you_ get kissed it's always the other person's fault?! Honestly, take some responsibility for once!" Akane huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Unable to believe that she was turning it around to be _his_ fault, Ranma felt his temper begin to rise.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

"How _what's_ going to be, Ranma?" she demanded.

"You're just gonna kiss me, then blame _me_ when all I want is a strait answer? I've taken the blame for a lotta stuff, but not today, Akane! This one's all on you. You did it, you kissed _me _first!"

"Whatever you want to believe, history's _his-_story after all. Just try to keep your voice down a bit, we are supposed to be hiding, you know."

"Oh no, I'm in the right this time, and YOU, YOU'RE wrong! This is goin' down in my big book of memories and when our kids ask I'll be able ta say, 'Look, I was right! Your mom _was_ a pervert.'"

Akane stared in Nabiki's direction, clenching and unclenching her jaw.

"Kids, hm?" she said unenthusiastically. "What makes you so sure I'll stick around to even be there in your future? Maybe I'll finally get some good sense and LEAVE!"

When she didn't hear his retort, she spun to face him. As their eyes met, she was instantly locked under a piercing blue stare.

"You…don't wanna stick around?" He'd asked so meekly that all of her defenses began to crumble.

"No, Ranma, it's not like that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it, really." She started to blush as she continued, "I mean, if _you_ do, I could see us together."

"That's RIGHT ya do! 'Cause everyone KNOWS girls can't help but have the hot's for ME! Even tomboys like you can't resist, HAHAHAHA!"

Akane closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead in hopes of calming her rage. As his laughter grew more maniacal, she realized that pounding him into oblivion was becoming a necessary thing…for the sake of the mission.

"Ranma, you idiot! Why don't you ever quit while you're ahead!?" Mercifully she landed only one blow to his skull, smashing his face into the dirt.

"Mmmmgh mwughn," he mumbled.

Akane leaned in closer, curious despite herself, "What?"

Turning his head to the side, he spit out a mouthful of dirt and grinned, "I…win."

Tiredly, she smacked him back down and began to walk away.

"Aaargh, forget it! I really don't know what I _see_ in you!"

Ranma's head popped back up with renewed energy, "Ya did it again!"

He began to follow her as she moved through the brush, their 'mission' all but forgotten.

"You said what you SEE in me, meaning NOW. As in, you see something in me NOW. You LIKE me, just admit it! You'll feel better with that weight off your chest. I mean, maybe it'll get bigger!"

She turned on him suddenly, tears she was too proud to shed glistening in her eyes. Raising an index finger, she poked him in the chest.

"If you were smart, Ranma…you'd learn when to stop."

As she spoke, her voice softened. Letting her finger drag lightly over his shirt, she finally let it fall gently away. An emotion flashed through her eyes before she turned from him, so intense it shocked him silent. Watching her walk off he realized it was a look of longing, and it was directed at him. Thrown off guard, he did little to stop her as she left him.

"Why do I gotta be such an ass to her?" he muttered, sitting down hard. Running a hand through his hair he tried to replay what had happened in his head, the memory of her kissing him rising to the surface again and again. No matter how much he tried, the feel of her lips on his would not be pushed aside.

"It's as stubborn as she is," he said, shaking his head, "As we both are. Dammit! Why am I so _bad _at this?"

Flopping on his back, he buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"You look okay," a voice spoke from nearby, "Shampoo can trust now?"

His heart sank deeper. Of everyone in the universe, it _would_ have to be the one person who complicated things the most who would come at the most complicated of times. Spreading his fingers he looked at her from under his hands, "Whaddya want?"

"Why so rude to Shampoo? I only worried about Airen…where Akane go?" she asked, moving closer.

"Can't ya just leave me alone?" he mumbled, "I ain't gonna marry you 'cause of some stupid laws, y'know. I'm just really not in the mood ta talk about that stuff today."

She glowered at him, then took note of his words and grinned. Not only was he no longer a threat, he was acting like his old, easily manipulated self.

"What she do to you this time?"

Ranma looked up defensively, "N-Nothing," he denied, rising to his feet, "I don't know what you're even talkin' about."

Shampoo watched as his face turned scarlet while he lied. Taking a step closer, she began to back him against a tree.

"She kiss you, no?" she asked, laying her palms against his chest. He looked at her wide-eyed, unsure how she could have known.

"I bet it was no good , all clumsy like little girl who no kiss before. I make sweet memory, kiss you like woman."

"Shampoo, c'mon," he said, dodging her advance, "Leave me alone for once, will ya!"

He pulled his head back as she lunged forward again, but her words hit a nerve.

'_It wasn't a bad kiss at all…in fact, it was better than I thought possible! It was…like it wasn't…our __**first **__kiss…'_

As the realization struck, so did Shampoo, locking her lips over his. Frozen for multiple reasons, Ranma remained pinned between Amazon and tree, hardly registering the world outside of his own thoughts.

"Ranma, this is stupid. We shouldn't be fighting about…this…"

Akane's voice died in her throat as she saw the two, locked in an intimate embrace. Hearing Akane, Shampoo smiled wickedly as she slowly turned around, still clinging to Ranma's neck.

"He make choice, you go away now if you want stay alive."

Coming to his senses Ranma abruptly pushed her off of him, staring intently at Akane the whole time.

"That wasn't our first kiss…"

Akane's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Honestly Ranma, do you stay up at night thinking of things to say that'll piss me off?! I already know that you two kissed before, it _was_ in my back yard, after all!"

"Huh?" He looked down at the purple heap at his feet, "No…NO! Not her, _you_. Well, you an me. I mean, it was more _you_ than me…I-I was there, an all, but…" He stopped when he could visibly see Akane's anger begin to flair around her at his continued denials. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and blurted out, "Dammit, Akane! That wasn't no way ta kiss a first kiss!"

Shampoo began to rise to her feet as she listened to the pair, looking from one to the other.

"I knew it was no good, Akane no have sex appeal like Shampoo." Reaching out she nearly touched Ranma, but he side-stepped closer to Akane.

"That ain't what I mean!" he cried out, his eyes never leaving Akane's, "I-I'm sayin' it was too _good_."

Akane's anger evaporated, a smile slowly finding her lips and lighting her featured in a warm glow.

"Th-thanks, Ranma," she blushed, dropping her eyes.

"Heh, yah well," he scratched the back of his head, "thank YOU too."

Feeling an all-too-familiar sense of being ignored, Shampoo stared grimly at the awkward couple, an idea slithering into her head.

"Maybe Airen is right, is not Akane's first kiss. Maybe she have plenty of practice…on someone else."

Ranma turned to Shampoo, angry but unsure. Then he creased his brow.

"Stop lying, Shampoo. She ain't like that an you know it."

"You is certain?" Shampoo drawled out with a cruel grin. "You can no remember kiss with Akane before, right? How you so sure you can trust?"

His insecurities clouding his mind, he looked to Akane. The moment their eyes met, he could see the answer he'd searched years to find standing right before him, where she'd always been. And where, he realized from that moment on, she always would be.

"I am sure I can trust her. She don't even have ta say anything, I know she wouldn't do that to me."

Akane felt her heart swell at his words. Gingerly she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes darting between his and her feet as she cleared her throat to speak.

"Ranma, before anything else can happen, there's something I need to tell you."

'_Violent girl ruin everything!' _Shampoo thought helplessly. In desperation she began to move.

Akane squeezed her eyes shut, rushing out in a single breath, "I'm in love with you!"

"Thanks, but Shampoo no go that way."

Akane's eyes flew open in time to see Ranma's silhouette streak across the sky. With a silent curse she glared at the Amazon who stood where her fiancée should still have been.

"Why? Why did you do that, Shampoo?" she said quietly, "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"He defeat me, is mine. No can leave to you."

Akane laughed, a humorless dry hiss, "He doesn't love you, Shampoo."

"You is stupid girl. Love is no problem, is LAW!" she yelled, going dangerously beyond losing her temper. Akane just shook her head pitifully.

"We spar all the time and he _always wins, does that mean I have the bigger claim on him?"_

_Shampoo stared at her rival like a snake coiled to strike._

"_Run…"_

"_No."_

"_Then stubborn girl DIE!"_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: And so ends another late installment, a thousand apologies for my insolence! I honestly don't recall if I thanked you for my reviews, which is terrible on my part. For that, I REALLY apologize! If not, here's a heaping load of thanks, if so…Bank 'em! **_

_**NEXT TIME: Shampoo & Akane sitting in a tree, F-I-GH-T-I-N-G!**_

_**See you there!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**_

_**Ta DAA!!**_

_**Our story thus far!!**_

**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: ...Whaaat? Money off this? Not in _this_ global economy! (They're not mine.)**

**Distractions**

**Ch 29****: Shampoo and Akane sitting in a tree, F-I-GH-T-I-N-G! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Akane had known that goading Shampoo on was a fool's move, but she just couldn't resist such an obvious opportunity to provoke her…and now she would have to deal with the consequences.

Shampoo was flying at her in a seemingly blind rage, striking first with a kick. Just as she expected, Akane leaned backward, Shampoo cracking a grin as she continued her rotation and brought her other leg around to land a painful blow to Akane's already vulnerable ribs. Thrown further back from the hit, Akane stumbled and fell, gasping for breath.

Landing lightly, Shampoo immediately rebounded off her toes to come at Akane once more, this time with a blow intended for her head. As she descended, Akane's hands flashed upward to catch her attacker's unguarded midsection in her best attempt at a Catchuu Tenshin Amigurikan. Ceasing her reign of fists, she grasped Shampoo's forearm and rolled backward, adding a kick to the gut for emphasis. Arching the other girl over her head she kept her hold, resulting in a very undignified back-flop for Shampoo, along with a painful lack of air in her lungs.

Akane rose first, watching as the Amazon struggled to follow suit.

"You fake injury," Shampoo coughed out.

"That's the point of 'Anything Goes', it's nothing like your Amazon all-girls school!"

Shampoo's eyes narrowed, but she caught her temper before it could rise again.

"I underestimate you, I no make same mistake twice."

In that instant Akane realized that this was for real. There were no more boasts or empty threats of finishing the job at a later time. Shampoo was an Amazon, and she would fight her to the death as she had promised to do so long ago.

She also knew that any hope of the Chinese girl losing her head was past; she was too good a warrior to be goaded into a rage a second time.

'_Me and my stupid temper,'_ she thought dismally, watching as the Amazon began to move her way, _'This is it, just stay focused.'_

Moving at lightning speed Shampoo regained the upper hand, keeping Akane on the defensive. To her credit the smaller girl held her own, not gaining the advantage, but also not taking any serious hits. Playfully, Shampoo slowed her attack before backing away with a grin.

"Now warm-up done, you want I fight for real?"

"Of course!" Akane sighed, attempting to hide that she was out of breath. "Nobody ever takes me seriously, it'll be a nice change of pace for once."

"Oh, I be serious," Shampoo sneered, "just hope you is alive long enough to tell."

'_Me too,'_ Akane thought as she squinted in concentration. Missing the previous night's sleep certainly was _not_ helping.

"After I kill you, is Airen's turn."

The words seeped through the fog in Akane's brain, instantly bringing a shocking clarity, "You, you're going to _kill_ _him?_"

Anger and regret flickered behind the other girl's eyes before she could blink it away. "Elders think I have hand in this. If he die, I live…is own fault for hurting village."

"What about Mousse? What about the trial, seeing if we can all just go home?" Akane pleaded, causing Shampoo to laugh bitterly.

"Even you no can be naive as stupid duck. Ranma can no be forgiven, only punished. If you run-"

"I know," Akane interrupted, "you'll hunt us to the ends of the Earth. I remember the last few years."

"Is only way…" Shampoo said, looking off into the distance before refocusing on her rival. "Be good girl now and die fast, hurt less for you."

"Sorry. I don't know what you think I was going to do when you said that, but letting you ruin everything you've tried so hard to destroy for the past several years wasn't it. There's no way I can let you pass without trying my damnedest to stop you."

"Good words for someone who already go to Hell, why not try again?"

A heartbeat later and Akane was on her back, the purple-haired girl straddling her chest and pinning her arms with her knees. Seeing a fist coming her way Akane dodged the punch, the force causing a crater to form to one side of her head. Another missed hit and the pit grew, giving Akane a small bit of freedom in her shoulders. Shampoo paused, shaking her head as she looked down, "I thought I say be good and die?"

"Guess I'm a bad listener," Akane smiled. Kicking her feet off the ground she slammed her knees into Shampoo's back, using the pit as extra leverage to roll them both over her head. Shampoo quickly twisted as she came down, avoiding being pinned by the smaller girl and landing a powerful hit to Akane's upper thigh.

Groaning through her teeth, Akane found her footing but was unable to put weight on her injured leg. Shampoo cocked an eyebrow, "Give up, you no can win with one leg."

Trying to maintain her focus past the pain, Akane gritted out, "Haven't you ever seen 'The Karate Kid'?"

"No."

The moment the word escaped the Amazon's lips her attack was in motion, sweeping out Akane's good leg and hitting a series of pressure points before she could hit the ground.

'_I have to…fight this…'_ Akane thought hotly, trying to struggle against the tingling sensation that was rapidly spreading over her. "NO!" she shouted as she felt her limbs go numb, ending the battle. Shampoo lifted her into the air by her throat, giving her a single kiss before whispering, "Is better this way," then uppercut her over the trees.

Quietly her body flew, slamming into the ground without protest as her eyes began to slide shut. Hearing footfalls moving her way, a tear slid down her cheek as she heard them stop beside her head. _'I_'_m so sorry Ranma…'_ she thought weakly, then her vision went black.

Shampoo smiled as she moved toward her rival's fallen form, ready to finish what she had begun. Akane had been foolish to have thought she would have a chance against the top Amazon fighter of their generation, much less without having had any true battle experience. Her smile faded as she came upon the body, seeing Ranma crouched low beside it. Turning his eyes up to hers, she quickly realized she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

…

Ranma had rushed back, willing his legs to move faster than he thought humanly possible, but he was still too late. Hearing a sickening thud, he watched as Akane's body skidded through the underbrush and crashed to a halt against the base of a tree. Stepping close, he reached down to feel for her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief as he found it. Looking her over it was easy to see she was beat to hell, a purple bulge swelling just below the hem of her shorts on one leg.

"Akane," he said softly, leaning close to her ear, "can ya hear me?"

She didn't move. Hearing someone coming toward them through the brush, he looked up to see Shampoo, his pain and anger pouring through his eyes.

Buried deep within, below his conscious thoughts, something was trying to claw it's way to the surface. He pushed it down, but a tiny voice assured him that it was okay, that it would help to ease the pain if he let go. Half blinking a tear away, he stopped fighting.

"Why did you do this, Shampoo?" he growled. She watched in horror as his eyes changed to gold, instantly recognizing the Nekoken. She began to back away.

"If I can't trust you, how'm I supposed ta let you live?"

…

Ryoga listened in amazement as Nabiki talked her way through every twist the Amazon Elders threw her way. She had managed to work a deal that allowed Ryoga, Akane and herself to go free, even convinced them that Mousse, Shampoo and Cologne had nothing to do with Ranma's actions. But when it came to the subject of Ranma himself, there was no negotiation. They wanted him dead.

"This is where we differ," Nabiki cooed, "I'm afraid that I simply can't return home without him."

"We cannot let him go, his crimes against us far outreach any _pity_ we have already shown to you."

"We can talk all day, ladies, but I believe it comes down to this…Name your price."

The Matriarch laughed, "This is revenge, there is no price."

Shifting uncomfortably to her other foot at the NON-mention of money, Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "_Everything_ has a price, it just depends on how many zero's one is willing to add to the end. I'm prepared to add quite a few."

"That is enough!" called out an impatient woman toward the back. "You have done little more than waste our time with frivolous nonsense! Step aside or I will make you move myself!"

Ryoga stepped closer as he felt their battle aura's rise, unsure how he could possibly defend them if the situation turned any more sour. As the tension level rose, a rustling sound pulled everyone's attention to the side.

"So this is what's got everything in the forest all worked-up, thought maybe _I _did somethin' wrong."

Pushing through the last few plants and leaves that separated them, Ranma stepped into the clearing. Cradled in one arm was Akane, held close to his heart, and behind was Shampoo, being dragged by a fist-full of hair. The Amazons stepped back as he threw her before them, her limp body crumpling in the grass.

Gasping at the sight of Akane first, Ryoga frowned as he realized no one was going to tend to the other fallen girl. Unable to stand by, he moved toward Shampoo, crouching to check her vital signs.

"She's alive," he breathed, swinging his glare to Ranma, "_barely._"

"So's Akane," the other boy said in a dark tone, "barely."

Cocking an eyebrow, the matriarch stared at the body in Ranma's arms. "I'm glad to see that Xian Pu has finally learned to carry out an order."

"Our negotiations stated that my sister was free to go," Nabiki frowned, "does this mean you'd already made prior arrangements to have her killed? That doesn't sound very honorable."

"There are times when honor must be set aside in order to reach one's goals…She was an obstacle."

Ranma looked at Akane with concern, then handed her off to Nabiki, "Take care of her a sec." Turning his full attention to the Elders, he scowled.

"I don't really get what's goin' on here, but I got a pretty low tolerance for anyone who hurts one of my friends." Dramatically making a show of looking at Shampoo, he nodded in the Amazons' direction, "Don't look like something' we have in common."

The feisty old woman in the back rushed to the front, shouting, "How _dare_ you judge US! You, who hurt countless innocents in the night, and now you pretend to be righteous?!"

Rocketing her staff at the boy, she followed immediately behind with a fist. Her tiny body moving at break-neck speeds, she performed one attack after another.

Ranma remained motionless as the ancient blur whizzed around him, several long moments passing before she finally dropped, out of breath, to the ground. Everyone stared at the pair, wondering why or _how_ Ranma could still be standing. Then he began to laugh.

"That all ya got, Hag? How 'bout this, get a couple of your friends there ta help and let's see if that'll make it more interesting…for _me,_ at least."

In the blink of an eye they swarmed him, Ryoga's mouth falling agape as he wondered what he could do.

"Hey Ranma?" he called out, watching several Amazons get tossed from the fray, "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, Pork Butt, move Akane a little further back!"

Nabiki barely let him finish the sentence before she began to drag her sister and herself to safety, Ryoga rushing to help. Once they were several yards away, Ryoga yelled back, "We're good, I think."

A blinding light tore through the dome of Elders surrounding Ranma, allowing Ryoga and Nabiki a glimpse of what was truly happening within. The light then manifested itself over Ranma, Ryoga quickly realizing that it was his aura. Taking on the shape of a large cat it swirled about furiously, both attacking and protecting its owner from any harm the Amazons attempted to do. Easily clawing his way past each attacker, Ranma made his way to the Matriarch, wrapping a pair of glowing claws around her throat.

"You're the leader, right?" he growled, making the small woman flinch ever so slightly.

"Yes."

"Then you had better make all this just a bad dream for me an' my friends here. We're gonna go, an you guys ain't gonna try to stop us. You do _anything_…at ALL…to hurt anyone I care about again, and I won't hold back like I'm doin' now."

He pointed at Shampoo, "Same goes for her. She's alive, an' if she wants ta stay that way it's best if me and Akane don't see her again. Agreed?"

She smiled ruefully in his grip, "You say that as if I had a choice in the matter."

"Then you get what I mean, good."

Tossing her to the rest of the Elders, his cat aura faded away. Silently he walked to Nabiki and lifted Akane into his arms.

"Not bad, Saotome," Nabiki smirked, quickly following his path into the underbrush, "I do so love to save a few yen, and negotiations were getting a bit…expensive. It seems that _you_ don't come cheap."

He turned to glare at her, "Akane's hurt. She's hurt because of me, _again._ I gotta get her some help, so quit jokin' around."

Furrowing his brows he looked down. "She's always pullin' this kinda stuff, gettin' in the middle of things to help me out. And this time I don't even know _what_ it was all about!"

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of the impulses from the Nekoken, he nearly growled when Ryoga moved up beside him. "What the hell d'ya think you're doin'?" he snapped, twisting to block the other boy's view of Akane. Ryoga simply scowled.

"Look, Ranma, I already know you two love each other…even though I don't get why she would choose _you_…so you don't need to rub it in my face!"

Ranma swallowed hard, nearly dropping the girl in his arms as his denial began to dissipate any effects still left from the Nekoken.

"L-l-lo-uhhh…I never said nothin' about that! Quit puttin' words into my mouth!"

"What are you saying, you idiot!" Ryoga scolded, "Now you _don't_ want to marry her?? Well, after sneaking off the other night you had better! Keeping her an honest woman is the least you could do!"

Ranma turned crimson, "I…I think I gotta put her down a sec."

"As _fun_ as this all is," Nabiki quickly interrupted, "the Amazons are _right behind us_. Perhaps you can think of a better time to discuss this, like when we're _finished_ running for our lives?"

"Yeah, P-Chan! Quit flappin' your little piggy lips. This is a serious situation _I_ just got us out of."

"Don't call me that, Ranma! I'm more man than you'll ever be! And why are you trying to take all the credit, we all helped!"

Ranma turned with a smile, each insult making him feel more like himself. "You're right. Thanks for all that help back there…so whadja do again, exactly?"

"Shut up, Ranma!"

"Both of you shut up," Nabiki hissed, "Arguing won't get us home any faster, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Ah man, Ryoga, now she's all cranky. Why ain't ya carrying her? Not very chivalrous letting' her run on her own," Ranma goaded, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Ryoga looked frantically at Nabiki. Not wanting to be outdone, he scooped her up.

As the surprise faded from her eyes, Nabiki folded her arms, "I'll bill you later."

"Bill me?" Ryoga asked, appalled, "For _what_?"

"For the privilege of touching me, of course."

Ranma began to laugh as Ryoga looked between the two frantically. "But, but I'm doing _you_ a favor! Why should I have to pay?"

" 'Cause Nabiki don't go Dutch!" Ranma laughed.

"It's not funny…I thought we were friends," Ryoga said sadly, turning away.

Nabiki scowled, "Quit being so gullible, Hibiki, I won't _bill_ you."

"Really?"

"Of course not, I'm nothing if not understanding! You can just work it off, somehow."

Ryoga's smile fell. Clenching his jaw he growled, "And _why_ aren't I dropping you right here?"

"Because you can't afford it," she smirked. "It's only a little further to the car, do try and keep your temper until then."

As the SUV came into sight, Ranma turned excitedly to Nabiki, "Hey! A car, you weren't kidding! Now we can get some help for Akane!"

"I _never_ kid about money or merchandise."

Setting Nabiki on the ground, Ryoga asked, "You really don't know what's going on, do you?"

Ranma shrugged, "Guess I didn't really get a chance ta find out since Akane got hurt, but I don't got a _clue_ what's happening here! Why are we all in China, anyway?"

Ryoga and Nabiki exchanged glances, neither wanting to delve into the awkward conversation to explain things. Finally Nabiki spoke up, "We'll talk later. Akane knows more than us, after all, she can tell you everything when she wakes up."

Reaching for the handle of the car door, Nabiki pulled up. At the same moment, all the doors locked.

"Are we forgetting who holds the keys?" came a cackling old voice from behind.

With a fake grin plastered from ear to ear, Nabiki spun around. "Cologne! And here I thought I'd miss never hearing your voice again. I suppose even _I_ can be wrong from time-to-time."

"What do ya want, Ghoul?" Ranma demanded. "I ain't marryin' Shampoo, and I think she knows that now, so let's cut the act!"

Cologne began to laugh, "Oh, _EX_ Son-in-law, I don't want you _in_ my family…I want you _out_ of our lives. You've done everything in your power to ruin our future, it only seems fair to return the favor and take away yours."

"What is everyone so mad about? What did I supposedly _do_?"

"I'm not so sure exactly what you did to the village," Ryoga whispered, "but if it's anything like you just did to the Elders, I can see why they're mad."

"Don't toy with me, boy. It's time to realize the true consequences to your actions, and what it means to cross an Amazon."

"Wait!" Ryoga shouted, "The Council of Elders let us go. Don't you have to follow their decisions?"

Cologne laughed harder, "Who's decision do you think it was to send me here in the first place? If it had always been so simple as killing you, this would have been finished in Nerima. After your recent display, the Elders have finally decided to _make_ it that simple."

Ranma settled Akane on the ground.

"So there's no more talkin' to ya, huh?" He cracked his knuckles, "That's fine with me. My mouth usually gets me into more trouble anyway, let's finish this."

"You always were too brazen for your own good," Cologne sneered, tossing her cane away, "but you've never truly fought me before."

"And let me guess," Ranma scoffed, counting off on his fingers, "I'm about three-hundred years too early?"

A moment later he found himself on his back beside Akane.

"I believe it's closer to four."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and faithfully following along all this time!_

**REVIWERS HALL OF FAME, CH 28:**

**Roja Cyd, My-name-is-Foxglove, Chibi-Prince, Tomboy26, Jdcocoagirl, JWG, and Triva. And a special thanks for my first scathing burn: Ellen Kuhfeld! Without you all, and the others who choose to read anonomously, I wouldn't have come this far! Thank You ALL AGAIN!!**

_I had to take a little hiatus to finish writing the story, so a few more chapters for you and it's all done. Which is unbelievable, it's been so hard to end! _

_Nothing to fear though, I already have a few other stories started, (I just have to decide which one I'll share first)._

**Next time: It's all Fun and Games 'till Someone tries to Kill Akane**


	30. Chapter 30

**SUMMARY**

**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**

**{mix well in China}**

**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**

**Ta DAA!!**

**Our story thus far!!**

_**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**_

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer: Doesn't Takahashi San have enough money? That is, if I WERE making any off of this, which I'm not...and she doesn't! Ha ha! Hypnotoad says to give more!**_

_**Distractions**_

_**Ch 30**__**: It's all Fun and Games 'till Someone tries to Kill Akane **_

_

* * *

_

Ranma rose to his feet for the third time, squaring off against Cologne beginning to take it's toll. Having used up most of his energy fighting the other Amazons, his legs buckled slightly as he readied his defense.

"Just do what you did before!" Ryoga began to shout, "Use that weird aura!"

"I can handle this without goin' all out," Ranma lied, licking the blood from his teeth, "You just worry about keepin' them safe 'till I'm done…And stay outta this!"

"How selfless," Cologne smiled, "but I expected nothing less from you." Knocking him to the ground once more, she paused, "Why is it that you're so slow today, Ranma? I'm certain that it took more than this to defeat my sisters."

Glancing over his shoulder at Akane, Ranma began to climb to his feet, desperately wishing that he could take everyone's advice and use whatever technique he'd used before. The only problem was that he had absolutely no idea how he'd triggered it in the first place, much less what it was exactly. He'd simply lost his temper and reacted.

'_As long as Akane's safe,' _he thought, pushing down an ever-growing sense of panic, _'now I just gotta figure out how to keep her that way.'_

With a deep breath he crouched into a ready stance, "C'mon, Ghoul, don't tell me you're getting' all cuddly on me in your old age? Smackin' me around ain't gonna finish this anytime soon, y'know."

"No, it won't." Her smile faded slowly, "I saw my great granddaughter before coming here, so I've decided not to _rush_ things."

Ranma smiled awkwardly, "Oh yeah? How is old Shampoo?"

In an instant he was on his back, gasping for air.

"Much as you left her I'd imagine, unconscious and now doubly honorless." Cologne turned an icy stare in Akane's direction, "You've taken quite a bit away from the one's I care for. Perhaps it is time to see what it is like to lose more than a fight, Ex Son-in-Law."

Following her eyes Ranma's heart turned to lead in his chest. "No," he wheezed, trying to pull air back into his lungs, "Don't you touch her!"

With a grin she struck him down, moving confidently toward his three companions. "And what is it that you think you can do to stop me? To be honest, I expected more from you. But it is as I have said, you're still too inexperienced to give me a real fight."

Watching desperately as she moved toward Akane, he felt a tingle begin to grow in his chest. _'It was the Nekoken!' _he thought frantically, _'Akane's the trigger now?!'_

"Leave her alone," he breathed, rising to his feet. "Yo, didja hear me, ya Old Bat? I said not Akane! Do whatever you want to Ryoga, but leave her alone!"

Ryoga's head snapped around, "What? I'm here to help and you still manage to insult me?"

"Save it Bacon Breath, I'm in the middle of something."

Cologne paused, cracking a grin as she looked over her shoulder, "Are you _still_ trying to challenge me, boy?"

"What're you plannin' on doing to Akane?" Ranma shouted back.

"Nothing more or less than what you have done to my village and Granddaughter."

"So you're gonna hurt her, just wanted to clear that up."

He felt the tingle grow, using her words to trigger the Nekoken to life once more. Swallowing hard he allowed it to rise, this time struggling to keep his own will a step above the feral one that was rapidly clawing its way to the surface.

Seeing Ranma hesitate, Ryoga rushed at Cologne, easily being knocked away by a flick of her wrist. Landing with a protest, he scrambled to his feet.

Watching as Cologne reached past Nabiki to Akane, Ranma closed his eyes, realizing that he was rapidly losing his mind to the inner battle for his sanity.

"I'm afraid that your stay in China ends here," the old woman muttered with a touch of remorse, lifting Akane from the ground. "It's a pity, you would have made a fine Amazon."

As she readied a single death-strike aimed at Akane's heart, Ryoga rushed forward. With barely a twitch, she sent him flying a second time, "Don't interfere, boy."

"Ranma, snap out of it!" he screamed before crashing through several trees, "She's going to kill Akane-San!"

Realizing that time was rapidly slipping away for her sister, Nabiki pulled the gun from her waistband, again leveling its sites on the old woman.

Cologne simply smiled.

"Go ahead, dear. I won't be losing to a whelp like you in this lifetime or the next."

"You _are_ aware that I can pull the trigger?" Nabiki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You've proven as much during our last encounter, or so it appeared, but I'm not afraid of death."

"No…because my sister made you immortal."

Cologne threw her head back and cackled, "You are aware of the full situation at last!"

"Oh yes, quite. _You_ can't die," she swung the gun an inch to the left, "she, however, I believe she _can_."

Cologne slowly turned to see Shampoo making a rather untimely entrance, draining the smile from her lips.

"It would seem that all of our cards are on the table, Tendo Nabiki, what is it that you want me to do?"

"It's simple really…let us go."

Cologne's grip tightened on Akane's shirt, "You and I both know _that_ is not an option."

"Oh, but I think it is. All you need to do is make it _look_ believable, and we leave. As long as certain _people_," she waggled the gun at Shampoo, "don't come looking for us, everything should be fine. Don't you agree?"

Cologne sneered, pulling her hand back to resume her attack, "Unacceptable."

Before her arm could finish its decent, it flew through the air, severed just below the shoulder. Looking down in shock, she realized that Akane was no longer in her grasp but held tightly against Ranma's chest.

"Why don't people ever _listen_ to me!" he screamed. "How many times do I gotta say I ain't marryin' anyone just 'cause _they_ said so? And how many times do I have ta say _leave_ _Akane out of it!?_"

Clutching his fiancée's limp body tighter he began to let out a long, furious howl, the air around them charging with crackles of energy as the Nekoken aura flared to life.

Ryoga stared in awe for a moment, then realized what he was witnessing was the start of a very powerful, very rage-filled Shi Shi Hako Dan.

"Shi-RUN!" he called out quickly, dashing toward Nabiki and pulling her away just as Ranma released a blinding light into the sky. With a deafening roar it crashed to the earth, cleaving a deep scar into the forest as it leveled everything in its path.

After the debris had settled Nabiki cracked an eye to survey the damage, stopping an inch from her face at Ryoga's chest, sprawled protectively over her.

"I suppose this means we're even, Hibiki. Now get off before I change my mind."

"Always a pleasure saving your life, Nabiki-San," he muttered back, shrugging away several large stones and debris from his shoulders as he rose.

Across the pit sat Cologne, looking stunned in Shampoo's arms.

"You…saved me?"

"Great Grandmother," the younger girl rushed out, "you bleed too much, need help."

Tearing off a strip of fabric from her clothes, she tied a make-shift tourniquet around the elder's severed limb. Cologne looked dumbly at the bleeding stump, shaking her head, "There's no need, child…I'm…immortal…"

Closing her eyes, she slumped over unconscious.

…

Pacing anxiously in the hospital corridor, Ranma listened to the doctor give his explanation in Mandarin, then waited to hear Ryoga's translation on Akane's condition. Watching the doctor leave, he nearly spun the other boy around as he grabbed his shoulder, "Well? What'd he say?!"

"Relax, Ranma, I'd almost think you cared," Nabiki half smirked. "Besides, if Hibiki's not in tears it can't be all _that_ bad, now can it."

Ryoga brushed Ranma's hand away, leveling his gaze at the two of them before beginning.

"The worst of it is that she has a small fracture on her skull and a concussion to match, but they said it should heal by itself. Also, her leg has a pretty bad bruise on the bone. Somehow she managed to avoid breaking anything, so as long as she wakes up, we shouldn't have to worry…" he let out a sudden sniffle, "…worry about a-a coma! Oh, Akane-San! Why did this have to happen to you?!"

"She can still wake up, you know," Nabiki said, taken slightly aback by the outburst. Ranma glared, then resumed pacing, "So all we can do is wait? Well that ain't good enough!"

Marching up to her door, he looked over his shoulder, "You guys comin' in?"

"No," Nabiki quickly answered, "I think I'll take Mr. Fragile here to get some food, want any?"

He shook his head, impatiently resting a hand on the door. She gave him a quick nod and began to lead Ryoga down the hall. Looking up, Ryoga wiped his eyes with a sniffle, "I know I saw a cafeteria down here _somewhere_…"

Shaking her head, Nabiki grinned, "Why not. Go ahead, Hibiki, lead the way."

Ranma watched as they moved down the hall, waiting for them to round a corner before slipping into the room. Letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer light, he blinked several times before realizing he was staring at Akane, a bandage wrapped around her head, IV in hand, and several cardio leads trailing under her hospital gown. Anything else that was attached to her body was mercifully hidden beneath a thin sheet and blanket.

"Geeze, Akane, ya got enough wires ta be a marionette," he smiled humorlessly, stepping closer to the bed. "Sorry I didn't come in sooner…guess I sorta wanted to get you when we could be alone. Ya know I can't be myself with someone else around, especially those two, that's usually when I say something stupid." He laughed quietly before adding, "Not that I don't do that when it's just us too."

Grasping the bedrail, he let his fingers find hers, lightly giving her hand a squeeze.

"I, uh, got this neat thing I can do, with the Nekoken. I don't need cats anymore! It's something' you gotta see, so open your eyes already, will ya."

She remained motionless, the steady ping of the heart monitor stretching the moment into an eternity. With a quick glance at the door, he leaned in, whispering, "I didn't want ya getting the wrong idea or something, but _you're_ the reason I don't need the cats. I don't know what you did, but, uh…thanks."

Again getting no response, he checked once more over his shoulder at the door. Confirming that they were still alone, he inched closer, "I need ta tell you something, so please, Akane, wake up."

Staring at her in silence, he was partly surprised to feel a tear streak down his face, which he brushed away angrily.

"What the hell, ya know what I'm gonna say! You were right about it the last time we were in China, I am in lo-, lo…" Swallowing part of the lump in his throat he let out a long sigh.

"If it's this hard ta say when you can't hear me, how'd you expect me to admit it when you _could_? I woulda married you, Akane, an don't actions count for more than just sayin' it?" He squeezed her hand tighter. "Well…I'd still marry you, if you get what I mean."

His emotions slipping, he rested his forehead against the bedrail. Hiding his face and the truth from the world, he whispered quietly, "I miss you."

…

Several halls away Mousse rounded a corner, nearly bumping into Ryoga and Nabiki.

"Mousse," Nabiki grinned, "what brings you here?"

Holding up a bouquet of flowers, he replied, "I thought old Monkey Jerky could use a visitor, and I wanted to be there for my darling Shampoo in her time of need…have you seen where the room is?"

"Sure," Ryoga answered brightly, "we were just there! All you have to do is follow this hall to the end, then make a right. We're looking for the cafeteria ourselves, did you happen to pass it on your way here?"

"Yes," Mousse answered after a moment's thought, "I think I saw one in the basement. They must keep a lot of food because there were quite a few freezers."

"Thanks for your help!" Ryoga smiled, Mousse returning it as they parted ways. "I _told_ you we were going the right way," he scoffed at Nabiki.

"I believe he saw the _morgue_," she sighed. '_At least this should give Saotome some time with my sister,'_ she thought, glancing dismally at Ryoga as he marched on, '_the things I do for family.'_

…

After an hour of searching, Mousse found Cologne's room, one door past where he'd spoken to Ryoga.

"Hibiki…" he grumbled as he turned the handle, calling out, "May I come in?"

"Mousse?" questioned Shampoo's voice, meeting him at the door, "You come see Grandmother?"

"Actually, uh," he began to rub his sleeve awkwardly, then held out the bouquet, "These are for you!"

"Always nice to see your concern for your elders," Cologne croaked from further in the room.

Moving to her bedside, Mousse readjusted his glasses as he noticed her arm, "What did you do to yourself, Old Woman?"

"Played too rough with some old toys," she scowled, then turned to clasp hands with Shampoo.

"It has been many, _many_ years since I have last been defeated. In my current state I can do very little, therefore revenge must be passed to the current generation and carried out by-"

"NO!" Mousse interrupted, swatting their hands apart. "_This_ is why you are missing an arm, it is your own fault! Stop bringing poor, innocent Shampoo into all your messes! It's over."

Reaching down, he grabbed a hand, "Come on, Shampoo," and dragged Cologne across the room.

"You still blind idiot," Shampoo frowned, pushing her grandmother's bed back to where it belonged. Moving beside Mousse, she quietly linked her fingers with his and pulled him to the door.

"I go for walk, Grandmother, be back soon."

Watching the door close, Cologne raised an eyebrow, "Now that…was interesting."

…

Beginning to awaken to the feel of someone running their fingers through his hair, Ranma wrinkled his brow in confusion. Somehow the sensation just didn't fit with his dream about Ryoga.

"Waitaminnit," he breathed, jerking his head up as he remembered where he was, "Akane?"

In the soft, florescent glow of the bed light he found a pair of honey-brown eyes smiling at him. Choking back the urge to cry, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You gotta stop doin' this to me. It ain't my personality to worry."

"Sorry," she mouthed, her throat too dry to form a sound.

"Oh! Uh, hold on," he said quickly, rushing out of the room. Half a minute later he returned, cup in hand.

"Here ya go. The nurse should be in real soon…I hope. I think she understood me."

Akane smiled, taking the cup graciously and indulging in a long sip through the straw. Closing her eyes as she swallowed, Ranma tapped the bedrail.

"Hey! For a little bit at least, no closing your eyes."

"Of course," she croaked, trying her voice once more. Feeling the stiffness in her limbs, she looked up questioningly, "Ranma, how long was I out?"

"About a day and a half," he shrugged. "They weren't sure if you were gonna go into a coma, but I knew you were stronger than that…I'm just real glad you woke up. I don't know what I woulda done if…"

Dropping his eyes with a blush, he realized what he'd almost said. Thinking quick, he amended, "I mean, with _that_ face, a little more sleep might be good for ya."

"What?" she balked, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Rising from her pillows as her temper flared, she suddenly felt dizzy and fell back with a small moan.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he rushed out, his hands too unsure if they should touch her as they hovered in the air.

"You still don't know why we're here," she stated rather than asked, letting out a long, disappointed sigh.

Before he could answer, the nurse opened the door, Ryoga and Nabiki trailing close behind.

"Sis, you're up," Nabiki yawned happily. Looking at a clock on the wall, she added, "It's three a.m. and so am I, you owe me a cup of coffee."

"Akane-San!" Ryoga all but squeaked for joy, pushing Ranma aside as he rushed forward.

As Akane was bombarded with questions and given a once-over by the nurse, Ranma silently slipped out of the room.

'_She's upset about something I did,' _he thought, '_but what ?'_

Pacing through the halls, he found a darkened waiting room. "What could I possibly have done ta her _this_ time anyway?" he mumbled to himself.

"What you always do, cousin, toyed with her feelings."

Ranma looked up in surprise, squinting to make out the owner of the voice in the dark. Lying on a couch was a long, white robe.

"Mousse?! What d'ya think _you're_ babbling on about? And who're you calling your cousin, exactly?"

Mousse sat up, "So what Nabiki-San said was true, you have forgotten what has happened between you and Akane-San." Leaning against the back of the couch, he let out a slow breath, "I could see why she would be disappointed."

"WHY?" the other boy nearly shouted, his frustration reaching its limit. "Everyone keeps givin' me these half answers and its startin' ta drive me nuts! What's so big that Akane'd be mad…well, that no one wants ta tell me about it?" he finished lamely.

"I do not know the specifics," Mousse smiled, "but she wanted to be with you despite any punishment from Amazon law, and that says quite a lot."

Attempting to seem less eager than he was, Ranma leaned in, " What do you mean by 'be with me'?"

"I mean what it sounds like, Saotome. You two managed to stay together despite what Cologne tried to do to keep you apart. I myself only saw you briefly in the stables, and that was only the aftermath…thankfully."

Ranma's head began to throb. "Stables?" he questioned, falling backward into a chair as images of caressing Akane while she moaned flashed through his mind. Sucking a deep breath through his teeth, his eyes shot open, the scene still burning his vision in the dark.

"I…uh, gotta go talk to…"

Without finishing his thought he left the room.

Moving numbly through the halls, he paused as he finally came to Akane's door. Taking several breaths to slow his pulse, the memory sparked to life once more.

'_We did that?' _He turned the handle, '_She needs to know I wouldn't have with just anyone, it could only be her. I need to say that I'm in-'_

Opening her door, he saw Ryoga and Nabiki still crowding her bed. Deflated, he began to frown as he moved closer, Ryoga happily clapping him on the back.

"Ranma," the lost boy beamed, deepening Ranma's scowl, "isn't it great that Akane-San's awake! She should be discharged tomorrow, then we can all go home!"

Ranma glared at his rival, noting the unnaturally happy mood he was in, and debated whether or not it would be worth doing a Hiryo Shoten Ha just to shut him up. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his mouth into a thin, half smile.

"Still here Pork Butt? Don't ya need to get lost goin' to the bathroom or something?"

"Ranma!" Akane quickly protested, "He's just happy I'm okay…like _you_ should be!"

Folding his arms, he looked away rather than answer.

"Well…" Nabiki said slowly, tapping Ryoga's arm and nodding at the door.

"No, you don't have to go," Akane began, her sister waiving her off as if it were nothing new. Which it wasn't.

"It's late, sis. We should all get some rest."

They moved into the hall, Ryoga calling back, "You're an idiot, Ranma," just as the door clicked shut.

"_He's_ the idiot," Ranma mumbled, Akane quickly cutting him off with, "No, _you _are, baka. What's wrong with you?"

"ME?!" Ranma scoffed, "Sorry to break-up your little party, didn't know you wanted Ryoga around so bad."

Akane's mouth fell agape, momentarily struck speechless. Slowly she began to shake her head.

"Anything's better than you right now! Honestly, Ranma, I shouldn't have to defend myself."

"Look, I just wanted ta say something is all."

"I think you've said enough, certainly enough to drive everyone else away."

Ranma threw her one more saddened look before dropping his eyes to the ground.

"I thought things might of changed, Akane, that you'd be on my side for once. Guess I was wrong."

Quietly he began to walk toward the door.

Watching him go, she felt a piece of herself slipping away with each step. She needed to stop him, to make him realize that it was all a misunderstanding and that she _was_ on his side. That she was always on his side. They just needed to talk things through.

"Ranma-"

"Your sister was right, it's late. You should get some sleep." And then she was alone.

The moment the door closed Akane's heart twisted in her chest. "You idiot," she whispered, unsure who it was intended for.

That night, neither one slept a wink.

* * *

**_A/N: I know, I suck with my updates. I might as well spill the truth here and tell you all that I'm a tad over 7 months pregnant. The funny thing that no one really says about BEING pregnant is that your brain get's really, really fuzzy, to the point where it actually shrinks a little (It goes back)! As scary as that sounds, it's not an exaggeration, and my head's been about as fuzzy as a kitten lately! So every once in a while I just forget until someone smacks me in the butt and get's me moving, that was Roja Cyd this time…thanks._**

**_I do intend on finishing this story, though, before the baby. I may be kind-a stupid for the time being, but not THAT stupid!_**

**_SO, my long overdue thank you's are here!!!!_**

**_Minako-chan4_**

**_IGAF-kun_**

**_Roja Cyd_**

**_Chibi-prince_**

**_JWG_**

**_Tomboy 26_**

**_Honestly, without you guys telling me how I'm doing, I would have been out of steam long ago!_**

**_THANK YOU!!!!_**

**NEXT TIME: Home is where the Heart is, unless your Heart's in the Wrong Place.**


	31. Chapter 31

_SUMMARY_

_2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons_

_{mix well in China}_

_Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…_

_Ta DAA!!_

_Our story thus far!!_

(serves 12, reviews appreciated)

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Not for profit! Yah, yah, YAH!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 31****: Home is where the Heart is, unless your Heart's in the Wrong Place.**

* * *

Nabiki never felt so awkward in her life. Of all the seats on the entire plane, hers _had_ to be between the 'happy' couple.

It had been bad enough the night before when Ranma had stumbled out of Akane's room, looking shell-shocked as all heck, sat several feet away from Ryoga and herself, then stared at the wall for the rest of the night. In the morning she'd found Akane in a similar state, neither wanting to say a word to anyone.

And now here was poor Nabiki, squeezed between the two in the uncomfortably tight airline seat which no one would switch, no matter how convincing her argument that _she_ should have the window seat was. Looking past her miserable Brother-in-law-to-be she watched Ryoga, by himself across the aisle, eating his second bag of peanuts.

'_Why couldn't there have been just ONE seat open in first class?'_ she lamented, reflecting on her hasty decision to buy coach in order to arrive home sooner. With a sigh she tore open her own pack of peanuts, possessively taking up both armrests for herself.

Once they were off the plane, through customs and on a train home, Nabiki planted herself as far away from the others as possible. Seemingly oblivious to her desires, Ryoga sat next to her, offering up a peanut.

"You're _still _eating them! Really, Hibiki, how many of those did you get?"

Looking at the small foil packet in his hand, he shrugged, "I just asked if anyone didn't want theirs anymore, and I got all this." He held up a bag filled with two dozen or more tiny packs. With a blush he added, "One lady even gave me her phone number, I don't think she understood my question."

Leaning her head back with a small grin, she sighed tiredly, "At least one of us had a good time on the ride home."

"Why? Something happen?"

Rolling her head against the back of the seat, she stopped to look at him, "You _have_ to be joking. There's enough tension between those two to cut with a knife. I _know_ because that's where I just spent a very long, awkward ride home… however did _you_ become so blind to emotions?"

Thoughtfully he chewed another peanut before answering.

"I'll have you know that I am an emotional _sponge_ compared to you. They do this all the time, in another day or two they'll be acting like nothing even happened. It's not something to get worked-up over, Nabiki-San."

"I _know_ what they do," she shot back tiredly, "I happen to live with them, if you recall." Letting out a sigh, she continued, "Look, to put it simply, this whole experience has been awkward, uncomfortable, and worst of all, _free._ Really, all I want to do now is finish it."

Moments later the conductor called their stop, Ryoga flashing her a grin before moving to the front of the car.

Seated in the second row back was Akane, a pair of crutches lying in the empty seat beside her. Ranma, despite several other seats open throughout the train, stood protectively over her. Neither said a word. As Ryoga made his way to them, he had to let out a short laugh at their stubbornness.

"Would you like me to carry your bag, Akane-San?" he asked helpfully, knowing full-well that it would annoy Ranma.

She looked slowly up at the lost boy, blinking as if coming out of a dream, "My…bag?"

"Yes, your bag. Because of the crutches, do you want me to help carry it?"

"Oh, right!" Turning her eyes up to the luggage rack above her head, she waived him off. "Thanks, but it's only a backpack. I can carry it my-"

"Don't be stupid, Tomboy," Ranma muttered, "I carried it this far, didn't I? Move it, Ryoga."

Ryoga gave a small nod, "No need to get nasty, Ranma, I was just trying to help."

"We're fine without it, thanks."

"I'm sure…and you're welcome."

With a knowing grin he sauntered back to Nabiki.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you, Hibiki?"

"I thought it might get them to talk."

"Not a bad idea, really, but they're only going to argue."

And argue they did, about everything they could, for the entire walk home. The moment they passed through the front gate Soun pounced on his daughter with a shower of hugs, tears, and questions, nearly knocking the crutches out from under her. Kasumi stood nearby, her own tears flowing as she repeated, "Thank goodness you're all safe!" Smiling softly she wrapped Nabiki in a warm embrace, whispering, "You really came through for all of us, thank you."

"Hey, what else is family for?" the younger girl tried to shrug off. Feeling Kasumi's grip tighten, she could do little more than give in and return the hug.

Ranma stood back with Ryoga, watching the scene from the outside with a mix of emotions. He felt as if his anger toward Akane was more than justified, but seeing her being smothered by her father made it clear just how fragile and small she was. In his chest he felt a sudden pang of guilt for having been so hostile to her, especially while she was still in the hospital. But wasn't it because he cared that he treated her so poorly? Letting out a harsh breath, he wrinkled his brow…he hated being confused.

His thoughts were stopped in a flurry as Genma and Nodoka burst through the door, Nodoka beaming happily, "My son is back!" As she reached out to grasp Ranma, Genma thrust a hand between them.

"I didn't raise you to be rescued by a girl, Boy. Obviously we have more training to do, go pack a bag and-"

"Husband," Nodoka said in a deceptively soothing tone, her hand already falling to the hilt of her sword, "I supported you during all those years that you withheld Ranma from me…"

In a single move she removed her katana from it's sheath and pressed the broad side to her beloved's throat, "Train him here, if you must, but I do not intend to lose him again."

"But, but Darling," Genma smiled through his teeth, "how can the boy possibly learn _here_?"

Seeing the commotion, Akane shrugged out of her father's grip and hopped to her fiancée's side.

"Wait! Ranma may have had help, but if it weren't for him none of us would be here right now. We should all be thanking him, not punishing him!"

"It's true," Ryoga added, "he defeated the Amazons, after all ."

Genma turned to his son, "Shampoo and Cologne?"

"_All of them,_" Nabiki grinned.

Ranma smiled awkwardly as every eye locked on him. Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled, "Well, I mean, a bunch a old ladies…it wasn't that much of a fight."

"Don't be so _modest_, Ranma," Nabiki crooned. "From what I hear, the Nekoken is a rather difficult skill to master. Wouldn't you agree, ?"

"Well done, Son!" Soun beamed, clapping Ranma on the back, "I'd expect nothing less from the heir of the School of Anything Goes!"

Genma's mouth fell slightly agape as he moved toward his son, his eyes wide with shock. "You…_mastered_ it?"

Thinking back to how difficult it was to control without losing his mind, Ranma's face contorted into a frown, "I don't know if I'd call it _mastered,_ exactly."

"They said it was impossible," Genma began to proclaim, "They said I was a fool! Selling you off for food and vigorously training you in techniques found on the backs of tourist pamphlets…some may have thought my parenting skills were questionable!"

All three Tendo girls let out a cough.

"But I was a _genius_! Boy, you don't know how proud you've made your father!"

Wrapping an arm around Ranma's shoulders, he pulled him into a fatherly 'Hell's Cradle'.

Teetering on the ground, Ranma struggled to gasp out, "Pop! If you're really proud, then get OFF! C'mon, you're embarrassing yourself!"

Rising to his feet, the older man dusted off his gi. "I'm glad to see that you still cannot break your father's love."

"Now that you're all home, we should have a special dinner to celebrate!" Nodoka said cheerfully, Kasumi joining in with an offer to help. The two women began to busily discuss the arrangements as they walked to the kitchen, Soun and Genma following with arms linked happily over each others shoulders.

Turning to her faithful companion of the last several days, Nabiki gestured Ryoga inside. "I believe you were invited to stay for dinner, and Kasumi has a way of making it difficult to say no."

Looking lost for a moment, Ryoga broke into a toothy smile, "Uh, thanks. Are you certain it's all right?"

"Hey, if you feel bad I can always add it to your tab."

"TAB…? But you said we were even!"

"Ah, naive youth, when will you learn? A man and a woman are never _truly_ even," she answered, ushering him through the door.

Watching them disappear inside, Akane shook her head . Turning to Ranma she giggled, "I wonder how much longer Ryoga will get strung-along by my sister, there's only so much a person can afford!"

Recalling that they were fighting, her smile froze in place. Ranma, however, stared at her with an intensity that made her blush, leaving her with little more to do than swallow her words in its wake. Taking in a breath, she stammered, "Are, are you…is something wrong?"

"You could say that," he said quietly, as if it were spoken more to himself than to her. He then took several steps forward, stopping only inches from touching her. "I think we need ta talk. Someplace where nobody'll bother us. Meet me in the dojo?"

She nodded. A small smirk lit his eyes as he bent down to lift their bags, invading her space just slightly. Keeping eye contact through his bangs, he took in a long, deep breath as rose to his full height.

"You smell nice."

"Wha…? But, I haven't had a real bath in days!"

With a shrug he walked inside, leaving Akane alone with her thoughts.

…

Several agonizing minutes of fake smiles and distracted laughter later, Akane came up with an excuse to slip away from the others. Hobbling as discreetly as the crutches would allow she made her way to the dojo, her heart in her throat with every hop. Hesitating outside the door, she reached forward then pulled her hand back.

"Maybe he remembered," she breathed quietly, "then calling me out alone to a place like this could only mean…"

The door suddenly slid open, Ranma filling the entrance as he loomed over her, "Were you gonna come in?"

"I was thinking about it. Uh, what were _you_ thinking about when you asked me here, _alone_?"

Taking her hand softly into his own, he led her inside.

"I already said we had ta talk about…stuff."

Hearing the door click shut behind her, Akane's breath caught in her throat, "What do you mean by 'stuff'?"

In total confusion she watched him take the crutches away, resting them out of reach along the wall. Several moments later she realized that they were her only means of escape, at least anything semi-graceful looking.

"R-Ranma, why don't you put those near me? They don't _need_ to be all the way over there, after all!" She tried to disarm the statement with a small laugh, but it came out more nervous than she would have liked. Inwardly she cringed.

Ranma paused, then turned back to her with an unreadable glint in his eye, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course I…Why would you even…?"

She tried, hard, to hide the truth written all over her face, but knew it was too late for that. She was certain he had seen through her the moment he'd opened the door. Taking his seat opposite her, he lay the crutches beside them.

"I ain't gonna be mad at you for that, Akane. Right now, I don't trust me either."

Mustering the courage to meet his eyes, she saw the same turbulent battle she'd seen in China, when they had been alone and he'd desperately struggled to keep his desires in check. Closing her eyes as the memory burned through her body, she whispered, "You still feel the Nekoken, don't you?"

"How, how'd you know?" he asked in an equally quiet voice, grazing his fingers along her jaw as he lifted her face back to his. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"This happened before, and we were alone then, too."

The way her voice lilted made one corner of his mouth pull up, "So you know what I'm thinkin' about?"

Running her tongue over her lips she answered, "I'm pretty sure what you want to do, if that's what you mean."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I…I wouldn't mallet you for trying."

Biting back the urge to give in, he let out a controlled breath.

"Akane, I gotta ask you…did somethin' happen, between us, in a _stable_?"

Her cheeks flushed deeper, but she didn't look embarrassed.

"Do you actually remember?" she asked hopefully, leaning toward him.

"I'm not sure how I _forgot_!" he grinned, his face also reddening. Akane began to giggle as the tension between them lessened.

"The Nekoken," he began, unsure how to put his thoughts into words, "what I wanted ta tell you before is that it makes me want to do stuff. And I know we already did some things, uh, _together_, but I just wanted you ta know that what we did and the Nekoken, well, it's with _you_."

He huffed, disappointed with himself for being so inarticulate. Taking a breath he tried again.

"Akane…it could only be, and have been, with you. I don't want you thinkin' you're _just_ one of my fiancées." Pausing to collect his thoughts, he scratched his head.

'_Is he actually going to tell me he loves me?'_ Akane thought excitedly, nearly falling over with anticipation. Calmly she urged him on with a gentle, "Yes, Ranma?"

"Man," he tried to laugh, "with all the other junk that stupid thing puts in my head, you'd think the right thing to say would be in there somewhere!"

Akane smiled, "I know how hard this is for you, and I know I'm not helping." She leaned forward, resting a hand over his, "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you. We'll just take it slow, okay?"

"Sure," he muttered, a voice in his head screaming _'NO! Not okay! She practically invites you to do something and you don't do anything!! If you can't tell her how you feel, then show her…BE A MAN!'_

"But I can't do that!" he yelled out, startling Akane back a foot or two. Realizing he'd taken the fight outside of his head, he smiled dumbly at her.

Leaning forward again, Akane looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Then…you _don't_ want to go slow?"

"No!" he laughed, wishing she'd put her hand back on his.

Biting her lip, she paused before asking, "Was that a no-yes, or a no-no?"

"What?" He waived his hands in the air, "No, no…I mean, no-yes? Dammit Akane, what does that mean? I don't even know what I'm sayin' anymore!"

"Well how do you think I feel?" she shot back. "First we're fighting, then you call me out here, tell me one thing then do the opposite…Honestly! This game is getting old!"

"No!" he shouted, "Wait, does no still mean no? Ah, forget it! If I was playin' a game with you, Akane, I'd of won by now!"

"Oh really?!" she laughed, folding her arms, "And what makes you so sure I'd _let_ you?"

"LET me?" he scoffed, "You wouldn't have a choice, I _always_ win, remember?"

Akane opened her mouth, ready to continue the challenge when she caught her temper.

"Look, Ranma, in China-"

"I already know about that, I remember!"

"No, you don't. Apparently not all of it, at least," she sighed, taking a moment to consider her next words. "Let's just say that I met, and maybe even fell in love with, a more honest version of _you_ there…and I'd like to eventually see _him_ again."

He blinked several times, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very big that he had just missed. Growing more agitated he threw his hands into the air, "What the hells _that_ supposed ta mean?"

"I wish you knew," she smiled bitterly, rising to her feet. "If your memories don't come to you on their own, Ranma, come to me, but I want you to have a chance to remember without just being told. I know it sounds confusing, but I don't want to be the only one to know the truth. I…I don't want that time to be forgotten." Running her hands over her thighs, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Well, I should get back to everyone, you know how my dad tends to worry."

"Yah, well tell 'em that I'll be there soon. The uncute fiancée they picked has me thinking about some stuff."

"I will," she smiled. Hopping to the door, she looked over her shoulder, "Oh, and Ranma, please don't take too long. I'll be waiting."

Ranma stared after her, utterly confused as to how she could be so frustrating and so cute all at once.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh poor Ranma, to not understand women and yet to be one, such is one of the great mysteries of life! **_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you all for your reviews and congratulations, they made me all warm and fuzzy inside! I must say that the next chapter was one of the hardest to write, for some completely unknown reason. I honestly rewrote it twice, completely different each time. Who knows how this will turn out!**_

**_Next Time: __The Doctor is In, but the Word is Out_**

_**See you there!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Fold in Nabiki, then add a dash of love that's too stubborn to forget and…**_

_**Ta DAA!!**_

_**Our story thus far!!**_

**(serves 12, reviews appreciated)**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I work for reviews, so thanks to my lovely readers who cared enough to send their very best! THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Distractions**

**Ch 32****: The Doctor is In, but the Word is Out**

* * *

Slipping outside was no problem for Ranma Saotome, he was more than used to escaping either into or out of the Tendo home. It was what to do after that eluded him completely.

Shampoo was gone. To be honest, that was one of the problems that occupied most of his free time. Rarely was he given a moment to actually think about what he wanted to do or where to go. Looking down the street, he shrugged and began to walk.

Several minutes later he found himself outside of 's clinic. Unsure what answers he expected to get from the slightly older man, he pushed open the door with a sigh. Letting it close gently behind him, he hesitated for a moment before calling out, "Uh, Doc? Ya home?"

"Ah, Ranma!" came a chipper voice from the back room, followed by a sharp clang of metal on metal. "You've returned home, I see."

"Yeah, just got home today. Is this a bad time? I don't wanna be bothering your dinner or nothing."

Popping his head around the corner, Ranma caught sight of the good doctor in a frilly apron, happily chopping the last of some spring onions.

"Of course not," Tofu smiled up at him, "I made more than enough, if you'd care to join me."

"Sorry, Doc. Kasumi and my Mom made a big deal over us gettin' back, so I've already got a big dinner waitin' for me…smells good though."

"Kasumi…" he grinned dreamily, throwing a few too many ingredients into the pot. Setting it to simmer he guided them to a nearby table on the floor, remembering to remove the apron a moment after they were seated.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked with a gentle smile, making Ranma fidget. Somehow he was sure the Doctor could see right through him, as if he were waiting for Ranma to finally speak the truth that he was so unwilling to admit. It was a useful trait to have if one _was_ a doctor…or an interrogator.

"Uh," Ranma began, his voice cracking boyishly. Clearing his throat, he coughed out, "It's about Akane."

Tofu nodded wisely, his smile never wavering as he waited for Ranma to continue.

Looking around the room for a starting point, Ranma finally squeezed his eyes closed and said in a rush, "She's actin' all weird and telling me about someone she loves, I think, and it might be _me_, but I can't remember anything and it's all 'cause of that stupid tea! Now she's waitin' for me to find an answer I don't know the question to, and I got this cat-thing in my head that wants me ta-"

He stopped, his eyes opening wide with embarrassment as they slowly found the other man. Tofu, thankfully, had the good sense to look confused.

"Memory loss? Maybe I can help."

"Right!" Ranma grinned, glad to be off the topic of Akane for the moment. After a brief recapping of what he knew about the tea, he leaned back on his arms and waited to hear the doctor's thoughts.

Without a word Tofu rose, walking back to the stove to stir his food. Then, he chuckled.

"It seems to me, Ranma, that you have two choices. The first is to actively try to recall what you've forgotten, and I should have something to help with that."

Moving to a bookshelf, he scanned over the spines of several before stopping to pull an old, tattered book from the rest. Blowing off a layer of dust, he began to flip through the pages until he paused half-way through.

"Ah! Here it is, 'Self Hypnosis for Past Life Regressions'! This should counteract the effects of the Tea if it was meant to erase your previous life!"

Placing a bookmark in the page, he handed the tome to the boy, "You can try this, or wait for something to trigger your lost memories naturally. The choice is yours, but the latter can take a very long time."

Ranma stared at the book in his hands, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"_Self_ hypnosis," he murmured as if he'd won the lottery, "No one needs ta help, or even _know_ about this?"

Tofu creased his brow for a moment, "I don't see why they would, although-"

"Thanks Doc!" Ranma burst out, springing to his feet, "You're a lifesaver! I'll let ya get back to your dinner!" Pausing halfway through the door, he waggled the book in the air, "I'll have Kasumi get this back to ya," and then he was gone.

…

Clutching it to his chest, Ranma snuck the book into the Tendo home. Being that the last thing he wanted was to have someone spot him with what could be misconstrued as a 'self-help' book, he left the lights off as he slipped from his shoes. In his haste to get away, he stumbled over another pair, catching himself against the wall.

"Aw man!" he hissed, nearly dropping the book. Looking down at the offending shoes he let out a short, bitter laugh, " 'Course they'd be Akane's…"

Trailing off he looked closer, noticing that something had come out of one. Squinting in the dim light, he snatched it up and realized it was a note to Akane.

For a moment he felt his heart pang jealously in his chest, the burn of the Nekoken flaring to life. Using all his strength he pushed it back, shoving the piece of paper into the book and continuing to trudge to his room to further inspect it.

Once there, he braced himself and opened the note, reading through the first few lines before angrily tossing it to the floor.

"I thought it was _me_," he breathed, "but she really did meet someone else…"

Swallowing the need to scream, he decided to go to the dojo to work off his emotions before they got the better of him. Remembering China was suddenly looking less and less appealing.

…

Akane idly sat in front of the TV with Nabiki and Ryoga, her bruised leg stretched out before her. She'd wanted to help Nodoka and Kasumi with dinner, but they had insisted she rest. In fact, everyone seemed relieved when she finally conceded. Oblivious as to the true reasons, she smiled at the memory of their concern.

"Nabiki, dear," came Nododka's gentle voice, "could you find my son and tell him that dinner is nearly ready?"

"I'll get him," Akane offered before Nabiki could respond.

"I'm sure you will," the middle sister grinned. "Just don't _get him_ for too long, I'd like to eat sometime soon."

Flashing a shade of red, Akane gritted out, "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Really, Akane, must I spell it out? You should know what I mean."

"Well maybe I don't."

"Liar."

"Ah…_Pervert!_"

"I'll get him, Akane San!" Ryoga said quickly, disrupting the fight. Akane simply waived him off.

"Thank you, but I can do it myself."

"I'm sure you can," Nabiki said under her breath before turning back to the TV. Akane glared at her a moment, then stuck out her tongue. Feeling somewhat avenged, she hobbled out of the room.

…

At lightning speed Ranma flipped through the air, crashing through several layers of cement blocks as he met the ground. Looking at his unscathed knuckles, he shook his head with a frown, "Damn, I'm too good." At that moment he needed a little blood and pain to help numb his soul.

Sensing Akane at the door, his heart sank and raced at once. His frown deepening, he hated himself for letting her get under his skin as much as she did.

"Ranma, here you are! I thought you were in your room, but I should have known to come here first."

He didn't bother turning as he replied, "Yeah, well, I guess there's a lot we didn't know about each other."

Moving closer, she let out a humorless laugh, "Are you _mad_ at me?"

He flinched at the accusation before spinning to face her, his anger burning deep into her eyes.

"What d'you think, Akane? You think that little of me that ya can't just come out an say what you feel? You gotta give me some stupid riddle ta think about while _you_ already know it's over?"

He stepped closer, his voice getting dangerous, "So, is he better than me? Is it 'cause of the curse? Just tell me _why_."

"Wh- What are you talking about?" she whispered, fighting the urge to move away as he took another step closer.

"The note. The note from some guy that ya hid away in your shoe…I found it."

"Did you _read it?_"

"Why'd you have to keep it?!" he shouted, turning and punching a larger lump of cement. "I didn't care when guys said they liked you before because _you_ didn't care. But you kept this stupid note, you even hid it from me!"

The two stood in silence for a long moment before Akane lifted a piece of rubble and threw it at his head.

"I kept it because it was from YOU, baka. Maybe you should have read the whole thing _before_ calling me a slut. Dinner's ready, so stop sulking and clean up."

Turning to leave, Ranma back-flipped into her path.

"It's from…me? Are you sure?"

Shaking her head she started to laugh. "Honestly, didn't you even recognize your own handwriting? And why didn't you look to see who it was from in the first place?"

"I, I got mad and threw it."

Staring at his toes he realized he was backed into a corner, and no one put Ranma in the corner!

"Ranma," Akane began gently, reaching a hand toward his face. Before her fingers could make contact, his head snapped up, a familiar cocky grin lighting his eyes.

"If you'd just told me what was going on instead of sendin' me off ta 'think' about things," he tapped her on the forehead to bring his point home, "none of this would have happened."

"None of _what?_" she demanded, throwing her hands into the air. "You coming out here to train, or you misunderstanding what I said? Because, truthfully, you do both an awful lot!"

"Training's important to me!"

"And what am I?"

The question hung in the air, Ranma's mind overflowing with retorts he wasn't ready to say. Staring defiantly into her eyes, he opened his mouth, but Akane pressed a finger to his lips.

"Before you say anything, I'm asking if I'm important to you. It's a one-word answer."

He felt his cheeks burn, the way her finger slipped from his lips causing his mouth and hands to long for more of her.

Seeing the change in his eyes she remembered that, despite him playing the part…in spades…this was not the same old Ranma. A piece of her wanted to use the Nekoken to push him further, to force him into an answer that she'd had and lost. But that would make her just like the other girls, and that wouldn't be fair to him. With a sigh she dropped her eyes, "I just triggered the Nekoken, didn't I."

He stood unmoving, fighting every urge to touch her as he knew it would not be the wisest thing to do in his current state. Balling his hands to fists, he stepped away, "Maybe you should go."

"You're probably right," she grinned, slowly lifting her eyes to his, "but then I'd never get an answer from you. And I _want_," she paused to run her tongue over her lips, "my answer."

Ranma swallowed hard, his eyes going wide as his blood pressure rose to his ears.

"We all…want things, now don't we, Akane?"

She smiled despite herself as he took the bait she hadn't necessarily meant to hang in front of him.

"Yes, we do."

Standing at his full height he loomed closer to her, "And what do _you_ want?"

She blinked seductively slow, "My answer."

His hands paused, fighting their way back to his sides, "And…?"

"That's all."

"That's all?"

She poked him in the chest with a wicked grin, "I still haven't heard a 'yes' or 'no', so for now, _that's all._"

He turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose before running a hand through his hair.

"Are ya tryin' to kill me, Akane? 'Cause if you are, it's working real good."

"Sorry," she said a bit sheepishly, "I guess I _am_ purposely pushing you…but it's only because I want to help you get your memory back! It, well, it worked for me when you did it, so…"

He turned to face her, uncertainty burning through the lust in his eyes.

"What if I never remember? What'll you do then?"

Leaning forward she brushed her hand across his cheek, then landed a slow, searing kiss on his lips. Breaking away, she held his face in her hands as she breathed, "If that happens, we'll just have to make new memories instead."

With a lopsided grin he pushed their foreheads together, "I think I like where this is goin'."

Stretching his hand out tentatively, he grazed his fingertips along her throat to the nape of her neck, his lips parting in anticipation as he pulled her in for another kiss. Her eyes fluttering closed, she suddenly murmured, "Wait."

"…_What?_"

"About this split-personality thing of yours, I've decided to help."

"What?"

She pulled back, squaring her jaw while his hand still reached in the air for her.

"Ranma, I've decided to train you!"

"What…?"

The shock was more than enough to suppress his more primal urges down to the very depths of his being, but not without one last try.

"But what about our new memories? You said-"

"I also said it's time to eat, are you coming?"

She began to hop to the door, leaving Ranma alone with his hand reaching dumbly in empty space. Letting it fall to his side, he let out a chuckle.

"You're a real piece of work, y'know that?"

Grinning a smug little smile, she paused, "Um hmm."

Moving beside her, they both headed back to the house. Cautiously, he placed a hand on her shoulder, unable to avoid a slight blush as he did so.

"Uh, this all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she answered, more than a little confused. "Ranma, what we just did was worse than this, so why wouldn't _this_ be okay?"

"Well, it's just that before…you're different is all. If I'd done this a few weeks ago, it'd be a crap-shoot whether I'd still be standin' here or not."

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully, "You do have a point. Sorry about how I used to act toward you, I was just _really_ confused. Honestly, it feels like a lifetime since I felt that way! I really hated it."

"Me too," he conceded after a pause. "Sometimes you'd be all cute an' stuff, then you'd clobber me for nothing! Talk about sendin' mixed signals, Akane."

"Hey, it wasn't only _my_ fault, you know," she said, growing defensive.

"Can we just not do it again?" he asked quietly. "I won't lie, I like fighting with you more than anyone else, but it's 'cause I always knew you had the hots for me." With a wink he added, "C'mon, how could you not?"

She hit his butt with the end of her crutch, making him jump playfully away from her. After a light laugh together, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Something on your mind, Ranma?"

"Yeah, I uh…" he looked away with a scowl. "Look, just don't make me jealous or nothin' again, okay?"

"What if it's part of your training?"

He stopped mid-step, Akane taking another two before turning around, "What?"

"You were serious about that? I mean, what're you even trying ta train me with?"

"Myself!" she smirked brightly, as if it were the grandest idea to ever strike mankind. "It's all to control the Nekoken. If I'm the trigger now, I figure I'll just…'trigger' you and we'll try to control it. That should help, don't you think?"

He looked down with an uncomfortable blush, wondering what exactly she had in mind to torture him with this time. Lifting his gaze, he asked cautiously, "And if I say no?"

"That's your prerogative," she answered, her eyes narrowing to slits, "but I _really_ think this is the best way to go with this."

"In other words, I don't have a choice an' you'll do whatever you want anyway."

"Oh, don't be so dismal about this, Ranma. It'll be fun!"

With a smile over her shoulder, she continued to dinner.

Taking a moment to follow suit, he trudged after her, mumbling, "_Fun_ she says. I can't wait."

* * *

_**A/N: It's fun to not have a good memory sometimes. I found myself saying, "Oh, that was cute," or "THAT'S what happened!" to a few parts while typing this, and it wasn't written all that long ago! I think we can all recall having a moment like this though…or maybe we can't, because wouldn't that be the point? **_

_**Fun side note, I just sent my husband to the store to buy pork buns. I only tried these absolutely delicious things because Ranma liked them so much in the Anime, and now I will force my children to love them as well!! MU HAHA! **_

_**If you don't hear from me again before Oct. 31st**__**, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

**NEXT TIME: Martial Arts Dinner Challenge: It's only fun when you don't have to clean up the mess! **


	33. Chapter 33

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Now the Gang's back home, but Ranma has lost most of his memories of the trip. Unlike Vegas, however, what happened in China won't be staying there…at least if Akane has anything to do with it! **_

_**Our story thus far!**_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: "In order to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first create the universe." - Carl Sagan **

**(Unfortunately, I didn't make the characters, the universe OR the apple pie!)**

**Distractions**

**Ch 33****: Martial Arts Dinner Challenge! It's only fun when you don't have to clean up the mess! **

* * *

Before crossing through the doorway to dinner, Akane pulled Ranma aside.

"Just so you know, your training can be anywhere, at any time."

"So what else is new," he half smirked, "you've met my Pops, right?"

"I'd like to believe this will be a little less…_traditional_," she winked.

"Hmmm," he nodded with a blush, making Akane laugh.

"By the way, Ranma, it starts NOW."

With a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, she ducked into the awaiting party, calling out, "I found him, Auntie Saotome!"

Not too eager to share Akane for the evening, Ranma stood in the doorway for another moment before joining her.

As they took their places at the table, Nabiki slid the pair a sly look, resting her chin in her palm.

"Thanks for keeping it a quickie."

Ranma temporarily froze, his posture going rigid as he gripped a pair of chopsticks to the point of snapping. Uncharacteristically Akane only smiled, then popped a piece of food into her mouth, ending all hope that the conversation could be taken any further.

"Well played, sis," Nabiki drolled, turning her attention elsewhere. She had a lifetime to further harass the pair, after all.

As the meal progressed, Ranma became acutely aware of Akane's actions as they became less and less innocent. It began with a simple brush of their fingers as she passed a cup of tea, then turned to a hand on his shoulder as she regaled a story about their trip. By the end of dinner, she was slowly rubbing his thigh under the table.

Throughout the experience Ranma did his best to keep all of his concentration on his food, feeling each bit roll over his tongue without tasting a drop.

'_It's training, it's training,'_ he chanted to himself, his forehead breaking into a sweat. Just under the surface he could feel the Nekoken, burning and fighting every effort to keep it subdued. It was taking all of his energy to keep himself in check, but even as he did he knew that if he and Akane were alone it would turn a very different result.

Then she smiled at him, a dazzlingly gorgeous maneuver that told him she was up to no good.

"Kasumi, Auntie, please don't worry about cleaning up tonight, me and Ranma can handle it by our selves."

Beside her Ranma let out a soft whimper.

"That's it, my boy!" Genma boomed, he and Soun swiping another bottle of sake, "Keep this pace up and we may be celebrating your wedding by the end of the week!"

"To the union of our schools!" Soun toasted.

"To our children!" Genma added.

"To our futures!" they sang out together before moving off to play Shogi.

"It's so nice to see everyone this happy," Nodoka smiled, then turned to Akane with a look of concern. "Are you sure your leg will be all right, dear? I wouldn't want you pushing yourself for our sake."

Kasumi also turned her attention their way, "Oh, she's right. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself further."

"I'll be fine," she replied nonchalantly, "It's not as if I'll be alone! Ranma will catch me if I fall." She turned to him with a wink, "Won't you, Ranma?"

"S-sure," he stammered, trying to ignore the images of holding her that were flashing through his head.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ryoga interrupted, "Me and Nabiki will do it, we aren't hurt."

"Speak for yourself, Hibiki," Nabiki said with an arched eyebrow, "Do I _look_ like I'm in the mood to do manual labor? I never turn down a freebie, and they still owe me for all my gracious assistance in getting them home."

"Fine then, _I'll_ help," he spat back at her, growing annoyed.

"I believe, Ryoga Baby, that you'll be more helpful if you leave them alone. Three's a crowd, after all."

Taking a moment to mull over her words, Ryoga turned to the couple with a silent "Oh!" on his lips. In an instant he had Ranma pressed to the wall by the collar, "Don't do anything stupid, Saotome."

"I ain't the one to be sayin' that to!" Ranma yelled, his anger toward the other boy suddenly intensifying. A feral sense began to take over, needing Ryoga out of the house and away from what was rightfully his. Akane wasn't something that could be shared, and it was eating away at his self control to keep from beating this message into Ryoga's thick skull. Seeing his hands ball into fists, Akane stepped in before he had a chance to act on his impulses.

"I'll be fine, Ryoga," she smiled soothingly, "We're going to be alone in the kitchen, not the whole house."

"Come on, Hibiki, you could use a bath," Nabiki said, catching the hint and taking him away.

Once they were alone, Akane rested a hand on Ranma's arm, "Is it always like this?"

"Whadd'ya mean?" he answered, eyes still trailing his 'friend'.

"Well, are you two always this…energetic…about me?"

"No. Usually he's worse."

"How cute! So you two fight over me a lot?"

He looked down at her, her warm brown eyes easing the tension that had been building inside him.

"Well, I guess so. Normally I just let him hit me a little 'till he's gotten it out of his system. It would be too weird to fight a guy when he's already crying, y'know?"

She considered him for a moment, then reached up to brush her fingers across his cheek.

"That's a very sweet thing to do…a bit uncharacteristic for _you_, but sweet. So, about those dishes, I'll wash if you dry?"

"Uh, sure. I'll go…get 'em."

He could feel the burning intensify once he realized they were alone, a low, constant hum at the peripherals of his consciousness. Pushing it down he knew his control was on a razor's edge. Closing his eyes he began to mutter to himself, "Just get the dishes. Only think about the stupid dishes!"

Mere moments after he'd fled from the room he was back, hypnotized as he watched her hands move over the few utensils left in the sink from cooking. Setting his jaw he ground out, "Got the dishes."

Akane turned, startled to hear him back so soon.

"_All_ of them?" she questioned with a smirk, looking at the well-balanced stack in his arms. He nodded.

"Well, here," she leaned away from the counter, "I guess you can just put them right in the sink."

Like a vampire just invited in, a grin curled the corner of his mouth as he moved forward, deliberately brushing against her as he lay the dishes down. Turning his head, their faces so close she could feel his heat on her lips, he said hoarsely, "I'll get a towel."

Akane quickly spun away, steadying herself on the counter. _'What am I doing? Even I can't take much more of this! I have to stop…'_

And then she felt his breath in her hair.

"Teasin' me all through dinner," he pressed against her back, pinning her between himself and the sink, "really, Akane, how far did ya think I could go?"

He leaned down, moving his lips just behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I don't care if it's the Nekoken talkin' right now or not, I just want you so bad I can taste it, smell it," he snaked an arm across her ribs, trapping her against him, " _feel _it."

"Training's over now, Ranma," she said in as authoritative a tone as her wavering voice would allow, "you can let me go."

He nipped her ear, whispering, "Don't look like I did so good this time, maybe I could use more practice."

"That's weird, normally you're such a fast learner," she tried to smile, her eyes fluttering shut as her world began to spin.

He pulled her tighter, her head to tipping back onto his shoulder. Taking the gesture as an invitation, he began to kiss down her throat. Slowly losing control as his hands moved over her, she turned in his grip, breaking his lips free from her skin.

"You want me ta stop?" he whispered.

"No," she breathed back with so much conviction it made her tremble.

"Good, I couldn't of anyway…"

In an instant their lips hungrily found one another's as she pulled him close. Grabbing her hips he lifted her to the counter, pressing himself between her knees and deepening the kiss.

As she ran her damp hands through his hair, his fingers began to work their way down the buttons on her shirt. Pushing back the fabric with one hand he paused over her skin, taking in the sight before trailing kisses down to her chest.

Slowly he ran his hand up her back to the clasp of her bra, flicking it open. With a slight shudder she let out a soft moan, then a loud shriek.

"Akane?" he asked, pulling back in time to narrowly avoid getting a face-full of cold water, the faucet behind her spraying wildly from a crack at the base. Nearby, a ten-yen coin rolled to a halt on the counter.

Helping Akane down, Ranma quickly wrapped a dishtowel over the leak before turning to her.

"What the hell? You ain't hurt or nothing… I didn't accidentally knock ya into that, did I?"

With a look of concern, she pulled her shirt closed and pointed over his shoulder, "I don't think _we_ had anything to do with it," she said quietly.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he braced himself for the worst then turned. There in the doorway stood Ryoga, looking like an overcooked dumpling ready to burst, his hand still poised from flicking the coin.

"That shower was meant for you, Ranma," he growled, "whatever happened to keeping a man-to-man promise?" Shifting his gaze to Akane he added, "You can thank me in the morning."

Before he had the chance to make a grand exit, Ranma had him against the wall.

"What makes you think you can do this kinda crap all the freakin' time? Just leave us alone, she ain't yours, Pig Boy, she's _mine_."

"Well now," drolled Nabiki as she stepped into view, smirking at her sister, "what seems to be the commotion?"

A moment later and the doorway was crammed full of the remaining family members, each with their own unique spin on the situation. With one last look of annoyance at Ryoga, Ranma dropped him and grabbed Akane's hand, pulling her through the fray and into his arms.

"C'mon," he mumbled, carrying her up the stairs, "let 'em think what they want, at least we don't gotta stick around to hear it."

"Thank you," she smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck, the other still holding her shirt closed. "I'd forgotten what coming home would be like."

"Yeah, well, people with nothing better ta do like to mess with people who _got_," he let his eyes blatantly drop over her, "something better to do."

Akane cocked an eyebrow. "You never talked like this before, Ranma. Is your thinking really that foggy in that thick skull of yours?"

Setting her down between their doors in the hall, he put his hands against the wall to either side of her head.

"Are ya really that dense?" he laughed softly, his breath ruffling her bangs. "Idiot, I've always felt like this, but that macho-chick thing you do doesn't usually let me get too close. That and…I'm shy."

She let out a laugh. "You, the great and fearless Ranma Saotome, lady-killer extraordinaire…_you, SHY?_"

" 'Fraid so," he shrugged, pushing away and folding his arms across his chest.

"Then why was I always mad at you? Every time I turned around you were doing something else with _someone_ else!"

"Not really," he shrugged. "They tried ta do stuff with me, but I never started nothing with them. I mean, before this, I could count the number of times I've been kissed on one hand…and one of them was a guy!"

She opened her mouth, a finger raised to make a point, but it quickly faded with the reality of the situation. As much as it always felt the opposite, he was right. Blowing out a long breath, she dropped her finger as her argument faded.

"In fact, Akane," he purred, moving in close again, "the only person I ever _tried_ to kiss was you, a few times, but we always seem ta get interrupted. Speakin' of that…"

He began to lean towards her, his eyes smoky as they sucked her in. The blood in her ears began to pound as his fingers brushed over her jaw, hot on her skin.

"This… is your training," she whispered, "we're supposed to be fighting it."

"You'd be amazed how much I _am_ fighting just ta keep it at this level," he breathed back, his lips grazing over hers, "you'll have to come up with a better excuse if you wanna stop me."

Pressing forward he kissed her slowly, teasing her lips apart with his tongue. Pausing for a breath after a long moment, Akane murmured, "We're in the middle of the hall."

"That only makes it harder for them to watch." Punctuating his point with another kiss he added, "If _we're _here, they ain't."

"Mmm," she agreed, sliding into his embrace. Wrapping his arms across her back, he suddenly realized her situation, "You're wet."

Ready to protest that he was a pervert, she quickly recalled the broken faucet and her shirt.

"You're right," she smiled, guiltily pointing at her door, "this would probably be a good time to get changed, huh. See you in a bit?"

"An army of cats couldn't keep me away."

Letting out a soft giggle, she headed toward her room.

Watching from the stairs as the two parted ways uneventfully, Soun and Genma hung their heads.

"So close, eh Saotome?"

"He certainly knows how to break his poor father's heart!" Genma lamented back. Together they wandered off, a new reason to drink occupying their thoughts. The three remaining family members stared at one another.

"Does this happen often?" Nodoka asked, looking worried as her hand itched for the feel of her katana.

"Oh yes, quite a lot, I'm afraid," Kasumi answered too happily.

Nabiki cocked an eyebrow, if she didn't know any better, she'd have thought Kasumi was pleased with the non-development. "It's not as bad as it looks, I believe," she said casually, surprising even herself that she had come to their defense.

"Not so bad or not," Nodoka frowned, "my son obviously needs to be pushed in order to take the initiative. I may have an idea, if you girls would be willing to help."

"Helping's not usually my forte," Nabiki smirked, "but I've been trying out some new things lately."

…

Hearing a quiet knock, Akane stopped rifling through her closet and looked up. '_Awfully eager,'_ she smirked, reaching for the doorknob. Opening the door, her smile froze as she met Kasumi's eyes.

"Uh, Onee-san! What brings you here?"

Looking down at her younger sister, Kasumi smiled sweetly, "I thought you could use a bath."

"Do I look that gross?" she grimaced. Kasumi smiled sweeter for a response.

"I get it," Akane laughed, grabbing her change of clothes and heading out of the room.

Passing Nabiki on her way to the bath, Akane was more than a little surprised when she offered to help.

"Your leg is hurt, I'm only being practical here, little sister."

"I suppose…" she mumbled back, thinking of how much more trouble it would be to have to do everything herself with one leg.

"Good. Maybe since I'm feeling so generous I'll even wash your back, for a small price."

"Let's not get too carried away."

Once she was clean and soaking in the tub, Nabiki dried her hands and rose, "Well I'll let you have some alone time. I'm sure my help is needed somewhere else, Ryoga's probably wandering aimlessly in the hall closet by now."

"Well, aren't you just a good Samaritan all of a sudden," Akane mocked.

"Just one of my many hidden talents," Nabiki smiled back, "give a shout if you need me…ta!"

Watching her sister leave, Akane narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That was weird. Oh, what am I worrying for? What could she possibly do to me in the bath!"

Resting quietly in the tub, Akane let the water soothe away the aches and pains of her journey. Lazily she draped a cloth over her eyes and let her thoughts drift happily into the background.

…

"Ranma, dear, the bath is ready if you would like to relax a bit," Nodoka called out, leaning close to her son's door.

"Sure, Mom," he grinned, "thanks!"

"Think nothing of it," she smiled back placidly. Making her way to the kitchen, she and Kasumi exchanged glances, then sat down to a nice cup of tea.

…

Closing the outer door, Nabiki nearly walked into Ranma's chest.

"Saotome," she said in a saccharine voice, "what brings you here?"

Stepping back, he looked down at her, "To the bath? Uh…to _take_ one?"

Waggling her finger while walking away, she drolled, "Do be a dear and let me know how that goes."

More confused than ever he moved into the changing room, wondering what would possibly make Nabiki act stranger than usual. Slipping off his clothes with a shrug, he grabbed a towel and stepped inside.

…

Almost unnoticeably quiet, Akane heard the bath door open as someone stepped inside. With one finger she lifted the corner of the washcloth, freezing still when she saw Ranma. Sitting with his back to her, he filled a pail of water and sat down.

'_He doesn't know I'm here,'_ she squeaked in her head, her mind racing as she searched for a solution. Slowly, almost in a whisper, she let out a calm, "What are you doing?"

Whirling around before he could begin to wash, Ranma nearly fell off his stool as he faced her.

"Oh! Sorry!" he gasped, slapping a hand over his eyes. Turning away quickly, he began to fumble for the door while tying a towel around his waist.

"W-wait!" Akane said suddenly, partly rising from the water, "You…you don't _have _to go."

The words shook Ranma to a halt, his hands ceasing their search as the mission to escape was temporarily forgotten. Behind him he heard the water swirl as she stood.

"A-Akane?" he stuttered, using all of his willpower to keep his eyes focused on the wall. "I'm pretty sure this ain't the best idea, so, uh…what're you doing?"

"Turn around."

He took a deep, shaky breath and braced himself, "I can't. You're the reason I'm like this and, well, I don't got it under control yet." His hand reached for the door again, "I should really go."

"Look at me, Ranma."

"Y'know I can't!" he shouted, "You shouldn't be actin' like this…unless…" Smacking his fist into his palm he let out a chuckle.

"I get it! This is like that other time," he began to turn, "and you've got a swimsuit…on?"

She did not.

Before him stood Akane in all of her natural splendor, her body glistening as the water ran down her every curve, his eyes helplessly following it's descent.

Feeling the Nekoken burn to a new high, he slammed his eyes shut and pressed his back to the wall. "Akane, are ya dumb or something! I told ya I ain't sure how to stop this once it's started, and ya _definitely_ got it started!"

"So it's working! That's great! Maybe this will help you remember a few more things."

Keeping his eyes shut he pressed further into the wall.

"I know a few I won't be forgettin' anytime soon! Look, just…finish up in here an then come get me, we'll talk about this then, okay?"

Seeing his hand move for the door again, she eased onto the edge on the tub and swung her legs over.

"Don't make me come over there to stop you, because even if I have to _crawl_ across this floor to do it, I'm not willing to end this just yet, Ranma Saotome."

Shaking his head he let out a soft laugh, "Please! With your grace you'll-"

Hearing a 'skree' as her foot slid on the wet tiles, Ranma's eyes flew open just in time to catch a flailing Akane inches from the floor.

"-You'll slip," he finished, letting out a nervous breath.

Readjusting their positions Akane turned her back to him, folding her hands in a modest attempt to cover her posterior from view.

"I guess I'm still a klutz," she muttered, "even when I _try _not to be."

Ranma could do little more than stare. Despite her attempt to stop him from seeing anything too intimate, he clearly remembered everything he'd just felt. With his hands still tingling he stepped forward. Slipping his fingers into the delicate space between her arms and the curve of her hips, he let them drag across her skin before coming to a rest over her navel.

Going rigid with surprise at his touch, she quickly found herself resting against his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

They stayed together for a long moment before he leaned down, letting his lips graze over her ear as he whispered, "You ain't _always_ a klutz, baka, you just try real hard ta fix other people's problems. It's just that sometimes ya go about it in a way no one else thought of, or would think of, but there's no fault in that."

Lifting her face to press their cheeks against one another, she looped an arm around his neck.

"Thank you. You know, you really can be a sweet person, but I suppose that's why I started liking you in the first place."

"_Like_ me…since when!"

"Hmm, you know, I don't remember. Maybe since always."

"Always? Even with the curse?"

"Even when you had the curse, even with all the stupid things you say and do, and the way you-"

"That's good, thanks," he frowned, making her giggle. Going on tip-toe she tugged his head down, their lips a hairs width apart, "What about you?"

Her breath crashed over him in short, sweet bursts as she waited for his answer. Closing his eyes, he tried his damnedest to keep his mind on the conversation and not the X-rated view of her front that she was innocently exposing with their change of position.

"When we kissed before, I…I could see doin' that for the rest of my life."

Laughing softly she let her lips brush over his, teasingly light, "That's all I get?"

"That ain't all…"

Turning her around, he pressed their chests together as his lips descended over hers. His body taking control, Ranma's hands began to wander over her, tracing every dip and curve into memory. The heat between them intensified as he continued, Akane's fingers tangling in his hair.

Gently taking her into his arms he carried her across the room and set her on the edge of the tub, kneeling before her on the floor. Ever so softly he ran a hand up her leg, stopping over the large purple bruise on her thigh. She looked at him questioningly, but his attention remained fixed on her injury, his eyes unreadable beneath his bangs.

"It's okay," she smiled, running a hand through his hair, "it hardly even hurts anymore."

"So it's still botherin' you?" he asked in a raspy voice, "Well let's see what we can do ta take your mind off-a that."

As he turned a pair of feline eyes up at her, Akane's breath hitched in her throat.

"Wait! Ranma," she tried to protest, but his head was already descending, a predatory grin on his lips as he laid a kiss atop her injury.

'_It's fine!_' she thought, attempting to ease her growing panic, '_He wouldn't dare go further, he doesn't have the-_'

Her thoughts were quickly jumbled as he kissed her again, above the bruise, his hand following his ascent along her inner thigh. Reflexively she grabbed his hair, vainly attempting to hold him still as she struggled to regain a small sense of control.

"No…" she breathed, but her body was betraying her with each touch and kiss. Her head tipping back as her eyes slid shut, she braced herself for impact, but it never came.

Feeling somewhat foolish as his hands pulled away, she remained frozen in her vulnerable position, head thrown back and eyes locked on the ceiling.

"Wha…?" she murmured, a mix of relief and disappointment washing over her. _'But we were so close!' _Realizing where her thoughts had wandered, she began to blush.

"Sorry, Akane, I almost lost it there. But I think I'm startin' ta get a handle on this thing," Ranma said quietly, slowly turning away.

"Oh…uh, no. It's okay. Umm, it was sort of more my fault anyway, so…Hey! You did great on your training though!"

"Yay," he cheered unenthusiastically, twirling a finger in the air, "consolation prize goes to me."

"Better than nothing."

"And on that subject," he hesitated before stealing a look over his shoulder, "_nothing_ is whatcha got on right now, so maybe get into the water, at least. Lookin' at you ain't helping change my mind. "

Throwing a hand over herself, Akane nearly fell backward as she flopped into the tub, "Ack! Nudity _does_ suddenly feel wildly inappropriate, I guess." Looking over the ledge, she began to grin, "Thanks, baka."

"Hey, it's what I do."

Watching the water swirl around his feet before going down the drain, a smile curled his lips. _'She said she liked me,'_ he thought giddily, _'So that means it ain't that big a deal if we…'_

"Ranma?"

Startled back to reality, he violently shook his head in an attempt to physically knock the perversion from his thoughts before stuttering, "Y-yeah?"

"With, with what happened, or _almost _happened just now, uh…" Akane swirled her hands awkwardly through the water, "why'd you stop?"

'_Cause I'm an idiot,' _he thought, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Wasn't that sort-a the point to all this? Besides." he said in a small voice, "you didn't want to. How could I keep goin' if it was gonna hurt you?"

She stared at his back for a long moment, then back at her fingers, "Hey, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"If it weren't for the Nekoken, or our parents…do you think we'd still have ended up like this?"

He let out a chuckle. "Like _this_, probably not. I still think we'd have found one another, though."

"Really?" she beamed back, "I wonder how we would have met."

"With the way my luck runs, I'd be tryin' to get away from Kodatchi and run into you, and your bleedin' heart would help save me from all the crazy traps at her house."

"Why would I even _be_ there?"

"Because without me to help save you, you'd end up datin' Kuno."

"Ugh! Honestly, Ranma! That's disgusting!"

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "Don't look at me, you're the one dating him."

"Don't make it sound so final, it's creepy. And by the way, without _me_, you would have been stuck with Shampoo by now."

"Nah, I'd have had that all taken care of on my own, it's _you_ who'd be in trouble if things were different. Trust me on this one, you just don't got what it takes in a real fight."

"I'll have you know I had everything under control _before_ you came around, so quit making it sound like you saved me! And I'd NEVER date KUNO!" Akane fumed back.

"UNDER CONTROL? You fought every guy in school every morning, how's that under control?"

Gripping the edge of the tub, her knuckles turned white. "Maybe to an OUTSIDER it APPEARED to be a more difficult situation than it was, but I was always in control! Nothing would have happened!"

"How much more would need to have _happened_ for it to be considered OUT of control?" he yelled back, punching the floor. The tiles under his fist instantly crumpled, a spray of cold water exploding from the hole.

"Oh, great! And now I'm…"

He stopped, looking down slowly at his chest. "What the…?"

Akane looked up, realizing the confusion that was running through his mind. "Ranma," she started, but he held up a hand.

"Wait a sec." Filling a pail, he doused himself fully, looking back at her when he was through, "Did…did it wear off or something?"

"Not exactly."

Dumping a second bucket over his head, he creased his brow beneath his sopping bangs.

"Ranma…it's gone."

"What?"

"Your girl-side, it's gone."

Rushing to the edge of the bath he grabbed her hands, "This ain't a trick or nothing, right? I mean, you're really you, and this," he pointed down at himself, "this is really me?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it's all real, even the unbelievable parts."

"But how the heck…?"

"Well," she began, fumbling for the best way to phrase it, "while you, uh, while _we_ were in China-"

"YOU did this?" he balked, still clutching her hand.

"It was sort of more Na-"

"Akane, this's great!" he sang happily, patting down his flat chest. "You really are something else, y'know that? Man! When I think of all the stuff I put you through, an how I always make you mad, but you still help me out like this," he leaned in close, "you sure are one thick-headed girl!"

Pushing off the wall of the tub, he began to dance around the room, oblivious to the daggers Akane was staring into him.

"Oh, Ranma," she ground out, "why not come here and let me congratulate you properly?"

Once he was in range, she threw her left arm across her chest and uppercut him through the roof.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

"It's a miracle!" he shouted back happily, soaring through the night sky.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it, boys and girls! I know it's been a while, but I'm back from my 'Maternity Leave', so to speak, so I'll be making a big effort to get this finished in a nearly regular and timely manner. Nearly being the key-word, so bear with me! _

_Thanks for the reviews, I apologize for being 7 months late with my gratitude! I highly appreciate them all! And welcome to any new readers, let me know what you think!_

_**NEXT TIME: Past is a 4-letter Word, and 4-letter Words are all I Got**_

* * *

_For anyone who cares (just skip this if you don't! I won't be mad) I had a little 7lb 7oz girl at the end of November. She has since chunked up to a little over 20lbs so we're debating sending in a photo to 'Chelsea Lately,' she likes fat babies! We named her Lily and she loves to try to eat paper and bang on keyboards, so you can imagine my recent FUN!_

_It was a great labor/delivery, she's a great lil' baby, and my son hasn't challenged her to a duel to the death for dominance (yet)! 3 wins for me, yay!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Now the Gang's back home, but Ranma has lost most of his memories of the trip. Unlike Vegas, however, what happened in China won't be staying there, especially a certain promise about a wedding…at least if Akane has anything to do with it! **_

_**Our story thus far!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: Believe those who are seeking the truth; Doubt those who find it. -****Andre Gide (When did this turn into my little quote corner?)**

**Distractions**

**Ch 34****: 'Past' is a 4-letter Word, and 4-letter Words are all I Got!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not helping you anymore."

Ranma stared over his breakfast at Akane, then let out a long sigh. He'd hoped that a good night's sleep would have calmed her down but, as was obvious to anyone with a face on their head, she still seemed to be carrying a slight grudge. Now was not the best time or place to continue their argument, he knew this, but he was feeling so much like his old self again. The urge was overwhelming.

Opening his mouth with a retort, Ryoga stopped him cold with an incredulous glare. Clenching his fist, he chewed his food a little harder. After all, if it was apparent to _Ryoga_, he'd simply look stupid if he went on.

Out of view he tried nudging Akane's leg under the table, hoping she'd understand how he felt and they could put the whole mess behind them. Instead she slowly rolled her eyes his way, blinked, then stood.

"It's such a lovely day, I think I'll eat outside. _Ryoga_, would you care to help me carry my plate?"

With a sniffle of joy, Ryoga leapt to his feet, "Nothing would make me happier!"

"Moron," Ranma muttered, "you'd never catch me jumpin' around like some idiot over a girl."

Across the way Nabiki stifled a laugh, both Ranma and Akane turning death-stares her way.

"Really, _sister_, I'd hate to think that YOU had anything to do with my relaxing bath last night," Akane accused. Nabiki's grin only grew more smug.

"Isn't it nice to see everyone getting along so well?" Kasumi smiled, over-efficiently clearing away empty plates.

"Is that what you call this?" Akane balked. "Come on, Ryoga," she finished impatiently, wanting to leave before her temper flared at someone who didn't deserve it.

Keeping his eyes on his plate, Ranma lifted her crutches to her, being sure to shove enough food into his mouth to avoid the possibility of answering any questions afterward. Pausing, Akane reached forward and took them from him, her eyes growing softer just before she turned away. She'd still make him suffer, but his sentence had been reduced.

Outside she and Ryoga sat by the pond, eating in silence as the moments ticked by. Unable to stand it, she turned to him, mulling over her thoughts and how to say what she felt needed to be said.

"Ryoga," she began hesitantly, beginning to wring her fingers, "I, I didn't actually just want to eat out here with you, I wanted to clarify something. Which is something I should have done a long time ago, _you_ especially deserve that much, but maybe I strung you along a bit, and I shouldn't have!" she rushed out. Staring into the water she built up her determination, then looked up, "It's about me and Ranma…I mean, I know we argue, a lot, but-"

"You don't need to say it, Akane San, I know your true feelings." He tugged at a few errant blades of grass, "It's all right that you never felt the same about me as I do, uh, as I _did_ for you."

She stared at him as if seeing him for the first time, which might have partly been true. "Well…thank you for making that so easy, Ryoga."

He smiled and dropped his eyes with a blush, "So, h-how long did you know I liked you?"

"_Really_?" she laughed in amazement. "I denied it to Ranma because, if we're being completely honest, it was something to annoy him with. But, Ryoga, you were _always_ confessing! If it wasn't directly to me it was with a gift or the way you acted, I think you even wrote it on the tag of a box of chocolates! After the first few times I assumed you were just getting back at Ranma too. I mean, I never said yes and I _was_ already engaged."

"That's right…you're right, Akane San!" he laughed a bit too maniacally. "That's just what I was doing! I'm so glad that you…that _we_…had so much fun pretending like this over these past few _years!_ Ranma's so dense, he probably still hasn't figured it out! Ha ha ha!"

"Guess I musta been pretty dumb ta think you still liked her, huh Piggy," Ranma scowled from behind him, "When'd you say you were leavin' again?"

"Ranma!" Ryoga crowed in forced delight, "I'm so glad to see that you must have heard all that. I'll just let you finish here." Making a hasty retreat, he left the pair to face one another alone.

Looking around, Ranma tried to feign disinterest for a moment in order to mask his true intentions. Sitting with his back to Akane, he began to mull over what to say or do next. Seeing his discomfort, and not feeling particularly forgiving, she let the moment drag.

"Uh, Akane?"

"Hmm?"

"…I'm sorry."

With a snort she began to stare holes into his back, "You are, huh? For what?"

Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw the challenge smoldering in her eyes, waiting patiently for the opportunity to flare into full-blown anger.

He knew this would happen and had taken the entire previous night to prepare, considering every possible outcome to every possible reason he thought could be why she'd gotten angry. His conclusion: he had no idea what he'd actually done. Therefore he'd simply say the least amount of words that the Japanese language would allow him to get away with. It was like diffusing a bomb.

"I'm sorry for what I…said?"

"And _what_…did you say?"

'_Do I cut the red wire or the blue?'_

"That stuff last night…"

"You have no idea, do you?"

He stared at her for a long moment before rising dramatically and marching toward the door. "Of course I do! Look, Akane, I feel bad, ain't that enough? I mean, why do ya always want me to relive the bad times?"

"Wait a minute, we're not done talking yet," she called out as he continued to walk away. Pausing hopefully, he prayed she had taken the bait. "Ranma, look, I'm sorry if I was hurting you."

He wiped away his smile before turning around.

"Yeah well, I may not always show it, but I'm a sensitive guy."

"First you tell me you're shy, and now you're sensitive? Honestly, you're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about this kinda stuff?"

Running a hand through her hair their eyes met. It only took her a moment before caving to the brilliant smile she'd barely been able to contain in the first place.

"We're good now, right Akane?" he said easily, returning to her side.

Looking up she noticed he was putting on his best blue-eyes, his grin unmistakably cocky. "Yeah, yeah…jerk. I suppose that's as good of an apology as you're capable of giving. Besides, I couldn't keep this fight going much longer, I already forgave you last night."

Helping her rise to her feet, he took the plate while offering his elbow. "Glad ta hear it! So, goin' my way? Supposedly I ain't that bad ta be with sometimes."

"Hmmm, I guess. _Some_times."

Ranma shivered slightly as her fingers slipped around his arm, Akane did her best to hide that she'd noticed.

…

Lazily glancing away from the TV, Nabiki noted the couple's joyous, non-fighting return.

"Well look at that. They've come a long way, eh, Hibiki?"

He kept his eyes glued to the television as he answered with more venom than he'd intended to let out, "It's not really any of my business, now is it."

Realizing his emotional slip he frowned harder, then let out a sigh.

"Nabiki San, do you think you can take me to the train later?"

"Leaving so soon, are we?" Popping a pocky stick into her mouth, she chewed and swallowed before continuing with, "Sure, whatever."

"I'm not paying for it."

"Then I'll draw you a map."

"I'm not paying for that either."

"Oh! Are you headed out today, Ryoga Kun?" cut in Kasumi obliviously, "I have to get some groceries, it would be just wonderful if you'd join me."

"I'd like nothing more. Afterwards, would you mind showing me to the train?" he asked, aiming an ear-to-ear grin at Nabiki. As usual, she ignored him.

"Of course! Although I hate to see you go, Ranma and his friends are always so interesting to have around."

Once Ryoga and her sister had left, Nabiki let out a short laugh. "Really, who does he think he's playing with? This is far from over."

…

After washing her plate, Ranma paused to look down at Akane, "What d'ya wanna do now?"

She shrugged, "Train? I mean, I _did_ say I'd help you, so let's do it! What should we work on today?"

"Work on…that'd mean I had a _fault_ somewhere, and I don't. Just like I don't," he poked her in the forehead, "need your help."

Akane rolled her eyes, "Will you be serious, I'm trying to help."

Backing away to look out the window, Ranma gazed at the sky in thought. "Hey, shouldn't you be seein' Doc Tofu or something about that leg? He hasn't looked at you yet, right?"

"No, he hasn't," Akane answered slowly, aware that she was being sidelined from their previous conversation. "Did you want to take me there, being you're such _good _company?"

"I guess I could."

"That's great! It'll give us plenty of time to talk about what you need to work on," she said through a forced smile.

"Ah, just give it up already! I only agreed ta listen to you 'cause I got confused." Laying a hand gently on her shoulder, he began to nudge her toward the door.

"But that's just the thing, Baka, you're _always_ confused when it comes to emotions!"

"Oh, and you got it all figured out, do ya?"

"Better than you!"

"How so?"

"I'm a girl, _all_ of the time. We're naturally better at that sort of thing!"

"Well I'm a _guy_ and we're naturally good at everything else, so I can figure this out on my own!"

"But you don't have to do it alone, I'm here!" With a huff Akane slammed the door behind them.

…

Looking up as his waiting room cleared out to the sound of an approaching hurricane, Dr. Tofu began to smile.

"That's all I'm saying, Ranma! If you knew the damage you did, _you'd_ want to help you too!"

"Dammit, what's the big deal?"

"Well hello you two," Tofu abruptly interjected, calming the storm. Both heads snapping to attention, they rang out their greetings in unison.

"Ohayo, Doctor!"

"Hey, Doc."

For the briefest moment they flashed glares at one another, causing the good doctor to laugh.

"I see you're both feeling well, so what brings you here today?" Then he noticed the crutch at Akane's side, "Akane, what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, just a little consolation prize for challenging Shampoo."

"Well, take a seat and I'll have a look."

She smiled as she thought back to all the injuries he'd seen her through, never once calling her a klutz or judging her on her lack of femininity. Her face darkened slightly as she glared at Ranma from the corner of her eye, the exact opposite of her former crush. Settling herself on the exam table, she lifted her skirt just enough to reveal the bruise, causing Ranma to look away with a blush.

Tofu leaned in, gently pressing around the injury to check the extent of the swelling. After a moment he rose to his full height. "This is from Shampoo? Whatever would cause her to do this to you all of a sudden?"

"Well-"

"She was savin' me."

Both Akane and Tofu turned to stare at Ranma. Uncomfortably kicking at the floor, he went on, "It was while we were in China. A few thing happened, and Akane acted like an idiot, but she was helpin' me, so…"

Akane's mouth hung open in disbelief; was he actually making a lame attempt to say he was thankful? Taking a second to check out the window she was sure she'd be seeing a pig fly past at any moment, and a rainbow-striped one at that.

Ranma continued to look at the floor, then the walls, ceiling and anyplace else that wasn't looking back.

"I see," the Doctor smiled knowingly. "Akane, I take it you've already been to the hospital, what did they say?"

"Hospital?" she muttered distractedly, watching her befuddled fiancée. "Oh, of course! I'm sorry, they took care of everything already. Really it's just a little rehab for my leg and making sure I'm healing okay from this point."

"Your head, baka" Ranma said quietly, unconsciously stepping closer to her. "She got hit pretty hard and was out for a bit. They said she had a small fracture on her skull and a concussion."

"That's a bit more than your leg, Akane," Tofu frowned, "may I see?"

"R-right."

"Did anything else happen while you were gone?"

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she thought back to _everything_ that she'd done, she really didn't want everyone making a fuss over her, though. Especially Ranma.

"Well, yes, but that's all been healed for a little while now."

At her answer, Ranma stopped trying to not pay attention. Inwardly she groaned at the thought of their walk home, he would most likely tear into her for what she'd done. But it wasn't as if she had intentionally tried to hide anything from him, she just hadn't told him what he'd forgotten.

"Your ribs?" the Doctor asked after he'd finished examining her head. Akane narrowed her eyes, "Yes, but how did…?"

"You were favoring them a bit," he smiled. Letting out a sigh, she lifted her shirt to reveal her side.

"So, Ranma," the older man asked while checking her over, "how did the book work out for you? Did you begin to remember anything?"

"Book?" Akane asked eagerly, her 'Get out of Jail Free' card dangling before her, "What book?"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma answered brusquely, "maybe you should be thinkin' more about yourself." She cringed, deciding to hold off asking anything more for the time being. Tofu looked between the two, then went back to his exam, "Akane, who took care of this for you?"

"It was Cologne," she leaned closer, her voice dropping to a whisper, "she set my nose, too. Does it look alright?"

He let out a soft laugh, "It looks good, as does the rest of you. Like usual, Akane, you're healing up just fine."

"Thank you, Doctor."

A bit fidgety, Ranma stepped forward, "Is there anything we need ta do, Doc? An how long is she supposed ta stay on the crutch, 'cause she'll probably try getting back on her feet too early and hurt herself all over again."

Akane let out a huff.

"In this case, being that it's just a bruise, it will be whatever's comfortable for Akane. That being said," he turned his gaze back to her, "don't rush things. As Ranma said, it's in your nature to push yourself harder than you need to, which could bring you back to see me sooner rather than later."

"I understand," she said quietly, albeit grudgingly.

After a few pleasantries the pair stepped back out into the sun, giving a wave as they left. Immediately Akane attempted to set a quick pace for home, putting herself a step ahead of Ranma to avoid the coming interrogation. He allowed her a moment of false victory before snagging her arm, "We're goin' to the park."

"H-how romantic," she said through a fake smile, a sense of dread dulling her eyes.

"Not exactly."

"I figured."

Finding a bench partly hidden by a patch of trees, he helped her settle before he began to pace. Taking a deep breath he stopped and turned to her, "What happened to you? What did they do?"

"Well…it's a bit of a long story. You'll get mad." Which was an understatement, he _was_ mad. And the last time she'd seen him as angry as he was now a village was nearly destroyed, why would she want to push things further? "How about we get your temper under control first."

He abruptly dropped to his knees in front of her and, before she had time to think, kissed her silent. After a long moment had passed, he pulled away just an inch, "What did they do to you?"

Keeping her eyes closed, Akane weighed all the reasons to keep silent. If he remembered on his own he should return to how she remembered him in China, right? It was really only an assumption, and there was a saying about making assumptions. On the other hand, if she told him he'd turned into a frightening hell-cat that lost his mind and went on a rampage, what then? Surely he wouldn't smile and laugh it off! He'd ask questions about what he'd done, questions that she truthfully didn't have the answers to. And what about she and him? Her cheeks flushed just thinking about _that _conversation. Letting out a sigh, she opened her eyes.

"Ranma, I've already been through this with you once, and everyone's already paid more than their fair share of a price. Can't we just forget about it for a while?"

Holding the nape of her neck, he gave a soft squeeze, "Already have, remember? That's kinda the problem."

"Oh, sorry. In all honesty though, I'd really like to try and move past this, and back to that book mentioned."

He narrowed his eyes, she answered with a quick kiss.

"You're stubborn as an ox, y'know that?"

"With you," she kissed him again for emphasis, "I have to be, otherwise I'd go insane."

A short time later and she sat victorious on his bedroom floor, grinning like a fool as he pulled "the book" from his dresser drawer. Sitting beside her, he set it in front of them and stared at it as if it were a formal challenge.

"So this is it, and a self help book to boot. thinks this should bring back your memories, hm? Makes sense, I guess." She lifted it and turned a few pages, coming to a halt midway through, "Here we are, 'Past Life Regressions'! Are you ready, Ranma?"

He paused for a long moment, rubbing his chin while pondering her reactions to _his_ reactions to whatever he might react to, visions of running for his life filling his head. Finally he smacked his fist into his palm, "Changed my mind, it's too dangerous. You gotta get out."

"Get real!"

"I tried ta warn ya," he shrugged, "what if I don't like what I see?"

She looked away with a blush and whispered, "I think you'll like most of it."

"What's that, Tomboy, I couldn't hear you? Did ya say that you won't go usin' that mallet on me for two weeks, 'cause _that_ I'd like!" he chided, enjoying watching her blush grow to her hairline. Or was it her temper making her glow?

Grabbing the hem of her skirt, Akane clenched until her knuckles were white, bringing her emotions back under control. _'Don't let him get to you, you should have the upper hand here! How the hell can he be so consistently annoying?' _

"I'm not leaving, so get some pillows."

"Spending the night?" he purred back.

"You wish," she answered defiantly. No matter what he said now, she was seeing this through!

"Sometimes..."

Akane pulled back, _that_ had caught her by surprise. Knitting her brows together, she stared into his eyes, waiting for the joke to fall but only finding truth. Chewing her nail, she regarded him cautiously, "It says here you need to be comfortable, so get something to lie on."

For a brief moment his eyes dropped to her lap, but then swung away to the closet. When he turned back around he avoided her gaze as he situated himself before her, his face reddened slightly, hers in a full-out blush. Lying on his back he folded his hands over his chest, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Uh, Akane? Wh-what if I _do_ like what I see, y'know…too much? With the way my head's been lately, what if I do something that you can't stop?"

"Would you rather I be across the hall waiting and wondering?" she asked quietly. "I want to be by your side, Ranma. Don't worry so much about this."

Letting out a sigh he squeezed his eyes shut, "Fine, what do we gotta do?"

"It says to relax, and try to clear your head," she began, running a finger over the page as she read in the dimming light of the afternoon. He took several deep breaths, and then lay still.

"Now, try to open your mind to any feelings or images you have of being somewhere or someone else. It says once you grab onto one, try to push it further."

Feeling his cheeks burn hotter, Ranma replayed the flash he'd had in the hospital. Cracking an eye he stole a peek at Akane, feeling utterly indecent fantasizing about her while she sat beside him. Then, deep in the back of his consciousness, he could feel something stir. It was small at first, just a sliver of a memory, but he grasped it with all of his concentration and worked at it. And then he was in it, watching his hands move over her skin, feeling the heat between them, her lips making their way to his-

"Akane!" he gasped, sitting up in a rush. Pressing his palms into his eyes he tried to control what he was seeing, but it was unstoppable. Images began to flash across his mind as his missing memories flooded mercilessly back into place at a heart stopping rate. He felt like his head was going to explode at any moment, as if there was simply no possible way to fit both lives into one brain. Then he began to understand what he was seeing.

"The Nekoken…last time…how'd you stop me?" he gritted out between his teeth, and then he saw his answer. Cracking an eye he turned on her, "The food…you _drugged _me?"

"Like it was the first time _that_ happened!" Akane mumbled. Looking more determined than ever, she leaned forward, "How much are you starting to remember?"

"Too much," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to escape the onslaught. "Somethin' tells me I'm getting everything at once here, and it don't feel like it's all gonna fit!"

Holding either side of his head, a low moan slipped from his throat. He was certain that at any moment his skull was going to split open, and then he felt Akane's hands slide over his, her body hugging him from behind.

"It's okay," she murmured softly into his ear, bringing his senses back to reality. The images began to slow, the last few finding their place as he cracked his eyes.

"Akane…thanks," he breathed, slumping in her grasp, "I guess _thanks_ ain't the half of it."

"Hey, you would have done the same for me."

"You always think too highly of me," he nudged his head against hers, smiling tiredly, "what's wrong with you?"

"Is it so wrong for me to hold the man I want to marry on a pedestal?"

"I did some pretty stupid things," squeezing his eyes shut he added, "and some stuff I'm not too proud of, you sure that's all right with you?"

"You always do stupid things," she smirked, giving him a squeeze.

"Akane…"

"You don't need to explain China, that wasn't your fault," she gave him another squeeze, "either time. It wasn't like you had much of a choice…but you _didn't_ kill anyone, right?"

"Akane!" he protested, turning to face her, "That pedestal ain't too sturdy, is it? Of course I didn't _kill _anybody!"

"Just checking," she said quickly, throwing her hands up in defense.

"But I _did_ do some other stuff, with you, that I won't be regrettin' anytime soon. "

"But the _Amazons_ should all be okay…?"

He rolled his eyes, "They'll all make a recovery, of sorts. Man, I guess I did pretty much loose it back there." He ran his hands up his face and through his hair, "I hate sayin' this, but maybe training ain't that bad an idea."

"Right, _right_?" Akane said eagerly, happy to be on the same page.

"I'll look for a way to stop the Nekoken when it gets goin', then you and me can, y'know, punch a few bricks together or something."

"Wait, Ranma! That's not what I meant when I said I wanted to train with you and you know it!"

He stretched, stood, and walked toward the door, "C'mon, I'm getting hungry. Maybe you can heat me up some of Kasumi's leftovers."

"Really!"

"No."

Ignoring Akane's retorts as best he could, Ranma casually walked downstairs. On his way to the kitchen he passed Nabiki, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Damn, I'm gonna regret this…" he muttered, walking briskly to her as she still lounged by the TV.

Akane could only stare as he bent down into a full, on the floor bow before her sister, her mouth falling slightly agape at the sight. Nabiki simply cocked an amused eyebrow.

"Nabiki San, the cure for the curse," he stole a quick glance at Akane, "an all that other stuff ya did, well, uh…thanks. I guess I owe you one, or a couple."

Cracking a grin, Nabiki patted him on the head. "Ranma, Ranma, if only you _knew_ how long I waited to hear those words come out of your mouth. Dreadfully, I've already made a promise not to employ you in any of my future endeavors. A foolish move in hindsight, especially when presented with such an easy target, I mean opportunity."

He lifted his face from the floor, a quirky smile making his eyes shine, "Thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet, Ranma Dear, nothing's free. This little show is due to you recalling a few things, I'd imagine, and as you can see, I keep my promises." She inclined her head slightly toward Akane, "How are you on yours?"

"I _always_ keep mine," he answered, determination sounding in his voice.

"So long as you do, we can call it even," she said, her voice losing its serious edge. "I already know how this movie ends, it's time for me to get back to business." With a casual wave behind her, she exited the room.

Akane looked at Ranma, still kneeling on the ground, and narrowed her eyes.

"What is _with_ you lately?"

"What?" he shrugged back, walking past her and into the kitchen.

"Everyone get's your gratitude? And here I thought I was special, I mean, _Nabiki_?"

"She did a lot." He snagged a container from the fridge, "You gotta admit she did. Go sit down, an stop keeping tabs on who gets what from me, this ain't a contest."

"Next you'll tell me I'd win if it were?" she huffed, plopping to the floor and nestling her chin into her palm.

"Never know," he grinned, starting the microwave. A minute and a half later and he was beside her at the table, food in hand.

"So what now?" Akane mumbled, doing her best to keep him only in her peripherals.

"What now, what?" he asked, pushing half the food her way, "That's for you, ya know."

"Really?" she drolled, "It's just that normally everything you do, like the answer to my next question, is only about _you_."

"Don't ask if ya don't wanna be disappointed then," he grinned back.

"Train with me, Ranma."

"No."

"Why not!"

He paused, gripping his chopsticks tighter, "Just eat, damnit!"

"I don't want to!"

"Well now you know how I feel!"

They glared at one another for a long, challenging moment before she pushed herself up, "I'm DONE!"

"How can ya be done when you didn't even touch your food…oh."

Watching her hop up the stairs he debated going after her, then thought against it. After all, she hadn't told him not to follow, which was usually a good indicator when she _wanted_ him to. This time she really seemed to want to be alone. Pushing some rice around on his plate, he realized he'd lost his apatite.

Upstairs, Akane stared at her door, then her window, then back at her door with frustration.

"Idiot, moron, BAKA!" she growled, tossing her pillow to the floor, "Why isn't he following me?" She re-threw her pillow at the floor, " I wasn't done arguing yet!"

A short while later Akane emerged from her room, finding Kasumi as she prepared dinner.

"Hello, Nee-Chan," she smiled, quietly stealing a look around. _'Who is it you're looking for?'_ her inner voice teased, making her wish she could smack herself without repercussions.

"Oh, Akane," Kasumi said in her normal sing-song manner, "are you feeling all right?" Wiping her hands on her apron, she reached out to touch Akane's head, "You look flushed. Dear, I hope it's not that fever going around, Ranma's trip would be ruined if he caught it."

Akane knitted her brows at her sister, "He's taking a trip? We just got _home!_"

"He said it was important, and that he wouldn't take long."

'_That idiot's avoiding me with a TRIP?'_

That night she packed a bag.

…

The next morning Akane woke early, only to find that he'd beaten her to the punch. Lying on the table was a note addressed to her that read simply, _"Akane, I'm doin' this without you for your own good. -Ranma"_

"Arrrgh!" she growled, dropping her bag to the floor, "He _never_ get's up this early!"

"Oh, Akane?" Kasumi smiled as she came down the stairs, "Why are you up?"

"Because I care too much," she grumbled, sitting beside her crutch on the ground.

"That's funny, Ranma said almost the same thing before he left," Kasumi said thoughtfully. "You two do make a good couple, after all."

Akane glared for a moment, then smiled, "So you saw him before he left?"

"Yes, he wanted some food for his trip."

"And…did he happen to mention _where _it was he planned on going?"

Kasumi leaned in with an uncharacteristically sly grin, poking her on the tip of the nose, "You're still using a crutch, you shouldn't be following him."

Akane sat for a moment in silence as she watched Kasumi straighten her apron before resuming her morning rituals. She felt uneasy about Ranma leaving on his own, and incredibly duped by her sister. There had to be some way of turning this around to her favor, but how?

…

Ukyo passed a cloth over the counter one final time before starting on a batch of batter. Hearing her door open, she looked up.

"Sorry, we're still clo-oh! You're back!"

* * *

_**A/N: And there it is, just in time for a late Holiday gift! (Hey, it's better than what the cat will leave in your shoe!) Hope you all have a good New Year!**_

_**Only one chapter to go, so without further adieu, **_

_**NEXT TIME: Diving Head-First into a Happy Ending**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**SUMMARY**_

_**2 parts Ranma & Akane + 5-Flavored Tea of Forgetfulness + a spoon of Amazons**_

_**{mix well in China}**_

_**Ranma's recovered memories have pushed he and Akane's relationship to the realms of normality for a pair of eighteen year-olds, aside from the pesky part with the Nekoken. Deciding to fix this problem himself, he's left for one of his famously inappropriate training trips without her. **_

_**Will Ranma man-up and tell her how he feels? **_

_**Will Akane do what he's asked and sit still?**_

_**Really now, what have YOU been reading?**_

_**Our story thus far!**_

***** And now, the conclusion. *****

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **Strangely, I've made no money off of this. If this bothers you as much as it does me, please send cash. It's less traceable.**

**Distractions**

**Ch 34****: Divining Head-First into the Happy Ending**

* * *

"You want me to do _what_, exactly?" Ukyo choked out, feeling that today might have been a good day to be sure the front door was locked in the morning, not that anyone had ever been dumb enough to attempt a break-in.

"Well," Akane said with determination, "I think I've found a solution to some of Ranma's problems. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?"

"But we're talkin' about filling a hole with cats…and throwing _you_ _in_, sugar."

"So? I think I've figured this whole Nekoken thing out! You see, Ranma was too young when his father did that to him, I'm pretty sure it'll be different for me."

Ukyo shook her head and sighed. Why now, of all times, did Nerima choose to take away all of the insanity that should be storming through her walls to stop this conversation?

"Akane, honey, you know you sound crazy, right? Besides, Ranma'd kill me if he found out I helped you do this."

"How would he _possibly_ find out," Akane asked, cocking an eyebrow, "he's on some big private training trip, remember?"

"Is that what this is about?" the other girl said in monotone, "He finally leaves _you_ behind and now it's a big deal?"

Akane leveled her gaze, "I'm sorry that happened to you, but that's got nothing to do with this. He's just trying to figure something out and I…I just don't think he should do everything alone, is all. He's going through something difficult and I want to be there for him. I want him to come home."

Ukyo looked at her friend for a long moment, noting that she'd admitted her true feelings without a fight, kidnapping, or death staring her in the face. Heck, she'd hardly broken a blush! It was becoming overly clear to the chef that something had changed between Akane and Ranma, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what that something might be.

"I'm glad it was you," she smiled, making Akane frown.

"What?"

"If I was gonna lose Ran-chan to anyone, I'm glad it was to _you_."

Akane's mouth opened with a reflexive denial before it fizzled out to a grin. "Yeah, he thinks he could handle it but imagine if Shampoo had him, or Kodachi…Ugh! I don't even want to think about that," she finished with a shudder.

"Sure wouldn't be pretty."

"Sure wouldn't be _normal_!"

The two girls began to giggle, Ukyo shaking her head in defeat.

"Okay, Shug, I don't necessarily like it, but I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

Akane looked up, her grin broadening, "Cats. I'm going to need a lot of cats."

…

Smiling at his handiwork, Ranma sat between the fire and his tent. It was always so satisfying to finish setting-up camp, to sit down with nothing more to do or expect other than what nature felt like dishing out. And to be honest, he didn't really care _what_ that would be now that his curse was gone.

As if on cue a low rumble sounded on the horizon, causing Ranma to tilt his head back and laugh. "You're too late!" he shouted, "Just like it should be, Ranma Saotome wins!"

The wind grew stronger as the storm grew closer, gently toying with his tent's rain cover before suddenly ripping it clean off and sending it down the hillside. Ranma sat dumbfounded as he watched it flap away, letting half a minute pass before scrambling to his feet with a curse.

"We can't just be pal's, can we?" he muttered as he ran after it. "That's fine, I'll just use this as part of my training!"

Unfortunately for him, the wind had other ideas and he quickly lost sight of his prize. After a short search, the rain began to pour down, driving him back to camp. He did his best to pull his tent into the somewhat protected area under a tree, but it was only a partial victory. At the rate he was going, he'd be spending the night in a damp sleeping bag.

"It's still okay," he reassured himself, albeit less convincingly, "I'll just start a fire back up and everything'll be fine."

Rummaging through his pack, he found his box of matches and quickly fumbled them into a mud puddle. Trying his best to remain optimistic, he began to clench his jaw.

"At least it can't rain forever."

This he had right, it couldn't. It did, however, rain for the rest of the day and pour through the night, leaving a soggy, shivering martial artist too stiff and tired to be very optimistic when morning finally broke.

"I can use this," he muttered as he peeled back his sleeping bag and crawled out of the tent. "Just gotta think about why I'm here. I shouldn't get too comfortable anyway." Slowly limbering up, he laid his damp belongings out to dry in the sun, followed by himself.

Closing his eyes he began to slowly pick through the 'new' memories he'd gained, but something inside hesitated as he came close to seeing Akane lying unconscious in Cologne's grip. A dangerous spark began to ignite, and his inner psyche was quick to move on to the next memory.

"No, I gotta do this," he whispered.

Sitting cross-legged he set back to work examining his memories of Akane. "Maybe I should think of the good stuff first." Falling backward, he stretched out in the grass and looked up at the clouds.

"Heh, that one looks like one-a those horrible cookies she tried ta pass off as food," he smiled, "and that one reminds me of when she tried ta put my initials on that ratty scarf she made me." Letting out a sigh he turned his head slightly, one shape in particular catching his eye, "And that one's a mallet."

…

Akane lay her crutch down, replacing it with a shovel.

"Take it easy? How am I supposed to heal by taking it easy! Doesn't anyone _walk it off_ anymore?"

Digging the tip of the shovel in, she took a breath and stepped on the back with her bad leg, giving a small grunt as she broke ground.

"There, they say the first step is usually the hardest."

Several hours later she had a modest pit dug, big enough to make a yakuza hit man proud.

"That should be fine," she grinned, wiping the sweat from her face, "Now back to Ukyo's place!"

…

"Honey, this has got to be the…" Ukyo paused, trying hard not to insult the smaller girl by finishing her thought honestly. As the moment dragged, Akane let out a long breath.

"Will you stop, this is _going_ to work just fine."

"Yeah, but it sure is kinda creepy. Like that movie with all the birds."

"True."

The two girls stood back-to-back in the dimly lit alley behind the okonomiyaki restaurant, tossing out scraps of seafood and completely surrounded by cats. Konatsu, the ever loyal male kunoichi, was poised above them, net in-hand.

"NOW!" the duo shouted, stepping away quickly to avoid getting caught themselves. A moment later and they were standing before a writhing ball of feline fury.

"Uhhh, you sure you wanna get into a pit with that, Akane?" Ukyo asked, wrinkling up her nose.

"To be honest, I feel worse about what I'm doing to _them_ than I do about myself."

"Don't feel too bad, they're always keeping me up half the night with all their howling! Consider this doing me a favor."

"Well, if you put it like that, could you return it and let me borrow Konatsu? I could use some help moving them."

Ukyo looked at her devoted and only employee, who gave a little nod of consent.

"It's a deal, just be sure to have him back before the dinner rush, ya hear?"

Akane started to beam, "Seems only fair, let's get a move on!"

"Hold up, Sugar, when do you think you'll be comin' back yourself?" the chef asked with a hint of anxiety. "I better have a good answer in case your sister comes sniffin' around, and she usually does."

Akane stifled a laugh; Nabiki's promises of revenge sure had a long shelf life. "Honestly, I'm not expecting much from this. If I don't get any results by tomorrow night I don't think I'll get any at all, so expect me back…the day after next?"

"All right then. Good luck not going insane," Ukyo smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder, "at least no more than usual."

"I'll do my best!"

A day later Akane looked up from her grave-like pit, listening as a light rain began to fall. Shifting her back against the muddy wall she looked at the group of feline fury before her, poised to take her over the edge of sanity and into the clutches of the Nekoken at any moment. They stared expectantly back, one letting out a small mew.

"Oh come on, it's been a day and a half!" she muttered, opening a pack of fish sausages, "_This_ is the big, bad swarm that haunts Ranma's dreams?"

As the group of cats closed in around her, she began to laugh. Tiny noses, whiskers and tails nuzzled and pushed as they searched for a piece of fish, little raspy tongues removing the remnants from her fingers. Stopping to scratch an orange tabby on the head, she squealed, "You guys are SO cute!" Not sharing her sentiments, it spun around, discovered she had no more food, then lashed out with a quick swipe of its paw.

"Hey!" she yipped, jumping to her feet, "That wasn't necessary!"

Glaring at her pit-mates, she furrowed her brows and reached further into her bag. "I guess it's time for this," she said slowly, donning several links of fish sausages around her neck like a sick Mardi Gras.

In an instant they were on her, knocking her backwards into the muddy wall. Closing her eyes, she threw her hands up defensively over her face, feeling several sets of claws dig into her arms and shoulders as they swarmed around her. As quickly as it had begun, it was over. Cracking an eye experimentally, she confirmed that she was alone.

"But, where did they all go?" Hearing a sound overhead, she looked up as the sound of rain intensified.

"Mrrrrow," came the soft reply from one of the many thieves mauling her fishy neckwear.

A crack of thunder sounded, sending the animals running for shelter.

"Don't like the rain too much, huh little guys? Can't blame you, but next time don't use me as a stepping stone, " she called up to them, failing in her own attempt to get a handhold on the slippery wall and climb out.

"OK," she breathed, taking a step back, "I'll just do this!"

Leaping into the air, she quickly realized she had significantly less power in her legs than usual, and body-slammed into the mud before sliding back down.

"This…could be a problem."

…

Ranma did his time, thought his thoughts and battled as many inner demons as he felt one man should in the span of two days. Unfortunately, the rain continued relentlessly both nights until his cold, damp bed proved too much for even him. On the morning of the third day he decided it would be better to do his soul searching in comfort, to give his undivided attention to the fact that he still hadn't figured his new self out yet. That, and the overwhelming desire to see the very person who was the root of all his problems, sent him packing. Starting home, he quickly lost himself to daydreams of Akane.

Becoming more and more excited at the thought of seeing her again, and how she would react to seeing him, he was nearly giddy as he walked through the streets of Nerima. By the time he made it to the Dojo he was grinning like a fool.

Stepping through the door he called out, "I'm hooome!" Waiting with open arms for his much anticipated reunion, he found himself severely let-down by reality when Akane didn't show.

"Oh, Ranma kun, you're back!" beamed Kasumi as she rounded the corner, "Would you like me to get the bath ready for you?"

Blinking several times, Ranma stared at the older girl.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great, I guess."

Dropping his pack he looked past her, hoping for a clue as to where Akane was. Kasumi simply smiled a little wider, "I'm afraid she's not home at the moment."

"Wh-what?" he stammered, forcing his eyes back to hers, "I ain't, y'know…it's not like I'm really _looking_ for Akane, or _any_one! I was just checking ta see if the place got roughed up or something while I was gone. That happens, you know," he added defensively.

"From time-to-time," Kasumi smiled gently, effectively deflating him. "I'll go take care of the bath."

"Thanks," he grinned, the fatigue of his journey suddenly catching up to him. Dropping down, he began to slip his shoes off when he heard Nabiki's familiar footsteps replace her sister's.

"So, Saotome, find what you were looking for out in the great big wilderness?" she smirked, folding her arms as she leaned against the wall. He let out a tired breath.

"Y'know, Nabiki, sometimes a man has to be heard, and sometimes he's gotta listen."

"Ooh, someone's been reading his fortune cookies."

Standing, he re-shouldered his pack and moved past her, "No offense, but right now I'm too tired for this."

"Oh, relax, I was simply curious if you two had managed to meet up. My little sister seems to have a sixth-sense when it comes to sniffing you out, after all."

"She followed me?" he rushed out, "But I told her not to!"

"How _unusual_! And Akane normally listens so well, too."

"When'd she head out? What about her leg? That moron's gonna push herself too far, just like I said she would! Ah, damn!" He spun around, unsure which way to go, "Where is she, Nabiki?"

"I really don't know," she shrugged indifferently, "but I _do_ know that she's been talking to Ukyo. I'd start there, if I were you."

Ranma's eyes narrowed for a moment. The way things had ended when he'd last seen his old friend they weren't on the best of terms, especially where Akane was concerned. As his mind began to race over every negative possibility, Nabiki gave a small cough, "She's fine, Saotome."

"How do you know?" he asked through a tightening jaw.

"Because Ukyo wanted to help you two, and Akane's not that dumb."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Nabiki cracked a grin, "Well, Ukyo wanted to help, at least."

Sharing her grin, his shoulders relaxed. "Y'know, that's my fiancée you're insulting."

"She was my sister first, I get dibs."

"I'll let her know how ya feel," he said with a wicked grin. "Tell Kasumi thanks for the bath, but I'll have ta take a rain check."

Slipping back into his shoes and adjusting the straps to his pack, he was off once more.

Entering the kitchen, Nabiki spotted Kasumi.

"Ranma says thanks for the bath, then left to find Akane."

"I didn't bother starting the bath," she smiled, beginning to cut a yam. "I wonder if they'll be back in time for dinner?"

…

The wind began to pick-up, splattering new rain against the darkened glass of the Cat Café. Ranma paused as he passed by, stopping for a curious moment to wonder at the police tape that blocked off the side and rear of the building.

"What the heck happened here?" he muttered aloud, getting a curious glance from a passing pedestrian. Slipping around back, he gaped at the sight of the obliterated rear door before ducking inside. Slowly he plodded over the rubble, noting several large spatula-esque slash marks.

"Ukyo," he grinned, "she never _did _like Shampoo." Then his attention led him to the base of the stairs, Akane's 'room' at the top stirring up memories of how he'd met her again in the rain. She'd put on such a tough act despite her injuries, only letting her true feelings slip after confiding in him that she wasn't comfortable with her Amazonian hosts. And the very next day he ran off to China, leaving her alone with Shampoo and Cologne.

'_They had her here, I KNEW about it, and I didn't do anything,'_ he thought sourly, beginning to lay blame on himself in light of his renewed memories. With a curse of rage he put his fist through the wall. Feeling suddenly suffocated in the darkened, empty restaurant, he pushed outside and sprinted to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.

…

"Ukyo! I gotta talk to you!"

Barely missing a step as she expertly flipped several okonomiyaki at once, Ukyo lifted her eyes.

"Ranchan, glad to see you, too."

Ranma ground his teeth and tried to stay out of the way as she finished serving her customers, plopping down at a table and impatiently tapping his foot. When all was well with her patrons, Ukyo took a deep breath, wiped her hands and spatulas clean, and headed out from behind the counter into less familiar territory; for a change, Ranma seemed to have a bone to pick with _her_. Stopping beside him, she tried to force a smile.

"What's up, Sugar?"

"Please, have a seat," he said in an overly gracious tone, waving to the empty chair across from him with one hand while his chin nearly dug a hole in the palm of his other.

Sitting down, Ukyo decided that the direct approach was probably the safest. It was also more her style than dodging the obvious.

"Look, if this has something to do with Akane…"

Ranma sat up and grinned, "Hit it on the head with your first try, not bad. So where is she?"

He watched as she squirmed a bit, her eyes growing uncomfortably shifty. "Before I answer, I want you to know it was all Akane's idea! I tried to talk her out of it, but she can be strangely convincing when she wants to be. And, to be honest, I don't think anything I could of said would have stopped her anyway."

He leaned back in his chair and let out a soft chuckle, "She is kinda' headstrong, huh? So what'd she talk you into doin'?"

Ukyo dropped her eyes and bit her lip, "Cats."

Ranma stopped smiling, "Cats?"

"Filled a pit with 'em."

"Wha…?"

"Yeah."

"That idiot! What was she thinking?"

"Now calm down there, no point in making a scene! Konatsu'll be back from a delivery in a few minutes, he can take ya to her, so hold your horses for a sec."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Ranma settled back into his chair, "_Why_ did you help her with that?"

"Oh, look at mister innocent here!" Ukyo smiled evilly. "What's wrong with _you_ letting Shampoo get you two all the way to China? Not exactly one of your better moves," she grinned, smacking him lightly on the arm with a spatula.

Coming around to himself, he looked at his friend with his own small grin, "It wasn't like it was my fault! They drugged us, y'know, with some kind'a tea."

"TEA?" Ukyo laughed. "You survive all those experiments Akane called cooking only to be taken down by a cup of _tea?_!"

"It wasn't _just_ tea, it erased our memory. An' we got back, didn't we?"

"How much of that was Nabiki, hmm?" she chided, then grew sullen. "Sorry it wasn't more me."

He looked at her confused.

"Nabiki asked me, she asked _all_ of us for help, even Kuno, and I said no 'cause I still had a grudge about the whole wedding thing. I came around after I thought about it a little more, but she told me to leave it to her. If I'd known sooner we probably could'a stopped them before they got off to China. I know how you two really are about one another, you and Akane, and I really like you both. It ain't always easy, but I do! I did some pretty dumb things, and generally acted like a jackass from time-to-time, but I won't do it again. Long story short, if you'll have me, I'd like ta start over as friends. Just friends."

She held out a hand for him to shake, feeling vulnerable and increasingly rejected as the moments ticked past.

"Ucchan…you're an idiot."

She stared at him in shock, then at her hand firmly clasped by his.

"Thanks for the apology, but it ain't necessary. I didn't even know you were mad."

On cue, Konatsu walked through the door. Clapping a befuddled Ukyo on the back, Ranma inclined his head in the kunoichi's direction, "Looks like my ride's here. Yo, Konatsu! I gotta favor ta ask you!"

Still unsure of what had just happened, Ukyo watched as Konatsu turned her way, looking for her approval to leave with Ranma. Blinking back to reality, she started to laugh.

"Go ahead. And Ranma, maybe I'll cook you both up something nice when you get back!"

He raised an eyebrow before answering, "So long as it ain't tea!"

…

A few miles from where they had begun, Konatsu came to a halt.

"This is where Miss Akane and I stopped. She couldn't have gone much further though, I believe she was having problems with her leg."

Ranma spun to face his companion, "You just left her out here alone, knowing she was hurt?"

The kunoichi pulled back timidly, "She told me to go, and I had obligations to Miss Ukyo."

"Yeah yeah, and ya still do," Ranma replied a bit deflated. "Go ahead, I got it from here."

With a quick nod, Konatsu vanished from sight. Taking in a deep breath, Ranma began his search.

"Akaaaaaneeee! Ya out there?" Pausing to listen, he trudged on after a few moments without a reply.

Several hours later he sat in defeat, wondering if he'd somehow missed her and she'd actually gone home. As he debated going home himself, something caught his eye. Tangled in a tree at the bottom of a nearby hill was his tent's rain cover, flapping gently in a soft breeze. Bounding down the hill, he started up the tree in a flash, pulling the cover free from its branches.

"Ha! Didn't think you could hide from me forever, did ya?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it hiding."

He did a double take at the nylon mess in his hands. Swallowing, he tried again.

"Did you just…answer me?"

"Didn't you just ask me a question?"

"Well, yeah, I guess that's fair enough." He turned the cover over, inspecting the bottom, "How're you talkin' though?"

"Ranma," the voice asked slowly, a hint of a smile apparent in its tone, "are you talking to me, or that thing you just pulled out of a tree?"

Stopping his investigation, he turned toward the actual source of the voice. Behind him sat Akane, alone at the bottom of a small pit and covered in mud.

"Akane!" he beamed, pausing for a moment as he took in the sight, "But I thought there were supposed to be cats?"

"Funny story," she grinned sheepishly, struggling as she rose to her feet and held up a hand, "help me out while I tell it?"

Jumping down to land beside her, he lifted her into his arms before leaping to the surface.

"You didn't think I was gonna just yank you out, did ya?" he smiled, leaning down to kiss her before she could answer. After a minute or more had passed and he showed no signs of breaking away, Akane decided she needed to get into trouble more often.

When he did finally pull back, he left his lips dangerously close to hers as he asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She took in a slow breath, "Not really. My leg's a little sore still, but it's hardly worth complaining about."

"What were you even thinking," he murmured, kissing her again. When they parted a second time, he placed her gently on the ground and stepped back, "_Now_ tell me about the cats."

She looked down at her hands, rubbing at some of the mud and scratches. Cat scratches. Ranma fought a shudder.

"Yeah, apparently they _really _hate water, and they're pretty mean when they want to be."

"No, really?" he quipped back, cocking an eyebrow. "Why did you think I was so scared of 'em?"

"I get that now!" Akane agreed quickly, "And they can _jump_! They went right up on me and out of that pit without any problems, it was crazy! They were all gone so fast!"

"So I take it you tried to do the Nekoken to yourself?" he asked carefully, lifting one of her hands to examine, "Anything, uh, happen?"

"I don't think so, unless…"

She trailed off, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes, "Is that a…c-c-cat?"

He spun around, keeping a hold of her hands, "It's gonna be allright, just focus on me!"

Unable to control herself she started to grin, then laugh. "I'm kidding, there's no cat. Don't worry, I'm not scarred for life, the cats really were gone before that could happen. I've got the scratches to prove it, I was their ladder."

"That wasn't funny, and what ya tried to do was pretty stupid, but I'm glad you're all right."

He took a few paces away, stopping to look at the sun setting on the horizon, "It's getting kinda late, looks like we're makin' camp here."

Akane smirked; they could easily have made it home that night. Standing beside him, she looped her arm through his, "I was only trying to solve our little _issue_. I thought that maybe if I evened things off and we both had the Nekoken, then you wouldn't have to worry about losing control as much."

He blew out a breath through his lips, "I get what you were thinking, but what if it _had _worked? You'd have been out here all by yourself, ya might not have been in your right mind and who knows what could have happened then!"

"But it didn't."

"But you didn't think of that, did'ja?"

Just then, a low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. Akane smiled up at him, "You may be right. So…was that a rain cover you were talking to before? Sounds like it's going to be a dark and stormy night."

Ranma closed his eyes and laughed lightly, "Baka."

"Takes one to know one."

Staring at one another for a long minute, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Y'know, I missed this." He kissed her again, "I missed you. Tryin' ta figure things out without you wasn't one of my better ideas. "

"That's what I tell you all the time, but you still run off alone whenever you have a problem. You don't make sense, you know that?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty dumb habit. Musta picked it up from my Old Man."

As they leaned closer, the sky let out another crash of thunder and began to rain.

"I tell ya, I'd swear I was a water god or something!" Ranma yelled above the rain, turning his face toward the clouds.

"It would explain quite a lot," she grinned back.

Scrambling to work in the downpour, the two quickly began setting up the tent and rain cover. By the time their camp was finished, however, they were soaked to the bone. Holding back the flap to the entryway, Ranma gave a curt bow, "Ladies first. It's a little damp, but it's better than this. "

"Why thank you," Akane crooned with a curtsy, "but I might as well finish rinsing the mud off now that I'm already wet."

"Guess I'll go in and check what I've got for us ta eat."

"Okay. And Ranma, no peeking."

He mulled that over for a moment before his jaw dropped, "Wait, you're takin' your clothes off, out _here_?" He motioned around them with his arms flailing, "What if someone sees you?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere, who could possibly be looking? I just want to make sure these scratches get washed off."

"Allright, I guess, but maybe I should get undressed a little too, so ya don't feel weird," he grinned, slicking his bangs back with his hand. Akane's face began to redden.

"Ranma!"

Laughing, he ducked inside the tent.

Peeling her outer clothes off her body, Akane surveyed herself for any damage. Surprisingly, she had expected much worse than was there. Aside from one or two decent scratches on her shoulders and arms, the rest of her was nearly perfect once the mud was cleared away. Leaning down to rub at a few patches of dirt on her legs, she felt a second set of hands slide over her back.

"I thought maybe I could help get the hard-to-reach spots," Ranma said softly, making small circles between her shoulder blades with his thumbs.

Letting out a long sigh, Akane rose and spun on her heel to face him. To her surprise, she was facing more of him than she expected.

"Ranma! Where are your clothes?"

"They got wet," he said simply, looking down. Cocking a grin he added, "I left my boxers on."

Trying to avert her gaze, Akane replied, "Yes, your wet, clinging underwear _is_ still there."

He smiled, "So's yours."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"That wasn't disappointment."

Grabbing her gently by the nape of her neck he guided her back to him, stopping close enough for her to feel his heat wash over her chest and stomach, but not touching.

"Ya got a little…" he brushed a thumb gently over her cheek, "mud." Languidly he let his thumb glide across her lips. Reaching up, she laced her fingers with his as she pulled his hand aside, her breathing ragged as she slowly brought her lips to his.

The kiss was slow and deep, growing in intensity as they crushed together. The rain pounded down on and around them, the sun spilling out below the storm for a momentary burst of light before it slipped away, washing the world in a dazzling gold blaze. And they missed it all. Ranma didn't bother to break the kiss as he lifted her into his arms and carried her through the entrance of the tent. Dropping to one knee he rested her gently on the sleeping bag, pausing to take her in with his eyes before moving beside her and sliding his lips over hers once more.

Slipping his hand out of her hair, he trailed his fingertips over her neck and collarbone before dipping down and over her ribs. Splaying his fingers, he let his thumb brush over the bottom of her breast, the action making Akane's back arch with a moan.

"I love you," he murmured as he moved his lips past her ear to nip at her neck, "I always have."

Snaking an arm around his neck she pulled him on top of her, bringing his ear to her mouth to whisper, "I know."

Before he had time to respond she flipped him, laying kisses over his throat and across his chest while her hands moved dangerously low. "We should get out of these wet clothes…before we catch a cold," she breathed, beginning to slip her thumb under his waistband.

To say that the Nekoken's fires had been stoked would have been like comparing a matchstick to a volcano, and Ranma was on the verge of giving up the fight the moment he let Akane take control. But he was clinging to his morals, desperately clinging. Looking down he was nearly as surprised as she was to find his hands were holding hers by the wrists.

"What are you…I mean, with the Nekoken and all…are we ready for this?" he croaked, drowning in the physical effort of keeping himself in check.

Akane sat up, straddling him while still locked in his grip. Her eyes were wildly searching his through the haze of desire that shrouded them. Taking several shaky breaths, she swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut to clear her head.

"I, I was thinking about this," she breathed, "and I think we should."

He almost let out a victory shout as he sat up, his hand fisting in her hair. Pulling her neck to one side while kissing down her throat, his other arm secured her body to his.

"I think it's all right," she gasped, pulling at his braid as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, "because I don't think this has anything to do with the Nekoken. I think it's what _you_ want."

"I'd be lyin' if I said you were wrong," he whispered into her ear, sending a wave of shivers over her. Opening the clasp of her bra, he eased the straps from her shoulders, following the path with a trail of kisses that set her skin on fire. Leaning away, he took in the sight in the near-dark glow of day's end.

"I keep getting this far and then something stops me," he laughed in a hiss, "I ain't gonna let this time get away for anything!"

Lifting her bra he tossed it over his shoulder before descending on her with his mouth, finding her nipples with his teeth and tongue. Writhing in his arms, Akane's nails bit into his shoulders, desperately attempting to keep a hold of her sanity even as all rational thought left her.

A searing desire burned in the pit of her stomach, her every fiber of her being pulling taught as she slipped a hand inside his boxers. Letting out a low growl as she wrapped around him, Ranma lifted his eyes to hers. Seeing that they were now golden, Akane almost smiled.

"I finally beat you, Ranma," she said with a gasp as he rocked his hips up against hers, "I win."

Laying her on her back he kissed down her chest and stomach, cutting her panties free with a flick of his ki claws.

"I'll have you shoutin' that an more in a minute, Tomboy."

Miles away, Ryoga wrapped his sleeping bag tighter around himself. Faintly, carried by the wind, he could have sworn he heard the ghostly call of a wild cat cutting through the night. Turning up his lantern, he pondered vainly over his maps and compass once more.

"There's Akari's farm, and I should be right about there. But, there shouldn't be any big animals like that around here. Curse this sense of direction, where the devil am I _now_?"

…

As the sun cut through a dense morning mist, the world glittered awake through the last raindrops from the night before. A crisp breeze blew across the fields and trees, toying playfully with Akane's bangs through a small tear in the wall of the tent. Wrinkling her nose against the sounds of morning, she wriggled deeper into the sleeping bag. Feeling her stir, Ranma tightened his hold around her waist, then his eyes shot open.

For one moment he nearly leapt from her side, the old habit of running before looking rising to the surface. As coherent thoughts began to form in his head, she turned over and nuzzled into his chest, a hand running gently up to rest over his heart. Letting out a contented sigh he sank back to her, memories of the previous night curling his lips with a smile.

"Morning," she said slowly, tracing his collarbone with a fingertip.

He looked down to see that her eyes were still closed, a smile etched into her every feature. Craning his neck, he gave her lips a gentle kiss.

"Morning ta you, too."

They lay snuggled together, letting out a simultaneous contented sigh as they drifted back to sleep.

Waking for the second time, Ranma felt Akane's lips over his own, her hand tracing a downward path over his stomach.

"Mmmm…what are ya doin'?"

She smiled, pressing herself against him, "We're still training, right?"

"I guess I did fail pretty bad last night, huh," he laughed.

"If that's what happens when you fail, then I hope you try a little harder to let me win from now on."

Gathering her into his arms he gently rolled them over, sleeping bag and all, resting on his elbows above her.

"For you, I'd be the biggest loser out there. In fact, I think I'm feelin' a whole losing _streak_ comin' on. "

She leaned up to kiss him, "That's what I hoped you would say."

…

Looking up at the sound of footfalls and whispers cutting through the dark, Kasumi lay her book down and rose to welcome her sister and Ranma home.

"Sorry it's so late, Onee Chan," Akane blushed, surprised to see her.

"Oh, think nothing of it!" she gushed back in a quiet, motherly tone. "I knew Ranma would bring you back safe, as always. There's some leftovers on the counter if you haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma smiled, giving a little bow of his head as he moved past her to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Akane asked, following Ranma.

"They got tired of waiting, I'm afraid. They went off to bed a short while ago."

"Tonkatsu!" Ranma cheered, "Ya outdid yourself, Kasumi!"

"Thank you," she smiled back, leaning a shoulder against the doorjamb.

Watching her baby sister as she began to eat, laughing, blushing, and swatting at Ranma in a way she never had before, Kasumi was hit with the realization that she wasn't the rough-nosed little tomboy she used to be. She didn't carry herself like someone who couldn't stand under her own weight anymore, like a child in need of a missing mother. Somewhere within the last few years, Akane had grown up.

"I suppose you both have it from here," she said with a distant smile, "If you don't mind, I'm going off to bed."

" 'Night, Kasumi! Don't worry, we'll clean up," Akane called after her, giving her a hug as she moved past. "Thanks for waiting up for us."

"Hey, Kasumi, would'ja mind doing me a favor?" Ranma asked, a twinkle in his eye. "I borrowed a book from Dr. Tofu the other day, mind bringin' it back for me tomorrow?"

"I think he'd like that," she smiled, "and I think I would, too."

Ranma and Akane silently exchanged glances as she walked away, Akane giving in to a fit of giggles once she was out of earshot.

"Did she just admit to liking Dr. Tofu?" she whispered loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Taking a large piece of meat between his teeth, he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her, "I think she did."

"Oh _my_!" Akane whispered back, her eyes going wide before falling victim to another fit of giggles.

Watching her laugh, a warmth spread over him. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek then pulled her across his lap, tickling her ribs mercilessly.

"Don't laugh, Akane, don't laugh!" he taunted, "You'll wake everyone up!"

"Aagh, s-stop you dummmyyyy!" she said between breaths, wriggling in his arms in an attempt to grab and stop his hands. After a moment or two they rolled backward onto the floor, breathing heavy as they lay side-by-side.

"Ugh, it's 2 am!" Akane moaned, throwing an arm over her face, "How did it get sooo late?"

It's not-" Ranma began, cut short by a yawn. "Okay, maybe it is."

After cleaning their dishes the two headed upstairs, leaving their bags to be unpacked in the morning. Stopping outside her door, Ranma clung to Akane's hand.

"Wish I didn't have ta sleep all the way over there," he grinned, chucking a thumb toward his door.

Akane bit her lower lip, "Hmmm, I know what you mean." Rising to her toes, she pressed her lips to his.

Lingering in her doorway they slowly stepped apart while still kissing, breaking away at the last possible moment.

"Meet me tomorrow morning," he rushed out as her door began to close.

"What?"

"We can train, like ya always wanted."

She reopened the door, looking skeptical. "_Really_? You want to train with me?"

"Yeah, why not? Meet me in the dojo at nine?"

"But the training was for _you, _for the Nekoken, remember?" she reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was thinking about that myself," he smirked. "Ya see, the curse was always the way to get rid of it, but the curse needed water. Cats hate water." He held his hands up between them, "Right?"

"Yes, yes they do," she murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"So, when I got hit with cold water it got rid of the Nekoken, like yellin' at a cat not to scratch the furniture."

"Are you telling me to carry around a water pistol?"

"Only if you think you'll need it, but I think ya like my bad behavior."

She eyed him with a smirk, then began to close the door again, "Goodnight, Ranma."

"Hey, wait! Was that a yes for tomorrow?"

"I think you're up to something, but I'll be there. Goodnight."

Watching her door shut his smile faded as he nervously ran a hand through his bangs, then dashed to his room. Rummaging in a dressed drawer he found what he was looking for, cradling it in his hands protectively.

"Boy am I glad I found you."

…

Akane donned a tight tee-shirt, loose shorts and a headband before looking at the clock. 9:30, enough time to say she cared, but not overly much.

With a smug grin of satisfaction she slid open the dojo door, only to find that she was the first one there. Letting out a sigh, she filled a pail with water and headed back inside.

Moments later a shout was heard, stopping midway through, "What'd ya do that for?" to quickly reverse to, "I'm still a guy!"

Akane waited until he was through to lob the bucket at his head.

"_You_ set the time, baka, at least have the courtesy to show up!"

"One day you'll miss this, y'know," he chuckled, peeking out from around the bucket.

"You have to stop doing it before I can miss it."

Flashing his most disarming grin, he added, "I'll be right there, if you'll wait for me."

She rolled her eyes, half annoyed at herself, "You already know I will."

Several minutes later he walked through the dojo door, a tray of chalk dust in his hands. Looking around for a moment, he placed it in the corner, then stepped back.

"I thought we could use this, look at your footprints and check out your movements." His face pulled up into a half smirk, "Although _your_ movements ain't half bad, from what I remember."

"Ranma!" she blushed, "What if my Dad hears you!"

Shaking his head, he pulled his eyes back up to her face, "I like you in those shorts. I should'a told you stuff like that more often."

Unable to stop smiling, Akane brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes, you should have. Instead you chose to tell me the exact _opposite_ on a regular basis!" Playfully, she pushed his chest, "Dummy."

He stared at her for a long moment before his eyes lost focus, his weight shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Akane watched him curiously, almost swearing that he would be biting his nails at any moment. Craning her neck to catch his line of site, she redirected his wandering attention back to her. "Are you all right? You're acting a bit schizophrenic."

"Huh, yeah? Sorry." He paused, scanning the room before grabbing her hand. Leading her to the tray of chalk dust, he helped her step in, then bowed, "Care for a dance, Akane?"

"I guess I could, but I've forgotten my gown," she smiled, slipping out of his grip and into a defensive stance.

He visibly relaxed, more in his element during a fight. "Try an' get me, you go first."

They danced across the floor, moving faster and faster as Akane tried to land a hit, Ranma dodging every one, as always. What caught Akane's attention, however, was that he wasn't goading her on in any way, keeping actual proper stances rather than jumping around like an overconfident jerk. He didn't even try to insult her, just kept a look of concentration on his face the whole while as he moved them from one side of the dojo to the other. Once they had stopped, she was more than a little shocked to see him wipe the back of his hand across his brow.

"Are you _sweating_? Does this mean you actually took me seriously?" She began to beam with pride.

Scratching the back of his head, he smiled awkwardly, "Guess there's a first time for everything, huh, Akane? So, uh, why don'tcha turn around and we can take, um, uhh, take a look at what ya did."

Slowly she turned away from her fidgety fiancée, her body twisting before her head spun to join it. Looking at her footprints, she casually went over the pattern on the floor with her eyes.

"So, what am I looking for?"

Ranma paused before grabbing her shoulders, "Maybe we should step back a little."

A few paces later, she still stared blankly at the floor, "And…?"

He let out a breath, "I swear, Akane, if it had teeth you'd be missin' a leg!" Lifting her into his arms he leapt to the ceiling, propping them in a corner. "Now do ya see anything?"

Squinting, her eyes suddenly went wide. Written in her own chalky footprints on the floor were the words, '_Marry Me'_.

"Ranma, this…" she turned in his grip, looking at him over her shoulder. Between his teeth was a small, gold band.

She stayed motionless, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes darted between hers for a sign of comprehension, but she remained frozen. After a tense moment he dropped to the floor, standing her in front of him before kneeling.

"I thought I'd give this to ya the right way, on one knee. You just made it kind'a hard when I had ta get us up there so you could see what I was talking about."

Holding the ring up between them, he swallowed audibly. "So, uh, what do ya say? Without our dads' and everyone else's ideas for what we should do an all, just our own. I don't got much more than _me_ ta offer you, and I know that might not be all that much to go on, but I'd like to try and see what I can do to make you think that that's a good deal…if you'll let me. "

Biting her lip, she took his hand and guided the ring over her finger while it was still in his grasp. Once it was on, a smile lit his face as he looked from their hands to her eyes.

"You said it much more eloquently when you didn't have all your memories in place," she smirked, squeezing his fingers.

"Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't as nervous as I am now. Probably 'cause I didn't know about your brute strength back then."

She slowly dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck while keeping her ring finger in her sight over his shoulder. "I'm too happy to smack you, so I'll let that one go." Turning her hand over to see every angle, she couldn't stop smiling.

"So…that was a _yes_, right?"

"It _does _look good on me," she grinned mischievously, "and I _would_ hate to take it off, so I suppose I'm stuck with you."

He lifted her up, spinning them around, "More like I'm the one who's stuck, Tomboy."

"Whatever you say, Pervert," she grinned, bringing her lips to his. After a long moment had passed they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another's.

"So when should we tell everyone?" Akane asked, her eyes closed as she moved her fingers across the smooth, simple band just to cement its reality into her brain.

"When?" Ranma nearly choked out with a laugh, "How 'bout two weeks after we really do get married?"

Giggling, she squeezed him harder and asked, "And when will that be?"

"After our camping trip, if I hope to even _try_ an' keep you an honest woman, it had better be soon!" His hands slid down her sides, tracing her curves as they moved, "REAL soon!"

…

Later that evening, the Saotome's arrived at the Tendo's for dinner, a certain couple noticeably missing.

"Where has Akane gone off to now?" Soun asked, getting a bit exasperated, "They just arrived home again last night!"

"Oh, was my son with her?" Nodoka asked with a wisp of a smile, "He never made it to our house."

"No he didn't," Genma confirmed, nodding his head while eyeing the food.

Nabiki grinned, "And now it seems that he and Akane are missing yet another dinner. Whatever could they be up to, do you suppose?"

She and the two fathers locked eyes in an instant, then dashed up to Akane's bedroom. Lining up as they cautiously cracked open the door, all three deflated as they realized the room was empty. As the two men began to turn away, Nabiki stepped into the room and lifted something from Akane's pillow.

"There's a note," she announced, looking it over thoughtfully. "It says they're eloping. Seems there were a few too many guests the last time they tried to get married."

Genma looked at his friend, then smiled proudly as he clapped him on the back. "See, Tendo, I told you this would work! It was only a matter of time!"

"How true, Saotome, how true. Now the schools will finally be united!" Soun sobbed with a smile. Linking their arms across each others' shoulders, the two men began to boisterously celebrate their way out of the room.

"Hold it," Nabiki said, freezing the pair where they stood. "Are you and Daddy honestly trying to take the credit for Akane and Ranma being drugged, kidnapped, then accidentally falling for one another in China when they didn't even know who they were?"

"Well now," Genma laughed, "we may not have known it would go _exactly_ like it did, but we knew how it would turn out!"

"It's true, Nabiki," Soun concurred, then shrunk back. "Now, now, there's no need to look at us like that."

Nabiki eyed them up with a frown, then held out her hand, "Pay up."

"For what?" Genma balked.

"Services rendered, of course. If you both were so clever as to know what was happening, then there was no need for me to got through the trouble of rescuing them. I don't volunteer my time, you know." She shook her upturned palm for emphasis.

"Oh, how could this happen," Soun lamented, "my own daughter!"

"Indeed," joined in Genma, "what ever happened to respect for your elders?"

Nabiki cracked half a smile. "Really, when's the last time you two deserved respect?"

The protests grew louder.

Overhead, the not-so-newlyweds smiled at one another.

"Told ya it would work, Tomboy. Now, thanks ta me, maybe we won't get bothered for a little while, and I won't get bothered for bein' in your room."

Akane rolled her eyes, "I never doubted your abilities, Ranma."

"I think you did," he said with a touch of menace, rolling onto his side and pulling her close. "I also think there's plenty of things I could do ta make sure that you don't do it ever again."

She kissed him on the tip of his nose, "So this is what you're like without all the crazy things going on in your life?"

"Akane," he grinned, blatantly letting his eyes roam over her, "_you're_ the only thing distractin' me now."

She blushed and turned her face away. "It's going to take me a while to get used to you talking like _that!_"

"Well get used to it," he said quietly, guiding her face back to his with his fingertips. "I AM gonna marry you, one way or another, and then you'll be hearing it all the time."

She tried to fight it, but lost out to yet another blush.

"Stop it, baka! My face can't take all your sexy talk!"

"Just your face can't? Damn!"

She blushed harder.

"Quit it!" she cried, covering her burning cheeks beneath her palms.

Just then a shadow passed overhead, freezing the pair. Moving closer, Akane whispered, "Was that just Pantyhose Taro-"

There was a loud crash, "-going through my roof?"

"Again," Ranma added helpfully.

Letting out a sigh, Akane asked, "Do you think we should help?"

"Hell no!" Ranma cried, scooping her up in his arms, "Let Ryoga deal with this one, or Nabiki! I'd love ta see old Pantyhose's face when she tells him he's gotta pay!"

"Well, what do you think he wants?" she murmured into his chest, snuggling closer as they began to move across the rooftops into the sunset.

"Frankly, Akane, I don't give a damn."

And so, as the day ended before them and World War Three erupted behind them, the gap silently, and finally, closed between them.

THE END

* * *

_A/N: And there it is, boys and girls, the end! So much has changed in my life while writing this, and I'm so glad to have this story to share with you all that somehow got written through all of these changes. I may write another, but not for a little while! (At least until my daughter learns how NOT to bang on any and every keyboard within reach!)_

_Thank you for your reviews and support, some of you have been there through all or most of the time it took me to finish this and I always look forward to seeing your names. To each and every one of you who took the time to send a review, I thank you from the absolute bottom of my heart. You made it worth the struggle to finish! Really, I can't thank you enough! _

_This story is for you._

_Thank You._


End file.
